Juntos Al Fin
by LuCarlieCullenBlack
Summary: Hace tiempo que no se ven, una mentira los separo y ahora su hija lo buscara para encontrar respuestas y conocerlo. ¿Nessi podra hacer que se junten? ¿Encontrara las respuestas que quiere? o tal vez ella tambien encuentre el amor y hara que sus padres vuelvan a estar juntos.TH. EL FIC SERA NARRADO MAYORMENTE POR NESSI
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Renesmee POV

Los primeros rayos de sol me despertaron pero seguí con los ojos cerrados estaba por abrirlos cuando oí que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió sentí que un lado de mi cama se hundió.

-Hija despierta-dijo mi madre, ella pensaba que seguía dormida por lo cual me hice como que despertaba.

-Buen día mamá-dije soltando un bostezo sonoro y me incorpore pegándome a la cabecera de mi cama y frotándome los ojos

-Feliz cumpleaños cielo-dijo entregándome un pastelillo con una velita

-Gracias mamá-dije tomando el pastelillo

-Pide un deseo pequeña-dijo con una sonrisa

-Mamá…-no pude seguir porque vi en sus ojos tanta alegría que casi llora-de acuerdo-dije soltando un suspiro

_Deseo poder encontrar a mi papá _eso era lo único que deseaba en realidad, desde que tenia uso de razón mi madre me decía que él tenia muchas cosas que hacer porque el ya tenia una vida _planeada _por haci decirlo y que su familia nunca aceptaría a mi madre ya que mi padre era alguien de la "alta" sociedad por haci decirlo y mi madre era de la "baja" sociedad y nunca seria aceptada por su familia. Antes no lo comprendía pero con el paso del tiempo lo fui entendiendo. Mamá me hablaba que él era todo un caballero y siempre trataba de que mi madre no hiciera una locura pero al final el aceptaba todo lo que ella le pedía y me mostraba fotos de él y con esas fotos siempre viví, viendo como era él mi madre decía que me parecía en el en tantas cosas como también yo a ella cuando era joven. Me metí al baño para irme a la escuela.

Mi nombre completo es Renesmee Carlie Swan, sé que es un nombre extraño pero mi madre quería mantener algo de la familia de mi padre como la de ella, según me dijo mi madre el primer nombre lo saca de mi abuela y de la madre de mi padre y el segundo era la combinación del nombre de mi abuelo y el nombre del padre de mi padre no sé como le hizo pero era lindo y me hacia sentir especial ya que era un nombre único pero me gustaba que me digieran Nessi o Ness como me decía mi madre y mis abuelos tengo 17 años desde hoy vivo con mi madre en una pequeña casa cerca de la playa en Florida.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí con mi uniforme ya que era una escuela privada consistía en una falda a cuadros color rojo con una camisa polo color blanca y un suéter con juego a la falda rojo, calcetas altas blancas y zapatillas negras, una vez termine de ponerme mi uniforme me seque el pelo y me lo peine haciendo que quedara ondulado me puse una diadema color negro y me puse un poco de brillo y lo metí al bolso. Cuando estuve lista baje a tomar mi desayuno, me despedí de mi madre y me fui al mi auto que era un Toyota Yaris color negro. Y me dirigí a la escuela.

Una vez llegue agarre mis cosas y fui a donde se encontraban mis amigas.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-gritaron Clarie y Susan digieron dándome un abrazo

-Gracias chicas-dije cuando me solté de su abrazo

-Ten, es de parte de las dos-digieron entregándome una caja rectangular cuando lo abrí me quede sorprendida ya que era un collar que tenia un dije de un corazón plateado y decía BFF.

-¡Gracias me encanta!-dije abrazándolas otra vez

-Nosotras tenemos uno igual-digieron mostrándome sus collares

-Bueno será mejor que entremos a clases-dije mientras empezaba a caminar

Las clases pasaron igual que siempre aburridas, hasta que al fin tocaron para el timbre del almuerzo, recogí mis cosas y me dirigí hacia mi casillero cuando iba a ir hacia la cafetería oí que alguien me llamándome y me gire.

-¡Ness!-era Nahuel mi mejor amigo

-¡Nahuel! ¿Como estas?-dije una vez llego hacia mi

-Bien te estaba buscando para darte esto-dijo dándome una cajita color rosa pastel, cuando la abrí vi que era un pulsera que tenia un corazón como si fuera de cristal.

-¡Gracias es muy hermosa!-dije abrazándolo

-Miren quien esta aquí la niña sin padre-dijo una voz chillona bastante irritante

-¿Qué quieres Lauren?-dije cuando me solté de Nahuel

-¿Yo? Nada y mucho menos de ti-dijo viéndome de arriba para abajo

-En toces que

-Nada solo quería preguntarte ¿que se siente no tener padre?

Cuando dijo eso mis lagrimas querían brotar de mis ojos pero no les iba a dar el gusto y para no meterme en problemas cerré mis manos en puños y también cerré mis ojos para contener mis lagrimas.

-Yo no sé que haría sin mi padre ya que el me consiente tanto dice que soy su princesa y siempre que llega a casa me recibe con un gran abrazo y de vez en cuando me trae un regalo-dijo Elisa y como siempre siguiéndole el juego a Lauren

-Si yo tampoco sé que haría sin el cada fin de semana salimos a un nuevo lugar o a quedarnos en la casa viendo tele y mi madre siempre dice que él y yo somos como dos gotas de agua-dijo Lauren

-¡Cállense! Ustedes no saben lo que dicen-dijo Nahuel defendiéndome como siempre.

No lo soportaba más y me fui corriendo a la parte trasera de la escuela una vez llegue me recosté sobre un árbol y me deje caer desde que era pequeña se burlaban de mi por no tener un padre y estaba harta siempre era lo mismo me restregaban en la cara de lo que sus papás hacían con ellas, detuve mis lagrimas cuando tuve una idea loca cruzo por mi mente y recordé que mi madre una vez me dijo que mi padre vivía en Inglaterra era perfecto sabia donde quedaba su casa porque era la mas grande en Inglaterra y de la que mas se hablaba y salía en portadas.

-Nessi al fin te encuentro-dijo Nahuel poniéndose frente a mi y tendiéndome su mano para que me parara

-Nahuel tu harías algo por mi si yo te lo pidiera-dije poniendo carita del gatito de Sherk que según mi madre era la que ponía mi tía Alice la hermana de mi padre y mi padre cuando él les pedían que mi madre hicieran cosas que ella no quería.

-No, no la cara, todo pero menos la cara-dijo cerrando los ojos, me acerque a él poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Nahuel abre los ojos si-el hizo lo que dijo y se me quedo viendo- por favor por mi-dije batiendo mis pestañas junto con un puchero sabia que él no se resistiría a eso

-Esta bien en que plan alocado quieres que te ayude-dijo con un suspiro

-Quiero ir a buscar a mi padre-dije soltándolo- y necesito que me prestes dinero ya que si yo se lo pido a mi madre me va hacer un sinfín de preguntas.

Él se me quedo viendo para ver si no mentía y cuando vio que no era haci suspiro y empezó a asentir con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo te comprare un boleto de avión con destino a Inglaterra ¿para cuando lo quieres?-dijo mientras sacaba su BlackBerry de su chaqueta

-Para hoy si es posible

-¡PARA HOY!

-Si-dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Esta bien déjame ver-dijo mientras marcaba a la aerolínea se paso hablando como quince minutos hasta que dijo-Bueno gracias yo le llamo-colgó y se paso la mano por su pelo suspirando-Lo siento Ness no hay vuelos hasta mañana en la noche ya que los aviones los están chequeando por si sucede algo con ellos y ay pocos aviones y algunos vuelos los han cancelado

Cuando dije eso me puse a llorar, parecía como si el destino no quisiera que conociera a mi padre, Nahuel me abrazo diciéndome que no llorara pero era peor no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado pero al fin pude calmar mi llanto una vez calmado Nahuel me soltó y me dijo.

-Pero hay otra solución

-¿Cuál? No me importa cual quiero saberla-dije desesperada

-Puedo pedir que preparen el Jet de mi padre y puedas ir a Inglaterra-dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Gracias! Gracia, gracias ¡Eres el mejor amigo del mundo!-dije mientras lo volvía abrazar y caíamos al piso lo que provoco que nos empezáramos a reír a carcajadas cuando paramos de reír saco otra vez su teléfono y marco para poder pedir prestado a su padre el Jet explicándole porque él padre de Nahuel dijo que si además él me quería como si fuera su hija. Él padre de Nahuel dijo que lo llamaría para decirle que todo estaba listo mientras esperábamos propuse que fuéramos a mi casa para empacar.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa le dije que me esperara mientras preparaba mi maleta no quería empacar tanto por si las cosas no salían como yo quería también empaque mi neceser y me cambie de ropa por una blusa negra algo holgada y unos pantalones celeste rasgados y me puse unos tacones negros (Foto en mi perfil).

En un bolso metí mi cartera, maquillaje, mi pasaporte y mi celular junto con su cargador también metí mi _Netbook _ una vez lista baje las escaleras para encontrarme a Nahuel hablando por teléfono colgó y yo carraspee ya que él estaba de espaldas cuando me vio se quedo sorprendido ya que rara ves vestía haci.

-Wow tan rápido quieres poner de cabeza Inglaterra-dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

-Ja, ja, ja que chistoso ¿Qué dijo tu padre?

-Bueno que todo estaba listo y que yo firmara por él ¿lista?

-Si

Metimos mis cosas a su auto y partimos mientras pensaba me di cuenta de que nos dirigíamos a su casa.

-¿Por qué estamos en tu casa?

-Mi papá dijo que viniéramos porque te quería dar algo

Nos bajamos del auto y entramos a su casa saludamos a Petra su ama de llaves y nos dirigimos hacia el despacho de su padre Nahuel toco la puerta y se escucho un pase desde adentro Nahuel abrió la puerta y entramos.

-Siéntense-hicimos lo que él dijo-Nessi sabes que te adoro como a la hija que siempre quise tener en vez de este muchacho que siempre me trae problemas-dijo en tono de mofa.

-Hey, pero aun a si me quieres-dijo con una sonrisa de insuficiencia

-Si lo que digas-dijo restándole importancia-Se porque haces esto y me alegro por ti si fuera yo le guardaría rencor a mi padre si lo hubiese echo quiero que te cuides y tengas esto-dijo dándome unas llaves-son unas llaves de una pequeña cabaña que tenemos allá si no resulta te puedes quedar allá y decirle a mi hijo que me diga que prepare el Jet, va haber un carro esperando por ti cuando llegues y va a estar disponible cuando lo necesites.

-Gracias Elezar-dije levantándome para abrazarlo

-No hay de que y dime tu madre esta de acuerdo o no se lo has dicho-cuando dijo eso me quede sorprendida ya que me había olvidado de ella-por tu expresión no le has dicho nada

-Elezar tienes una hoja y lapicero que me puedas prestar

-Claro siéntate yo me tengo que ir, tengo que suplir a un compañero en su turno-dijo agarrando su maletín-Hijo cuídala si le sucede algo te echare a ti la culpa-dijo en un tono burlón

-De acuerdo, nos vemos pa-dijo dándole un abrazo

-Suerte Nessi

-Gracias Elezar

Cerro la puerta cuando salió y yo me dispuse en hacerle una carta a mi mamá cuando termine le dije a Nahuel que ya estaba lista, partimos hacia el aeropuerto lo mas rápido posible. Cuando llegamos nos dirigimos hacia una puerta especial donde no había gente y un señor le dijo a Nahuel que todo estaba listo el señor muy amable se llevo mi maleta mientras le dejo a Nahuel para que firmase los papeles una vez entregados ya podía partir, cuando no dirigíamos hacia el Jet nos detuvimos unos pasaos.

-Suerte Ness-dijo Nahuel abrazándome-llámame cuando ya este allá no importa la hora que sea ¿si?

-Si gracias por todo Nahuel no sé que haría sin ti-dije al borde de las lágrimas

-No llores tienes que estar feliz

-Le podías entregar esto a mi madre por favor

-Claro yo se lo doy

-Adiós

-Adiós no Ness es un hasta pronto

Nos abrazamos una ultima vez y me subí al jet ya no había marcha atrás solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y que mi padre me aceptara y que el me diera algunas respuestas no supe cuando me quede dormida pero se sentía bien solo faltaba esperar para que llegara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Bella POV

Regrese del trabajo despacio ya que había sido un día muy duro ya que trabajar en una constructora y cuando había varios proyectos sumamente importantes era muy agotador y estresante. Cuando por fin llegue a la casa saque del auto un pastel pequeño y el regalo para mi hija, esperaba que le gustase era un conjunto hermoso como a los que ella le gustaba la parte de arriba era blanco sin mangas que era una camiseta mas que todo, con un cinturón café y una falda floreada con fondo celeste y unos tacones que combinaban con la falda, una vez entre la empecé a llamar para que bajara.

-Hija ya vine, baja te tengo una sorpresa que te gustara-le grite para que viniera a la cocina. Me quede extrañada ella siempre bajaba nomas abría la puerta para pregúntame como me había ido.- Ness, hija-dije cuando subí las escaleras llegue a la puerta de su cuarto la abrí y encendí la luz.

Me empecé a asustar todo estaba intacto _tranquilízate bella tal vez este con sus amigas festejando y no me dijo nada_ me dije a mi misma baje y llame la llame a su teléfono y no me contesto _tranquila tal vez se le descargo o no lo escucha eso debe ser_ me dije a mi misma otra vez llame a Clarie ya que ella siempre anda pendiente de su teléfono cuando iba a marcar llamaron a la puerta, fui corriendo y me sorprendí al ver a Nahuel ahí y lo peor sin mi hija ya me estaba empezando a preocupar.

-Nahuel ¿Dónde esta mi hija?

-Ella… ella me dijo que te diera esto-dijo entregándome un sobre- lo siento-cuando dijo eso me asuste mas y se fue.

Cerré la puerta y deje la carta en la sala y fui a calentar un poco de agua para tomar café la deje con llama baja y me fui a cambiar me puse unos pantalones de yoga y una camisa de tiritas azul. Baje y me di cuneta de que ya estaba el agua me serví y me fui a la sala para poder leer la carta de mi hija, encendí la lamparita que había en la mesita cerca del sillón y abrí la carta:

_Mamá:_

_Te preguntaras el porque te estoy dejando una carta y no una pequeña nota esto tal vez sea difícil para ti pero me fui._

_Fui en busca de mi padre yo lo quiero conocer y sé que tal vez no me crea pero llevo lo necesario para que pueda creerme. Lo siento mucho pero ya fui muy dañada y ya me canse de ser la burla de mis compañeros por ser la única que no tenga papá y que me restrieguen en mi cara lo que hacen con ellos. No es porque estar contigo sea malo pero necesito saber de él, conocerlo aunque sea para ver si es feliz o para verlo desde lejos con eso me bastaría te prometo que si no sale como lo planee me regresare._

_Te quiero mamá._

_Con amor Nessi _

_Pd: no te enojes con Elezar ni con Nahuel ya que ellos me ayudaron para poder irme._

Cuando termine de leer eso tuve que releerlo no podía creer que mi niña se allá ido en busca de Edward solo espero que le valla mejor a ella que a mi y que él la acepte sino eso destrozaría a mi niña aun recuerdo el porque lo deje libre.

*FlashBack*

_Estaba en mi casillero ordenado mis cosas para irme a juntar con mis amigo y mi amor aun no entendía como Edward se enamoro de mi o siquiera fijarse en mi era la mujer mas feliz y lo que mas felicidad me daba era que nuestra relación era tan pura y no había secretos entre nosotros estaba tan metida en mi mundo cuando un voz chillona me saco de mis recuerdos._

_-Swan ¿Qué haces aquí tan solita? ¿Dónde esta tu noviecito?_

_-A ti que te interesa Denaly_

_-Bueno ya, solo quería entregarte esto-me dio un folder y yo la mire extrañada-tu y Edward se dicen todo ¿no?-dijo remarcando la palabra todo_

_-Si ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_-por que yo me pregunto por qué Edward no te dijo su verdadero apellido_

_-Que quieres decir_

_-Sera mejor que lo mires por ti misma en el folder encontrar tu respuesta-sin decir más se fue y yo me quede extrañada_

_Fui donde los chicos que preguntaron por qué me había tardado tanto y les dije que había pasado al baño y gracias al cielo me creyeron Edward noto que estaba callada cuando me preguntó yo le dije que me dolía la cabeza pero que ya se me pasaría el resto del día paso con tranquilidad cuando Edward me fue a dejar a casa me dijo que tenia unas cosas que comprar y que no se podía quedar conmigo hoy le dije que no había problema._

_Me dispuse hacer mi tarea cuando saque de mi mochila un libro se callo el folder que me había dado Tanya sentía una enorme curiosidad que no pude más y lo abrí vi que eran un montón de noticias y hubo una que me llamo la atención que decía:_

_**Edward, Alice y Emmet Masen se mudan a un intercambio de estudios por tener buenas notas haciendo enorgullecer a sus padres Esme & Carlisle Masen se intercambiaran con estudiantes estado anídense. Los hijos del prestigiado Sr. Masen uno de los mas importantes miembros del parlamento en Inglaterra…**_

_No quise seguir leyendo era increíble que me hallan mentido ya que ellos decían ser Cullen no Masen. Quería enfrentarlos pero hubo otra hoja que llamo mi atención._

_**Edward Masen ah aceptado lo que hace mucho tiempo sospechábamos según una fuente confiada no informo que Edward estaba comprometido solo faltaba que él termine sus estudios y su carrera y él se casara o eso es lo que pensamos la futura señora Masen será nada menos que la hija de Garrett Denaly la señorita Tanya Denaly los dos quieren concentrarse en sus estudios y luego mas adelante nos dirán la fecha del casamiento…**_

_Ya no leí mas era increíble que yo todo este tiempo estuviera con un hombre comprometido a pesar que yo le había dado TODO hasta lo más preciado para mí hace una semana diciéndonos que nos amábamos. Que estúpida había sido solo era el entretenimiento de Edward Cullen o Masen o como sea._

_Ese mismo día le llame a mi madre diciéndole que regresaba porque la extrañaba mucho y ella acepto gustosa se lo comente a Charlie cuando vino y el acepto a regaña dientes y me dejo ir con mi ultimo ruego que no le digiera nada a nadie mucho menos a los Cullen._

*Fin de FlashBack*

No supe nada de él ni de los que se decían llamar amigos recibía un montón de mensajes de texto, llamadas, e-mails hasta que le pedí a mi madre un nuevo teléfono que con gusto me dio el dinero para poder comprarlo. Hasta que un día me entere que estaba embarazada.

*FlashBack*

_Ya había paso un mes y me sentía aterrada ya que tenía un retraso algo raro en mí y no me gustaba fui a una farmacia del Mall pidiendo una prueba de embarazo y compre tres. Llegue rápido a mi casa y tenía suerte de que mi madre había salido me hice las tres pruebas y todas dieron positivo no sabia que hacer en parte estaba feliz porque tenia un pedacito de mí y de Edward conmigo y en parte aterrada porque era muy joven para ser madre nunca lo había planeado pero solo sabia una cosa tendría a mi bebe con o sin el apoyo de mi madre._

*Fin de FlashBack*

Mi pequeña nació tres días antes de mi cumpleaños fue como mi regalo pero adelantado cuando la vi era la cosita mas bella que había visto era tan pequeña que temía dejarla caer ella era perfecta era la mescla de Edward y mía juntos sus ojos iguales que los míos expresivos y de color chocolate su pelo era del mismo color que el de Edward cobrizo mi madre que siempre me apoyo en mí decisión estaba fascinada con su nieta aunque ella decía que estaba muy joven para ser abuela me acuerdo que le quise decir a Edward la verdad ya que era su hija también.

*FlashBack*

_Le había pedido a mi madre mi celular una vez lo tuve me dijo que se iba a comer y que iba a regresar después salió de mi cuarto tome varias respiraciones antes de pulsar el botón de llamar cuando estuve tranquila lo marque iba colgar cuando descolgaron._

_-Bueno-dijo una voz que se me hacia familiar_

_-¿Quién habla?_

_-Tanya Denaly pero es el teléfono de mi querido Eddy_

_-Tanya que haces ven-dijo la voz de Edward_

_Colgué y maldije por haber llamado, llore pero esa iba a ser la ultima vez. No podía creer que Edward me allá olvidado tan fácilmente pensé que por un momento le importaba._

*Fin de FlashBack*

Esa fue la última vez que trate de comunicarme, ahora solo esperaba que mi niña estuviese bien y que no le hicieran nada. Deje de pensar y atormentarme tome unas pastillas para dormir ya mañana le enviaría un correo a Nessi para que sepa que para mi es una locura yo la apoyo.

Rogando que estuviese bien me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Nessi POV

Cuando baje del avión fui al área donde están lo choferes y taxistas con letreros (NA: no se como se les llama xD) y vi que uno tenia mi nombre haci que fui donde estaba él.

-¿usted es la señorita Renesmee?

-Si pero por favor dígame Nessi y ¿usted es?

-Soy Embry Call el señor Elezar me dijo que usted vendría y como es americana se podría perder-dijo en tono burlón

-gracias

-bueno señorita vamos déjeme ayudarle con su maleta

Embry subió la maleta y arranco el carro que un poco más y parecía limosina era genial yo saque la cámara de mi bolso de mana y empecé a tomar muchas fotografías a pesar de que era de noche era hermoso, por donde pasábamos como: el Bing Bang, Tate Britain era genial nos dirigimos a un lugar mas verde cerca de viñedos cruzamos y nos fuimos acercando a una cabaña que mas bien parecía una casa mediana, que era hermosa estaba bien iluminada y yo casi ni tenia sueño por las Coca-Colas que me había tomado pero apostaría que nomas me acostara caería rendida, Embry le dijo a uno de los sirvientes o mayordomos que estaban ahí que subiera la maleta en la habitación.

Cuando entre una señora que dijo que se llamaba Emily si no quería algo de comer yo con mucha amabilidad le dije que iría a dormir, Emily me enseño cual seria mi habitación que era grande pero hermosa cuando entre ella se retiro ya que a mi no se me ofrecía nada, fui al baño que estaba en el cuarto y me di una ducha cuando salí me enrolle la toalla y busque en mi maleta una pijama cuando al fin encontré algo adecuado me lo puse y me dispuse a secar mi pelo y a lavarme los dientes me quede dormida como dije al tocar el colchón.

A la mañana siguiente me despertaron los rayos de sol que se asomaron por mi ventana me estire y salte de la cama para ir al baño me desenrede mi pelo porque era una completa maraña de pelo casi parecía un nido de pájaros una vez termine y me bañe también tome mi tiempo para relajarme ya que hoy iría con mi padre y eso me tenia de nervios no sabia como se lo iba a tomar, si me iba a creer o no, aleje esos pensamientos y salí cuando salí fui al cuarto a buscar lo que me iba a poner cuando encontré el atuendo perfecto me lo puse que consistía en: una camisa negra, unos shorts blancos y convers negras (FOTO EN MI PERFIL), me maquille discretamente con delineador, rímel y algo de brillo una vez termine con eso comencé con mi cabello que me lo planche para que quedara bien liso cuando termine fui hacia la cocina donde Emily muy amablemente me sirvió mi desayuno cuando termine eran ya las diez haci que le pedí a Embry que me llevara a donde se encontraría mi padre.

Agarramos camino y nos fuimos acercando según me dijo él cuando llegamos me dijo que iba a esperarme aquí por si acaso algo malo pasaba también me dijo que Elezar había echo una cita a mi nombre y que solo digiera mi nombre y me dejarían pasar salí del auto y me encamine hacia el portón que había ahí cuando me acerque un guardia me vio y se acercó.

-¿desea algo señorita? O ¿tiene una cita?

-Si tengo una cita con el señor Masen

-Permítame un segundo-dijo el y se encamino a un cuarto donde vigilan me imagino regreso con un cuaderno grande-¿su nombre?

-Renesmee

-Aquí esta pase por favor la ama de llaves se encargara de decirle donde lo puede esperar

-Gracias

Entre y me encamine por el gran patio de enfrente que tenían una vez llegue a la puerta me abrió una señora que me dijo se llamaba Lucia subimos las escaleras y fuimos hasta el final del pasillo ella se detuvo en una gran puerta y toco, se escucho un adelante y ella abrió.

-Señor Masen aquí esta la señorita Renesmee

-Gracias Lucia puedes retirarte-dijo el señor con unos papeles frente a su cara que me dejaban verlo.

-Con su permiso señor

Ella se retiro y yo me quede ahí parada esperando a que él me dijese algo cuando empecé a desesperarme haci que carraspee para llamar su atención, él bajo los papeles de su cara y se quito los lentes, cuando me vio se me quedo viendo raro pero después movió su cabeza y empezó a hablar.

-Lamento mi descortesía siéntese por favor-cuando dijo eso me senté como él dijo- bien diga me que necesita si es una entrevista o que

-N-no es ninguna de esas-cuando dije eso el frunció su seño

-¿Entonces a que vino?

-Quizás usted no sepa quien soy pero yo a usted si lo conozco

-Si dice que me conoce diga me ¿Cuál es mi nombre completo?-eso era fácil cualquiera de aquí lo sabia hasta yo que lo busque en Google

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

-¿En que fecha nací?

-El 20 de junio

-¿Cuál es mi color favorito?-eso me lo dijo una vez mi mamá que eran dos

-Azul y el marrón chocolate-él se sorprendió cuando dije eso sus ojo se abrieron como platos

-¿Quién es usted?

-Mmmm… esto es difícil-tome una bocanada de aire y se lo dije-Yo soy su hija

Él se quedo callado su expresión mostraba sorpresa y confusión, se me quedo observando como si tratara de ver en mi rostro si era una mentira pero al parecer se dio cuenta de que era verdad él se levanto y empezó a pasearse de un lado para otro como león enjaulado y se pasaba la mano por su cabello, me recordaba a mamá cuando trataba de encontrar una explicación o cuando no sabia que hacer, esto era divertido tenían tanto en común en una de esas se paro y camino hacia mi tomando mi mentón entre su mano subiendo la mirada hacia él hasta que sus ojos y los míos hicieron contacto parecía que me estaba buscando algo luego de un rato él se separo y se recostó contra su escritorio.

-Es imposible ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

-Isabella Swan-cuando dije eso vi que sus ojos se abrieron igual o más como cuando le dije que sus colores favoritos también vi tristeza, melancolía y algo más que no pude descifrar.

-De acuerdo si tu madre es… es Isabella ¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada de ti?

-Ella me dijo que lo intento pero había algo cosa que no sé que impidió que te lo digiera

-Si claro ella tenía derecho de decirme que tenia una hija no esperar tanto tiempo ¿Qué es lo que quiere?, ¿dinero?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ella no necesita nada de dinero

-¿Entonces?

-Yo quería conocerte

-Eso quiere decir que si no hubiera sido por ti, yo ni siquiera me habría enterado que tengo una hija ¡Increíble! Como siempre ella tan cobarde-Cuando dijo eso me enoje mucho no tenía derecho de decir algo haci

-¡Usted no tiene derecho de decir eso!-dije parándome para encararlo cuando se abrió la puerta

-Edward sé que estas ocupado y….-ya no dijo nada ya que se me quedo viendo ya que yo había volteado- ¿Q-quien eres tú?

-Renesmee

-Te pareces tanto a…. no es imposible olvídalo

-Es como si me pareciera a Bella

-¿Cómo…?

-Yo soy su hija

-¡No puedo creerlo! Te pareces tanto a ella sus mismos ojos, su rostro eres tan linda-cuando dijo todo eso me sonroje ya que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos-¡y hasta te sonrojas igual que ella!-chillo apuntándome con su dedo me parecía graciosa-Mucho gusto yo soy….

-Alice Masen-dije completando lo que iba a decir

-Si, tu madre ¿te hablo de mi?-dijo con unas lagrimas que se le querían salir iba a responderle pero entro un señor alto que parecía un oso.

-Hey ya te dijo Alice…-se quedo callado igual que Alice cuando me vio-Tú me recuerdas a mi hermanita

-Emmet ¿Por qué tardas…?-igual que a los otros dos una chica con cuerpo escultural que parecía Barbie se quedo callada

-¿Qué es lo que pasa que se tar…?-Y el señor de cabello rubio que se parecía a la Barbie se quedo callado igual que los demás.

Me sentía incomoda que todos ellos me observaran al menos no se desmayaron como parecía que cada uno iba a ser cuando me veía

-Eres

-Idéntica

-a una

-amiga nuestra

Digieron ellos completando la frase de cada uno me dio tanta risa que no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa por como lo digieron.

-Lo se ya me lo han dicho

-Chicos que bueno que están todos…Oh lo siento que descortés me llamo Esme Masen y ¿tu eres?

-Renesmee

-Que nombre tan original es tan hermoso como la que lo lleva-dijo haciéndome un cumplido y obviamente me sonroje-¿Qué haces aquí querida? ¿Te perdiste?-dijo con preocupación

-No mamá ella solo venia a visitar a Edward-dijo Alice adelantándose a lo que iba a decir

-Oh y ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Oh mamá ella solo le venia a decir a Edward que era su hija-dijo otra vez Alice adelantándose

-¿¡QUE?!-exclamaron todos cuando dijo eso Alice, Esme se desmayo por suerte el grandote logro agarrarla

-¿tú eres hija de Bella?-dijo la rubia

-Si

-¿y también eres hija de Edward?-dijo el rubio

-Si

El grandote se empezó a reír a carcajadas todos se le quedaron viendo enojados ya que se estaba hablando un tema serio él paro de reír cuando vio que nadie se reía con él.

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijo nada?-dijo la rubia-Oh lo siento mi nombre es Rosalie

-El mio es Jasper un gusto-dijo el rubio

-El mio es Emmet y soy el mas guapo de la familia a que si-dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente no puede evitar reír cuando lo hizo

-Ok un gusto conocerlos y respondiendo a la pregunta de Rosalie, lo único que se es que ella intento comunicarse con Edward pero no pudo o no sé es algo que ella no me dice ya que cambia de tema

En ese momento Esme empezó a despertar y a sobarse su cabeza como si tuviese resaca.

-Oh chicos tuve un sueño loco, soñé que Edward tenía una hija

-Oh no mamá Eddy tuvo una aventura con nuestra amiga Bella y de esa aventura apareció ¿Renushmay?

-Es Renesmee-hablo por primera vez Edward desde que todos llegaron estuvo callado-y no fue una aventura lo sabes bien

-Si lo sé solo quería decir

-Bueno sea como sea ¡¿Cómo es posible que no supiera que tenías una hija?!-exploto Esme

-B-bueno y-yo tampoco sabia nada-dijo Edward balbuceando

-¿Cómo es posible si es tu hija?

-Con su permiso señora Masen pero yo vine para acá a conocer a mi padre yo siempre supe que rea Edward ya que mi madre siempre me hablaba de él no tanto pero si lo hacia

-Buen en toces bienvenida a la familia y por favor llámame Esme-dijo abrazándome maternalmente y eso me recordó a mi madre sentí que mi picaban los ojos por llorar

-¿Qué pasa cielo?-dijo Esme preocupada

-E-es q-que me re-recordó a m-mi madre-dije ya llorando

-No me digas que ella esta muerta-dijo Alice con voz triste eso hizo que Edward abriera los ojos como platos

-¡NO! Pero la extraño mucho-cuando dije eso todos suspiraron tranquilos

-Tranquila dime ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?-dijo Esme

-No lo sé yo solo vine a conocer a Edward

-¡Mi amor! Apúrate que llegaremos tarde-dijo una voz chillona entro una señora que parecía modelo pero no como Rosalie supongo que era ella la que tenia voz chillona.-Oh lo siento mucho gusto soy Tanya Denaly la prometida de Edward y ¿tu eres?

Cuando dijo eso no lo podía creer mi padre tenia una prometida y a mí no me salían las palabras y tampoco sabia que decir no iba a decir _"hola soy Renesmee la hija de tu prometido mucho gusto"_ patético haci que dije lo más calmada que pude.

-Me llamo Renesmee…

-La hija de Edward-dijo Alice dejando a Tanya con la boca abierta

-¡SU HIJA! Edward explícame

-Tanya por favor deja de gritar mirra es sencillo Renesmee es hija mía y si te acuerdas de Bella pues es nuestra hija

-¡Como es posible!-grito otra vez Tanya

-Bueno cuando una mujer y un hombre van a….-no termino la frase ya que todos lo mandaron a callar

-¡Emmet!

-¿Qué? Ella pregunto

-No me refería a eso idiota, me refiero que como pudo pasar esto si ustedes nunca verdad.

-Bueno eeehhh ¿Renesmee tienes donde quedarte? porque si quieres te puedes quedar aquí-dijo Edward cambiando de tema con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-Si

-Puedes quedarte aquí puedes puedes puedes-dijo Alice haciendo la cara del gatito de Sherk, ahora sabia lo que sentían mis amigos y mi madre cuando yo hacia eso.

-No creo que…-esta vez me interrumpió Emmet

-Por favor-dijo con la misma cara que Alice solo que juntando sus manos y llevándoselas cerca de la barbilla mientras los demás exceptuando Tanya que miraban la escena divertidos.

-De acuerdo me quedare solo tengo que ir por mi maleta

-¡bien! Te acompañamos Rose y yo-dijo jalándome y de paso a Rose mientras yo me preguntaba en que me había metido al aceptar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Cuando salimos Alice me llevaba arrastrada hacia el garaje que tenían y me quede impresionada por los autos que habían eran: un volvo plateado, un porsh turbo amarillo, un BMW convertible rojo, un Jeep blanco, un Audi TT v6 azul, y una mosto Dukati, un Mercedes Benz negro, me quede embobada tenían mas autos que el padre de Nahuel, cuando pensé en él me recordé que no solo no lo había llamado sino que Embry estaba allá fuera.

-Chicas yo vine con alguien haci que seria mejor si nos siguieran ¿no creen?

-Oh esta bien nosotras te seguimos-dijo Alice algo decepcionada

-De acuerdo

Fui caminando hacia la entrada y le di gracias al guardia y salí me subí al auto donde estaba Embry escuchando música.

-eh Señor Call me podría llevar devuelta a la cabaña

-Claro pero no me diga haci ese es mi padre llámeme Embry

-De acuerdo

Nos dirigimos hacia la cabaña y el cada rato miraba el retrovisor preocupado, voltee y me di cuenta que era el BMW nos estaba siguiendo y como Embry no sabia que ellas me seguían mejor se los dije pero él se me adelanto.

-Señorita Nessi temo decirle que nos están siguiendo

-Oh no es que ellas nos están siguiendo porque ellas quisieron

-Ósea que todo salió bien

-Si me digieron que me podía quedar con ellos

Ya no dijimos nada mas y fuimos hacia la cabaña, una vez llegamos Embry amablemente me abrió la puerta y yo salí hacia donde estaba el BMW.

-Chicas yo solo entro por mi maleta y vengo ¿si?

-De acuerdo-digieron las dos a coro

Entre a la cabaña y subí por mi maleta que no deshice por si acaso pasaba algo bueno o no, lo que si desempaque fue mi neceser lo primero que empecé a guardar en el bolso cuando tenia todo guardado agarre todo y baje me despedí de Emily y Embry y les agradecí por todo. Embry me ayudo con mi maleta y la saco las chicas estaban afuera hablando de saber que pero Rosalie fue abrir la parte trasera para meter mi maleta una vez hecho eso me despedí una vez mas de Embry y entre al auto.

Rose encendió el auto y nos dirigimos hacia la casa y Alice empezó con sus preguntas.

-Ness ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-acabo de cumplir 17

-Oh eso quiere decir que fue hace poco

-Si fue ayer

-¡AYER!-digieron aunque más bien gritaron las dos y Rose casi choca con otro auto.

-Si-lo dije en un susurro y con mis mejillas sonrojadas

-Es quiere decir que cumples tres días antes que Bella y que mañana no vas a estar con ella

-Si no pude pensar en eso, solo tenia la ilusión de conocer a mi padre

-Oh bueno al menos se lo dijiste a Bella ¿cierto?

-Bueno solo le deje una carta-dije la ultima palabra en un susurro pero ellas me escucharon otra vez pareciera que tuvieran oído de vampiro.

-¡UNA CARTA!-gritaron las dos otra vez

-Bueno le dije que venia a conocer a mi padre y el porque

-Bueno al menos le avisaste pero la vas a tener que llamar-dijo Alice algo preocupada

-Si lo sé

-Bueno sigamos con las preguntas-dijo soltando una risita-¿Cómo esta Bella?

-Bueno no sé que decirles ya que es mi mamá aunque a veces se pone triste cuando esta haciendo un trabajo para y se queda viendo un punto fijo y sus ojos se ponen como si quisiera llorar pero no lo hace, luego se repone pero sigue como si nada, también cuando yo era mas y le preguntaba por mi padre a ella solo se le salían un par de lagrimas y luego sonreía y me decía que estaba muy lejos de aquí y que cuando fuera mayor me lo explicaría para que entendiera bien y yo solo le hacia caso.

Ellas se quedaron calladas por lo que dije creo que se quedaron mal o tal vez se quedaron pensando en que fue lo que paso para que ella se fuera no quería sacar conclusiones haci que saque mi BlackBerry y le escribí un mensaje a Nahuel:

**Para Nahuel:**

**Perdoooonnn! Lo siento, lo siento por no haberte enviado señales de vida pero ya estoy aquí sana y salva todo esta saliendo muy bien su familia me recibió y al parecer Edward no se le ha pasado el shock de que tiene una hija y lo esta asimilando bien.**

**Xoxoxo**

**Ness**

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando el celular empezó a vibrar y vi que era un mensaje de Nahuel.

**Para Ness:**

**Alfiinn! Ya iba a decirle a mi padre que llamara al FBI para que te buscara y me alegro mucho que te esté hiendo bien por allá, Clarie y Susan no han parado de preguntarme en donde estas ya me tienen harto _. Cambiando de tema no sabes cuanto te extraño y espero que todo siga bien como esta.**

**Te quiere, Nahuel ;)**

Su mensaje me dio risa como siempre tan preocupado.

-¿Es tu novio?-dijo Alice dándome un susto que di un brinquito.

-¿Eh? No claro que no es mi mejor amigo-dijo

-En toces ¿Cómo se llama tu novio?-dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-No-dije sonrojada

-¡¿Cómo que no tienes novio?!-dijo Alice

-Y alguien tan linda como tu-dijo Rose

-No yo nunca e tenido novio-dije con mis mejillas que parecía a las esferas que se ponen en lo arbolitos de navidad.

-¡Oh! Eres igual a Bella en ese aspecto, siempre se sonrojaba por todo-dijo Alice soltando una risita-dime ¿en donde trabaja?

-Bueno en una constructora es la vicepresidenta y se encarga de hacer algunos planos o revisar si los contratos están bien y todo ese tipo de cosas

-Valla ¿Cómo consiguió eso?

-Bueno según lo que sé yo me quedaba con mi abuela y ella estudiaba y trabajaba luego conoció a una señora que se llamaba Carmen y le dio empleo no sé porque razón pero al parecer vio que ella era buena en lo que hacia y le dio oportunidad cuando vio que sus trabajos se iba superando ella la ascendió hasta que llego ahí donde esta ahora

-Wow eso no tengo palabras-dijo Alice y Rose solo asintió con la cabeza

Llegamos a la "casa" y ellas me ayudaron con la maleta cuando estábamos entrando Alice pregunto:

-¿Por qué solo tienes una maleta?

-Es que yo pensé que ustedes iban a decir que yo mentía o Edward me iba a rechazar haci que solo traje eso

-Bueno es considerable lo que dices luego tenemos que ir de compras-cuando dijo esa palabra mi cara puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡SI! ¿Cuándo vamos?-dije toda ansiosa

-¿Cuándo van a donde?-Dijo Jasper viniendo junto con Emmet y Edward

-¡De compras!-dije emocionada

-¿te gustan las compras?

-No me gustan ¡ME ENCANTAN!-dije con una sonrisa

-¿En cerio?-dijo Alice con un brillo en sus ojos y yo solo asentí con la cabeza-¡AL FIN ALGUIEN QUE ME ENTIENDE!-grito Alice

-No puede ser pensé que eras igual a Bella o a Edward pero nunca que tuvieras ese gusto digo solo es ropa que tiene de malo que no sea de marca o no- cuando dijo eso mi sonrisa se borro como es posible que diga eso. Pude escuchar el _estas muerto _que dijo Jasper en un susurro.

-¡COMO QUE SOLO ES ROPA! NO ES SOLO ROPA HAY TANTAS MARCAS IMPORTANTES QUE HASTA TU USAS Y CREO QUE NI TE DAS CUENTA HAY UN MONTON DE DISEÑADORES HASTA HOMBRES PORQUE ELLOS PIENSAN EN LO QUE ES BUENO PARA USAR EN LOS HOMBRES Y MUJERES, ¡MUJERES! Y ESO QUE LO DISEÑA UN HOMBRE-dijo Alice en un tono exaltado que llamo la atención de Esme y Carlisle.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-dijo Carlisle

-Emmet dice que la moda no tiene que tener importancia ya que solo es ropa-dijo Edward en un tono calmado

-Emmet pídele disculpas a tu hermana por haber dicho eso-dijo Esme algo enojada

-¿Por qué si es verdad?-cuando dijo Alice casi se le va encima y digo casi porque Jasper la sostenía Emmet se trato de cubrir atrás de Edward como si fuera un escudo era graciosa la escena tanto que me empecé a reír a carcajadas y todas las miradas se fijaron en mí pero yo no podía parar cuando pude controlar mi risa y respire calmadamente hable:

-Lo siento es que es divertido… como alguien tan pequeño como Alice a Emmet le de miedo siendo él como un oso-termine con una sonrisa, cuando entendieron mi punto de vista todos se carcajearon y Jasper casi se le salen las lagrimas

-Créeme hija esto siempre es haci-dijo Edward sorprendiendo a todos inclusive a mi ya que no me había dicho haci y nadie aparte de Elezar me han dicho haci, sentí que mis ojos picaban ya que quería llorar- Yo…yo…-no dijo nada porque fui hasta él y lo abrase cuando lo hice sentí como mis lagrimas se derramaban en la camisa de Edward.

Tanto tiempo había esperado que él me dijese haci tanto que lo había añorado incluso soñado pero nunca lo conseguí hasta ahora, Edward solo me abrazaba y acariciaba mi espalda.

-Siento si te molesta que te lo dijera-dijo Edward en un susurro

-N-no e-es eso-o es sol-lo que n-nunca me im-maginab-ba que e-esto fu-fuera haci como se sintiera-dije entre sollozos

-Pues te tendrás que acostumbrar ya que te diré haci desde ahora-dijo Edward y apostaría a que estaba sonriendo ya que se le notaba en la voz

-¿Enserio?-dije levantando la cabeza de su pecho hasta encontrarme con sus ojos y vi en ellos un brillo también vi amor y dulzura en su mirada.

-Si-cuando dijo esa simple palabra lo abracé más fuerte y él a mí.

En ese mismo instante era la adolescente más feliz en toda la galaxia, no me acordaba que los demás estaban ahí hasta que oí un sollozo que hiso que me separara un poco de mi papá. Vi que Esme, Alice y Rose sus ojos querían llorar, Carlisle con una sonrisa y también con los ojos brillantes al igual que Jasper y lo que me sorprendió fue a ver a Emmet con lagrimas en los ojos y cubriéndose algo de la cara con sus manos, ese gesto hizo que yo soltara un risita.

-Emmet ¿estas llorando?-dijo Jasper con tono de mofa

-No, no es eso es que en la mañana no me lave los ojos y ahorita me acorde y por eso estoy así-dijo Emmet tratando de controlar sus lagrimas-Ay ya Si, si estoy llorando, nunca había visto una escena de padre-hija tan especial como esta-dijo Emmet derramando más lagrimas, yo me solté de Edward y fui a darle un abrazo a Emmet.

-Tranquilo Tío Emy te entiendo

-¿Tío Emy?-dijo Emmet con un hilo de voz lo que hizo que levantara la mirada y vi que tenía más lágrimas en su rostro, no sentí cuando Emmet me levanto del suelo y me dio un abrazo de oso que me corto la respiración.

-No….Respiro-dije con dificultad cuando dije eso me bajo y aflojo su abrazo

Después de todo esa escena las chicas me llevaron arriba para decirme cual iba hacer mi habitación, subimos la escalera que llevaba al tercer nivel una vez llegamos a una puerta Alice la abrió y yo me quede embobada con ella ya que era más grande que la mía.

-Wow-fue lo único que salió de mi boca

-¿Te Gusta?-dijo Alice

-Claro es fantástica dije corriendo hasta la cama y me lancé a ella, esta habitación parecía la recamara de un princesa era tan espaciosa me encantaba.

-Nos alegra que te allá gustado, te dejamos para que desempaques y si te quieres duchar el baño es aquella puerta-dijo señalando la que estaba a un lado del tocador, cuando dijeron eso se fueron y me dejaron solo en ella casi no me tarde nada en ordenar la ropa ya que traje poca y lo de mi neceser puse algo en el tocador y lo demás en el baño cuando termine hice una llamada.

-_halo-_dijo mi madre

-¿mamá?

-_Oh hija ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te han tratado bien? ¿Ya hablaste con tu padre?_

-Estoy bien, si me han tratado bien y si ya hable con mi padre

-_¿que fue lo que paso?_

_-_bueno al principio pensó que estaba bromeando pero cuando vio que no mentía se puso en shock y después se enteraron los demás y me recibieron agusto.

-_que bueno hija, me alegra que hallas llamado. Te extraño hija-_dijo con voz quebradiza

-Yo también mamá ¿no te enojaste?

-_No hija tarde o temprano te tenias que buscarlo o yo lo llamaría para decirle o algo, tú tenias derecho de conocerlo y yo no te voy a decir que no_

_-_Gracias mamá

-_Sabes que siempre te voy apoyar en cualquier cosa que quiera por más loca que sea-_cuando dijo eso me puse feliz al mismo tiempo que se abría la puerta dejándome ver a mi padre detrás de ella pidiéndome permiso para entrar lo cual yo solo asentí.

-Mamá te tengo que dejar

-_Tu padre esta contigo ¿cierto?_

_-_Si

-_Bueno hablamos luego, adiós _

-Adiós mamá-cuando dije eso colgó

-¿estabas hablando con tu madre?-dijo Edward sentándose a la par mía.

-Si, no la había llamado desde que vine

-Oh bueno yo solo quería….-se quedi callado por un momento

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno saber de ti

-Oh, eemmm no sé por donde empezar

-Desde el principio seria bueno

-Ok, pero ¿podríamos ir a otro lado?

-Claro vamos hacia los jardines-dijo levantándose

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap espero que les allá gustado se aceptan tomatazos Y flores xD, Gracias por sus Reviews nos leemos en el próximo cap**

**Eh aquí un pequeño adelanto….**

-Mamá nunca me dice el motivo del porque te dejo ya que se pone mal y yo ya no insisto en eso porque sé que se pone mal

-Es que ella nunca me dijo nada solo se fue y sin decirme nada, cuando le fui a preguntar a Charlie se negaba a decirme solo decía que respetara su decisión-dijo mi papá con voz triste

* * *

Iba caminando pensando en lo que me había dicho la tal Irina que no vi que iba a chocar contra alguien que me hizo caer

-Lo siento no fue mi intención venia distraído-dijo una voz como el terciopelo dándome la mano para levantarme

-No, no hay problema fue mi culpa también venia distraída-dije tomándole la mano y el me levanto como si no pesara nada también sentí como una descarga eléctrica paso por mi cuerpo cuando había tomado su mano

-Bueno eemmm me llamo….

**Bueno hasta ahí el adelanto ¿Quién será nuestro personaje misterioso? Lo sabrán hasta el próximo cap xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Fuimos hacia el jardín cuando entramos me quede embobada del gran jardín que había era increíble era como tener un parque solo que sin juegos de niños y con una fuete y más plantas y unos que otros arboles era precioso, mi papá se encamino hacia un banco que lo cubría un árbol hermoso con flores rosadas él se sentó y me pidió con un movimiento de mano que me sentara con él cosa que hice una vez me senté él empezó a hablar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

-Renesmee Carlie Swan es como aparezco en el listado del colegio pero es Renesmee Carlie Masen Swan como en realidad me puso mi mamá en el acta de nacimiento.

-Es lindo, lo que me pregunto es ¿Cómo se entero tu madre del apellido?

-No lo sé

-Bueno siguiente pregunta…-no lo deje acabar

-No crees que seria justo que hiciéramos una pregunta cada uno

-De acuerdo pregunta

-¿Cómo es tu nombre completo?-dije la misma pregunta que él me hizo

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, dime ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-El 10 de septiembre ¿tu comida favorita?

-Eso acaba de ser-dijo mientras afirmaba con su cabeza-eemmm la lasaña y ¿la tuya?

-Igual-dije riéndome y él también se unió a mis risas.

Seguimos con las preguntas y unas que otras anécdotas riéndonos de ellas, era lo mejor nunca me había imaginado que haci se sentiría hablar con tu propio papá, era lo mas maravilloso que había vivido y que nunca se me iría a olvidar después de hablar y reír nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo y pacifico hasta que después de unos minutos volvió a hablar.

-¿tu mamá nunca te dijo el porque se fue?

-Mamá nunca me dice el motivo del porque te dejo ya que se pone mal y yo ya no insisto en eso porque sé que se pone mal

-Es que ella nunca me dijo nada solo se fue y sin decirme nada, cuando le fui a preguntar a Charlie se negaba a decirme solo decía que respetara su decisión-dijo mi papá con voz triste

-Lo siento pero yo pensé que tú lo sabias

-Que más quisiera

Nos quedamos callados otra vez solo que él se quedo triste y pensativo cuando vi la fuente que estaba cerca se me ocurrió una idea y agarre un poco de agua entre mis manos y ¡Splash! Le tire el agua en su cara y él se quedo sorprendido mientras yo reía a carcajadas.

-Sera mejor que corras-dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados mientras yo me levantaba y corría por el jardín para que no me atrapase y reía al mismo tiempo en una de esas él me atrapo y caímos al suelo mientras él me hacia cosquillas y yo no podía dejar de reír.

-¡YA! ¡Ya! Me rindo, me rindo-dije como pude mientras ría y salían pequeñas lágrimas de mi rostro.

-Bien peor no vuelvas hacer eso-dijo mientras se acostaba a mi lado.

Estábamos observando las nubes en silencio cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar y él se disculpo se levanto y fue a contestar mientras yo me levante también mientras sacudía la grama que tenia pegada en mi.

-Me encantaría seguir hablando pero tengo reunión en una hora y el camino es algo largo haci que adiós-dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Descuida es tu trabajo ¿no? Yo voy a estar bien no te preocupes-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Él se fue y yo me quede un rato viendo todas las flores que habían ahí, entre a la casa para ir a mi habitación cuando una voz me interrumpió.

-Haci que tu eres la niña que dijo Tanya-me voltee y vi que era una rubia más alta que Tanya.

-Y ¿Tu eres?-dije cruzándome de brazos y levantando una ceja

-Yo soy Irina Denaly la hermana de Tanya, sigo sin entender que haces aquí-dijo con voz de repugnancia

-Estoy aquí porque vine a conocer a mi padre

-Oh lo siento, la bebita quería conocer a su papi awn que….repugnante, apuesto a que tú vas hacer mucho mas fácil de convencer que tu madre-lo ultimo si me dejo confundida

-¿De que hablas?

-No nada bebita

-No soy una bebita

-Claro que si las bebitas necesitan a sus papis ¿no para eso viniste?

-Yo no te tengo que dar explicaciones-dije enojada iba a decir algo más pero me dirigí hacia la salida dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

No se para donde agarre pero me encontraba en un parque lindo. Iba caminando pensando en lo que me había dicho la tal Irina que no vi que iba a chocar contra alguien que me hizo caer.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención venia distraído-dijo una voz como el terciopelo dándome la mano para levantarme

-No, no hay problema fue mi culpa también venia distraída-dije tomándole la mano y el me levanto como si no pesara nada también sentí como una descarga eléctrica paso por mi cuerpo cuando había tomado su mano

-Bueno eemmm me llamo Alec Vulturi y ¿tu?-dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes que me dejo mas embobada todavía y como pude conteste.

-R-Renesmee-dije tartamudeando

-Mucho gusto Señorita-dijo besando el dorso de mi mano y juro que con ese gesto casi me desmayo

-I-igualmente-esto tenia que parar haci que tome varias respiraciones disimuladamente y me di cuenta de que él seguía teniendo mi mano con la suya-¿M-me puedes regresar mi mano, por favor?

-Oh lo siento-dijo sonrojándose un poco y se miraba adorable-Que tal si para disculparme completamente te invito a un café o un helado

-No, no es necesario

-¿Por favor?-dijo haciendo un puchero que también se me hizo adorable

-De acuerdo un helado estaría bien-dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Bien ¡Vamos!-dijo tomando mi mano

Salimos del otro lado del parque y vi que del otro lado de la calle había una heladería, cruzamos y entramos a la heladería Alec me llevo a una mesita que estaba en la esquina donde estaba el ventanal que daba vista al parque.

-¿De que sabor quieres tu helado?

-Fresa esta bien, gracias-dije dándole una sonrisa que él correspondió

-Bien espérame aquí-se levanto y fue hacia el mostrador a pedir nuestros helados.

Alec era tan lindo, era alto, de cabello castaño liso, sus ojos eran azules como pequeños lagos y tenia una sonrisa que me derretía detuve mis pensamientos cuando vi que él volvía con nuestros helados.

-Aquí tienes el tuyo-dijo dándome mi helado

-Gracias

-Que te parece si mientras nos lo comemos nos conocemos mejor-dijo sonriendo

-M-me parece bien

-Bien empiezo yo ¿En cerio ese es tu nombre?

-Si-dije soltando una risita tonta

-Oh es original nunca lo había escuchado

-Lo se no eres él único que lo dice

-Me imagino….-él iba a seguir hablando peor el ruido de mi teléfono lo paro-¿es el tuyo?-yo solo pude asentir ya que estaba sacando mi teléfono.

Cuando vi era un mensaje de Nahuel juro que lo quería matar por haber interrumpido esto, leí el mensaje y decía que mis amigas lo estaban volviendo loco yo le reste importancia y lo puse en modo silencioso para que no interrumpieran otra vez.

-¿Todo bien?-dijo preocupado

-Si todo bien no era nada importante

-Con tal que no allá sido tu novio

-No, no era mi novio solo era un amigo yo no tengo novio

-Enserio una chica tan linda como tu y sin uno eso si esta mal-o era idea mía o estaba coqueteándome

-No, no tengo ya me imagino que tu novia debe ser mucho mas linda que yo-dije con una sonrisa,_ Oh por Dios ¡yo también le estaba coqueteando!_

-No yo no tengo novia

-Enserio un chico tan lindo como tu y sin novia eso esta mal-dije repitiendo lo que me había dicho.

Nos empezamos a reír por mi ocurrencia, seguimos hablando por saber ni cuanto tiempo pero solo sabía que me la estaba pasando muy bien con él nos dimos cuenta que teníamos mucho en común como las películas, música, libros, nos gustaba el arte todo era perfecto hasta que…

-Lamento molestarlos pero ya vamos a cerrar-dijo la empleada de ahí y yo me quede sorprendida ya que habíamos pasado un montón de horas hablando, voltee hacia la ventana y vi que era de noche lo que me alarmo.

-Ya nos vamos-dijo Alec, salimos de la heladería cuando salimos me dio frio y él se dio cuenta que me dio su chaqueta iba a replicar pero se me adelanto-No quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa

-No es necesario me pregunto ¿Qué horas serán?

-Déjame ver-dijo sacando su BB-son las siete

-Rayos me van a castigar

-¿Quieres que te valla a dejar a tu casa?

-No gracias mi casa esta del otro lado del parque

-Entonces te acompaño

-No…-iba a replicar pero me puso un dedo en mis labios lo que hizo que pasara otra vez una corriente eléctrica

-Déjame acompañarte-dijo con su rostro muy cerca del mio y yo lo único que pude hacer fue asentir por quedarme embobada con su mirada.

Quito su dedo de mis labios y me tomo la mano otra vez, caminamos en silencio y aun tomados de las manos me sentía tan bien que no me quería apartar de su lado, el camino se hizo muy corto para mi gusto pero ya nos íbamos acercando a mi casa. Una vez estuvimos frente a ella me gire para ver su rostro y me sorprendí al ver que estaba muy cerca del mio.

-Linda casa-dijo chocando su aliento al mio

-G-gracias

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver

-Yo también

-Ness

-¿si?

-Este fue el mejor día de mi vida-dijo alejándose un poco de mi y mostrándome su sonrisa

-La mía igual

-Me gustaría repetirla que tal si me das tu numero y yo te doy el mio

-Claro-me entrego su teléfono y saco una libreta de su bolsillo y un lapicero mientras yo escribía mi número, él me entrego el papel y yo le di su teléfono

-Nos vemos Ness

-Si

Se despidió de mí con un beso en mi mejilla y se fue mientras yo me ponía roja, le pedí permiso al guardia y me dejo entrar y yo, yo iba en una nube que no quería bajar, abrí la puerta y empezó el escandalo.

-¿Se puede saber en donde estabas?-dijo una Alice muy enojada, que hizo que me bajara de mi nube

-Yo…yo estaba en el parque lo siento

-Nos diste un susto-dijo Esme abrazándome

-Lo siento

-Tu padre esta preocupado haci que será mejor que vallas con él-dijo Alice suspirando

Me dirigí escaleras arriba y fui directo hacia su despacho, abrí la puerta y vi que mi papá daba vueltas de un lado a otro como león enjaulado cuando me vio me abrazo fuertemente.

-Nunca más me vuelvas hacer esto-dijo con un hilo de voz-pensé que te habías ido

-Lo siento solo fui al parque y me distraje con algo y se me fue el tiempo-dije agachando mi cabeza

-Iba intentar llamarte pero no….-no siguió hablando porque se me quedo viendo y frunció su seño-¿De quien es esa chaqueta?

Cuando dijo eso me puse roja_, Ay Dios y ahora que le decía _no puedo creer que se me allá olvidado darle la chaqueta a Alec y a él pedírmela, era increíble.

**Bueno hasta ahí el cap jajajaja lo se soy mala pero lo subiere pronto xD.**

**Gracias a tod s los que leen se los agradezco mucho (:**

**Nos leemos hasta la próxima.**

**Besos y abrazos de oso como los da Emmet **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

_Cuando dijo eso me puse roja, Ay Dios y ahora que le decía no puedo creer que se me allá olvidado darle la chaqueta a Alec y a él pedírmela, era increíble._

-Yo….yo bueno es…es que-dije con torpes balbuceos

-Hija solo dime ¿Por qué tienes una chaqueta de hombre contigo?

-Buen…es que yo iba caminando en el parque, parque caminando y bueno un chico que no vi que venia ya que iba distraída, distraída yo y choque con alguien y me caí y el chico me ayudo a levantarme y me pidió disculpas y luego me invito a un helado, helado él me invito y cuando salimos había mucho frio, frio mucho y él amablemente me dio su chaqueta y dije no y al final acepte y me trajo acá y se le olvido y a mi igual de la chaqueta y yo me la quede-dije con palabras torpes era increíble que hablase haci por alguien que conoci por unas cuantas horas, papá solo me miraba divertido y tratando de no reírse haciendo que me diera mas vergüenza.

Edward POV

Si antes me estaba muriendo por saber de que niñito era esa chaqueta que le dio a mi niña y de querer matarlo y hacer que mi hija se quedara encerrara de ahora en adelante se esfumo cuando mi hija trato de explicarme que hacia con la chaqueta quería reírme ya que me recordaba a Bella cuando se ponía muy nerviosa moví mi cabeza para no pensar en eso.

-¿Enserio eso fue lo que paso?-dije mordiéndome el labio para no reírme y se enojara más

-Si

-Bueno si lo vuelves a ver se la das, ¿vamos?

-¿A dónde?

-A cenar

-Oh claro

Cuando abrí la puerta casi se cae Emmet de lo tan pegado a la puerta y vi que atrás de él estaba mi hermana y mis cuñados, suspire pesadamente, ellos nunca iban a cambiar. Ellos pidieron disculpas y nos dirigimos hacia el comedor una vez llegamos tomamos nuestros lugares y mi hija quedo a la par mía. La cena paso sin nada común solo Alice y Rose preguntándole a mi hija como era el chico cosa que a mí me ponía molesto y mi hija solo se sonrojaba, se parecía tanto a Bella una vez terminamos me disculpe y me fui al despacho no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a mi hija deseándole buenas noches a ella y a los demás.

Cuando llegue al estudio me senté y me puse a recordarme de mi Bella, los buenos momentos, las pocas discusiones que tuvimos, saque de la gaveta de mi escritorio una foto donde estábamos ella y yo abrazados sentados en la grama, me recordaba bien de ese día ya que fue nuestra primera fotografía como novios.

**FlashBack**

Estaba muy feliz ya que ya tenia una semana con mi bello ángel, la luz que iluminaba mi existencia completa estaba ansioso ya que dentro de poco volvía mi ángel con el demonio de mi hermana que se la robo diciendo que era necesario ir de compras para su aniversario con su Jazz.

Escuche como un auto frenaba y yo salí corriendo escaleras para abajo y llegue hacia la puerta donde corrí hacia el auto de mi hermana para abrirle la puerta del auto a Bella, que solo río al ver que yo le había abierto la puerta una vez salió la estreche contra mi haciendo que ella riera mas no me importaba la había extrañado mucho.

-yo también te extrañe-dijo riendo mi hermosa Bella

-no sabes cuan eterno se me hizo estar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde sin ti-le dije en su oído haciendo que ella temblara, me encantaba como tenia poder sobre ella y viceversa.-vamos-dije tomando su mano y guiándola hacia la casa y luego hacia el jardín.

Llegamos al jardín y nos sentamos en nuestro árbol ya que aquí le había pedido que fuera mi novia, ella me contaba todo lo que se había probado Alice incluso me dijo que ella se tuvo que poner la ropa ya que Alice no estaba muy convencida cuando ella me pregunto que había echo le dije que había pensado todo el día en ella cuando se lo dije ella se puso rojita se miraba hermosa como siempre.

Estábamos callados disfrutando del silencio cuando se me ocurrió una idea.

-Amor-le dije en un susurro

-¿mmm?

-Te gustaría tomarte una foto conmigo

-¿para que?-diciéndome mientras abriendo sus hermosos ojos y mirándome intrigada

- para tenerla nosotros

-no me gustan las fotos-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-por favor, por mi-dije haciendo un puchero

-no esta vez no me vas a convencer así-dijo volteando del mio

-Bella hazlo por mi solo va hacer una-dije susurrándoselo en el oído haciendo que ella se estremeciera

-n-no

-Va hacer un recuerdo de los dos

-y-ya te-e dije q-que no

-Tu vas a tener una copia y yo la otra y podemos sacar mas copias para ponerlo en nuestro casillero de la escuela y en el del gimnasio para que todos sepan que Isabella Swan es mi novia y la quiero mucho, también van a saber que yo soy tu novio y todas las chicas se pondrán mas furiosas al saber que este pequeño ángel me robo el corazón

-Te odio-dijo con un suspiro

-no tu me quieres

-Si, si te quiero y mucho y por eso me voy a tomar la foto contigo-dijo volteando su rostro hacia mi

Cuando dijo eso me alegro mucho, saque mi celular y nos acomodamos, ella mostro su sonrisa que me dejaba bobo por horas voltee hacia la cámara y sonreí cuando la iba a tomar me dio un beso en la mejilla sorprendiéndome y tomando la foto, era perfecta pero yo quería otra haci que la tomamos y aparecíamos felices y abrazados como cualquier pareja de adolescentes enamorados.

**Fin de FlashBack**

Ese día había sido hermoso como los que vinieron, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que me asuste cuando llamaron a la puerta y de ahí se abrió mostrando la cabeza de Alice.

-Valla día ¿no?

-Si-dije con un suspiro

-Ten-dijo dándome un papel doblado a la mitad

-Úsalo cuando quieras-dijo y sin más se fue

A veces mi hermana era tan rara, desdoble el papel y vi que era el numero de Bella, no sabia que hacer pero al parecer mi cuerpo si haci que marque el numero y se empezó a escuchar los _Tut's._

-_halo_

-¿Bella?

_-Edward_-dijo sorprendida_-¿Algo le paso a mi hija?_

-No, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-_Edward yo, yo te juro que lo intente pero siempre me contestaba Tanya y decía que estabas muy ocupado_

_-_Eso es mentira Tanya nunca me lo dijo

-_Ella nunca te diría que yo te llame, ella solo te quiere para ti y óyeme bien Edward si me entero que Tanya le hace daño a mi hija juro que la mato no me importa si es tu esposa o no_

_-_Tanya no es mi esposa

-_¿no?_

_-_no, ella solo es mi prometida

-_Oh, pensé que se habían casado ya_

-¿Cómo supiste eso?

-_No me preguntes como solo lo sé y ya_

_-_¿Cómo has estado?

-_Yo…yo estoy bien y…y ¿tu?_

_-_Feliz ahora que sé que tengo una hija

-_me imagino_

_-_¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-_ya la hiciste ¿no?-dijo divertida-pero tranquilo te dejare que me hagas otra_

_-_¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?

-_Sabes que no me gustan las mentiras Edward_

_-_no te estoy pidiendo una

-_no lo entiendes sabias que yo no soporto las mentiras Edward Masen-_y eso fue lo ultimo que dijo

Yo me quede en shock mientras la pregunta de ¿Cómo se entero de mi otro apellido? Rondaba por mi cabeza, no sabia como ni cuando pero yo sabría como fue de qué se entero de todo esto.

Salí del estudio y me fui hacia la habitación y me quede rendido no mas toque el colchón mientras que en mi mente estaba el rostro de Bella.

Ness POV

A la mañana siguiente me desperté de buen humor y no sabia porque, me llamo la atención de mi celular ya que estaba encendida la lucecita roja indicándome que era un mensaje, lo agarre y me quede muda.

**Para Ness:**

**Hola O/ espero no haber despertado solo te lo mandaba para desearte un buen día y para saber si nos podíamos juntar hoy en la tarde en el parque y haci me regresarías mi chaqueta.**

**Besos**

**Alec ;)**

Vi la hora y eran la diez ¡las diez! Tenia poco tiempo para arreglarme haci que le respondí el mensaje rápido.

**Para Alec**

**Hola a ti también y claro que acepto tu invitación a las 2 esta bien**

**Besos**

**Ness**

No paso ni un minuto y ya tenia respuesta.

**Para Ness **

**Claro, nos vemos a esa hora**

**Más besos**

**Alec ;)**

Cuando leí eso brinque de la cama y fui hacia el baño me duche rápidamente y salí cuando salí me seque el pelo con la secadora mientras lo peinaba una vez seco me lo planche.

Cuando termine fui hacia el ropero para buscar algo que ponerme, como hoy era un hermoso día me decidí por una camiseta azul con toques rosados con vuelitos y unos shorts blancos con mis convers azul oscuro me puse accesorios y un collar que me había regalado mi mamá hace poco que decía celoso pero en ingles con diamantitos, me maquille como siempre lo necesario con rímel, mascara de pestañas y un poco de brillo de fresa que tenia que era mi favorito tome mi teléfono y vi que eran la 1:55 solo me quedaban cinco minutos por lo que me vi rápido en el espejo y vi que todo estaba bien y tome la chaqueta de Alec y un sudadero blanco para mi y salí corriendo escaleras a bajo cuando iba en los últimos escalones tropecé con mis queridos pies y solo pude cerrar los ojos para esperar la caída que nunca llego ya que unas grandes manos me sostuvieron.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que era un chico que no conocía pero era lindo no tanto como Alec, cuando él vino a mi mente me zafe del agarre del extraño.

-Gracia pero me tengo que ir

-Tranquila cariño yo no muerdo

-Yo no soy tu cariño-dije con el ceño fruncido

-Como quieras preciosa-dijo el idiota este-me llamo Jacob Black y ¿tu lindura?

-Renesmee y con tu permiso me voy

Cuando dije eso salí corriendo otra vez abrí la puerta de enfrente y corrí hacia el parque una vez salí de la puerta principal.

Llegue al parque y me senté en una banca para retomar el aliento por tanto que había corrido tenia suerte de no haberme tropezado a media calle o en el parque. Saque mi celular y vi que eran las 2:15PM, y ¿si se fue? Iba a levantarme cuando alguien me tapo los ojos.

Tenia miedo di un respiro para tranquilizarme, pero cuando inhale el olor que conocía bien lleno mis fosas nasales.

-Alec-dije apenas en un susurro

-¿Cómo estas Ness?-dijo dando la vuelta y sentándose a la par mía mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

-B-bien y ¿tu?

-Ahora mejor ya que estas aquí-dijo él con una sonrisa

-Ten te traje tu chaqueta

-Gracias ahora ya me puedo ir-cuando dijo eso sentía la necesidad de llorar

-Pues si solo querías eso ya me voy-dije levantándome para irme pero una mano me agarro mi mana

-Hey tranquila solo era un broma, enserio me alegro que estés aquí

-…-yo no pude decir nada

-pero si te quieres ir adelante-dijo con voz triste

-Yo…yo pensé que lo habías dicho enserio

-Claro que no si te invite aquí fue para volverte a ver-dijo en un susurro acercándose a mi-No me eh podido sacarte de mi mente desde ayer Ness

-Y-yo tampoco Alec

-Eso me gusta-dijo acercándose más que nuestras respiraciones ahora se mesclaban.

Cuando al fin lo sentí sus labios estuvieron en los míos en un beso dulce y calmado.

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el cap, espero que les allá gustado.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todas por leerlo, se los agradezco mucho. Nos leemos en el próximo cap.**

**Besos**

**Lu.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes que nada quiero que sepan que para este cap se va a utilizar la canción "**_**Bust your windows" **_**de Jazmine Sullivan y la van a poner cuando ponga los asteriscos (***) sin más a leer**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

_Cuando al fin lo sentí sus labios estuvieron en los míos en un beso dulce y calmado._

Era como si estuviéramos en nuestra burbuja personal, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado pero solo sabia una cosa sentir sus labios era maravilloso se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos como dos piezas de puzzle.

Cuando nos falto el aire Alec se separo de mi y pego su frente en la mía para poder recuperar nuestras respiraciones.

-Ness abre los ojos-dijo en un susurro

Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos azules que tenían un extraño brillo.

-Diría que lo lamento pero no es así-dijo con su linda sonrisa

-Y-yo también

Estábamos tan concentrados en nosotros que nos asusto el ruido de su celular.

-Lo lamento, dame un segundo-dijo levantándose para contestar

Y yo me le quede viendo perdida en mis pensamientos recordando el beso cosa que me hizo sonrojar y quite ese pensamiento y lo seguí viendo el parecía enojado tanto que casi tira su celular contra el piso.

-¿Esta todo bien?

-No mi hermana quiere que valla por ella ya que se quedo sin gasolina

-Oh no importa nos podemos ver mañana ¿no?-cuando dije eso apareció otra vez su sonrisa

-Si tienes razón, déjame y te acompaño a tu casa

-De acuerdo

Alec tomo mi mano para levantarme y nos encaminamos hacia mi casa a paso lento, fue el camino mas corto que se me hizo en mi vida cuando sentí ya estábamos ahí.

-Nos vemos mañana

-Claro

-Adiós-dijo acercándose a mí para darme un beso casto en mis labios para dejarme ahí como si fuera una estatua él solo se fue al igual que ayer.

El guardia me abrió la puerta y entre y al igual que ayer iba en una nube de la cual hoy si nadie me podía bajar al menos que fuera algo muy malo, apostaría a que tengo una sonrisa boba en mi rostro.

No se como abrí la puerta pero entre y me dirigí hacia las escaleras pero una voz me lo impidió.

-Hija vallamos un momento a mi despacho

-Claro papá-dije soltando una risita tonta

-¿Estas bien?

-Si

Fuimos hacia su despacho y yo me senté enfrente del escritorio y él se sentó atrás.

-Te quería decir que para mañana en la noche ahí una fiesta, es de la hija de Aro Vulturi uno de los mas importantes en el parlamento de Inglaterra y quería que tú fueras conmigo-cuando dijo el apellido Vulturi se me hizo conocido pero no me acordaba de donde

-¿Es enserio?

-Claro, si tú quieres ir por supuesto

-Si me encantaría, pero no tengo ropa adecuada para eso

-Por eso mañana no se a que hora pero Alice y Rose te van a llevar a que compres tu vestido y lo que necesites

-De acuerdo voy a estar en mi habitación

-Esta bien

Llegue a mi habitación y me tire a mi cama cerré mis ojos y se me vino a la mente cuando Alec me beso lo que hizo que sonriera como boba y me sonrojaba de paso.

Cuando pensé en él supe que mañana no iba a poder verlo por lo que tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje.

**Para Alec:**

**Hola O/**

**Solo te quería decir que mañana no nos podemos ver ya que mis tías me van a llevar de compras para un evento. Lo siento.**

**Besos,**

**Ness**

Se lo envié y no había pasado ni un minuto cuando recibí su respuesta.

**Para Ness:**

**Creo que estamos en sincronía ya que te iba a enviar un mensaje cuando recibí el tuyo, para decirte que yo tampoco puedo ya que mi queridísima hermana quiere que le ayude en su fiesta mañana. También lo siento.**

**Besos,**

**Alec**

Al menos iba a estar entretenido, la tarde paso rápido dando paso a la noche y cenamos tranquilamente exceptuando las bromas de Emmet, di gracias por la comida y me vine a mi habitación, me duche y me puse mi pijama y me quede dormida nomas toque el colchón de mi cama.

A la mañana siguiente sentí como los rayos de la luz del sol y luego sentí como si estuviera un terremoto ya que alguien estaba saltando en mi cama.

-Vamos Ness tenemos que ir ya de compras-dijo Alice

-Ya voy, ya voy-dije frotando mis ojos con mis manos, luego de eso ella se fue dejándome tranquila.

Me levante perezosa hacia el baño y antes de bañarme me lave mi cara para que despertara un poco cosa que funciono luego me duche una vez salí y agarre de mi closet una camiseta blanca, un short de lona y mis convers rosadas me peine bien el pelo y me lo seque con la toalla una vez lista agarre mi celular y baje hacia el comedor donde estaban todos.

-Buenos días-dije cuando entre

-Buenos días-dijeron en coro

-¿Cómo dormiste hija?-dijo mi papá

-Bien hasta que alguien empezó a saltar en mi cama haciendo que despertara-dije resaltando el alguien

-Hey hay que ir temprano para que tengamos tiempo para arreglarte

-¿Arreglarme?

-Si, Rose y yo te ayudaremos a arreglarte en la noche

-Yo ya sé como arreglarme

-Si claro, vamos nosotras te ayudamos

-¿Quieres apostar?-dije desafeándola con la mirada

-Oh esto se pone interesante-dijo Emmet

-De acuerdo, si para mí o Rose no te miras bien, dejaras que te arregle de ahora en adelante

-Echo, pero si yo me miro bien, dejaras que me arregle sola y que yo escoja toda mi ropa

-Echo

-Bueno ya dejen su apuesta a un lado y coman-dijo Esme regañándonos

Terminamos de desayunar y las tres nos dirigimos hacia el mall cuando llegamos empezamos a ver todas la tiendas de vestidos pero ninguna de esas tiendas tenia un vestido que llamara mi atención aunque Alice y Rose dijeran que si a mí no me convencía. Hasta que al fin una tienda tenía un lindo vestido color turquesa con un listón decorativo en la cintura que me llegaba unos dedos arriba de la rodilla a mí y a las chicas les encanto.

Luego fuimos a zapaterías lo que fue más fácil ya que en la primera tienda encontré un par de zapatos negros no tan altos pero igual eran lindos.

Una vez terminamos de comprar nos fuimos a casa y cuando llegamos me despedí de ellas y les di las gracias por ayudarme.

La tarde paso aburrida que me dormí no sé cuanto pero lo hice cuando vi el reloj eran las 5:00PM por lo que me fui a duchar y me tome un poco de mi tiempo cuando salí me seque con la secadora una vez termine conecte la tenaza para hacerme unos rulos mientras se calentaba me dirigí hacia las bolsas donde estaba mi vestido me lo puse y también los tacones cuando termine agarre la tenaza y me demore casi una hora para que se miraran bien cuando termine me puse rímel y delineador luego mi brillo farito de fresa, me puse un collar de mollito y unos aretes de corazón una vez lista me vi en el espejo y quede complacida con mi resultado.

Oí a Emmet llamarme para que me apurara, lo único que hice fue agarrar mi cartera negra y baje lentamente una vez estuve abajo me di cuenta de que todos me estaban mirando lo que me hizo sonrojarme.

-No-dijo Jasper

-Puede-dijo Rose quitándole la otra palabra a Jasper

-Ser-dijo Alice de último y Emmet solo se reía de la situación

-Te ves preciosa hija-dijo mi papá haciendo que me sonrojara más

-Gracias

-No puedo creer que me ganaste una apuesta en mi vida nadie lo había echo-dijo Alice aun asombrada

-¿Eso significa que gane?

-Si

-Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos de una vez si no queremos llegar tarde-dijo mi papá hiendo hacia la puerta y todos incluyéndome lo seguimos

El camino fue calmado sin evitar las bromas de Emmet hacia Alice diciéndole que yo había ganado juro que ya me tenía aburrida, al fin llegamos a la fiesta y me quede asombrada estaba bien iluminada, salimos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia la fiesta.

Cuando entramos al salón principal la mayoría se nos quedo viendo, bueno mas a mi ya que nunca me habían visto, se empezaron a oír murmullos y se empezaron a dispara los flashes de las cámara hacia nosotros mi papá me tomo del brazo para apartarme de ahí una vez los despistamos nos quedamos cerca de unas esquinas.

-Hola Sr. Masen-dijo una voz que por desgracia conocía bien

-Jacob ya te dije que me llames Edward, mira te presento a mi hija Renesmee

-Oh ya nos conocíamos-dijo Jacob

-Así ¿de donde?-dijo mi papá intrigado

-Es que ayer iba bajando las escaleras muy rápido y me iba a caer y él me impidió que callera-dije sin darle oportunidad a Jacob que hablara

-Oh bueno en ese caso…-mi padre fue interrumpido por un señor alto de cabello negro y piel pálida que llamo la atención de todos

-Primero que nada les quiero agradecer a todos por haber venido y aquí esta la cumpleañera mi hija Jane-cuando él señor dijo eso todos aplaudieron y también bajo una chica no tan alta de tez pálida y cabello rubio que venia acompañada de… no puede ser él no haría eso cierto.

Alec no podía tener novia ¿o si? En ese momento quería salir corriendo, cuando por fin bajo empezó una música lenta mientras ellos se dirigían hacia el centro de la pista para poder bailar ellos bailaban de una manera tan mágica y con tanta elegancia que me daba mucho mas enojo al verlos bailar y que se vieran tan bien. Terminaron de bailar y empezó otra canción.

**(***)**

-¿quieres bailar?-dijo Jacob

-Claro-dije tomando su mano e hiendo hacia la pista

Empezamos a bailar sin importarme las miradas que nos daban, en la pista solo estábamos nosotros y Alec con la tal Jane bailando luego se nos unieron más y yo solo bailaba y de vez en cuando miraba hacia donde estaba Alec y él me miraba a mi y a veces a Jacob como si lo quisiera matar.

_I bust the windows out ya car__  
__And no it didn't mend my broken heart__  
__I'll probably always have these ugly scars__  
__But right now I don't care about that part__  
_

A mí no me importo, deje de pensar en eso, de verlos y seguí bailando con Jacob que por cierto no lo hacia tan mal como pensé que seria era bueno bailando, eso era lo único bueno de él.

_I bust the windows out ya car__  
__After I saw you laying next to her__  
__I didn't wanna but I took my turn__  
__I'm glad I did it cause you had to learn...__I must admit it helped a little bit__  
__To think of how you'd feel when you saw it__  
__I didn't know that I had that much strength__  
__But I'm glad you see what happens when...__You see you can't just play with people's feelings__  
__Tell them you love them and don't mean it__  
__You'll probably say that it was juvenile__  
__But I think that I deserve to smile_

Todo esto era raro yo bailando con Jacob, Alec bailando con esa Jane cuando en realidad yo debería estar bailando con Alec. La música siguió hasta que empezó otra.

-Voy al baño-del dije a Jacob que solo asintió con su cabeza

Cuando en realidad fui hacia una puerta donde se daba hacia el jardín, una vez salí respire profundamente para poder frenar las lagrimas que se me querían salir.

-No sabia que ibas a venir, nunca me lo dijiste-dijo la voz de Alec dándome un susto

-Ni si quiera tú me lo dijiste tu ibas a estar aquí y si me disculpas me tengo que ir-dije dándome vuelta para poder irme pero Alec me agarro mi brazo antes

-¿Por qué estas enojada?, pensé que todo estaba bien entre los dos

-Yo enojada para nada, solo que me deleite con tu bailecito con la tal Jane-dije enojada

-Haci que es eso, estas celosa

-¡NO! Yo de esa por favor-dije enojandome más

-Ves si estas celosa-dijo Alec en tono burlón

-¡Si! Estoy celosa ¿Y? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto-dije desafeándolo

-Esto-no dijo nada más ni yo tampoco ya que nuestros labios estaban unidos.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap, nos leemos pronto. No sin antes darles las gracias a todos los que leen esta historia :D y gracias a sus reviews también.**

**Besos,**

**Lu**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

_-¡Si! Estoy celosa ¿Y? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?-dije desafeándolo_

_-Esto-no más termino de decir eso y me beso_

No podía creer que cuando sentí sus labios me olvide de todo y como el de ayer en el parque fue dulce y tierno nos hice separarnos porque él no me iba a dar un beso y puf la reconciliación.

-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir

-¿Con quien? ¿Con ese perro?-_ahora quien es el celoso _dije en mi fuero interno

-¿Estas celoso?-dije en tono burlón

-Por favor ese perro ni me llega a los talones

-Bueno, como ya dije me voy

No le di tiempo para que hablara esta situación era divertida, quería reírme pero mejor fui al baño como había dicho que iría me vi en el espejo y vi que mis mejillas estaban mas sonrojadas de lo normal y que mis labios estaban algo hinchados por el beso, tome un pedazo de papel para secarse las manos y lo moje un poco para luego pasarlo por mis mejillas y labios.

Cuando termine fui de regreso a donde estaba mi familia, _que bien se escuchaba eso_ me dije a mi misma.

-¿Dónde estabas?-dijo mi papá al verme

-Me perdí y me costó encontrar el baño hasta que lo halle-dije patéticamente mintiendo pero al parecer él me creyó

-Si me imagino que te costó mucho encontrarlo si estabas con _alguien _besándote-dijo Alice en un susurro para que solo yo lo ollera. Cuando dijo eso me puse roja y Alice solo soltó una risita

-¿Le vas a decir a papá?

-No, imagínate si se entera que te estabas besando con….-ya no pudo decir nada porque alguien la interrumpió

-¡Carlisle! ¡Esme!, me alegro que estén aquí

-Gracias a ti Aro por invitarnos

-No fue nada mira les presento a mis hijos Alec y Jane-dijo Aro señalando a las dos personas que estaban a su derecha y juro que me quería morir de vergüenza cuando dijo eso

-Es un gusto-dijo Esme

-Igualmente-dijeron los dos a coro

-¿Y quien es esta bella dama?-dijo Aro mirándome con interés

-Ella es mi hija Renesmee-dijo mi papá en tono orgulloso

-Un gusto bella Renesmee-dijo Aro agarrando mi mano y dándole un beso al dorso de esta, lo que me recordó a lo que hizo Alec cuando dije mi nombre

-Igualmente Sr. Vulturi-dije casi en un susurro

-Oh querida no me digas así llámame Aro-yo solo asentí con la cabeza

En ese momento paso una canción lenta, Jane se retiro saber a donde y solo quedo Alec y Aro.

-Edward ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que tenias una preciosidad como hija?-cuando Aro dijo eso me puse roja

-Es que yo no quería hacer tanto escandalo además no quería que la hostigaran con preguntas y flashes

-Oh es razonable y ¿su madre?

-Ella esta trabajando y este verano mi hija se quiso venir a pasarlo conmigo y mi familia

-Oh bueno eso es maravilloso

-Si me disculpan voy por algo de beber-dije para que me pusieran atención

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?-dijo Alice-Haci no te pierdes-dijo con tono burlón

-No eso si lo puedo conseguir por mi misma

Dije hiendo a donde estaba las botanas y bebidas.

-Hola lindura-¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes?-me llamo Félix y ¿el tuyo?

-Aléjate de ella Félix-dijo Alec situándose a mi lado

-Oh ¿es tu acompañante?

-Si ahora vete

-Nos vemos lindura-dijo el idiota ese hiéndase

-Gracias por salvarme-dije mirando

-No hay de que-dijo él con una sonrisa que se la devolví gustosamente

En eso empezó la canción de "enchanted" de Taylor Swift

-¿Quieres bailar?-dijo dándome su mano

-Si-le dije tomándola

Nos encaminamos a la pista y empezamos a bailar mientras que yo me sentía bien en sus brazos y estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja.

Parecía como si solo estuviéramos nosotros dos y los demás no existían era como estar en nuestro propio mundo era maravilloso como decía el papá de Alec.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu hermana?-dije viéndole a los ojos

-Por que tú nunca preguntaste-dijo como si fuera obvio

-Cierto-dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y disfrutando de la canción y de bailar con él.

Edward POV

Cuando mi hija se fue el hijo de Aro le dijo algo en el oído y él solo asintió y el chico se fue.

-Bueno Carlisle, Esme, chicos me retiro le prometí a mi esposa bailar con ella antes de la cena-dijo Aro

-No hay problema-dijo mi padre

Aro se fue dejándonos a nosotros en silencio, solo tenía una pregunta que me rondaba por la cabeza.

-Esme ¿quieres bailar?-dijo mi padre viendo a mi madre

-Claro-dijo mi madre y se fueron a la pista

-Chicos no vieron extraño el comportamiento de Ness y de Alec-dije viéndolos

-No ¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Alice

-Bueno es que me pareció extraño su comportamiento

-Oh Edward Ness apenas los conoce no iba a empezar a hablar con desconocidos que solo se sabe su nombre ¿no crees?, además sabes que Alec es un chico de pocas palabras-dijo Alice explicándolo y viéndolo de esa forma tiene razón

-Eddy mi amor aquí estas-dijo la voz de Tanya mientras me abrazaba

-Tanya ya te dije que no me llames así y menos en público-dije furioso

-Agh esta bien

-Hermanito no quieres bailar con migo-dijo Alice cuando reconoció la canción

-Clara vamos

-Rose ¿quieres bailar?-dijo Jasper

-Claro

Se fueron con nosotros dejando a un Emmet confundido y algo enojado por haberlo dejado solo, vi como mi hija bailaba con Alec, ella parecía estar bien con él supongo que después de todo parece que se llevan bien ya que cuando vi que Aro presentaba a sus hijos ella se sonrojo y vi que cuando yo presente a Renesmee, Alec puso atención.

-¿Hablaste con Bella?-dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Si, pero no fue como lo pensé

-¿Qué hiciste?

Le conté todo lo que habíamos hablado y lo que me había dejado intrigado.

-Lo que sigo sin entender es como se entero del apellido Masen

-Ni yo, y ni siquiera yo le dije-dijo Alice sin comprender

-¿No crees que Tanya lo hizo?

-¿Por qué lo dices?, es tu prometida

-Lo sé pero acuérdate de como hablaba de Bella

-Tienes razón

Iba a decir algo más pero la voz de Aro nos interrumpió

-Por favor queridos amigos quiero que pasen al comedor para poder cenar

-Vamos-dijo Alice hiendo hacia el comedor y yo solo la seguí

Ness POV

Con Alec nos fuimos al comedor como él me dirigió no hubo problema, él amablemente me retiro la silla para que pudiera sentarme y después él se sentó a la par mía y mi familia se sentó enfrente mía y las caras que hacia Alice me hacían sonrojar.

-Disculpa ¿esta ocupada esta silla?-dijo Jacob

-No-esto era incomodo

_Esta noche iba hacer muy larga_ me dije a mi misma.

Como había predicho fue muy larga ya que Alec y Jacob se daban miradas acecinas y yo me sentía muy incomoda ya que los dos me intentaban hablar casi al mismo tiempo gracias al cielo al fin termino la cena y mi papá dijo que ya era hora de irnos y yo me sentí aliviada me despedí de Jacob y de Alec y nos fuimos a la casa.

En el transcurso de ida no se cuando pero me quede dormida ya que debió ser tantas emociones por un día y más en la noche ya luego hablaría con ellos para aclarar las cosas y mas con Alec.

**Lo siento por haberme tardado pero tuve un fin de semana bastante atareado gracias a los proyectos que tengo esta semana espero que les haya gustado. Dejen su Reviews cosas que quieren que ponga cosas que les desagrado lo que sea yo intentare cambiarlo. Nos leemos en el próximo cap.**

**Besos,**

**Lu**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Cuando desperté estaba en mi cama no sabia como había llegado hasta aquí pero se sentía bien me estire para que mis músculos se relajaran un poco, me bañe y luego escogí algo cómodo para ponerme y me puse una camisa blanca de mangas ¾ y un short beige y unas convers blancas (N/A: Link en mi perfil) no me moleste en maquillarme ya que hoy no tenia intensiones de salir lo único que hice fue hacerme una cola.

Baje a la cocine y vi que había una nota de mi padre diciéndome que él iba a estar ocupado en una junta junto con Carlisle, Emmet y Jasper y que Esme fue a ver unas cosas junto con Rose y Alice. Suspire pesadamente.

Este día iba a estar aburrido, para desayunar decidí comer cereal por lo que agarre un tazón, saque la leche y el cereal y puse un poco de cada uno en el tazón una vez termine lave el traste y me subí a mi habitación y luego se me ocurrió que Alec podría venir por lo que agarre mi celular y le envié un mensaje preguntándole si podía venir al minuto recibí su mensaje diciéndome que no podía ya que su padre se lo había llevado a su trabajo para que lo ayudara y que lo sentía por no venir y que tal vez otro día con mucho gusto.

Cuando lo leí me puse mal solo estaba yo y no había NADA que hacer, luego de ver por no sé cuantos minutos el techo de la habitación se me ocurrió oír música. Busque mi IPod y mis audífonos y me lo puse y le subí todo el volumen que tenia, estuve cambiando y cambiando canciones hasta que encontré 3 de Britney Spears cuando empezó la canción me dieron ganas de bailar por lo que lo hice.

Empecé a bailar no supe cuanto había pasado pero me sentía cansada por haber bailado por lo que baje a la cocina y tome una botella de agua cuando iba a ir de regreso a mi habitación me entro curiosidad de ver que habían en las puertas de abajo. Por lo que empecé a ver cada una.

En una puerta había un estudio diferente al de mi padre ya que este era más iluminado por así decirlo y solo había dos estantes al lado del escritorio inclinado de vidrio y había otro a la par, unos cajones luego toda la habitación tenia pegado varias hojas con distintos diseños de ropa y también diseños de interiores era lindo estaba segura de que esto era de Alice y Esme, salí de la habitación para ir a la que estaba a la de a la par.

Era un biblioteca grande había barios estantes y tantos libros esta habitación era más grande de la que tenia mi mamá en casa también había dos sillones uno era individual y el otro era como para dos o tres personas, salí y me fui por un amplio pasillo ya que lo demás eran solo cuadros colgados, había una habitación pero solo tenia un montón de cajas apiladas y luego ya no había nada por lo que subí por las escaleras y fui hacia mi habitación pero una puerta del fondo me llamo la atención fui hasta allí abrí la puerta.

Y vi que allí había un piano de cola negro era hermoso, era hermoso me recordaba al que tenia Nahuel en su casa me encantaba escucharlo tocar y gracias a él pude aprender yo también y a veces tocaba yo cuando aprendí bien a tocarlo compuse una la melodía que mi mamá me tarareaba cuando era pequeña siempre lo hacia antes de dormir y de vez en cuando lo hacia cuando crecía a mí me encantaba. Termine de componerla justo antes de su cumpleaños Nahuel me hizo favor de sacar el piano cosa que nunca supe como lo hizo pero lo hizo ese día le dije a mi mamá que me fuera a buscar a la casa de Nahuel cosa que hizo y se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio el piano a fuera y yo sentada en el cuando llego yo empecé a tocar y a ella le dio tanta felicidad que empezó a llorar cuando termine ella me abrazo diciéndome gracias luego Nahuel le entrego un disco diciéndole que lo habíamos gravado para ella.

Una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla cuando recordé eso, me hubiese gustado que mi padre hubiera estado ahí para verlo.

Me acerque al piano y solo toque unas teclas haciéndome recordar que hacia mucho tiempo que no tocaba, me senté en el banquillo del piano y empecé a tocar unas notas que nunca había escuchado en mi vida no sé como pero en mi cerebro solo se formaba la melodía era tranquila y suave.

Empecé a tocar y mis dedos volaron quería escribir las notas para que no se me olvidaran por lo cual fui al cajón que había en una esquina lo abrí y había varias partituras agarre un cuadernillo tome un lápiz y regrese al piano.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí pero ya tenía la melodía lista cuando iba por la mitad se me ocurrió la letra para la canción por lo cual empecé desde el principio y al igual que la melodía me salieron rápido la canción ya casi la tenia completa solo sentía que algo me faltaba pero no sabia que era por lo que empecé a tocar y a cantarla con los ojos cerrados.

_Why do I just lie awake and think of you__  
__I need some sleep__  
__Tomorrow I have things to do__  
__Every time I close my eyes I see your face__  
__So I try to read__  
__But all I do is lose my place___

_Am I obsessed with you?__  
__I do my best not to want you__  
__But I do all the time__  
__I do all the time___

_I just had to call you up and say hello__  
__I know its 3 AM__  
__And I saw you, you a while ago__  
__But I still have this aching need to hear your voice__  
__To know your here__  
__I don't seem to have any choice___

_Am I obsessed with you?__  
__I do my best not to want you__  
__But I do all the time__  
__I do all the time___

_Oh yeah___

_I'm so sorry I just had to wake you up__  
__I feel so lonely by myself__  
__Is this the way you feel when you're in love__  
__Or is this something else?___

_Yeah___

_[Guitar Solo]___

_Am I obsessed with you?__  
__I do my best not to want you__  
__but I do all the time__  
__want you all the time___

_Oh yeah___

_but I do all the time__  
__I want you all the time__  
__Am I obsessed?__  
__With you…_

Termine de cantar y de tocar y seguí con los ojos cerrados cuando unos aplausos me hicieron abrirlos, me sonroje del tono mas fuerte de rojos que habían vi hacia la puerta y vi a todos ahí, estaban Alice, Rose y Esme emocionadas y lagrimas en los ojos, vi a Jasper con cierta emoción en sus ojos y con una sonrisa mientras que Emmet estaba con la boca abierta, Carlisle tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y mi papá tenia cierta emoción en sus ojos podía ver carillo, amor y felicidad mucha pero mucha felicidad tanta que creí que en un momento a otro iba a llorar.

-¿Tocas el piano?-pregunto mi padre rompiendo el silencio

-Si

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde los doce o trece

-Tocas muy bien para haber empezado a esa edad-dijo Esme

-Gracias

-¿Quién te enseño?

-Un amigo, él tocaba y a mi me gusto tanto que yo quise aprender y él me ensañaba todo lo que sabia.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, para el cumpleaños de mamá compuse una canción que ella me tarareaba cuando era pequeña

-¿La podrías tocar?-dijo Esme emocionada, yo solo asentí.

Me voltee hacia el piano y empecé a tocar la canción de mi mamá cuando iba por la mitad de la canción alguien se sentó a la par mía y empezó a tocar como para complementarla cosa que hizo que se escuchara mejor y yo solo cerré los ojos para disfrutarla mejor. Se termino la canción y abrí los ojos y vi que era mi padre que estaba ahí también me di cuanta de que no había nadie en la habitación solo él y yo.

-¿De donde te aprendiste esta melodía?

-Bueno como había dicho, mi mamá la tarareaba para mi cuando era pequeña

-A mi me pareció que era un buen regalo, se la toque enfrente de ella y ella se puso muy feliz y mi amigo le dio un CD diciéndole que ahí estaba la melodía entre otras que yo me había aprendido.

-Sabes, esa melodía yo se la había compuesto yo a tu mamá

-¿Enserio?-ahora entendía el porque se puso así cuando la estuve tocando

-Si, siempre me rondaba por la cabeza cada vez que estaba con ella, un día que estaba tocando la favorita de Esme empecé a tocar la de tu madre, yo me quede impresionado ya que ese mismo día la termine y decidí tocarla para nuestro aniversario, ella se puso muy contenta tanto que…

-Lloro-completamos los dos-lo sé cuando yo la empecé a tocar ella se emociono mucho y cuando termine de tocarla ella me abrazo muy fuerte diciendo gracias mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro-dije con una media sonrisa.

-Es increíble que hallas aprendido a tocar el piano ¿Cuánto tardaste en aprender?

-Bueno con el entusiasmo que tenía como un año y medio

-Valla, es increíble

-Lamento si tenia prohibido entrar pero me dio curiosidad y entre y cuando vi el piano me dieron ganas de tocar como lo hacia antes

-Tranquila, todo lo que esta aquí es de todos y ahora tuyo también ya que eres parte de esta familia-cuando dijo eso lo abracé y el me lo devolvió gustosamente.

Me hubiese gustado que mi madre estuviera aquí con nosotros.

-¿Papá?

-¿Si?

-¿Todavía amas a mamá?

-Yo….


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

-¿Todavía amas a mamá?

-Yo….yo no te voy a mentir

-¿amas a Tanya ahora?-dije interrumpiéndolo

-No, quiero que escuches ¿si?-yo solo asentí con la cabeza-Yo sigo amando a tu madre y siempre lo are ya que ella me enseño a amar y con Tanya pensé que algún día la llegaría a querer pero no fue así y si estoy comprometida con ella es porque era la decisión correcta pero no fue así y antes de que tu vinieras eh estado tratando de romper el compromiso

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en ir a buscarla?

-Si, siempre se me pasaba por la mente pero luego me acobardaba pensando en que ella tal vez ya encontró a alguien y esta siendo feliz formando su familia

-Eso no es haci, admito que cuando era pequeña le preguntaba porque no salía con alguien en una cita pero ella me decía que se sentía bien haci y que me tenia a mí incluso una vez le dije que saliera con Elezar

-¿Ella nunca a estado con nadie?

-No

-¿Crees que me sigue amando?

-Yo pienso que si

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Cuando le preguntaba por ti se ponía triste, pero cuando me decía algunas cosas ella las decía con tanta emoción como si lo estuviese recordando

-Es increíble

-¿Por qué no la llamas?

-Ya lo intente pero terminamos peleando

-¿Cómo conseguiste su numero?

-Alice

-Ya decía yo porque mi celular estaba en otro lugar

-Ella es haci

-Cuando mamá hablaba de ustedes veía el brillo de diversión contándome cosas que hacían Emmet y Jasper y hay veces en que mientras que yo hago tarea y ella esta viendo los contratos, viendo tele o leyendo un libro, ella se queda viendo un punto fijo como si estuviera recordando de algo y veo en sus ojos tristeza

-Sera mejor que vallamos a almorzar-dijo mi padre levantándose

Y yo solo lo seguí, el almuerzo paso igual que siempre cada uno contando como les había ido y los chistes de Emmet. Mientras cenábamos se me ocurrió un idea y para esto iba a necesitar a Alice y a Rose para que me ayudaran.

Terminamos de cenar y Alice y Rose recogieron los platos para ir por el postre momento que use para ir a hablar con ellas.

-Yo les ayudo

-Tranquila Ness nosotras lo tenemos todo cubierto-dijo Alice

-Pero yo quiero ayudar-dije dándole a entender que quería hablar con ella cosa que al fin capto

-Bueno puedes ir a traer lo cubiertos y las servilletas

Fuimos hacia la cocina y Rose estaba sacando el postre.

-Necesito pedirles un favor

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo Alice viéndome con curiosidad

-Quiero juntar a mis padres

-y ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?-dijo Rose esta vez

Les empecé a decir mi plan y cuando vieron para donde iba sonrieron complacidas con mi idea cuando termine de decirles fui por los cubiertos y servilletas y antes de salir puse mis ojos tristes y mis labios eran una línea recta. Cuando llegue me asegure de poner mis ojos como si quisiera llorar les repartí a todos dejando de ultimo a mi papá cuando llegue a él deje escapar un sollozo para que el escuchara.

-¿estas bien hija?-dijo mi padre viéndome con preocupación

-Si no es nada-dije sentándome mientras Rose repartía los platos y Alice el postre.

Cuando ellas terminaron todos empezaron a comer su postre y yo solo lo despedazaba con la cuchara y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-¿Todo esta bien Ness?-dijo Esme viéndome con preocupación y yo solo negué con la cabeza-¿Qué pasa?

-E-es que e-extraño m-mucho a m-mi m-mamá-dije rompiendo en llanto

-Oh cielo ven-dijo Esme abrazándome mientras mi llanto aumentaba cuando en realidad estaba riéndome calladamente-¿quieres regresar a casa?-yo solo negué con la cabeza-¿entonces como quieres ver a tu madre?

Yo me solté de su abrazo para que todos me vieran mientras yo me secaba las lágrimas.

-Q-quisiera que e-ella v-viniera para acá-dije tartamudeando, cuando dije eso vi que mi padre se sorprendió al igual que los demás menos Jasper que me observaba como si estuviera descifrándome.

-¿Por qué?

-por que no quisiera apartarme de ustedes y para que mi mamá conozca Inglaterra-dije con un puchero

-Que tal si hablamos de esto tranquilamente mañana-dijo mi padre zanjando el tema

Yo solo asentí y me despedí diciendo que me iba para mi habitación.

Cuando llegue fui al baño para lavarme la cara para componerme bien mi rostro. Me acosté en mi cama pensando si esto estaba bien y si iría a funcionar. Estaba pensando en eso cuando tocaron mi puerta.

-Adelante-dije sentándome

-Ness quiero hablar contigo si es posible-dijo Jasper entrando

-Claro ¿de que quieres hablar?

-¿Qué es lo que planeas haciendo venir a Bella?-dijo hiendo al grano

-Quiero juntarlos

-¿Por qué?

-porque se nota que ellos todavía se aman Jasper y con lo que me dijo mi padre hoy esta más que asegurado que él la sigue amando a mi madre

-Solo espero que salga todo bien en tu plan

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Es lo mismo que hacia Alice para conseguir sus cosas-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa

-¿Me parezco a ella?

-En algunas cosas, pero te pareces a Edward y a Bella como te lo digo 45% de ellos y 10% a Alice

-Wow

-Bueno te dejo solo quería quitarme la duda

Jasper se levanto y cerro la puerta cuando salió me quede acostada viendo lo interesante que era _tan _interesante. Si claro. No sabia que hacer lo único que se me ocurrió fue ver mi correo por lo que tome mi laptop y la encendí, cuando ya todo estaba listo entre a mi correo y vi que tenia como 50 e-mails vi que eran de Clarie y Susan pero el que me llamo la atención fue el de mi mamá haci que lo abrí primero y vi que decía que me extrañaba mucho y que pasara lo pasara ella estaba conmigo y no le importaba el porque lo había echo ella siempre me iba a apoyar.

Cuando lo termine de leer no me había dado cuenta de que lagrimas caían por mis mejillas hasta que cayo una gota en el teclado no sabia que tanto la extrañaba hasta esto ya que solo la había llamado una vez y ya no la volví a llamar mis lagrimas incrementaron a llanto y mis sollozos se hicieron mas fuertes tato que no los pude controlar cerré mi laptop y me acosté para poder llorar tranquila.

Estaba tratando de parar de llorar cuando se abrió la puerta y vi que mi padre estaba ahí cuando me vio, vi en sus ojos preocupación yo solo me senté y me limpie las lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano mientras que mi padre se sentaba a la par mía y me abrazo lo que hizo que mi llanto saliera de nuevo y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo como abrazaba a mi mamá cuando tenia una pesadilla y ella solo me consolaba y me dejaba llorar, mi papá hizo lo mismo que ella solo me dejo llorar.

Cuando pude parar mis lágrimas y calmar mis sollozos mi papá amablemente me limpio mi rostro con sus manos.

-¿estas mejor?

-Si-dije apenas en un susurro

-¿Enserio extrañas mucho a tu madre?

-Si no me había dado cuenta hasta que leí su correo

-Creo que después de todo una visita de ella no estaría mal-cuando dijo eso no pude mas que sonreír.

-¿enserio?

-Si

-¡Gracias! Gracias, gracias-dije mientras lo abrazaba

-Maña le hablo para ver si puede venir aquí

-¿Y si no funciona?

-Diremos que tú la extrañas y la necesitas acá-dijo con una sonrisa torcida

Iba a decirle algo mas pero sonó mi celular cuando vi era un mensaje de Alec lo que me hizo sonreír y se incremento mi sonrisa cuando vi que decía que estaba enfrente de la casa.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace sonreír tanto?-pregunto mi padre dándome un susto

-¿Puedo salir?

-Dile a Alec que no te quiero aquí tan tarde-dijo mi padre sorprendiéndome cuando dijo eso-Crees que no vi como actuaban ayer en el baile

-Yo…

-Anda, ve antes de que cambie de opinión-dijo mi padre levantándose

-Gracias papá

-No es nada hija-dijo mi padre cerrando la puerta

Le respondí a Alec diciéndole que me esperara diez minutos no vi si me contesto solo fui hacia el baño a lavarme la cara y a maquillarme un poco para que no se me notara que había llorado me peine y lo deje suelto dejándolo como era mi pelo realmente: rizado.

Una vez lista agarre mi teléfono tome un sudadero blanco y me dirigí hacia las escaleras cuando baje corrí hacia la puerta y me dirigí hacia la puerta principal.

Y allí estaba él tan hermoso como siempre a la par de una moto lo que lo hacia verse mas lindo.

-Hola

-Hola-dije tímidamente mientras él me daba un beso en la mejilla haciendo que me sonrojara un poco.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

-Claro

Él se subió a la moto y yo me subí atrás de él mientras que él me pasaba un casco.

-Lista

-Si

-Entonces agárrate fuerte

Yo lo agarre fuerte como él dijo y él arranco y manejo rápido cosa que me gusto y me hizo agarrarlo mas fuerte. Mientras que él iba conduciendo por las hermosas calles de Inglaterra.

Después de un rato Alec parqueo la moto en un parque más grande que había enfrente de la casa y era hermoso ya que había mas arboles que me hacían recordar algo de mi hogar.

-Ven-dijo cuando nos bajamos y tomaba mi mano

Alec me encamino por el camino que había ahí y nos detuvimos en un puente donde había un lago hermoso. Y yo no se porque me puse nerviosa pero haci estaba.

-Bien ¿de que querías hablar?

-De nosotros…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

-Bien ¿de que querías hablar?

-De nosotros…

-¿Nosotros?

-Sé que en este tiempo yo te eh robado los besos-cuando dijo lo ultimo se puso rojito se miraba tan lindo-Como también sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero yo…. Aaaggghh no se como decirlo…..-Se miraba más lindo nervioso pero yo mejor me quede callada para no ponerlo más nervioso-Cuando te conoci sentí algo que me atraía a ti pero no sabia que era, cuando te vi pensé que te habías caído del cielo como un pequeño ángel, mi ángel personal que vino para guiarme y como dije no nos conocemos mucho pero solo sé que te quiero.

Cuando dijo lo ultimo me quede en shock ya que nadie nunca en mi vida se me había declarado así, pero como Alec lo hizo me dejo impresionada y más con lo ultimo. Ahora entendía todo, el porque me desvelaba de vez en cuando, la necesidad de verlo, lo nerviosa que me ponía al hablar con él y también entendí por qué compuse esa canción ya que esa canción la hice pensando en él inconscientemente.

-No tienes que decime nada lo entiendo yo no te….

Ya no dijo nada porque mis labios se posaron en los suyos interrumpiéndolo era increíble que el pensara eso, yo lo quería había algo en él cuando lo vi que me dejaba en bobada con solo una mirada.

**Alec POV**

No podía creer que mi pequeño ángel correspondía a mis sentimientos, desde el momento en que la vi me quede flechado, si lo se lo se parezco quinceañera enamorada y todo pero era la verdad nunca en mi vida había sentido algo haci hacia alguien, aun recordaba cuando la vi.

**FlashBack**

_Estaba caminando pensando en lo que había dicho mi padre cuando sentí que choque con alguien y lo hice caer. Cuando vi para abajo vi que era una ella._

_-Lo siento no fue mi intención venia distraído-dije dándole la mano para que se levantara. _

_-No, no hay problema fue mi culpa también venia distraída-dijo su hermosa voz mientras tomaba mi mano, cuando lo hizo sentí una corriente eléctrica_

_Cuando estuvo de pie me quede de piedra, había hecho caer a un hermoso ángel de ojos achocolatados que en cualquier momento me perdería en ellos._

_-Bueno eemmm me llamo Alec Vulturi y ¿tu?-__**sique haci Alec no puedes ser mas idiota**__ me dije a mi mismo_

_-R-Renesmee-Wow que nombre tan ¿original? Pero igual le quedaba hermoso_

_-Mucho gusto Señorita-dije besando el dorso de su mano_

_-I-igualmente-era yo o era muy tímida-¿M-me puedes regresar mi mano, por favor?_

_-Oh lo siento-dije sonrojándose un poco y se me ocurrió algo -Que tal si para disculparme completamente te invito a un café o un helado_

_-No, no es necesario_

_-¿Por favor?-le dije haciendo un puchero_

_-De acuerdo un helado estaría bien-dijo con una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa_

_-Bien ¡Vamos!-dije agarrándole la mano_

_Fuimos hacia el otro lado del parque ya que del otro lado de la calle había una heladería, entramos y fuimos a una mesita del lado del gran ventanal con vista al parque._

_-¿De que sabor quieres tu helado?_

_-Fresa esta bien, gracias-dijo dándome una sonrisa que yo por supuesto le correspondí_

_-Bien espérame aquí-dije levantándome_

_Fui a la caja para pedir nuestros helados, los pague y espere un rato para que me los dieran una vez me los dieron le di las gracias y me dirigí hacia mi pequeño ángel._

_-Aquí tienes el tuyo-dije entregándole su helado_

_-Gracias_

_-Que te parece si mientras nos lo comemos nos conocemos mejor-dije sonriéndole_

_-M-me parece bien-al fin me quitaría esa duda_

_-Bien empiezo yo ¿En cerio ese es tu nombre?_

_-Si-dijo soltando una risita_

_-Oh es original nunca lo había escuchado-en verdad nunca había escuchado un nombre así y era genial tener un nombre tan original_

_-Lo se no eres él único que lo dice_

_-Me imagino….-no pude seguir hablando porque un celular empezó a sonar-¿es el tuyo?-ella solo asintió y lo vio, creo que era su novio, con ese pensamiento sentí unas ganas de matarlo y no sabia porque._

_-¿Todo bien?-dije preocupada ya que podía ser una emergencia_

_-Si todo bien no era nada importante_

_-Con tal que no allá sido tu novio- solo espero que haci sea_

_-No, no era mi novio solo era un amigo yo no tengo novio-cuando dijo eso juro que escuche el coro de los ángeles_

_-Enserio una chica tan linda como tu y sin uno eso si esta mal-dije en un torpe coqueteo_

_-No, no tengo ya me imagino que tu novia debe ser mucho mas linda que yo-¡Era broma! No tenía novia pero igual nadie podía ser mas linda que mi pequeño ángel_

_-No yo no tengo novia-y doy gracias al cielo por eso_

_-Enserio un chico tan lindo como tu y sin novia eso esta mal-dijo repitiendo mis palabras_

_Nos reímos por lo que dijo y seguimos hablando por saber ni cuanto tiempo lo único que me importaba es que me sentía bien con ella, ella tenia algo que me hacia saber mas de ella también algo que me encanto fue que teníamos casi los mismos gustos en películas, música, libros, una que otra obra de arte todo esta tan bien hasta que una voz nos interrumpió._

_-Lamento molestarlos pero ya vamos a cerrar-dijo una empleada del lugar_

_-Ya nos vamos-dije yo ya que Ness estaba viendo por el ventanal el cielo que por cierto dejaba ver la noche_

_Cuando salimos hacia frio, vi que mi ángel le dio mucho frio pues no tenia un sudadero o algo que la cubriera por lo tanto como el caballero que soy me quite mi chaqueta y se la di._

_-No quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa-le dije_

_-No es necesario me pregunto ¿Qué horas serán?_

_-Déjame ver-saque mi BlackBerry y vi que era algo tarde-son las siete_

_-Rayos me van a castigar_

_-¿Quieres que te valla a dejar a tu casa?-di que si por favor_

_-No gracias mi casa esta del otro lado del parque_

_-Entonces te acompaño-le podían hacer algo de camino al parque y no quería que le pasara nada a mi pequeño ángel_

_-No…-iba a replicar pero no la deja ya que puse un dedo sobre sus labios cosa que hizo pasar otra vez la corriente eléctrica _

_-Déjame acompañarte-dije cerca de su rostro y ella solo asintió _

_Le quite mi dedo de sus labios y le tome otra vez su mano. Se sentía tan bien. Caminamos hacia su casa en silencio, me sentía tan bien al lado de mi pequeño ángel y para mi gusto el camino fue muy corto para mi gusto. Cuando llegamos enfrente de su casa que por cierto era linda ella se puso frente a mí cosa que hizo que quedáramos muy cerca peor a mí no me importo mucho._

_-Linda casa-dije queriendo estar más cerca de ella_

_-G-gracias_

_-Espero que nos volvamos a ver-dije esperanzado_

_-Yo también-y me alegraba saber eso_

_-Ness-ya que me había pedido mientras hablábamos que le dijera haci_

_-¿si?_

_-Este fue el mejor día de mi vida-dije diciéndole lo que en realidad sentí este día_

_-La mía igual-y otra vez me alegraba mucho saber eso_

_-Me gustaría repetirla que tal si me das tu numero y yo te doy el mio-dije ya que los dos habíamos disfrutado este día_

_-Claro-yo saque mi celular y se lo entregue también saque una libretita junto con un lapicero para escribir mi número, ahora agradecía que mi mamá me obligara siempre a llevar eso conmigo. Me entrego mi celular y yo el papelito con mi número._

_-Nos vemos Ness_

_-Si_

_Me despedí de ella dándole un beso en su mejilla luego de eso me fui sin decir nada mas, crucé el parque otra vez ya que del otro lado estaba mi moto cuando me iba a subir me di cuenta de que se me había olvidado mi chaqueta genial se me había olvidado pedírsela, pero no le di mucha importancia ya que con ese pretexto la podía ver otra vez._

_**_Fin de FlashBack**

Aun recordaba muy bien ese día y ahora me encontraba frente a mi pequeño ángel besándonos, cuando hizo falta el aire nos separamos y vi que tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas y se miraba tan adorable que no me pude resistir en tocar sus mejillas con mi mano, ella aun tenia sus ojos cerrados, me acerque su oído y le dije:

-Abre los ojos por favor

Ella los abrió lentamente dejándome ver sus hermosos ojos que me traen loco y siempre están rondando en mi cabeza.

-¿Esto no es un sueño?-dijo con cierto temor en su voz

-No

-Alec yo también te quiero

- Ti amo mio piccolo angelo-le dije en un susurro y en perfecto italiano

-¿Sabes hablar italiano?-dijo asombrada

-Si, los padres de mi papá ósea mis abuelos son de allá pero criaron a mi padre aquí y mis abuelos ahora se quedan allá y de vez en cuando los vamos a visitar

-Eso es genial

-Ness antes de que regresemos te quiero preguntar algo

-¿Q-que cosa?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Si-lo dijo casi en un susurro inaudible pero lo dijo

Lo único que hice fue abrazarla y besarla lentamente mientras que yo estaba tan feliz. Nos separamos y nos dirigimos hacia la moto y la lleve a su casa sana y salva, bajos de la moto y la lleve hasta la gran puerta principal que había.

-Hasta mañana mi ángel

-Hasta mañana Alec

Me acerque a ella para darle el último beso del día, que ella respondió gustosa mente cuando un carraspeo nos interrumpió. Levante la vista y me quede de piedra ya que era el padre de Ness que me miraba como si me quisiera matar ahora si que estaba bien muerto.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

_**Nessi POV**_

Nos estábamos besando tranquilamente cuando un carraspeo muy conocido nos interrumpió, cuando voltee a ver, vi que era mi padre que miraba a Alec muy enojado. Ahora si estábamos en problemas y más yo.

_**Edward POV**_

Acababa de hablar con Bella pidiéndole perdón por lo de la ultima vez y para planearle una sorpresa a nuestra hija cosa que ella se quedo encantada, hablar con ella así me recordaba a cuando hablábamos hasta altas horas de la noche hablando de tonterías. Estaba buscando unos documentos y me recordé que los había dejado en mi auto por lo que salí por ellos.

Estaba hiendo por mi auto cuando vi para el frente y vi a mi pequeña con el hijo de Aro, Alec. Me acerque a ellos para saludarlo cuando algo detuvo mi camino.

Vi que Alec le estaba dando un beso a mi pequeña como se atrevía quería matarlo por habérsele acercado. Una vez estuve cerca carraspee para que dejaran de besarse. Ellos se separaron y cuando me vieron Alec se puso pálido y mi niña me miraba como si no lo pudiera creer que yo estuviera ahí.

-Hija entra ahora

-Papá yo…

-Solo entra Renesmee-dije lo mas frio posible aunque en realidad me quería reír

Mi hija me vio con ojos suplicantes y con angustia pero me hizo cazo y entro no sin antes darle una última mirada a ese chico. Una vez me asegure que estuvo adentro me voltee hacia Alec.

-¿Qué intensiones tienes con mi hija?

-B-bueno…y-yo le juro que no son malas

-Eso espero, porque si mi hija derrama una sola lágrima por ti no me importa si eres el hijo de Aro te are puré.

-S-si s-señor Masen-Ahora entendía porque Charlie siempre le divertía asustarme

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro señor Masen

-No me llames así solo dime Edward y el favor que te quiero pedir es que mañana te lleves a Nessi a cualquier parte pero que no pise el pie aquí hasta las 8:00PM ¿cuento contigo?

-Claro se…Edward

-Gracias

Dije eso y entre para ir a mi volvo por los documentos los agarre y me fui hacia la casa. Cuando entre al despacho vi que mi hija estaba dando vueltas como león enjaulado.

-¿Pasa algo?-cuando oyó mi voz se asusto y dio un pequeño salta viéndome-Lo siento no te quería asustar

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Solo le advertí que si te lastimaba se las iba a ver conmigo

-Él seria incapaz de lastimarme

-Solo quiero que nadie te lastime hija-dije abrazándola que ella me correspondió.

-Gracias papá, voy a mi habitación y en un rato bajo a cenar

-Esta bien hija

Le di un beso en la frente y se fue mientras que yo me ponía a revisar los documentos.

_**Nessi POV**_

Entre a mi habitación y fui hacia el baño para peinarme ya que sentía que mi pelo estaba peor que cuando me levantaba y no era tanto haci pero igual me lo peine cuando termine de desenredarlo me vi en el espejito del baño y me vi diferente había algo en mis ojos un nuevo brillo debe ser porque enserio quiero a Alec.

Me lave el rostro me seque con la toalla la deje en su lugar y me fui a ver si necesitaban ayuda para la cena. Vi a Esme ahí en la cocina picando verduras.

-Necesitas ayuda

-Oh no tranquila solo me falta esto, pero puedes poner la mesa junto con Alice y Rose

-Ok

Me lleve los platos que estaban ahí y fui hacia el comedor donde estaban Alice y Rose cuchicheando saber que pero lo que me extraño es que callaron cuando me acerque a ellas.

-Hola

-Hola-dijeron las dos a coro

-¿Todo bien?

-Si todo esta perfecto-dijo Rose con una sonrisa

-Si perfecto-concordó Alice también con una sonrisa

-Ok

Eso fue lo último que dijimos luego ellas empezaron a poner la comida en la mesa y Esme trajo la ensalada de verduras que estaba haciendo y luego le pidió a la ama de llaves que llamara a los demás ya que Carlisle estaba en el estudio con mi papá y Emmet y Jasper estaban viendo un partido de futbol.

Nos sentamos a comer con las típicas preguntas de siempre y yo, yo estaba absorta en mi mundo pensando en todo lo que había pasado con Alec ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando había terminado de comer hasta que Esme me hablo.

-Ness si quieres mas comida todavía hay, no es necesario que estés lamiendo el tenedor

-Lo siento no me había dado cuenta de que ya había terminado-dije agachando la cabeza sonrojada.-Si me permiten voy a mi habitación y gracias por la cena

Me levante agarre mi plato y el vaso y lo deje en el lavadero una vez ahí me fui hacia mi habitación cuando llegue y agarre mi IPod y me lo puse a escucharlo por saber ni cuanto pero me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me despertaron los rallos del sol, me estire para que se compusieran mejor mis músculos y me pase el dorso de las manos por mis ojos para poder ver bien. Cuando me sentí lista para abrir los ojos y levantarme lo hice y me dirigí hacia el baño para poder bañarme.

Cuando salí me sentí mucho mejor y puse el IPod en las bocinas para escuchar la música mejor una vez listo lo puse a poco volumen y empecé a tararear las canciones que iban pasando mientras me peinaba y secaba el pelo cuando iba ir a escoger mi ropa mi celular sonó y era un mensaje de Alec lo que me puso más feliz y también lo que decía:

**Para Nessi**

**Mi pequeño ángel perdón si te desperté pero solo te quería avisar que voy a pasar por ti a las 10:00.**

**Besos **

**Alec.**

Me dirigí hacia mi armario y elegí una camiseta blanca, unos shorts de lona y me puse unas botas vaqueras muy lindas y me maquille como siempre y escogí unos accesorios una vez lista me hice una trencita pequeña y con un gancho la puse atrás de mi cabeza. Cuando termine apague el IPod, agarre una chaqueta de cuero café, vi la hora y vi que faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para que Alec viniera por lo que baje y me dirigí hacia la cocina para servirme un tazón de cereal.

Comí despacio para hacer tiempo cuando iba por la mitad apareció Emmet con su gran sonrisa como siempre.

-Hola pequeñina-dijo alborotándome el pelo

-¡Emmet no hagas eso!, me tarde mucho

-¿Por qué? ¿Vas a salir?

-Si

-¿Con las chicas?

**-**No con…

-Su novio haci que déjala Emmet-dijo mi padre entrando

-¿Novio? ¿Desde cuando?

Iba a contestarle pero el ama de llaves me interrumpió.

-Señorita Renesmee hay un joven que la vino a buscar

-Gracias dile que voy en cinco minutos-dije levantándome-Adiós papá, adiós tío Emm los veo luego-dije dándoles un apresurado beso en la mejilla

Fui al baño de abajo a lavarme los dientes cuando termine vi si todo estaba bien con mi pelo y estaba perfecto. Salí del baño y me apresure para ir a la puerta principal. Cuando salí vi que Alec estaba recargando en un Audi A5 Coupe color negro (N/A: Link de la foto en mi perfil).

-Hola-le dije cuando ya estuve frente a él

-Hola-me dijo dándome un beso en los labios que yo gustosa le correspondí

Cuando nos separamos él caballerosamente me abrió la puerta del copiloto me senté, él cerró la puerta y se subió al lado mio mientras encendía el auto y nos íbamos a…. no se donde.

-¿Adonde vamos?

-Eso señorita es una sorpresa

-Hmp esta bien-dije haciendo un puchero

-Tranquila te va a encantar solo confía en mi-dijo viéndome a los ojos y en 3 2 1….mi mente estuvo en blanco y solo pude asentir

Vi como me daba una sonrisa que le devolví gustosamente, me agarro la mano y haci se mantuvo en todo el viaje mientras íbamos a saber donde lo único que me importaba era que estaba junto a él.

Estacionamos en un parqueo y él salió para irme a abrir la puerta y me tendió su mano que la tome obviamente. Cuando estuve a fuera me quede demasiado cerca de él cosa que me hizo sonrojar y a él reír me iba a apartar pero me agarro mas fuerte, se acercó más a mi y me beso. Cosa que le correspondí subí mis brazos a su pelo y el me acariciaba la mejilla y mi pelo con sus manos. Me sentía tan bien que no me quería separar de él.

Nos separamos gracias a que necesitábamos aire pero él junto su frente con la mía.

-No sabes cuanto te quiero

-jajaja Yo también te quiero-dije sonriéndole

-¿Lista?

-Si es contigo entonces si

-Bien Vamos-dijo tomando mi mano

No sabía a donde me dirigía ahora pero sabía que todo iba a estar bien si era con él. Nos dirigimos a un parque otra vez, estoy pensando que estos van a ser nuestros lugares favoritos. Paramos a la orilla de un lago bien lindo donde había canoas vi a una pareja felices en una de las canoas se miraban tan lindos.

-¿Te quieres subir?-dijo Alec en mi oído

-S-si

-Bien vamos a rentar uno-dijo agarrando otra vez mi mano y guiándome hacia un señor que estaba en un pequeño muelle de ahí.

-¿Disculpe señor? ¿Todavía hay canoas?

-Claro solo denme un segundo-dijo mientras jalaba una canoa que estaba un poco lejos y la venia acercando-Aquí tienen chicos

-Gracias y aquí tiene su dinero

-Gracias y que disfruten

Alec se subió primero para después ayudarme a mí, nos sentamos y él empezó a remar, esto era tan tierno y romántico. Dejo de remar y nos detuvimos debajo de un puente que tenia enredadera y unas flores en ella, era hermoso lo unico que faltaba era que estuviera la luna.

-Te quiero-dijo en mi oído haciendo que me estremeciera

-Yo también te quiero-dije volteándolo a ver y vi que estaba mu cerca mío y no pude evitarlo y lo bese.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

_-Te quiero-dijo en mi oído haciendo que me estremeciera_

_-Yo también te quiero-dije volteándolo a ver y vi que estaba mu cerca de mí y no pude evitarlo y lo bese._

Era un momento tan mágico que temía que fuese un sueño pero sabía que no era así que esto era de verdad, Alec se separo de mí lentamente mientras que pegaba su frente contra la mía y yo continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Esto es perfecto ¿no lo crees?-dijo Alec en un susurro

-Si y tengo miedo de que todo esto sea un sueño y cuando despierte no este aquí sino que en mi casa en Florida

-Pues no lo es y me alegro que haci sea-dijo apartándose de mí-¿quieres ir a comer un helado?

-Claro

Alec empezó a remar otra vez para que fuéramos a la orilla donde lo habíamos rentado y le dio gracias otra vez al señor cuando estuvimos en tierra firme, Alec me tomo la mano para buscar un vendedor de helados y yo sentía que este parque se me hacia familiar.

-¿Alec?

-¿Si?-dijo volteándome a ver

-Este parque es el de ayer ¿verdad?

-Si solo que vine para el otro lado para dar un paseo en canoa contigo-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla haciendo que _raramente_ me sonrojara

-Gracias fue muy lindo de tu parte

-¿Nessi?-dijo la voz que conocía pero no sabia de quien hasta que voltee a ver

-¿Jacob? Hola

-Hola que sorpresa encontrarte aquí-dijo viniendo donde estábamos junto con una chica de pelo corto y negro como la noche-Ella es Leah mi novia

-¿Novia? No sabía que tenías una ya que en el baile no la vi

-Es que acaba de volver de Francia

-Oh bueno mucho gusto Leah

-Igualmente, mi amor se nos hace tarde para ir a juntarnos con nuestros padres-dijo viéndolo a los ojos con una sonrisa tierna que él se le quedo viendo embobado

-Claro bueno haber que día salimos los cuatro

-¡Si! Es un excelente idea-dijo Leah feliz-haber cuando nos ponemos de acuerdo

-Bueno fue un gusto verlos adiós Alec, Ness

-Adiós-dijimos los dos a coro

-No sabía que tenía novia-dijo Alec cuando se fueron

-Yo tampoco, pero no importa

-Claro que importa yo pensé que le gustabas y pensaba decirle unas palabras si intentaba algo contigo-dijo haciendo un ¿berrinche?

-¿Alec Vulturi esta haciendo un berrinche?

-No-dijo poniéndose un poquito rojo-Mejor vamos por ese helado que dijimos

-Esta bien berrinchudo

-¡No soy un berrinchudo!-cuando dijo eso no pude evitar alzar mi ceja y poner una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro

-¿No?

-No-dijo ahora más serio

-Lo que digas vamos muero por un helado

-Ahora si verdad-dijo viéndome ahora el con burla

Compramos dos conos de helado y nos fuimos a sentar cerca de un árbol para disfrutar nuestro helado, hablamos de todo y de nada, nos conocíamos más y a veces él con sus ocurrencias me hacia reír no supe que tenia hambre hasta que en una de esas nos quedamos disfrutando del como silencio cuando mi estomago gruño pidiendo comida y haciendo que yo me sonrojara y Alec soltara un risita.

-Alguien tiene hambre

-Lo siento

-Hey no te disculpes a mí también me empezó a dar hambre que tal si vamos a comer por ahí

-De acuerdo

Regresamos donde Alec había dejado su auto todo el camino fuimos agarrados de las manos y en un cómodo silencio haciendo que yo reposara mi cabeza sobre su hombro cuando llegamos nos subimos y Alec nos dirigió hacia una pizzería que quedaba a unas cuadras del parque entramos pedimos una pizza mediana y unas Coca-colas y seguimos hablando de nuestras familias, amigos y tonterías cuando terminamos de comer Alec me pregunto si no quería postro y yo le dije que si y pidió una porción grande de pastel de chocolate que cuando lo vi se me hizo agua a la boca.

Alec agarro una cucharita, agarro una poco de pastel y como si fuera bebe me lo dio en la boca pero le reste importancia y gustosa abrí la boca para recibir el pedazo de pastel que nunca llego ya que Alec se lo había metido a la boca mientras que yo me quede con la boca abierta.

-No es justo, no puedes tentarme con eso y después alejarlo de mi-dije mientras agarraba una cucharita para pode agarrar mi pedazo de pastel cuando entro a mi boca cerré mis ojos para disfrutar mejor el sabor de chocolate. Suspire cuando traque mi ultimo bocado y abrí los ojos y vi que Alec me miraba divertido-¿Qué?

-Sigo sin poder entender cual es la debilidad de las chicas por el chocolate

-El chocolate es algo sagrado para nosotras

-Bien en toses ya se donde llevarte después

-¿A casa?

-No, es una sorpresa

-mmm….Esta bien

Nos terminamos nuestra porción de pastel y Alec pago una vez echo fuimos a su auto y Alec me llevo por saber donde pero me quede con la boca abierta cuando después de horas conduciendo paramos en una dulcería muy amplia, Alec río cuando me vio y se bajo del carro para abrirme la puerta cuando la abrió me tendió su mano y la agarre aun sin poder creer donde estábamos.

-¿Te gusto tu sorpresa?

-Si ¿De quien es esto?

-De mis tíos

-Oh, es lindo

-¿Quieres entrar?

-Claro-dije muy feliz tanto que pensé que en algún momento empezaría a dar brinquitos estilo Alice

Entramos y me quede fascinada había de todo tipo de dulces, desde simples paletas y bombones a gomitas y goma de mascar y mi parte favorita ¡Chocolate! Había en formas, cajas de corazones esto era el paraíso para mi.

-Agarra lo que quieras-dijo Alec empujándome hacia los dulces-Los puedes probar también-dijo agarrando una gomita de un recipiente

-¿Enserio?

-Si, incluso le puedes enviar una caja de chocolates a tu mamá ¿No crees?

-Si, a ella también le encantan-dije más emocionada aun

-Bueno ve a escoger yo voy a decirle a mi tío que estoy aquí-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y desapareciendo por una puerta que estaba detrás del mostrador

Empecé a ver y escogí una bolsa de gomitas, dos cajitas de chocolates, una grande para mi mamá y dos paletas de corazón con sabor a cereza y unos cuantos bombones y otro tipo de chocolate y una barra de chocolate blanco. Me sentía como una niña pequeña agarrando de todos los dulces que podía pero me contuve en agarrar más ya que los tíos de Alec pensarían mal de mí y no quería eso.

Estaba por dejarlo en la caja pero me tropecé y yo cerré los ojos para esperando la caída que nunca llego.

-Como siempre tan despistada-dijo una voz que conocía muy bien y no lo podia creer


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

_Alec POV_

Deje a mi querida novia en su paraíso personal, cuando entro parecía la de una niña pequeña que estaba feliz solo por una paleta y ella ahora podía escoger los que quisiera, iba al despacho de mi tío a decirle que iba a agarran unos muchos dulces pero me detuve cuando sonó mi celular. Lo saque y vi que era un mensaje de Edward, ¿Cómo habrá conseguido mi numero?, decía que entre dos horas ya podía llevar a Ness a su casa y yo solo le respondí con un ok. Iba a retomar mi camino pero un grito de mi novia hizo que regresara a la tienda corriendo.

Llegue hasta el mostrador y vi que Ness estaba colgada del cuello de saber quien pero era un chico y eso me hizo hervir de celos por lo que decidí interrumpirlos.

-Nessi, cielo me diste un susto ¿todo está bien?

-Alec-dijo Nessi soltándose de ese… ese idiota-Tranquilo no fue nada solo que me rencontré con mi mejor amigo, Alec te presento a Nahuel, Nahuel él es Alec mi novio

-Ves por eso vine ¡Ni siquiera sabia que tenías novio!-dijo Jahuel creo que era

-Un gusto Jahuel-dije tendiéndole la mano

-Es Nahuel, igual es un gusto Axel-dijo tomando mi mano con fuerza

-Es Alec-dije apretando su mano con más fuerza y tratando de que mi rostro no se viera enojado

_**Nessi POV**_

Era yo o había mucha tensión en el ambiente, lo que no entiendo es porque no se sueltan las manos.

-Alec ya nos podemos ir ya lo tengo todo

-Claro cielo-dijo retirando la mano de la de Nahuel y viéndome con ternura-Ven escojamos una bolsa para que metas todo lo que escogiste

-¿Tú tío no se molestara?

-No, tranquila ya le dije yo

-Oh, Nahuel nos…-ya no seguí hablando porque cuando voltee ya no había nadie-¿Dónde esta?

-¿Quién? ¿Tu amigo?

-Si estaba aquí

-Debieron llamarlo y esta afuera-dijo algo nervioso

-¿Todo esta bien?

-Si perfecto

-Es que te miras nervioso-dije preocupada

_**Alec POV**_

Como no iba a estarlo si ahora tendría que entretenerla más tiempo de lo estimado mi suegro si que me debía una muy grande. Ni siquiera sabia para que quería que estuviera afuera de la casa tan tarde ¡quien lo entiende! Suspire para tranquilizarme y que no me descubriera.

-¿Te parece tomar chocolate caliente?

-Ya es muy tarde y….-la interrumpí antes de que me pusiera nervioso de nuevo

-Yo le explico a tu papá luego ¿Si?-dije viéndola fijamente

-E-esta b-bien

Gracias al cielo que acepto sino sabría que hubiera echo si decía que no, guardamos lo que ella escogió le deje una nota a mi tío para cuando se desocupara, le abrí la puerta del auto Nessi entro aun preguntándose donde pudo haberse metido su amigo yo le trate de restarle importancia, pero me sentía celoso, suspire y arranque el auto y la lleve a un lugar que estaba a cinco calles abajo del local de mi tío para tomar chocolate caliente cuando llegamos la ayude a bajarse y entramos al local y ella pidió el chocolate y yo solo un vaso con agua.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Si tranquila todo esta bien-dije sonriéndole para que dejara de preocuparse

Para que no siguiera preguntando le contaba anécdotas de mi familia o mías con mis amigos y ella se terminaba riendo, Nessi termino rápido su bebida y dijo que estaba lista para irse por lo menos en este tiempo ya tenia pensado en un plan b en el que podía tardarme lo que quisiera ya que tenia que esperar el mensaje de Edward.

Íbamos de regreso a su casa y en una de esas empecé a bajar de velocidad sin que ella se diera cuenta de que fui yo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

-No lo se voy a ver que pasa, quédate aquí

Baje del coche y abrí el capo e hice como si estuviera revisando algo cuando en realidad desactive un lado de la batería para que no encendiera.

-¡Ness!

-¿Si?-dijo bajando del auto

-Toma mi puesto y trata de arrancar

-De acuerdo-dijo hiendo hacia el lado del copiloto, trato de encenderlo pero no funciono

-Genial saber que tiene

-El tanque esta lleno y de agua esta bien-dijo ella bajando del auto-voy a ver si hay señal-dijo sacando su celular-¡Rayos se me acabo la carga!

-Ness sube al auto, quédate ahí mientras yo miro si se zafó algo

Ella hizo lo que le dije y yo me quede "viendo" si estaba todo bien, habían pasado como diez minutos cuando vibro mi celular lo saque y ¡Al fin! Lo que tanto esperaba un mensaje de Edward diciéndome que ya la podía llevar a casa, coloque el cable en la batería cerré el capo y fui hacia el asiento de piloto.

-¿Lo arreglaste?

-Creo que si

-Bien

Hice arrancar el carro y Ness soltó un suspiro de alivio al igual que yo. Retome el camino hacia su casa y llegamos en veinte minutos, baje del auto y le fui abrir a mi ángel.

-Espero que no me regañen

-Tranquila, vamos voy a hablar con tu padre de una vez

-¿¡QUE?! ¡ESTAS LOCO! Te arrancaría la cabeza

-No importa igual no hicimos nada malo y tampoco vamos a mentir

-Esta bien, solo te digo que fue un gusto haber pasado este tiempo contigo-dijo con voz quebradiza

-Exageras, no va a pasar nada-dije acercándome a ella

-C-como e-estas tan s-seguro

-Solo lo se, confía en mi-dije a escasos centímetros de nosotros

-E-esta b-bien

-Bien-dije besando sus labios

¡Como no se me ocurrió esto antes!, la bese suavemente pero no quise tentar a mi suerte y me aparte lo mas lento posible, recargue mi frente en la de ella, abrí mis ojos y vi que los suyos todavía estaban cerrados

-Te quiero-dijo ganándome y abriendo sus hermosos ojos

-Yo también te quiero, mi ángel

-Vamos, no quiero que a ti regañen también

Tome su mano y ella me guio hacia la puerta de la entrada luego me guio hacia la puerta de la caza, la abrió y cuando entramos todo estaba oscuro lo que hizo que ella se tensara.

-¿Hola?

-¡Sorpresa!-dijeron todos encendiendo las luces y tirando las serpentinas y los globos.

Dejando a mi novia en completo estado de shock, creí que en cualquier momento se desmayaría pero lo que hizo fue derramar unas cuantas lagrimas que hizo que mi corazón se estrujara, no quería que ella llorara. Pero sabía que esas lágrimas eran de felicidad ya que lo veía en sus ojos.

-¿Mamá?-dijo en un susurro y con voz temblorosa

Segundos después se desmayo y por suerte yo estaba ahí para atraparla sino se hubiera golpeado.

_**Nessi POV**_

-¿Mamá?-dije en un susurro

Esto debía de ser un sueño, no lo podía creer pero segundos después vi todo negro.

Quería abrir los ojos pero solo escuchaba unas voces que se hacían lejanas que poco a poco se fueron haciendo mas conocidas.

-¿Qué le abra pasado?-dijo la voz de un hombre que se me hacia conocida

-Debe de ser el impacto de vernos-dijo la voz de una mujer que al igual que la del hombre se me hacia conocida, pero no lograba atinar quien era

-Tranquilos ella despertara en cualquier momento-dijo otra voz masculina

-Jasper tiene razón-dijo la voz de ¿Alice?

Esto me estaba cansando quería abrirlos por lo que hice otro pequeño esfuerzo para abrirlos. No supe como pero los abrí

-Oh ¿hija estas bien?

-¿mamá?


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

_-Oh ¿hija estas bien?_

_-¿mamá?_

_-_Hija me tenias tan preocupada-dijo mi madre abrazándome

No podía creer que ella estuviera aquí después de unos días, pero igual la extrañaba tanto y tenía tanto que contarle. Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y al parecer ella también estaba llorando.

-Que tal si vamos a cenar y haci hablamos tranquilamente ¿Alec te quieres quedar?-dijo Alice

-Eh no gracias pero ya es algo tarde y no quiero que me castiguen haci que con su permiso-dijo Alec hiendo hacia la puerta

-¡Espera!-dije soltándome de mi madre e hiendo hacia él-Gracias por este día

-No hay de que, nos vemos luego-dijo besándome la mejilla cosa que hizo que me sonrojara.

-A-adiós-dije cuando el salió por la puerta

-Creo que alguien me tiene que contar algo-dijo mi madre a mis espaldas, lo que me hizo acordarme que todos estaban viendo y también que mis mejillas enrojecieran más

-Tú nunca cambias pequeña-dijo Elezar-Eres igualita a tu madre

-¡No es cierto!-dijimos al mismo tiempo mi madre y yo lo que provoco barias risas de todos y que nosotras no enfurruñáramos.

-Bien, bien vamos al comedor-dijo Rose

En el comedor nos sentamos todos y yo me senté a la par de mi madre, mientras servían la mesa le preguntaban muchas cosas como a mí me lo habían echo y ella trataba de contestarlas todas, vi que mi padre solo prestaba atención a una que otra pregunta pero se quedaba callado. Cuando terminamos de comer yo me sentía muy cansada.

-Yo me voy a dormir-dije bostezando

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-dijo mi madre

-Claro, vamos-dije levantándome para ir a mi habitación y mi mamá solo me siguió.

Entramos y ella se le quedo viendo y yo fui por mi pijama a cambiarme al baño.

**Bella POV**

Me quede viendo el cuarto donde se quedaba mi hija mientras ella se cambiaba en el baño, fui hacia el armario para ver cuantas cosas le había comprado Alice y por lo visto había mucho. No me quería imaginar como se puso mi hija y Alice en un centro comercial. Solo pensarlo me estremecía.

Oí que la puerta del baño se abría y mi hija salía en pijama y se acomodaba en su cama, yo me acerque y me senté haciendo que mi espalda quedara en el respaldo de la cama.

-Te extrañe mucho mamá-dijo mi pequeña abrazando mi cintura

-Yo también hija-dije besando el tope de su cabeza-Ahora duerme, mañanas me cuentas quien era ese chico

-Esta bien-dijo con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas-¿Me tarareas?

-Claro

Empecé a tararearle la melodía que Edward me había compuesto hace ya muchos años y aun la recordaba, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos y ya se había quedado dormida y yo solo le acariciaba su pelo. Estaba tan concentrada haciendo eso que no sabia que había alguien ahí hasta sentí que me penetraban con la mirada. Levante mi vista y vi que era Edward que nos estaba viendo.

-¿Ya se durmió?-pregunto en un susurro

-Si, estaba muy cansada-dije en un susurro mientras me levantaba cuidadosamente y le daba un beso en la frente antes de apagar la lamparita.

Me acerque donde estaba Edward guardando mi distancia obviamente. Abrí la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido para que saliéramos y la dejáramos dormir.

-¿Podemos hablar?-dijo Edward cuando salimos

-De acuerdo

-Vamos a al estudio

Yo lo seguí silenciosamente, hasta que nos detuvimos en una puerta y el la abrió dejando que yo pasara primero, seguía siendo tan caballeroso como siempre, cuando el entro cerro la puerta.

-Siéntate

Me senté en un sillón para dos donde se había sentado él.

-¿De que quieres hablar?

-En primer lugar te quería pedir las gracias por haber venido…

-Mi hija me extrañaba y no fue nada-dije interrumpiéndolo

-También te quería pedir perdón otra vez por la discusión por teléfono….

-Yo ya te perdone eso-dije otra vez interrumpiéndolo y él suspiraba pesadamente

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que teníamos una hija?

-Yo…yo lo intente…pero siempre había algo que me lo impedía-dije agachando la mirada

-¿Qué era lo que te lo impedía?-dijo tomando mi mentón para que lo viera

-Tanya

-¿Qué tiene Tanya que ver en esto?

-Ella estaba en tú vida

-Ella nunca estuvo en mi vida

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora…ella es mi prometida pero….-lo interrumpí

-¡Ves! Ella esta en tu vida y es tu prometida-dije levantándome y dándole la espalda

-Pero yo no quiero casarme con ella

-¿En toces porque te comprometiste con ella?-dije sin voltearlo a ver

-Porque pensé que con el tiempo iba a curar el dolor que tú dejaste-dijo abrazándome por detrás-Pero no fue así yo no te e olvidado

Iba a contestarle pero se escucho un "shh" que venia de afuera yo me voltee y vi que Edward también lo había escuchado y ya sabíamos quienes eran. Yo le quiñe el ojo a Edward para que me siguiera el juego.

-¿Enserio?-dije acercándome a la puerta despacio

-Si-dijo siguiéndome

-Demuéstralo-dije en un susurro mientras agarraba la perilla de la puerta

-Esta bien-dijo también en un susurro

Nos quedamos callados y pegamos nuestros oídos a la puerta para escuchar si decían algo.

-_¿Qué abra pasado?-_dijo la voz de Alice

_-Tal vez se están besando-_dijo Emmet

-_Shh solo escuchemos-_dijo esta vez Jasper

Sabía que ahora tenían los oídos pegados al otro lado de la puerta por lo que le hice una señal a Edward para que se quitara cuando él lo hizo yo abrí la puerta de un tirón dejando caer a Emmet y a Jasper mientras que Alice y Roso medio se caían y con Edward los mirábamos con reproche.

-Lo sentimos-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Con Edward nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas, ellos nunca cambiarían.

-Es que nunca aprenderán que no hay que escuchar detrás de las puertas y mucho menos si son conversaciones ajenas-dije con voz de reproche pero a la vez divertida-Sera mejor que me valla a dormir

-Pero Bella…-dijo Edward

-Mañana hablamos ¿de acuerdo?-dije viéndolo

-Bien-dijo con resignación

Fui hacia la habitación que Alice me había dicho que iba a ser la mía, me cambie y me puse mi pijama que consistía en unos pantalones de yoga y una camiseta de algodón iba a apagar la luz cuando alguien toco la puerta. La abrí y vi a Edward.

-Solo te quería desear buenas noches

-Buenas noches

Iba a cerrar la puerta pero él interpuso su mano y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y luego se fue. Yo me quede como idiota ahí parada, pero me recompuse y cerré la puerta y me deje caer contra ella aun sin poder creer lo que él había echo, me quede unos minutos más, luego apague la luz y me acosté en la cama.

Al día siguiente le gane al sol ya que ya estaba despierta antes de que los rayos del sol atravesaran mi ventana, no había podido dormir por pensar en él. Y también recordando lo del casi beso ya que me lo dio en la comisura de mis labios. También en los recuerdos que siempre están como sombras detrás de mi.

Cuando no pude más y me aburrí me levante, me duche y me cambie. Cuando termine baje al comedor y no había nadie por lo que fui a la cocina y tampoco había nadie. Y decidí hacer el desayuno, no me importaba yo ya estaba acostumbrada hacerlo era una costumbre.

-Buenos días ma… ¿Bella?-dijo Edward haciendo que me asustara y diera un brinquito-Lo siento no te quería asustar

-Tranquilo

-¿Siempre te despiertas temprano?

-Si ya estoy acostumbrada

-¿Te molesta si hago café mientras tú cocinas?

-No-_si_ dije para mí

-Bien

-¿Y como has dormido?

-Excelente-dije omitiendo lo de mi falta de sueño - ¿y tú?

-Como un bebe-_al menos alguien si pudo dormir_

-Que bien

-Hace un buen día ¿no crees?-_Enserio esta hablándome del clima_

-Si hace un excelente día-dije mientras mesclaba el huevo

-¡Buenos días mamá, papá!-dijo mi hija entrando, _¡Gracias al cielo!_

-Buenos días cariño-dijimos Edward y yo al unísono lo que hizo que nuestra hija riera

-Mamá, ¿vas a hacer tus brownies?

-No, ya que trajiste un montón de dulces ayer ¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta?

**Nessi POV**

-Técnicamente era para darles a todos no solo eran para mí-me arrepentí cuando dije eso

-¿Enserio? Y ¿cuando nos lo ibas a dar?-dijo mi madre suspicazmente

-Hoy por supuesto, solo que se me olvido bajarlos

-Entonces ve por ellos ahora-dijo dándome la vuelta para salir de la cocina

-De acuerdo-dije hiendo hacia mi habitación

Cuando llegue fui a agarrar la bolsa no sin antes sacar con los que me iba a quedar cuando los escogí los escondí por si acaso y ya me iba a ir cuando el sonido de mi celular hizo que fuera por el. Y me puse muy feliz porque sabía que era Alec el que enviaba los mensajes. Cuando lo vi mi sonrisa se borro ya que no era de Alec sino que de Nahuel, pero igual lo leí.

**Para Nessi**

**Hoy vamos a pasar tiempo juntos así que no hagas planes con NADIE este día solo es para los dos. (:**

**Besos **

**Nahuel**

Genial no iba a ver a Alec hoy, pero le respondí a Nahuel con un "OK" y le mande uno a Alec diciéndole que hoy no nos podíamos ver a lo que en unos segundos me respondió diciéndome que, eso me iba a mandar en un rato ya que iba a salir con su familia a saber donde. Suspire y baje para desayunar. Hoy no iba a ser un día común eso lo sabía pero no se porque.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

_Bella POV_

Me sentía tan incomoda con Edward observando mis movimientos mientras cocinaba, pero se me ocurrió algo para que ya no siguiera haci.

-¿Puedes poner los platos, cubiertos y los vasos? Por favor

-De acuerdo-dijo levantándose de donde estaba y buscando los platos cuando los encontró se fue

Solté un suspiro cuando salió por la puerta y me concentre mas en no quemar nada para que todo estuviera bien.

-Oh querida no tenias que hacer el desayuno-dijo Esme atravesado la puerta

-Oh tranquila señora Masen ya estoy acostumbrada a hacer esto cuando me levanto

-Bueno ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?

-Solo donde poner la comida

-Dame un segundo

Ella busco en uno de los mueble y saco dos grandes platos para poner todo allí y otros medianos para los pastelillos y el pan. Edward volvió por las tazas y los vasos y salió cuando lo hizo Emmet entro.

-Oh Belly-Bells ¿hiciste todo esto?-dijo viendo toda la comida

-Si

-Se ve deliciosa-dijo intentando agarrar un pastelillo pero le di un golpe en su mano antes de que lo agarrara

-Te lo vas a comer cuando termines tu desayuno

-Esta bien _mamá_

-Ahora se bueno y lleva esto a la mesa pero no comas nada

-Esta bien, esta bien-dijo agarrando los grandes platos

Cuando salió no pude evitar reírme y Esme no tardo mucho en acompañarme, me había dado cuenta de que Esme no es lo que yo pensaba en realidad era dulce y tierna como cualquier madre así, ella agarro el plato donde estaba el pan y yo el de los pastelillos, Esme salió primero pero cuando yo iba a salir casi me caigo con todo y los pastelillos pero Edward me agarro la cintura para que no me cayera y lo que hizo que nos quedáramos a centímetros de nuestros rostros.

-Mamá…Oops lo siento-dijo nuestra hija entrando y saliendo rápidamente

Yo me separe rápido de Edward sonrojada pero aparte la mirada antes de que él lo viese

-¿Puedes llevar el jugo?

-Si

Cuando dijo eso yo salí y tome varias respiraciones antes de entrar al comedor, cuando entre todos se me quedaron viendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no se porque tenia la ligera sospecha de que Nessi había dicho lo que vio, pero no le tome importancia y deje los pastelillos en la mensa y me senté. Luego entro Edward con la jarra de jugo y lo puso sobre la mesa y se sentó c_asualmente_ enfrente mio

Luego todos empezaron a comer pero en silencio algo raro de ellos ya que siempre andan hablando y más Alice y Emmet. Luego de un rato me estaba desesperando e incomodando ya que todos nos lanzaban miradas a Edward y a mí como si querían que habláramos nosotros pero estaban muy equivocados si creían que nos iban hacer hablar ya suficiente tuvimos con la interrupción ayer.

Cada uno termino de comer y _sorprendentemente _Emmet fue el primero.

-Pensé que no ibas a hacer nada dulce-dijo mi hija agarrando un pastelillo

-Dije que no iba hacer brownies nunca dije que no iba hacer nada dulce y hablando de dulce ¿ya les diste lo que les ibas a dar hoy?

-No estaba esperando a que todos terminaran

-¿De que hablan?-dijo Emmet con la boca llena

-Emmet no hables con la boca llena, me avergüenzas-dijo Rose entre dientes

Eso nos hizo reír a todos y a Emmet refunfuñarse. Ya se me había olvidado lo divertido que era comer con ellos y más cuando hacían sus bromas.

Terminamos todos de desayunar y yo ayude a Esme a recoger la mesa ya que los chicos tenían que trabajar y Alice y Rose tenían que trabajar en un nuevo diseño por lo que se retiraron de la mesa y Nessi dijo que iba a salir con Nahuel por lo que quedamos solo Esme y yo. Iba a empezar a lavar los trastes pero Esme me detuvo.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo ya suficiente hiciste con el desayuno, deja que se encarga Martha, ahora quiero que tu y yo hablemos haci que vamos acompáñame al jardín quiero ver como están mis retoños.

-Esta bien

Me sentía nerviosa, pero no tenia porque estarlo haci que trate de tranquilizarme, la ayude a cargar unas cosa que ella necesitaba para su "retoños" como ella le dice y nos dirigimos al jardín de atrás.

-Quiero que me platiques de la relación que tuviste con mi hijo-dijo cuando bajamos las cosas cerca de un arbusto con unas hermosas flores

-¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Bueno él y yo íbamos al instituto juntos y nos tocaban una que otra clase

-¿Cómo fue que empezaron a hacerse amigos?

-Ehh un vez teníamos que hacer un trabajo en parejas y me toco con él y teníamos que entregarlo en una semana, nos tomábamos nuestro tiempo y cuando nos quedaban unas horas volando hablábamos y nos hicimos mas cercanos. También fue que era muy amiga de Alice

-mmm… ¿Cuándo fueron novios?

-Bueno salimos muchas veces y en una de esas salidas él me pidió que fuera su novia y yo acepte

-¿Por qué?-dijo poniéndole más atención a las flores que a mí

-Teníamos mucho en común y pensábamos casi que igual y nos dijimos porque no intentarlo

-¿Por qué te separaste de mi hijo y sin decirle nada?

-Yo odio las mentiras

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-dijo volteándome a ver

-Edward me mintió y no fue una pequeña mentira ya que para mi fue estar con alguien que ni siquiera sabia quien era

-No decías que tenían mucho en común

-Si, pero él no me dijo que su verdadero apellido era Masen

-Sabes que si lo descubrían todos andarían detrás de él y no solo él sino que Alice y Emmet también, y tampoco porque los iban a estar molestando muchas personas para estar con ellos sino que también la prensa iba a molestarlos y cualquiera podía sacarles dinero fácilmente

-¡Pero solo era yo! Yo lo ame por lo que era no por su dinero ni por su posición social además de que me iba a servir diciéndole a gente que ni siquiera le tuve mínima confianza ¡Es absurdo!-dije empezando a enojarme

-¿Cómo fue que te enteraste de su real apellido?

-Tanya me dio un folder donde había noticias y fotos de él diciendo su verdadero apellido pero no fue solo por eso que me separe sin decirle nada

-¿Qué es la otra cosa?-dijo sentándose en un banco de piedra que había ahí y yo la imite

-Él no me dijo que estaba comprometido con Tanya mucho antes de pisar estados unidos, ni si quiera me pudo haber dicho-dije con un hilo de voz y con ganas de llorar

-Te entiendo

-¿Enserio?

-Si, pero ¿Por qué no le dijiste que estabas embarazada?

-Lo intente

-Pero

-Pero me contestaba Tanya el celular de Edward, lo que me hacia pensar en otras cosas

-Pero mi hijo nunca se caso con ella

-Pero todavía esta comprometido

-¿Todavía lo amas?

-Si, lo amo y siempre lo hare

-Entonces lucha por él, as le saber que a ti aun te interesa

-Usted cree

-Si y por favor háblame de tu y dime Esme

-Esta bien Esme

-Bueno ahora vamos

-¿A dónde?

-A comprar las cosas que se necesitara para la cena

-Ok

Dije hiendo tras ella para ir a comprar las cosas que se necesitaban.

**Nessi POV**

Con Nahuel estábamos en el parque que estaba enfrente de mi casa y él me estaba diciendo como lo habían tratado Carlie y Susan para sonsacarle en donde estaba yo hasta que se rindieron y le dejaron de hablar pero le hacían bromas y algunas eran muy pesadas.

-Ahora dime ¿Cómo esta eso que tienes novio?-cuando dijo eso no pude evitar sonrojarme

-Bueno yo…yo sé que llevo poco tiempo pero me gusta Alec y yo a él

-¿Cómo lo conociste?

-Bueno iba caminando muy metida en mis pensamientos cuando choque con él y luego me invito a un helado y yo acepte

-Solo así y ya, no creo que sea un buen chico

-¿y tú lo eres?-dije en broma

-Ja, ja, ja que graciosa

-Oh vamos él es muy bueno me lo a demostrado

-Es que hay algo en él que me hace dudar

-Nahuel si tienes miedo de que deje de pasar tiempo contigo estas muy equivocado, seguiremos saliendo y viendo películas como siempre

-¿Cada viernes por la noche?

-Si

Nahuel iba a decir algo más pero una voz lo interrumpió y yo cuando la escuche hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir más fuerte.

-Hola Ness, Nahuel-dijo Alec

-Hola Alec

-Alec-dijo Nahuel en un tonó seco

-¿No ibas a hacer algo con tu familia?

-Si pero mi quería hermana me ayudo haci que aquí estoy

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Tu mamá

-Oh, y ¿Dónde esta tu hermana?

-Fue a comprar algodón de azúcar

-Oh valla

-Al fin te encuentro hermanito

Dijo una voz suave viniendo hacia donde estábamos nosotros y antes de voltear vi como Nahuel se le abría un poco la boca.

**Nahuel POV**

No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo ella estuviera aquí y más hermosa de lo que ya era. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no la veía.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

**Nahuel POV**

_No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo ella estuviera aquí y más hermosa de lo que ya era. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no la veía._

Quería abrazarle, pedirle perdón por haberla lastimado y haberme ido sin disculparme pero seria mejor asolas y ya sabía como hacerlo empezando desde ya.

**Nessi POV**

**-**Jane ella es Nessi mi novia, Ness ella Jane mi hermana-dijo Alec presentándonos

-Hola mi hermano me a hablado mucho de ti-dijo Jane dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Espero que nada malo

-Oh no, solo dice cosas muy lindas sobre ti-dijo sonriendo tiernamente

-Él es Nahuel mi mejor amigo, Nahuel ella es Jane

-Hola-dijo Nahuel-Me encantaría quedarme pero acabo de recibir un mensaje de mi padre diciendo que me necesita

-De acuerdo no hay problema, salúdame a Elezar

-Claro-dijo hiñéndose

Vi que Jane soltó un suspiro de tristeza y me quede algo extrañada por el comportamiento de ellos pero ya le preguntaría después a Nahuel. Nos quedamos en el parque y me di cuenta de que Jane era muy amigable y no le molestaba que Alec de vez en cuando me daba un beso en la mejilla o me abrazaba, ella solo seguía hablando pero yo como costumbre mía me ruborizaba y me alegraba saber que ella me aceptaba como su cuñada ya que me decía haci lo que hacia que yo me sonrojara levemente y Alec soltara una risita.

Ellos me fueron a dejar enfrente de mi casa y nos despedimos y Jane prometió que saliéramos solo las dos para conocernos mejor y yo con gusto acepte.

Entre a la casa y fui al cuarto donde se encontraba mi mamá, ya que tenia mucho que contarle. Toque la puerta y cuando escuche un "pase" entre.

-Hola mamá

-Hola hija ¿pasa algo?

-No solo quería hablar contigo

-Oh bueno y de ¿Qué quieres hablar? ¿Del chico con el que venias ayer?-cuando dijo eso yo me sonroje-Ven siéntate-dijo palmeando un lado de la cama que estaba a la par de ella y haci lo hice.

-¿Cómo se llama?-dijo cuando puse mi cabeza en su hombro

-Alec

-¿Cómo lo conociste?

-Bueno yo iba caminando distraídamente y él también y chocamos haciendo que yo cayera

-¿Te gusta?

-Si es muy lindo-dije sonrojada

Nos acomodamos mejor y nos quedamos sentadas apoyadas en la cabecera de la cama.

-¿Tu y él son algo?

-Si, el hace dos días me pidió ser su novia y yo le dije que si ¿No crees que es muy apresurado?-dije viéndola a los ojos

-Si en verdad lo quieres y él a ti, no es problema

Seguimos hablando de todo lo que había pasado aquí exceptuando lo que me había dicho mi padre aquel día en el piano, también me conto lo mucho que me extraño y diciéndome que mis amigas la habían hostigado un poco, luego nos quedamos en silencio y yo me quede dormida y creo que mi mamá también pero no estuve segura.

**Edward POV**

Llegue a casa después de ver firmar tanto papeleo, estaba muerto, fui al estudio para dejar mi maletín, tenia ganas de hablar con Bella por lo que fui hacia su habitación. Cuando llegue toque suavemente la puerta y nadie respondió, por lo que abrí la puerta y la imagen que vi fue la más tierna que había visto.

Mi hija y Bella estaban abrazadas y dormidas tan tranquilamente saque mi celular de mi pantalón y les tome un par de fotos, estaba por irme cuando la voz de Bella me detuvo.

-Edward-fue un susurro, pero cuando me voltee ella estaba dormida, me recordaba cuando la miraba dormir y ella de vez en cuando decía mi nombre en sueños, me daba felicidad saber que aun lo hacia, me iba a ir pero otra vez dijo mi nombre-¿Edward? ... ¿que haces aquí?-dijo una Bella despierta ahora

-Yo…venia a hablar contigo pero vi que estaban dormidas por lo que ya me iba

-Dame un segundo-dijo mientras trataba de no mover tanto a nuestra hija, _nuestra hija _que bien se escuchaba-Vamos-dijo una vez estuvo junto a mí

-Claro-dije abriendo la puerta y dejando que ella pasara

Salimos y yo me encamine hacia el estudio con ella siguiéndome.

-¿de que quieres hablar?-dijo cuando estábamos en el estudio

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿recuerdas?

-Si, si lo recuerdo-dijo soltando un suspiro

-¿Tú me has olvidado Bella?

**Bella POV**

Cuando me hizo esa pregunta mi orgullo quería que le dijera que si, pero por otro lado estaba lo que me había dicho Esme, haci que decidí decirle la verdad.

-Yo nunca te he olvidado Edward-dije en un susurro y agachando mi cabeza

-Yo tampoco Bella-dijo agarrando mi mentón y haciendo que lo viera a los ojos y vi en ellos que tenían un brillo muy conocido, estábamos tan cerca a centímetros de besarnos, quería besarlo, hace tiempo que lo anhelaba y ahora estábamos apunto de hacerlo.

-Edward nece…Oops no quería interrumpir-dijo Alice haciendo que yo me apartase rápido y volteara mi rostro totalmente sonrojado-Yo me voy-dijo Alice cerrando la puerta

-Bella…yo

-Lo siento-dije interrumpiéndolo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo tomando mis manos

-Estas comprometido Edward recuérdalo-dije tratando de soltarme

-Bella yo ya te dije que voy a romper el compromiso con ella solo quiero que me digas algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Todavía me amas?

-Yo….yo

Iba a decir algo pero un estruendo hizo que callara _"No entres ahí" _esa era la voz de Alice _"¿Por qué?" _dijo Jasper _"solo no entres y calla"._ Yo suspire pesadamente, esto era absurdo siempre iba hacer así, escucharnos para ver o mas bien oír lo que uno de nosotros iba a decir, vi que Edward se frotaba sus ojos.

-Yo me voy

-¿Prometes que me dirás tu respuesta?-dijo viéndome con suplica en sus ojos

-Si

Dije eso y me fui sin decir nada más.

**Nessi POV**

Estaba tranquila durmiendo cuando sentí que alguien estaba saltando en la cama.

-¡Ness! ¡Despierta! ¡Tengo buenas noticias!-dijo Alice con una voz muy emocionada

-¿Qué pasa?-dije sentándome y sobando mis ojos

-¡Tú plan esta funcionando!-dijo Alice sin quitar su sonrisa

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hoy cuando entre al estudio, ya que estaba buscando a Edward y sabía que iba a estar ahí. Entre y ¡Se iban a besar!

-¿Quién?

-¡Edward y Bella!

-y ¿Por qué dices se iban?

-Por que yo los interrumpí-dijo haciendo un puchero-Pero el punto aquí es que ¡Se iban a besar!

Cuando dijo eso no pude evitar pararme y brincar en la cama emocionada, luego ella me siguió y empezamos a saltar como niñas pequeñas lo único que faltaba era que nos peleáramos con las almohadas.

Estaba tan feliz, si seguían haci ellos iban a terminar juntos y esta vez para siempre.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué tanto escandalo?-dijo una Rose mirándonos como si tuviéramos dos cabezas

-¡SE IBAN A BESAR!-dijimos Alice y yo a coro

-¿Quién?-dijo aun sin entender

-¡Bella y Edward! -dijo Alice aun muy emocionada y bajándose de la cama y yo la seguí.

Rose todavía procesaba su información y cuando por fin capto empezó a gritar y Alice y yo la seguimos. Y las tres empezamos a gritar como locas y también a dar saltitos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-dijo mi mamá haciendo que nos calláramos de repente

-Belly-Bells es que estamos muy emocionadas-dijo Alice aun con su gran sonrisa

-Si de eso ya me di cuenta pero ¿Por qué?-dijo mi madre aun sin entender

-Por que la próxima semana va a ver un desfile de modas en Londres-dijo Alice

-Oh con razón estaban gritando haci-dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa

-También estábamos planeando ir todos sin excepción alguna-dijo Alice apuntándola con su dedo

-Esta bien iré

-Bien-dijo Alice satisfecha-Ahora vamos a almorzar

-Claro

Fuimos a almorzar y Alice empezó a decir su idea de ir a Londres por lo del desfile de modas. Cuando dijeron eso Emmet se puso algo enojado pero cuando vio la mirada de Rose cambio de expresión por una muy feliz. Jasper, Carlisle y mi padre soltaron un suspiro pero asintieron. Con Alice empezamos a planear lo que haríamos y lo que compraríamos.

Terminamos de almorzar y yo me fui a mi habitación estaba por encender mi laptop cuando mi celular empezó a sonar, cuando vi quien era me puse muy feliz.

-Hola-dije con una gran sonrisa

-_Hola mi piccolo angelo ¿Cómo estas?_

_-_Muy feliz y ¿tu?

-_Bien y ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?_

_-_Bueno mis padres parece que se va a reconciliar-dije muy emocionada-y también porque la próxima semana todos nos vamos a ir a ver un desfile de modas

-_Eso esta bien, me alegro mucho y mi familia también va a ir_

_-_¿Enserio?

_-Si mi mamá y mi hermana quieren ir y nosotros no nos podemos negar aunque nos quejemos, pero esta vez me emociona ir_

-Haci y ¿Por qué?

-_Porque va a ir el ángel más hermoso_

_-_¿Me tengo que poner celosa por ese ángel?-dije con voz divertida pero algo enojada

-_Oh no tontita, si tu estas ahí no hay nada mejor que pueda a ver_

-¿Si? Y ¿las modelos?

-_Pues ellas no importan por que la única que me interesa eres tú-_cuando dijo eso mi corazón se quería salir de mi pecho e hizo que sonriera como boba

-¿Si?

-_Si solo tú_

_-_Eso me hace feliz

-_Y a mí me hace feliz que tú estés feliz_

-Alec

-_¿Si?_

_-_Te quiero

-_Yo también mi piccolo angelo_

Seguimos hablando por no se cuanto tiempo pero estaba tan fascinada con él hablando que no me importaba que hora eran. Me estaba riendo de sus ocurrencias cuando tocaron mi puerta y se abrió dejando ver a mi madre.

-¿No vas a bajar a cenar?

-En un minuto

-De acuerdo-dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta

-Alec, quisiera seguir hablando pero tengo que ir a cenar

-_De acuerdo te hablo después mi hermana ahora quiere matarme porque tampoco e bajado a cenar_

_-_Adiós

-_Adiós mi…_

_-Ness lo siento pero muero de hambre chao-_dijo Jane colgando

Baje al comedor y me disculpe por mi atraso y me senté a comer, la cena paso como siempre cuando termine me fui a mi habitación cuando llegue me fui a bañar y me puse mi pijama, tenia sueño y eso que tome una siesta estaba por quedar dormida cuando sonó mi celular. Lo agarre y era un mensaje, lo vi y me saco una pequeña sonrisa.

**Para Ness:**

**Buenas noches mi piccolo angelo, sueña conmigo que yo lo hare contigo.**

**Besos,**

**Alec**

Cuando termine de leer le mande uno diciéndole que obviamente iba a soñar con el y deseándole buenas noche. Cuando termine de escribir me quede dormida en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Review¿?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

El fin de semana paso sin nada fuera de lo normal dando inicio a la nueva semana, el lunes Alice estaba un poco histérica diciéndoles a los demás que empacaran lo que ellas les decían. Estaba cerrando mi maleta cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Alice.

-¿Ya empacaste?-dijo viendo mi maleta

-Si

-Quiero verlo

Abrí mi maleta otra vez dejándole ver lo que iba a llevar, al parecer se quedo satisfecha al ver lo que llevaba.

-Necesito otra maleta ¿Me prestas una?

-¡Claro! Dame un minuto-dijo hiñéndose

Cuando se fue solté un suspiro comencé a dejar la ropa que usaría mañana para irnos, según Alice quería quedarse en un hotel que estuviera algo cerca de donde se presentaría el desfile ya que abría grandes colas pero con ella no se podía razonar. Alice entro con una maleta pequeña rosa y me la entrego.

-¿Qué tienes planeado para el desfile?

-No sé de que hablas-dije poniendo mi cara de niña buena

-Oh vamos dame un pista

-Bien-dije soltando un suspiro-Lo único que te pido es que no los interrumpan y que traten de dejarlos solos ¿Si?

-De acuerdo, pero dime ¿Qué planeas?

-Bueno...

Le conté lo que planeaba para el desfile y que mis padres al fin estuvieran juntos y ella quedo encantada con mi plan e iba asegurarse de empacar lo mejor para que ella usara, luego se fue para poder empacar sus cosas al fin.

En cuando menos me di cuenta vi que era de noche y ya era hora de cenar por lo que baje y fui a la cocina pero cuando iba a entrar me di cuenta de que mis padres estaban hablando y me quede escuchando.

_-Edward ¿Qué haces?-_dijo mi mamá con voz nerviosa

_-Tienes algo en tu mejilla-_dijo mi padre en un susurro

Abrí un poco la puerta y casi grito con lo que vi ellos se iban a besar y ahora estaban a milímetros de hacerlo y yo estaba tan emocionada.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-dijo o mas bien gritouna voz chillona a mi espalda, me voltee y vi que era Tanya

-¡Cállate! A ti que te importa que haga o deje de hacer aquí-dije enojada

-Niñita insolente-dijo levantando su mano para pegarme y yo cerré los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego

-¡Te atreves a tocar a mi hija y te dejo irreconocible Tanya!-dijo mi madre agarrando el brazo de Tanya y yo solo veía la escena asustada

-¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?-grito la tipa esa

-¡ATI QUE TE IMPORTA!-dijo o más bien grito

-QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES, TU NO PERTENECES AQUÍ

-Tú no tienes derecho de correrme, no es tu casa-dijo mi madre ahora cerca de Tanya, sus miradas echaban chispas por lo ojos y más los de mi madre

-Tanya vete de aquí-dijo mi padre con voz fría

-Pero…-iba a decir algo pero mi padre la corto

-Dije que te vallas Tanya, ahora-dijo mi padre ahora enojado

-¿Qué? No dime son ellas o yo-dijo Tanya enojada

Mi padre se le quedo viendo y luego volteo donde estábamos nosotras y luego suspiro pesadamente.

-Son ellas Tanya-dijo mi padre más calmado

-¿Qué?

-Ya dije: son ellas, lo nuestro acabo Tanya-dijo mi padre con voz fría

-BIEN QUEDATE CON ESAS PERO TE VAS ARREPENTIR, LO JURO-dijo quitándose su anillo, tirándolo cuando se iba por la puerta

-¿Están bien?-dijo mi padre viéndonos

-Si-dijo mi madre en un susurro-¿Hija tu estas bien?

-Si-dije con una sonrisa y no pude evitarlo fui hacia mi padre y lo abrace haciendo que se tambaleara un poco pero me sostuvo-Te quiero-le dije en su oído

-Yo también pequeña-dijo besando el tope de mi cabeza

-Oigan acabo de ver a Tanya echa una furia ¿Qué paso?-dijo entrando Alice confundida

-Tanya le quería pegar a Nessi y Bella interfirió y no le pudo pegar luego ellas empezaron a pelearse y luego yo corrí a Tanya y ella salió con la pregunta de a quien elegía si a Bella y Ness o a ella y yo las escogí a ellas-resumió mi padre

-Wow eso fue interesante-dijo Alice pensativa

Luego de eso todos nos sentamos a cenar como si nada hubiera pasado y con las típicas pláticas y bromas de Emmet, lo que dijo me hizo recordar algo y era parte de mi plan.

-¿Mamá?-dije llamando no solo su atención si no que la de todos

-¿si?

-Le prometí a Jane la hermana de Alec que me quedaría a dormir con ella en el hotel ya que ellos van a usar el mismo hotel ¿Puedo?-dije lo ultimo haciendo un puchero

-¿Por qué no solo dices que te quieres quedar en la habitación de Alec y ya?-dijo Emmet haciendo que mi padre se atragantara y que mi madre y yo le lanzáramos miradas envenenadas

-Pero si tú se quedas con su hermana ¿Dónde se queda Alec?

-Con Nahuel, le hable hoy y me dijo que aceptaba de todos modos él va a venir con nosotros

-De acuerdo pero no quiero que hagan nada malo-dijo mi madre

-Gracias

Después de eso termine de comer y me retire a mi habitación cuando llegue me fui a bañar y a ponerme mi pijama estaba secando mi pelo cuando mi celular sonó. Lo agarre y vi que era un mensaje de Alec.

**Para Ness:**

**Mi piccolo angelo, no puedo esperar para verte mañana. Te extraño mucho.**

**Besos,**

**Alec ;)**

Me reí de su mensaje y luego yo le respondí, seguimos mensajeándonos hasta saber a que hora pero siempre me hacían reír luego nos despedimos ya que era muy tarde, le dije buenas noches y deje mi celular en la mesita de noche, cerré mis ojos con una boba sonrisa en mi rostro y me fundí en un lindo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente me despertaron los rayos de sol y espere unos segundos para despertarme por completo, luego me levante y me fui a bañar cuando salí me puse la ropa que había elegido ayer que consistía en: una camisa sin mangas con botones color blanco, unos pantalón de mezclilla negro y unos botines negros con tacón bajo color negro, me puse unos cuantos accesorios (N/A: link del vestuario en mi perfil), me cepille mi pelo dejándolo suelto, estaba poniendo brillo en los labios cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Pase

-Ya ¿tienes todo listo?-dijo mi padre entrando

-Si, mis maletas están ahí-dije señalando las maletas que estaban a la par de la puerta

-Bueno al menos no llevas tanto como Alice y Rose-dijo agarrando mis maletas-Te esperamos abajo para desayunar

Sin más se fue con mis maletas, termine de arreglarme y agarre mi bolso y metí mi pequeño neceser y mi celular. Baje por las escaleras hiendo hacia el comedor donde estaban casi todos menos Jasper, Emmet, Rose y Alice. Iba a preguntar por ellos cuando la voz de Alice por las escaleras capto mi atención.

-Ten cuidado Jasper que si votas algo Ya veras-dijo Alice ya en el último escalón.

-Alice, cielo ¿Por qué llevas tanto si solo vamos a ir dos días?-dijo Jasper con voz dulce y dejando con cuidado las maletas a la par de las mías.

-Uno nunca sabe que pueda faltar-dijo Alice con una sonrisa de obviedad

-Pero mira a Bella solo lleva una maleta

-¿Y? eso no significa que va a venir igual ¿Verdad?-dijo volteando a ver a mi madre

-Alice no me metas en esto ¿Si?-dijo con voz de suplica mi madre

-De acuerdo entonces, ¿Ness?

-¿Si?

-Piensas regresar con dos maletas-dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito

-No voy a venir con cinco o seis no lose-dije tratando de saber cuanto iba a comprar cuando estuviera allá y cuanto me iba a regalar Alice-Pero ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar?

Ellos asintieron, pero lo que me tenia intrigada era saber en donde estaban Emmet y Rose pero no quise preguntar, desayunamos normalmente ya que Alice estaba planeando lo que haríamos cuando estuviésemos en Londres.

Cuando terminamos, salimos y Jasper y mi papá empezaron a sacar las maletas, iba a preguntar como nos íbamos a ir pero el jeep de Emmet para enfrente de nosotros.

-Bien ya pueden subir todas las maletas-dijo Emmet bajando del jeep

-¿crees que caben todas ahí?

-Si Rose solo empaco cinco maletas y yo solo una haci que caben dos de Alice atrás todavía y las otras se pueden ir en los asientos de atrás-dijo Emmet ayudando a cargar las maletas

-Bien-dijo Jasper subiendo también las maletas

Cuando terminaron fueron por los demás autos, Carlisle y Esme se habían ido desde ayer haci que no había problema para acomodarnos.

-¿Cómo nos vamos a ir?-dijo mi madre

-Oh pues Rose y Emmet, Jazz, yo y Nessi, y tu y Edward

-¿Por qué se va a ir Nessi con ustedes? ¿Por qué no viene con nosotros?-dijo mi madre con duda

-Bueno es que Alice me quería decir sobre los diseñadores y tiendas que hay ahí para que podamos comprar-dije adelantándome a Alice

-Oh, esta bien-dijo mi madre con un suspiro

Lo único que pedía era que mis padres hablaran en el camino y que no se enteraran de mi plan para reunirlos.

Además yo ya quería llegar ya que la familia de Alec estaba ahí desde ayer y yo lo extrañaba tanto. Cuando vinieron los autos yo me subí a la parte de atrás del auto de Jasper y mi padre se quedo extrañado.

-¿No te vas a ir con nosotros?-dijo mi padre confundido

-Es que Alice me quiere decir lo que vamos a comprar en las tiendas cuando estemos allá-dije con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo-dijo mi padre subiéndose y arrancando el auto ya que mi madre ya se había subido.

Y solo esperaba que mi padre aprovechara a hacer sus movidas o aun quesea hablar.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

_Edward POV_

Esto en verdad era lo mas incomodo de todo este tiempo, este día no podía ir mejor y eso que todo estaba bien hasta esta mañana pero cuando mi _queridísima _hermana y mi _hermosa_ hija dejaron que Bella y yo nos fuéramos solos ya que supuestamente ellas _tenían que hablar de cosas de moda_, si claro y la luna era de queso, por favor. Aunque en parte estaba agradecido pero no sabia de que hablar, parecía a un adolescente pedirle su primera cita a la chica que le gustaba, era absurdo. Además se le notaba a leguas que Bella se sentía muy incomoda por la situación ¡Se notaba en el ambiente que todo estaba tenso entre los dos!, desde que Tanya había intentado golpear a mi pobre niña las cosas con Bella no han salido como yo quisiera que pasasen, había estado apunto de besar dos beses ¡Dos! Y siempre había algo o más bien alguien que nos interrumpían. Suspire y moví mi cabeza para dejar eso atrás al igual que Tanya ahora ella formaba parte de mi pasado un pasado del cual no quiero volver a vivir. Ahora estaría concentrado en recuperar a mi Bella pero no sabia como. Faltaba si mucho una hora y media ya que había algo de trafico y no me quería imaginar como se iba a poner cuando fuera enserio el desfile. Suspire como por milésima vez, creo.

-¿Crees que tardara mucho el trafico?-dijo Bella por primera vez

-No tengo la menor idea-dije suspirando,_ esto de suspirar se esta haciendo costumbre, _me dije a mi mismo

-Espero que no dure tanto-dijo ahora ella suspirando

Yo no dije nada solo encendí la radio para buscar una buena canción hasta que encontré una que llamo mi atención, era la de _"Adicto" _de Enrique Iglesias. La deje y la cante bajito, esa canción decía casi, bueno todo lo que sentía en realidad hacia a Bella. Yo era y sigo siendo adicto de Bella y sigo sin tener el control.

-No sabia que Tanya te había dejado tanto así-dijo Bella cuando la voltee a ver vi que en sus ojos había celos, enojo y mucha tristeza.

-Tanya nunca será mi adicción

- Entonces ¿Por qué la cantas?-dijo Bella intrigada

-Porque dice exactamente lo que siento hacia a ti Bella-dije viéndola a los ojos

-¿Qué?

-Bella yo soy adicto hacia ti-dije deteniéndome ya que el semáforo se puso en rojo

-Edward yo…-no la deje acabar ya que me acerque a ella y la bese al principio se quedo sorprendida pero al final me siguió el beso.

Hacia tanto tiempo que pase sin poder besar sus hermosos labios que eran mi droga, tanto tiempo y al fin la tengo en mis brazos besándola como lo hacia antes cuando estábamos juntos. Me separe lentamente de ella y pegue mí frente a la suya.

-Siempre serás mi adicción Bella-dije en un susurro

-Edward-dijo con un suspiro

-Déjame volver a conquistarte Bella, dejemos todo atrás y vivamos el presente-dije rogándole

-No creo que….-No la deje acabar

-Por favor Bella

-Esta bien pero con dos condiciones

-¿Cuáles?-dije viendo la carretera ya que ahora el semáforo estaba en verde

-No se lo diremos a nadie y menos a nuestra hija, no quiero que se haga ilusiones por si algo sale mal

-Bien-dije aceptando ya que tenía razón

-Y te pido que vallamos despacio, por favor

-De acuerdo

-Bien entonces esta dicho

Después de eso ya no dijimos nada, no tardamos mucho en llegar ahora que se había despejado el trafico, cuando llegamos ya estaban Emmet, Rose, Alice, Jasper y Nessi, bajando su equipaje, aparque a la par de el jeep de Emmet y no más apague el motor Bella salió y yo suspire otra vez. Salí del auto y fui a abrir la cajuela para sacar mi equipaje que consistía en solo una maleta ya que sabia que Alice se iba a volver loca y me iba a comprar mucha ropa y no solo a mi sino que también a los demás. Era increíble la energía que puede tener ese pequeño pedazo de humano pero era mi hermana y aun así la quería.

Pusimos las maletas en el carrito que nos ofrecía el botones y tuvimos suerte de que cupieran todas las maletas ya que las de Alice eran muchas luego de eso nos encaminamos hacia la recepción y allí Alice dijo su nombre para que le dieran las habitaciones mientras que mi hija hablaba por teléfono.

_Nessi POV_

Mientras que Alice pedía las habitaciones de ellos yo le marque a Alec para decirle que ya estaba aquí cuando le dijo eso colgó y yo me quede viendo extrañada mi celular ¿Por qué había colgado? Iba a marcarle de nuevo cuando un grito me lo impidió.

-¡Nessi!-me voltee para ver quien era y vi que era mi novio

Iba a decirle algo pero él me abrazo levantándome del piso y haciéndome girar. Yo solo podía reír, pero él me había extrañado y yo a él.

-Alec bájame me mareo-le dije para que me bajara

Y haci lo hizo me dejo en el suelo donde estaba pero aun me tenia abrazada a él, levante mi rostro y vi que el suyo estaba a centímetros del mio por lo que me puse de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, nuestro beso fue dulce y tierno como los otros, ahora me sentía tan bien al tenerlo cerca después de tanto tiempo (para mi si fue mucho) sin tenerlo cerca. Nos separamos y él me iba a decir algo pero un grito rompió nuestra burbuja personal.

-¡¿Qué?!

Voltee a ver quien había gritado y vi que mis padres miraban muy mal a tía Alice, por lo que me separe de mi novio y le agarre la mano para ir a donde estaban ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?-dije cuando llegue

-Es que cuando hice la reservación aquí me dijeron que no tenían una habitación disponible para que Bella se quedara en una aparte, solo tenían una habitación por lo que la pedí y tus padres ahora tienen que compartir la habitación y Bella se niega-dijo Alice

-¿Eso es todo? Oh vamos en la habitación tiene que tener dos camas así que ese no es un problema-dije restándole importancia

-Me niego-dijo mi madre cruzándose de brazos- mejor compartamos la habitación nosotras y que tu padre duerma con Alec

-Siento entrar a la conversación pero yo compartiré la habitación con Nahuel ya que mi hermana se negaba a compartir habitación conmigo-dijo mi novio

-De acuerdo, dame la llave Alice-dijo mi madre a regañadientes

-Yo me voy a la habitación, nos vemos en la cena-dije dándoles a todos un beso en la mejilla

_Bella POV_

Llegamos a la habitación que iba a compartir con Edward, era increíble todo esto parecía planeado pero no era haci yo le había hablado a la recepcionista (que por cierto no le quitaba los ojos a Edward) y le pregunte si no habían mas habitaciones y ella amablemente me dijo que no. Entramos a la habitación y yo me puse furiosa ya que solo había una cama ¡Una cama!, esto no podía ser posible.

-Edward-dije con la mandíbula apretada

-¿Si?-dijo poniéndome atención ya que estaba quitándose su suéter

-Solo hay una cama

-¿Qué no eran dos?-dijo él viendo la cama-Bueno si eso te molesta puedo dormir en el sofá

-No creo que sea necesario-él se me quedo viendo extrañado-Podemos dormir juntos-cuando dije eso abrió sus ojos como platos-D-digo….la cama…es grande…así que podemos….compartirla-dije con mi mejillas _raramente _sonrojada

-Si tú quieres, yo no te voy a obligar a nada Bella-dijo viéndome con una intensidad en sus ojos que hacia que mis piernas se volvieran gelatina, era increíble que a pesar de los años él aun causaba ese efecto en mí.

-S-si e-estoy de a-acuerdo-dije tartamudeando

-Bien, entonces será mejor que empecemos a desempaca-dijo agarrando su maleta y llevándola a nuestra cama, dijo a donde íbamos a dormir los dos separados

¡Dios! Este viaje se iba a alargar, para mi. Solo esperaba que se pasaran rapido las noches para no sentirme incomoda.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

_Nessi POV_

Alec me llevo a la habitación de Jane y me ayudo con una de mis maletas, cuando llegamos él toco la puerta y unos segundos después se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Jane. Cuando Jane me vio me abrazo muy entusiasmada y yo como pude le devolví el abrazo ya que casi hizo que me cayera.

-¡Oh! Ness estoy feliz de compartamos habitación y así nos podamos conocer mejor-dijo soltándome

-Si, eso espero

-Alec ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? Vete, Ness y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hablar-dijo agarrando una maleta que estaba afuera y cerrando la puerta en las narices a Alec.

-No crees que te pasaste un poquito-le dije con una mueca de disgusto

-Que va, él ya esta acostumbrado-dijo con una sonrisa-Además tenemos tanto que planear, ¡Tenemos que ir de compras!

-Claro, que te parece si me ayudas a desempacar y luego les avisamos mis padres y nos vamos de compras-dije con una sonrisa

-Me parece perfecto-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Jane me ayudo a desempacar y mientras lo hacíamos ella me hacia preguntas y yo a ella, era divertido ya que a veces se emocionaba por mis respuestas o por mi ropa, ya que Alice me había dado mucha ropa un día que empaque algunas cosas que ella me compro por si acaso lo necesitaba. Cuando terminamos le dije a Jane que me esperara en la entrada del hotel mientras les avisaba a mis padres. Fui a su habitación cuando llegue toque la puerta y me abrió mi padre.

-Hola ¿esta mamá?-dije entrando a la habitación

-Si, espera ¡Bella!-dijo mi padre y gritando su nombre

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo mi madre entrando

-Voy a salir de compras con Jane, puedo ir ¿Verdad?-dije mirándolos a los dos

-Claro, pero no te tardes para que cenemos todos juntos-dijo mi mamá

-Bien, nos vemos luego-dije hiendo hacia la puerta.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la entrada del hotel cuando llegue vi que Jane estaba sentada en uno de los sillones leyendo una revista.

-¿Lista?-dije cuando estaba a su lado

-Claro vamos-dijo dejando la revista en la mesita y poniéndose de pie

Tomamos un taxi para ir al centro comercial y una vez allí nos adentramos a un montón de tiendas, compramos desde blusas y unas cuantas camisetas, pantalones, shorts y faldas zapatos y uno que otro par de accesorios en fin en total llevábamos como diez bolsas en cada mano, ir con Jane de compras fue genial ya que teníamos casi los mismos gustos, la tarde paso entre risas y una que otra broma y Jane tubo que llamar a su papá para que nos viniera a traer ya que no iban a caber todas nuestras bolsas en un taxi. Llegamos al hotel y fuimos a dejar las bolsas a la habitación y a acomodarlas en nuestro closet cuando tocaron la puerta y yo fui a abrir cuando lo hice vi que era Alec que estaba ahí.

-Hola

-Hola-dijo él dándome un beso casto en los labios-venia a preguntarte si quieres cenar conmigo y mi familia, si tú quieres-dijo con una sonrisa

-Está bien, además así conoceré a la familia de mi novio-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

-mmm… me parece bien-dijo tomándome por la cintura y bajando su rostro para besarme, cuando nuestros labios se encontraron se unieron en un beso dulce y tierno, estábamos tan concentrados en nuestro beso hasta que un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos.

-¿Qué quieres Jane?-dijo Alec sin soltarme y yo lo único que pude hacer fue esconder mi rostro sonrojado en el pecho de Alec

-Que se dejen de estar besando y que me respondas ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a invitar a mi novia a cenar con nosotros

-Oh, es una excelente idea-dijo Jane sonriendo

-Bueno yo le voy a decir a mis padres, permiso-dije saliendo de la habitación

Antes de ir a la habitación de mis padres me dirigí hacia la de Alice ya que esta era una oportunidad que no se tenia que desperdiciar, llegue a su puerta y toque, iba a tocar otra vez pero abrieron la puerta dejando ver a Jasper algo enojado pero cuando me vio se sonrojo sin saber porque, le reste importancia y hable.

-¿Esta Alice? Es que quiero hablar con ella

-S-si ahorita la llamo-dijo cerrando la puerta en mis narices y yo solo me le quede viendo extrañada a la puerta, lo que no entendía era el porque se puso así Jasper, suspire tratando de restarle importancia, estaba impacientándome cuando al fin se abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué necesitas Ness?-dijo Alice con su habitual sonrisa

-Tengo un nuevo paso para nuestro plan-dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-¡Oh! Vamos por Rose para que nos cuentes-dijo Alice arrastrándome por el pasillo, nos detuvimos en la puerta que estaba casi al final del pasillo y toco la puerta o mas bien casi la aporreo, al fin se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una Rose algo despeinada y con ira en sus ojos ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se estaría peleando con Emmet?-Ness tiene un nuevo paso para nuestro plan-dijo Alice arrastrando a Rose y a mí hacia el elevador ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan pequeño pudiese tener tanta fuerza?

Nos subimos al elevador y Rose trataba de alisarse su pelo mientras que Alice tenia un ataque de ansiedad, creo. Llegamos al vestíbulo y nos fuimos a sentar donde Jane había estado esta mañana.

-Bien ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?-dijo Alice saltando de su asiento

-Hoy voy a cenar con los padres de Alec, para presentarme formalmente-dije con una sonrisa

-¿Y? ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nuestro plan?-dijo Rose con el ceño fruncido

-Oh, es fácil Rose, tenemos que hacer que Edward y Bells cenen solo los dos-dijo Alice explicando lo que quería dar a entender

-Oohh y ¿Cómo le aremos?

Les cote mi próximo paso del plan y ellas quedaron encantadas además lo que ellas tenían que hacer era fácil, termine de decirles eso y subí a mi habitación para prepararme para esta noche y vi que Jane no estaba y le reste importancia ya que debería estar con su madre, fui al baño y me di un baño en la hermosa bañera que había ahí, puse unas sales de jazmín ya que eran mi favoritos y me di mi tiempo cuando el agua se empezó a enfriar me salí y mientras salía me secaba el pelo y fui al armario para escoger que llevar y al final me decidí por un vestido color piel con algunos toques brillantes de color plateado, me lo puse y decidí maquillarme como siempre ósea delineador, rímel y brillo rosado suave luego decidí usar unos zapatos color beige de un tacón no tan alto, cuando me gusto lo que vi me cepille el pelo dejándolo caer como una cascada color bronce, estaba acomodándolo cuando tocaron la puerta y la fui a abrir cuando lo hice me dejo ver a un Alec hermoso en su traje formal lo único que le faltaba era su corbata pero aun así se miraba perfecto, llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de botones con los primeros tres abiertos y un saco también color negro.

-Estás preciosa mi piccolo angelo-dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y dándome un pequeño beso en los labios

-Si solo voy por mi cartera y mi abrigo, y nos vamos-dije hiendo por mi cartera negra y mi suéter de lana blanco

-Lista

-Bien vamos-dijo agarrando mi mano y cerrando la puerta

Bajamos por el elevador hasta al vestíbulo pacientemente cuando llegamos vi que estaban mis padres ahí y también vi que mi madre parcia enojada, así que jale a Alec para donde estaban ellos.

-¿Pasa algo?-dije cuando llegue

-Si, pasa que Alice había dicho que íbamos a comer todos juntos pero ahora resulta que no es así-dijo mi madre muy enojada-pero tú y Alec van a cenar con nosotros ¿Verdad?

-¿No les dijiste?-dijo Alec en un susurro para que solo yo lo escuchara pero no fue así

-¿Decirnos que?-dijo ahora mi padre

-Alec me pidió que cenara con él y con su familia-dije con una sonrisa de disculpa-Además así aprovechan para… para… para ¿Recuperar el tiempo perdido?-dije lo ultimo como una pregunta-Y mírenlo de esta forma van a tener una cita como lo hacían antes-dije antes de que mi madre protestara

-Es…una…una buena idea-dijo mi padre pensándolo bien

-Bueno ya que aceptaron me voy, que tengan una linda noche-dije arrastrando a Alec para la salida antes de que mamá dijera algo

Cuando salimos estaba su auto ahí esperándonos, nos acercamos y el me abrió la puerta del copiloto cuando me senté él cerro la puerta y se dirigió a su asiento, arranco y nos fuimos de ahí dejando el hotel atrás.

-Te he dicho lo hermosa que estás hermosa-dijo él sosteniendo mi mano y dándole un pequeño beso

-Si, pero no es suficiente-dije en broma

-Pues estás muy hermosa-dijo besando otra vez mi mano

-¿Crees que mis padres es valla bien?

-Si…tal vez, todo depende de los dos-dijo deteniéndose en un restaurante muy lindo

-Si…espero que les valla bien-dije en un susurro

-Tranquila

-Lo intentare, pero me concentrare en no arruinarlo esta noche-dije empezando a ponerme nerviosa

-Mis padres no te comerán Ness-dijo soltando una risita y bajando del auto para después abrirme la puerta

-Eso espero-dije agarrando su mano

-Ya veras que si-dijo dándome un corto beso para mi gusto-Ven ya nos deben de estar esperando-dijo encaminándonos hacia la puerta.

Ojala no cometa alguna locura o diga algo malo, deje esos pensamientos y puse mi mejor sonrisa. Entramos al restaurante muy elegante para mi gusto, pero no iba a juzgar a los padres de Alec.

-¿Tiene reservación señor?-dijo un hombre con traje y con demasiado gel para el cabello

-Si, nos están esperando

-¿Al nombre de quien?-dijo él gelatinado

-Aro Vulturi-Cuando dijo eso, el gelatinoso abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, yo solo reí internamente

-Pasen por aquí, los están esperando-dijo el gelatinado nervioso

-Gracias-dijo Alec en tono seco y llevándome adentro

Alec me encamino por la parte arriba del restaurante cuando subimos me llevo a donde estaba un ventanal donde se podía ver algo de la ciudad, me di cuenta a la mesa a donde nos dirigimos y vi que Jane ya estaba ahí hablando con Aro, a este ultimo ya lo conocía pero no a su esposa, lo único que pude hacer fue agarrarme mas fuerte del brazo de Alec, él solo me volteo a ver con una sonrisa en su rostro ¡Se estaba burlando de mí! Llegamos y yo lo único que quería hacer era salirme corriendo de ahí.

-Mamá, papá les presento a Nessi mi novia-cuando dijo eso, me voltearon a ver y vi que la mamá de Alec me miraba como si tratara de encontrar un defecto en mí y eso me puso más nerviosa.

Esta noche iba a ser más larga que la del cumpleaños de Jane.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

_Bella POV_

Está noche no podía ser _mejor_ ya que parecía que todos estaban en mi contra de primero Alice diciendo que Jasper había reservado en un restaurante para los dos, luego Carlisle invito a Esme a un concierto de música clásica, Emmet había querido ir a una exposición de autos y a Rose le encanto la idea, dejándome al menos a mi hija y su novio así no tendría que lidiar con Edward, estaba enojada con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo mi hija apareciendo con su novio

-Si, pasa que Alice había dicho que íbamos a comer todos juntos pero ahora resulta que no es así-dije aun enojada-pero tú y Alec van a cenar con nosotros ¿Verdad?-dije rogándole al cielo que así fuera

-¿No les dijiste?-dijo Alec en un susurro pero yo lo escuche perfectamente al igual que Edward

-¿Decirnos que?-dijo Edward

-Alec me pidió que cenara con él y con su familia-dijo pidiendo perdón con su sonrisa-Además así aprovechan para… para… para ¿Recuperar el tiempo perdido?-dijo lo ultimo como una pregunta-Y mírenlo de esta forma van a tener una cita como lo hacían antes-dijo mi hija antes de que yo pudiese decir algo

-Es…una…una buena idea-_¡Buena idea! NO yo no quería estar con él aun no _

-Bueno ya que aceptaron me voy, que tengan una linda noche-dijo mi hija llevándose a su novio a la salida

Y yo lo único que quería hacer era llorar de la rabia, pensé que tal vez mi hija y su novio estuvieran con nosotros para no sentirme incomoda al lado de Edward pero no fue así, esto no me podía estar pasando era una locura.

-¿quieres comer en el restaurante o prefieres pedir servicio a la habitación?-dijo Edward sacándome de mis cavilaciones

-Yo…yo-_¿Qué le diría? Dios por eso no me quería quedar asolas con él_

_-_Si quieres nos podemos queda no hay problema-dijo con una mueca de disgusto

-Ya esta reservado ¿no?

-Si, pero la puedo cancelar

-No, esta bien vamos al restaurante-dije viéndolo a sus hermosas esmeraldas

-Bien, déjame pedir mi auto y nos vamos-dijo tomando mi mano, lo que hizo que pequeñas corrientes eléctricas pasaran por mis manos al igual que cuando éramos adolescentes

Pero se sentía tan bien que no me importo, me volví a sentir segura con él a pesar de todo, era maravilloso como después de tanto tiempo mi cuerpo seguía reaccionando así.

Partimos del hotel y nos fuimos al restaurante "_Thai on the River" _uno de los mas famosos y mas _sofisticados_ de Londres aunque si por mi hubiese sido hubiéramos comido en el restaurante del hotel o pedido servicio a la habitación pero le había dado a Edward una oportunidad no solo para él sino que también para mi ya que yo aun lo seguía amando después de todo, nunca lo había podido sacarlo de mi mente o de mi corazón, tal vez suene como una masoquista pero no podía simplemente olvidarlo después de todo lo que pasamos y mucho menos teniendo una hija que era un pedacito de los dos, la semilla que creció de nuestro amor. A pesar de que nunca me dijo su verdadera identidad lo entendía, quien quería que lo atormentaran con preguntas totas y tener amigos falsos que solo están con uno por lo que es y no por lo que tiene.

Llegamos al restaurante y él se bajo y me abrió la puerta, como siempre tan caballeroso. Tome la mano que me bridaba y nos adentramos al restaurante.

-Buenas noches ¿A nombre de quien la reservación?-dijo un hombre con demasiada gelatina en su cuero cabelludo, parecía que se había echado un montón de laca.

-Edward Cullen

-Bien, sígame Sr y Sra. Cullen-cuando dijo que yo era la señora Cullen _casualmente _me sonroje, pero se oía tan bien que le reste importancia y Edward solo sonrió

El Sr. Laca (como lo había nombrado mentalmente), nos llevo a una mesa para ocho personas ya que íbamos a comer todos juntos.

-Disculpe ¿No tiene una mesa para dos?-dijo Edward

-Oh, claro síganme-dijo Mr. Laca encaminándose hacia un ventanal que dejaba ver un hermoso jardín

-¿Aquí esta bien Sr. Cullen?

-Si, perfecto

-Bien, ahorita vendrá el camarero a tomar su orden-dijo Mr. Laca hiñéndose

Edward caballerosamente me jalo la silla para que me sentara.

-Gracias-dije sonrojándome _¡Que raro de mí! Si yo nunca me sonrojo_, luego Edward se fue a sentar enfrente de mí, se miraba tan hermoso como siempre, lo único que había cambiado era que su rostro volviéndolo más maduro y había crecido unos centímetros más.

Cuando Edward iba a hablar vino el camarero y tomo nuestras ordenes, yo pedí la ensalada de la casa, filete de pollo con verduras, Edward pidió el asado de la casa y una botella de vino blanco. Luego nos pusimos hablar de trivialidades cuando el camarero se fue y cuando nos trajo la comida hablamos recordando cuando estábamos todos juntos. Me la estaba pasando también, me recordaba cuando él y yo salíamos a cualquier lado y solo hablábamos o nos quedábamos en cómodos silencios. Y todo eso me hacia pensar que tal vez Edward y yo podíamos estar juntos otra vez.

**Nessi POV**

¡Dios! Ya me quería ir, porque si no iba a dejar viudo a Aro. La mamá de Alec me odia y eso era mutuo, siempre tratándome de ofender en algo, pero no me deje que sus comentarios me ofendieran y Alec o Aro hacían que ella mantuviera su gran boca cerrada antes de que yo se la cerrara de un golpe, nunca había sido violenta pero ella me sacaba de quicio, que tenia contra mí yo ni siquiera le había echo o dicho algo que la ofendiera. Pero como me había enseñado mi madre, no me deje pisotear, no lo había hecho Lauren y su sequito de taradas mucho menos lo iba hacer esta _adorable _señora.

-La comida estuvo exquisita-dijo Jane limpiándose con su servilleta

-Quieren postre

-Si-dijeron todos excepto yo

-¿Te sientes bien, cariño?-dijo Alec viéndome preocupado

-Si, no es nada tranquilo-dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa

-¿Segura?

-Alec, ella ya dijo que se sentía bien-dijo la señora

-Pero….-trato de decir algo en vano ya que la señora no lo dejo terminar

-Ella ya lo dijo ¿Cierto Rencay?

-Es Renesmee y si estoy perfectamente-dije mientras que mis ojos echaban chispas y ponía la sonrisa más falsa que tenia

-¿Te quieres ir ya al hotel?-dijo Alec aun preocupado

-No-_¡Si! Ya no quiero estar a la par de esa señora_

-Bueno, pero si te quieres ir ya me avisas-dijo Alec acomodándose

-Si, tranquilo

La siguiente media hora me pase tomando de mi vaso de agua y con la mirada puesta en el _interesante _mantel que había en la mesa y sintiendo la _hermosa _mirada de mi _queridísima _suegra, cuan al fin acabaron todos sus postres le dije a Alec que me llevara al hotel y el gustoso acepto no sin antes preguntarme si estaba bien y yo solo le dije que si y me despedí de todos en general. Lo único que quería era llegar al hotel para poder ir con mamá, la necesitaba tanto.

Cuando estuvimos en el auto rápido se noto la tención en el ambiente como era de esperarse, pero yo no tenia ganas de hablar ahora, me había estado aguantando tanto en estas dos horas, cuando llegamos al hotel no aguante y abrí la puerta sin hacerle caso a los gritos de Alec, me subí al elevador y le di al botón al piso en donde estaban mis padres, tenia la vista nublada por las lagrimas que querían salir de mis ojos. Al fin el elevador paro en el piso que quería y corrí a la habitación de mis padres cuando llegue toque la puerta y me abrió mi mamá, ella solo se me quedo viendo extrañada.

-¿Qué pas…-ya no dijo nada porque me arroje a sus brazos y comencé a llorar

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo la voz de mi padre

-No lose cuando abrí la puerta la vi triste y cuando le iba a preguntar empezó a llorar-dijo mi madre explicándoselo a mi padre

-Hija, cielo ¿Qué paso? ¿Te hizo algo Alec? Porque si fue así lo mato-dijo mi padre detrás de mi y abrazándome

-Él… n-no….hizo-o…na-ada-dije entre sollozos

Ni mi papá, ni mi mamá me dijeron nada más solo me dejaron llorar, según yo hoy iba hacer la noche perfecta, los padres de Alec me harían algunas preguntas y luego nos llevaríamos bien, pero nunca pensé en algo como hizo la señora Vulturi hoy, me sentía tan humillada y con ganas de callarla con un golpe. No supe cuando pero me que dormida entre los brazos de mis padres.

**Bella POV**

Estábamos en la habitación después de una hermosa y entretenida cena, me había divertido tanto con Edward recordándonos de las payasadas de Alice y Emmet cuando se peleaban. Iba caminando para el armario por mi pijama cuando mis pies quisieron saludar a su amigo el piso, estaba esperando la caída pero nunca llego, cuando abrí los ojos vi los ojos de Edward, no sé cuanto tiempo nos quedamos mirándonos pero sentía su rostro mas cerca del mío pero cuando estábamos a escasos milímetros tocaron la puerta lo que hizo que me separara abruptamente de Edward y fui a abrir la puerta cuando lo hice, vi a mi hija con su carita llena de la grimas.

-¿Qué pas…?-calle cuando mi hija me abrazo fuerte

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Edward viniendo en donde estábamos las dos abrazadas

- No lose cuando abrí la puerta la vi triste y cuando le iba a preguntar empezó a llorar-dije acariciando el pelo de mi pequeña

- Hija, cielo ¿Qué paso? ¿Te hizo algo Alec? Porque si fue así lo mato-dijo Edward cerrando la puerta y abrazando a mi pequeña por la espalda

- Él… n-no….hizo-o…na-ada-dijo mi pequeña como pudo por sus sollozos

Yo solo la abrace y le seguí acariciando el pelo y la espalda, luego sus sollozos se calmaron y su respiración se calmo, supe que estaba dormida.

-Edward puedes llevar a Ness a la cama-le dije en un susurro

-Claro-dijo también en un susurro

La tomo cuidadosamente de mis brazos y la cargo hasta nuestra cama quedando en medio, ¿Qué la abra puesto así? ¿Seria capaz Alec de lastimarla?, esas y más preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza pero cuando tocaron la puerta me sacaron de mis cavilaciones, la fui a abrir dejándome ver a un Alec preocupado.

-Sra. Swan dígame que Ness se encuentra aquí-dijo Alec algo alterado

-Si, llego aquí llorando ¿Qué fue lo que paso Alec?

-Bueno….-no dijo nada más porque Edward lo interrumpió

-¡Tú! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?-dijo Edward dispuesto a lanzarse contra él pero lo detuve

- ¡Edward! Habla más bajo, vamos a sentarnos-dije jalando a Edward asía adentro

Cuando nos sentamos Alec nos dijo lo que paso en la cena con sus padres y juro que sin conocer a esa seño Vulturi la odie con todas mis fuerzas, juro que quería ir a buscarla por hacerle eso a mi pequeña. ¡Como se atrevía! Si me la ponen enfrente salto encima de ella, cuando Alec se fue quería golpear cualquier cosa pero respire no se cuantas veces para calmarme, lo que hice fue ir al baño y me moje lacara y de paso me cambie de ropa para poder dormir tranquilamente, cuando entre vi a Edward y a Ness durmiendo plácidamente yo solo suspire y me encanto lo que vi y me di cuenta de que quería que fuera así siempre.

Me acosté junto a ellos del otro lado donde estaba Ness y nos tape a los tres y suspire otra vez y tratando de quitar las torturas que le haría a la Señora Vulturi si la encontrase. Deje de pensar en eso y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

_**Nessi POV**_

Desperté sintiendo un horrible dolor de cabeza y también con dos brazos alrededor mio lo que hizo que abriera los ojos lentamente cuando los abrí parpadee barias veces para poder acostumbrarme a la luz que había en la habitación, cuando me acostumbre y vi a los lados a mis padres, suerte que la cama era grande, pero aun así me sentía bien, cuidadosamente salí de la cama sin despertarlos y cuando estuve en el piso, se me ocurrió una idea y como mi mamá era como un tronco cuando dormía decidí moverla un poco más cerca de papá para que quedaran los dos abrazados cuando estuve satisfecha con mi trabajo me fui de la habitación sin hacer ruido y me dirigí a la mía cuando llegue Jane todavía estaba dormida y yo no tenia ganas de volver a dormir así que decidí ir a bañarme para poder relajarme un poco, me tome mi tiempo cuando salí Jane ya estaba despierta.

-Hola-dijo en un susurro

-Hola-dije de la misma manera y me dirigí al closet para buscar que ponerme

-Yo…siento mucho el comportamiento de mi mamá ayer en la noche-dijo con una media sonrisa

-Está bien, no te preocupes-dije tratando sonar como si no me importara

-¡No está bien! Mi hermano se puso nervioso ante las bochornosas preguntas que te hacia y yo también ¡Hasta mi padre! Tienes que admitirlo ella se paso-dijo mientras agitaba sus brazos

-Si creo que tienes razón-dije poniendo sobre la cama lo que me iba a poner

-¡Crees! Estoy en lo correcto, lo único que le faltaba era llevar un cartel en la frente que dijera "**NO ME AGRADAS**" o "**NO ERES PARA MI HIJO**"-dijo ahora muy enojada

-Jane por favor déjalo así

-Bien pero aun sigo creyendo que se paso-dijo cruzándose de brazos-Me voy a dar una ducha-dijo ahora feliz, cada día me dejaba en claro que ella era bipolar pero aun así la quería.

¿Ya se abran despertado mis padres? Me pregunte mientras una sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro, me puse mi ropa que consistía en: un par de jeans, una camisa azul, unas botas militares rosadas y unos accesorios. Cuando estuve lista Jane salió del baño.

-Voy a ir a ver si mi familia va a desayunar aquí, nos vemos luego-dije terminando de hacerme una cola

-Está bien, nos vemos luego-dijo buscando ropa en su closet

Salí de mi habitación y me fui al elevador para bajar al vestíbulo cuando baje fui al "restaurante" del hotel para ver si había alguien de mi familia ahí, cuando estaba buscando Alice elevo sus brazos llamando mi atención y fui a donde estaban ellos.

-Buenos días-dije cuando llegue

-Buenos días-dijeron todos al unísono

-¿Cómo te fue con tus suegros?-dijo Alice tan feliz como siempre

-Oh, ¡Excelente! La madre de Alec me odia-dije con ironía y frunciendo el ceño

-¿Tan mal es?-dijo Rose

-¡Si! Juro que le quería cerrar su _hermosísima _boca con mi puño

-Renesmee-dijo Esme regañándome

-Lo siento-dije sonrojada y agachando mi rostro- ¿Ya ordenaron?

-No, te estábamos esperando a ti y a tus padres-dijo Alice mientras que por mi rostro se extendía una gran sonrisa por lo último que dijo-¿Qué les hiciste?

-¿Yo? Nada-dije con una sonrisa angelical y pestañando inocentemente

-Bueno días-dijo mi madre entre dientes y sentándose frente a mí, se veía algo enojada-Jovencita estás en graves problemas-dijo mirándome severamente

-¿Por qué? Yo no hice nada malo-dije haciendo un puchero

-Si como no-dijo mi madre con ironía

-¡Buenos días familia!-dijo mi padre entrando de buen humor y besando mi frente, mientras que mi madre resoplaba furiosa y le lanzaba dagas a mi padre con la mirada

¿Qué abra pasado cuando se despertaron? ¿Hizo algo mi padre para enojar a mamá?

_**Bella POV **_

Estaba tan cómoda durmiendo que ni quería abrir mis ojos, me sentía tan relajada, respire profundamente y el olor de Edward impacto en mi fosas nasales lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño y abrir mis ojos y lo que vi me hizo soltar un jadeo.

Edward estaba a centímetros de mi rostro y sus brazos estaban en mi cintura posesivamente lo que hizo que me sonrojara hasta la medula. ¿Cómo es que nos quedamos así? ¿Dónde estaba Nessi?, cuando pensé en ella entendí que ella había echo esto, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no vi cuando Edward despertó.

-Buenos días-dijo viéndome con un brillo en sus ojos y con mi sonrisa favorita

-B-buenos días-dije sonrojándome otra vez

-Me encantaría despertar siempre así-dijo con su rostro a milímetros del mio

Y yo…yo solo cerré mis ojos y espero unos segundos hasta que al fin sus labios cubrieron los míos, fue un beso suave, se sentía tan bien pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Yo….yo no estaba preparada para todo esto, mi mente era todo un caos por lo que me aparte bruscamente de Edward.

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo como si nada

-Si, me besaste eso pasa-dije con el ceño fruncido

-Si y tu me lo devolviste ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! Te di una oportunidad pero eso no te da derecho a besarme-dije levantándome de la cama

-Técnicamente nunca me dijiste que no te besara-dijo ahora de pie y acercándose a mí

-¡No te acerques!-dije retrocediendo

-¿Por qué? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?-dijo avanzando más hacia a mí

-N-no solo aléjate-dije aun retrocediendo pero me tope con la pared _¡Magnifico!_

-mmm…No-dijo acercándose más

-Edward aléjate-dije ahora enojada _¿Qué parte de alejarse y darme mi espacio personal no entendía?_

-¿Por qué?-Dijo a un paso de mi

-Porque…porque me confundes ¿si? ¡Ya lo dije! Me confundes-dije hiendo hacia el closet para agarrar mi ropa e ir al baño a bañarme

Cuando el agua hizo contacto con mi piel me relaje y me tome mi tiempo para bañarme, cuando termine me seque completa y me vestí. Salí del baño secando mi pelo y vi a Edward sentado en la cama.

-Yo…lo siento-dijo mirándome a los ojos

-No tienes de que disculparte-dije ahora muy avergonzada de lo que hice

-Me ducho y nos vamos a desayunar ¿Te parece?-dijo suspirando y levantándose para ir al baño

-Si, está bien

Mientras él se bañaba yo seguí secando mi pelo y me lo peine cuando quedo casi seco, luego pensé en lo que mi _adorable _hija hizo, ¿Cómo es posible que ella nos moviera para que quedáramos así? Y ¡Sin que yo me diera cuenta!, no sentí cuando se despertó ni cuando me movió ya que dudo que allá movido a Edward, él pesa mas que yo. Suspire pesadamente y seguí peinando mi pelo. Cuando Edward salió yo ya estaba lista y lo esperaba sentada en la cama.

-¿Lista?-dijo Edward tendiéndome su mano y yo gustosa la agarre

-Si, vamos

Nos fuimos de la habitación y nos encaminamos hacia el elevador, cuando ibas bajando el elevador se paro en un piso y entro una mujer que se comió a Edward con la mirada cuando lo vio y eso me enojo.

-Hola me llamo Heidi ¿Cómo te llamas guapo?-dijo con voz seductora _Y esta que se creía, que no me ve estoy al lado de él agarrada de su mano_

-Mucho gusto Heidi mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen-con su típica sonrisa torcida y la muy idiota solo rio tontamente

Cuando al fin estuvimos en el vestíbulo yo salí antes que ellos echando humo, como se atrevía. De primero me besa y pide perdón, ahora coqueta con la tal Heidi. Llegue a donde estaban los demás y me senté

- Bueno días-dije apretando mi mandíbula y sentándome enfrente mi hija lo que me recordó- Jovencita estás en graves problemas-dije en tono severo

-¿Por qué? Yo no hice nada malo-dijo tratando de sonar inocente y haciendo su puchero

-Si como no-dije con ironía

-¡Buenos días familia!-dijo esa….esa escoba con pelos, yo resople furiosa y lo mataba con mi mirada

_**Nessi POV**_

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, cosa que agradecí mucho ya que mis padres o mas bien mi mamá se paso enojada todo ese tiempo y no entendía porque, le trate de restar importancia pero no podía toda la familia también estaban incomodos viéndolos a ellos, ya que mi madre le lanzaba dagas con los ojos y mi padre solo sonreía no entendía que les pasa.

Iba caminando tranquilamente, mientras despejaba mi mente cuando me tope con una pared humana.

-Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba-le dije algo avergonzada

-No te preocupes no pasa nada-dijo sonriendo, linda sonrisa _¿Qué estas pensando Renesmee? tienes novio-_Me llamo Demetri-dijo tendiéndome su mano

-Renesmee, un gusto-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Mi amor, que bueno que te encuentro-dijo Alec detrás de mí y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura-Hola soy Alec su **novio-**dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra lo que me hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja_¡Esta celoso!_

-Demetri…yo me voy-dijo tomando su camino

Cuando se iba a ir iba a decirme algo pero Alec me dio vuelta y me beso yo se lo devolví gustosa y sonreí en sus labios, cuando los pasos se alejaron yo me aparte de Alec viéndolo divertida.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-¿No puedo saludar a mi novia como se debe?

-Si, pero eso fuiste maleducado cuando me besaste

-¿Maleducado? Oh lo siento, si quieres lo llama para que él te bese-dijo enoja y eso hizo que riera-¡Ahora te ríes!

-Es que no es lo que dices Alec-dije aun sonriendo

-¿Entonces?

-Él me quería decir algo pero me besaste-dije pasando mis brazos por su cuello y acercándome a él-Y sabes que yo no me opondría a que **tú** me besaras-dije a escasos milímetros de su boca mientras que el rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos

-Bien-cuando dijo eso, su aliento choco contra el mío mezclándose

-Bien-dije acortando la distancia de nuestros labios


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

_**Edward POV**_

Hoy había sido la mejor mañana que e tenido en mucho tiempo, desde despertar con Bella en mis brazos y darle un beso que ella me corresponde, luego saber que la confundo (cosa que es buena, creo) y después ella tiene celos de Hinna, creo que así se llamaba. Aunque en el desayuno me pase algo incomodo por las miradas lanza dagas de Bella.

Pero tenia que hacer algo para que ella me diera la oportunidad de besarla cuando quisiera, caminar juntos abrazados o tan solo tomados de la mano. Tenia planeado hacer un viaje solo los dos pero ella se negaría, tal vez si le pido ayuda a alguien que la conozca… pero ¿quien?

Después de unos minutos tenía la respuesta de quien o más bien quienes me podrían ayudar.

_**Nessi POV**_

Después del ataque de celos de Alec, me encantaba verlo así. Regrese al hotel para ver que me ponía para esta noche, estaba buscando en mi armario cuando tocaron la puerta, fui abrir y ahí estaban Alice y Rose con grandes sonrisas y con una maleta y dos neceseres, cuando iba a preguntar Alice tomo mi brazo y me arrastro hacia el elevador, sigo sin saber es como alguien tan pequeña puede tener tanta fuerza.

-¿A dónde vamos?-dije cuando subimos el elevador

-Vamos a la habitación de tus padres para prepararnos para el desfile-dijo Alice dando saltitos

-Ok, pero yo me pude haber arreglado sola-dije viéndola con reproche

-Déjame arreglarte por hoy ¿Si?-dijo haciendo un puchero

-De acuerdo, pero solo hoy-dije soltando un suspiro

-¡Yey!-dijo saltando otra vez

Llegamos al piso de la habitación de mis padres y Alice nos arrastró a Rose y a mi hacia la puerta de la habitación de mis papas, cuando llegamos Alice empezó a tocar desesperadamente y casi golpea a mi papá cuando abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué necesitas Alice?-dijo mi padre viéndola con el ceño fruncido

-Que salgas de aquí y que te vallas a la habitación de Emmet-dijo entrando a la habitación seguida de Rose.

-Esta bien, Bella se esta bañando-dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta de paso

Alice empezó a sacar las cosas de la maleta que consistía en cuatro vestidos diferentes y zapatos de tacón mientras que Rose sacaba las cosas de los neceseres, mientras que yo solo me quede viéndolas como arreglaban todo, me aburrí de verlas componiendo todo y me fui a sentar al sillón y encendí la tele para ver que había de bueno y mientras cambiaba de canal salió mi mama con una bata y con una toalla secándose el pelo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo mi mamá viendo a Alice y a Rose

-Venimos para que nos vistamos todas juntas-dijo señalando las cosas como si fuera obvio- Y para poder arreglarlas

-Está bien-dijo mi madre con un suspiro-¿Cuál es mi vestido?

-El azul-dijo pasándole un lindo vestido azul con unos detalles negros

-Es hermoso Alice, gracias-dijo mi madre viendo el vestido

-Pero antes te vamos a maquillar, Rose mientras yo maquillo a Bella hazle un peinado a Ness-dijo Alice llevando a mi madre al tocador

Mientras que yo apague la tele y me levante para ponerme a la par de mi mamá para que Rose me hiciera el peinado.

-Y eso que no te arreglas tú sola-dijo mi madre cuando Rose empezó a peinar mi pelo

-Alice me pidió que le diera una oportunidad para arreglarme y acepte, además no sabia que ponerme-dije sonriendo

Media hora después Rose ya había terminado de peinarme y me quería ver en el espejo pero Alice no me lo permitió.

-¿Por qué no me puedo ver en el espejo?

-Porque quiero que te veas cuando estés vestida y maquillada

-De acuerdo-dije sentándome para que Alice empezara a maquillarme mientras que Rose empezaba a peinar a mi mamá. Pase otra media hora cosa que aproveche para escuchar música ya que cuando Rose me estaba peinando había leído una revista de modas.

-¡listo!-dijo Alice aplaudiendo-Ahora vístete en el baño, pero ni se te ocurra mirarte en el espejo-dijo lo ultimo como una amenaza o el intento de una

-Si Ali-dije mientras iba al baño a ponerme el vestido

El vestido era de color fucsia strapless que se acentuaba hasta la cintura y luego venia algo arrugado hasta la mitad del muslo, cuando me lo puse me gusto como quedaba lo único que me faltaba eran los zapatos. Salí y me encontré a mi mamá y a mis tías arregladas desde el peinado hasta maquilladas, se miraban muy lindas, ya me imaginaba con los vestidos.

-Hija te ves hermosa-dijo mi madre muy feliz

-Gracias

-Bella tiene razón te ves preciosa, cuando Alec te vea vamos a necesitar un balde para que no moje el piso con su baba-dijo Alice muy risueña-Ten-dijo pasándome una caja que suponía que traía los zapatos.

Abrí la caja y me encontré con unos zapatos de tacón como de doce centímetros del mismo color que el vestido, me senté en la cama para poder ponérmelos, cuando lo hice me pare pero cuando iba a ir al espejo Alice me detuvo otra vez.

-¿ahora que?

-Ponte esto-dijo entregándome una cajita, la abrí y vi que había un collar de mariposa plateada y unos aretes del mismo color y forma.

-Me encantan Alice, están preciosas-dije agarrando el collar

-Haber date vuelta para que te lo ponga-dijo agarrando el collar de mis manos

Me senté en la punta de la cama y me acomode mi pelo a un lado para que me la pudiera poner.

-Listo, solo falta que te pongas los aretes-dijo Alice muy feliz que parecía que en un momento a otro iba a llorar, me puse los aretes y luego me pare para ir al espejo.

Cuando me vi quede impresionada, mi pelo estaba bien ondulado y el maquillaje me gusto, aunque no estaba acostumbrada a usar sombras me gusto como quedo el rosa pálido en mis ojos y mis labios tenían un rosa con brillo me encanto lo que vi, Alice tenia razón valió la pena esperar a vestirme y tener todo bien colocado.

Mientras me estaba viendo salió mi mamá con el vestido azul con detalles negros, era strapless igual que el mio solo que el suyo era completamente pegado, su maquillaje era como lo que yo me ponía casi todos los días y su cabello estaba ondulado solo que algo desordenado, pero igual se miraba maravillosa, cuando papá la vea se le caerá la baba, como dijo tía Alice conmigo.

-¡Oh! Mamá te ves preciosa-dije volteándome a verla bien

-Gracias hija-dijo dándome una sonrisa

-Creo que Alec no va a ser el único que necesite un balde-dijo mi Alice con una sonrisa burlona, mientras que le pasaba una caja-Póntelos y no quiero peros-dijo seria

-De acuerdo-dijo mi mamá mientras se sentaba en la cama para poder ponerse los zapatos, que eran de color negro. Cuando se los puso y se paro, se miraba tan linda.

Cuando iba a decir algo salió Rose con su vestido que era de color salmón, le quedaba muy bien solo que el de ella no era strapless sino que iba con una cinta en uno de sus hombros y llevaba unos accesorios plateados y unos zapatos de tacón negros, estaba absorta viendo los zapatos de Rose cuando vi a Alice salir del baño con un vestido strapless color negro como el de mi mamá solo que tenia un cinturón delgado negro brillan y sus zapatos eran del mismo color que el vestido y tenia unos accesorios plateados y dorados.

-Juro que cuando Emmet y Jasper las miren también necesitaran un balde-dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa-Se ven espectaculares chicas.

-¡Oh! Todas nos miramos maravillosas-dijo Alice con una sonrisa-ahora será mejor que bajemos porque se nos hace tarde.

Salimos de la habitación, nos subimos al el elevador, cuando estuvimos en el vestíbulo, lo primero que oímos fue la voz de Emmet.

-¡Ya era hora! Pensé que iba a env….-Creo que no pudo terminar de hablar cuando nos vio-¡Dios! Valió la pena la espera, ¡se ven hermosas chica! Pero mas tu Rose-dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un beso algo inadecuado para que yo lo viera.

-¡Hey! Les recuerdo que ay una menor de edad con ustedes-dije gritándoles y apartando la mirada

-Pero miren que hermosa esta mi sobrina-dijo cuando se pudo se parar de Rose-Creo que alguien va a necesitar un balde-dijo viendo a Alec quien se estaba acercándose a mi

-Te ves preciosa-dijo con su sonrisa, lo que hizo que me sonrojara y bajara la mirada

-Gracias-dije en un susurro

-¡Oh! Me recuerda a Belly cuando Eddy le decía lo mismo cada vez que salían-dijo Emmet soltando una carcajada lo que hizo que me sonrojara más pero no de pena sino que de rabia

-Bella te ves bellísima-dijo mi padre sin quitar la vista de mi madre, cosa que me hizo sonreír

-G-gracias Edward-dijo mi madre igual o más sonrojada que yo

-¡Oh! Y ahora las dos parecen dos manzanitas-dijo Emmet soltando otra carcajada

-¡Cállate Emmet!-dijimos mi madre y yo al unísono

Esperaba que esta noche fuera inolvidable y que Emmet no haga tantas bromas, aunque pedir eso es como pedir que llueva en un desierto.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

_Bella POV_

Luego de las bromitas de Emmet cada uno nos fuimos por separado, Alice y Jasper; Rose y Emmet; Carlisle y Esme; Ness y Alec, y a mi con Edward, otra vez. Aun seguía enojada por lo de la mañana pero sabia que estaba actuando _algo _infantil. Edward no era mio como para reclamarlo, tal vez cuando regresemos le digo la verdad, pero todo dependerá de lo que pasa mañana.

-Ya llegamos Bella-dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Oh, no me di cuenta-dije viendo hacia la ventana

-Si me di cuenta de eso-dijo bajándose del coche

Estaba quitándome el cinturón cuando se abrió la puerta de donde yo estaba, vi que Edward me estaba ofreciendo su mano para poder salir, como siempre caballeroso. Le tome la mano, cuando salí varios flashes se apoderaron de nosotros, eran reporteros y Edward trataba de evitarlos, no supe como pero entramos y ahí nos esperaban todos.

-Que bien que ya llegaron, falta poco para que comience el desfile-dijo Alice muy entusiasmada-¡Vamos! Nessi fue con Alec a apartar nuestros asientos mientras los esperábamos-dijo agarrando la mano de Jasper y jalándolo escaleras arriba mientras que los demás la seguíamos a paso normal.

Nos sentamos en los lugares que Nessi aparto y esperamos por el gran show o eso decía Alice.

**Nessi POV**

Cuando el desfile comenzó las luces se apagaron, pero no veía a Nahuel ni a Jane por ninguna parte y eso me preocupo. Donde se abran metido.

-Alec no sabes ¿donde están Nahuel y Jane?-dije en un susurro

-No, pero tranquila ya los veremos cuando esto acabe-dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros para tranquilizarme

-Tienes razón, mejor miro el desfile-dije viendo hacia adelante

Después de uno hora viendo algunos horribles trajes y unos muy hermosos, se dio el intermedio ya que después les tocaba la pasarela solo para hombres.

-Ness, no estuvo increíble-dijo Alice a mi lado cuando estaba escogiendo algo para beber

-Si, pero hubieron algunos que estuvieron terribles-dije frunciendo el ceño

-¡Si lose! ¿Quién hace un conjunto de color verde oscuro y amarillo chillante?-dijo haciendo cara de horror

-Si, la moda no es para algunos-dije agarrando una copa de contenido de color dorado, creo que era champan, por si acaso me lo tome poco a poco.

-Chicas necesito su ayuda-dijo mi padre asustándome-Lo siento-dijo cuando vio que me asusto

-¿Qué necesitas hermanito?-dijo Alice adelantándose a lo que iba a preguntar

-Tengo un plan para reconquistar a Bella-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Cuál es?-dije emocionada

-Verán….-

**Nahuel POV**

-Enserio lo siento Jane-dije bajando la mirada

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me dejaste?-dijo con un hilo de voz

-Tenia que-dije con tristeza-No fue mi intención

-Solo respóndeme o ya no me tienes confianza-dijo también con tristeza

-Claro que confió en ti, pero es difícil de decir-dije levantando mi rostro

-Trata, por favor-dijo agarrando mi rostro con sus manos

-Bien-dije con un suspiro-Te acuerdas que mi madre se había ido de viaje un día antes

-Si

-Al día siguiente mi papá me despertó muy temprano con los ojos llorosos, cuando le pregunte que pasaba solo me abrazo y lloro, no entendía nada pero lo consolé y cuando se recupero me dijo que mamá murió en un accidente de trafico cuando llego a Alaska, cuando me lo dijo yo no lo podía creer, luego de salir de shock empecé a llorar y esta vez fue mi padre quien me consoló, me quede dormido y cuando desperté solo una cosa paso por mi mente: quería irme de aquí, cuando baje papá estaba en el comedor jugando con su comida, parecía que no había dormido. Le dije que quería irme y me dijo que él ya había pensado que yo iba a querer eso, por lo que acepto un puesto de la compañía en Florida, ahí también estaba una de las compañías en donde trabajaba mi mamá mi padre fue a avisar lo que había pasado y cuando se dio a leer el testamento, ella pidió a una de las empleadas que hiciera de vicepresidente y uno de mis tíos se aria cargo de la compañía.

-Oh, lo siento mucho por lo de tu madre, pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Yo te hubiera ayudado

-En ese momento no pensaba en nada-dije apenado-Jane ¿Me perdonas por a verte dejado?-dije agarrando sus manos con las mías

-Y-yo no se-dije volteando su rostro a otro lado

-Por favor-dije ahora abrazándola

-Nahuel…-dijo apenas en un susurro

-Por favor-dije en su oído

-Te perdono Nahuel-dijo zafándose de mi abrazo

-¿Nos podemos dar otra oportunidad empezando desde cero?

-Si

Cuando dijo eso la bese como si no hubiera un mañana y no me importaba, lo único que me importaba era que Jane me había perdonado y que me había dado una oportunidad que nunca desaprovecharía.

**Bella POV**

Cuando termino el desfile nos fuimos al hotel, por mi parte estaba muy cansa lo bueno es que mañana regresamos a casa, cuando entre a la habitación lo primero que hice fue quitarme los zapatos que ya no los aguantaba, fui hasta el closet y saque mi pijama que no vi cual era, entre al baño y me cambie como pude, sentía que de un momento a otro me iba a quedar dormida. Salí del baño cuando me acosté caí profundamente dormida al tocar la almohada.

A la mañana siguiente me despertaron los rayos del sol, abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré con los ojos de Edward.

-Buenos días-dijo el con mi sonrisa preferida

-Buenos días ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las ocho y diez-dijo viendo el reloj de la mesita de noche

-Oh, es temprano ¿a que hora nos vamos?

-A las dos ¿Por?

-No por nada

-Bien, ¿Te quieres bañar tú o me baño yo?

-Yo, si no te molesta

-Adelante

Me levante de la cama y agarre la ropa que me iba a poner y entre al baño.

**Edward POV**

Cuando entro al baño tome rápido mi celular para marcarle a Alice.

-_Tranquilo ya voy para allá a entregarte todo listo_

_-_Bien, el vuelo sale a las dos ¿cierto?

-_Claro que si_

_-_¿Ness ya sabe que hacer?

-_Edward tranquilo todo va a salir como tú quieres_

-De acuerdo adiós Alice

-_Adiós hermanito_

Cuando colgué suspire pesadamente, estaba nervioso no sabia si el plan iba a funcionar. Aunque según Alice y mi hija iba a salir bien yo solo esperaba que así fuera.

Cuando Bella salió yo agarre mis cosas y me metí al baño, trate de relajarme mientras me bañaba cosa que funciono un poco, pero al menos no estaba tan nervioso como antes. Cuando me estaba secando Bella grito del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Edward me voy a ir a desayunar!

-Está bien

Cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse me sentí mas tranquilo, termine de cambiarme cuando salí del baño fui por mi celular para confirmar todo al aeropuerto.

**Nessi POV**

Ya tenia todo listo para el plan de mi papá que esperaba que mi mamá no se molestara por hacerle eso pero era para una buena causa.

Estaba en la mesa con mi familia para poder desayunar cuando llego mi mamá.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días-dijeron todo menos yo, tenia que empezar a actuar desde ahora.

-¿Te sientes bien hija?

-Si-dije en un suspiro

-¿Segura?

-Claro mamá-dije con una media sonrisa

Papá llego y el desayuno pasó como siempre y yo trate de poner mi cara de que estaba mal, mi mamá me miraba con preocupación pero yo ponía cara de "nada pasa". Cuando terminamos de desayunar yo me fui directo a la habitación y me quede escuchando música, cuando mi celular vibro me quite los audífonos, vi que era Alice y conteste.

-_Es hora_

-Bien

Colgué y agarre mis maletas y las metí debajo de mi cama por si acaso se les ocurría entrar luego agarre la nota para mis padres y la deje en la cama y deje mi celular por _casualidad_ en la mesita de noche, salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia el elevador y espere a que me llevara a la recepción, cuando estuve ahí me dirigí hacia la puerta ahí escuche como me llamaba Jane pero no le hice caso y me subí al taxi que me esperaba ahí, el taxi arranco.

Y el plan daba comienzo a la fase 2.

**Jane POV**

Luego de que Nessi me ignorara le reste importancia ya que tal vez iba a almorzar con sus padres, llegue a mi habitación y vi que había una carta en la cama de Nessi y estaba al nombre de sus padres, salí de la habitación y me encontré con la tía de Nessi.

-Hola Jane

-Hola Alice, Nessi olvido esto para sus padres en su habitación

-Oh claro yo se los entrego-dijo agarrando la carta que le ofrecía

De ahí yo me entre a la habitación y me quede dormida.

**Bella POV**

Estaba en la habitación viendo tele esperando a que Edward se despertara para ir a almorzar, estaba cambiando los canales cuando alguien toco la puerta, fui a abrir y vi que era Alice y parecía preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Nessi se fue

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde?

-A Florida

-¿A que fue a Florida?

-Se fue por que extrañaba a sus amigas

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-No lose

-¿y tú como sabes eso?-dije viéndola con el ceño fruncido

-Leí la carta que les dejo a ustedes-dijo con una sonrisa de "soy niña buena"

-¿Dame la carta?-ella me la dio y yo la leí, era corta pero no podía creer lo que decía.

-Llame al aeropuerto y me dijeron que el vuelo sale a las dos

-Voy para allá

-¡Espera!-no le di tiempo a que me dijera algo me dirigí hacia la recepción y agarre un taxi y le pedí que fuera al aeropuerto.

**Edward POV**

Me levante de la cama cuando se cerró la puerta.

-¿Todo listo?

-Si la fase 2 está completa-dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-Bien ¿Vamos?

-Claro-dijo agarrando mi brazo y jalándome fuera de la habitación

-Vamos a tener que ir a máxima velocidad-dije cuando estábamos en el auto

-Me ofendes hermanito, vamos a llegar antes que ella-dijo muy segura

-Bien, solo no atropelles o choques contra algo-dije poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad

Alice arranco y nos dirigimos a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto, llegamos y me asegure de que la señorita dejara a entrar a Bella sin ninguna explicación como se lo había pedido por teléfono. Vi que Bella venia corriendo hacia donde estábamos nosotros y ella llego algo sofocada.

-Señorita por favor tiene que dejarme entrar mi hija esta en ese vuelo y tengo que ir por ella-dijo con coz de suplica

-Está bien-dijo dejándola pasar

-Gracias-y se fue

-Bien hermanito aquí entras tú-dijo Alice empujándome hacia la puerta

-Gracias hermanita-dije hiéndame

**Alice POV**

Estaba segura de que el plan de mi hermano funciono.

-Ya entro-dijo Nessi a mi lado

-Si, ya entraron-dije muy feliz

-Cuando mamá se entere de que yo no estoy ahí y que ese vuelo no va a Florida voy a estar castigada de por vida-dijo dramáticamente

-Tranquila, ella te lo va a agradecer, ven vamos al hotel-dije jalándola hacia la entrada

Llegamos al hotel, tranquilas y felices por nuestro trabajo, nos reunimos con los demás en la mesa para el almuerzo.

-Pensábamos que no iban a venir-dijo Esme cuando nos sentamos

-Oh lo siento se nos hizo tarde-dije con una sonrisa

-¿Saben donde están Bella y Edward?

-Oh, tranquila abu ellos están perfectamente bien-dijo Nessi con una sonrisa y mirándome cómplice

-Si, ellos están bien-dije apoyando lo que dijo Nessi

-Hmp… ¿Qué hicieron?-dijo Carlisle viéndonos sospechosamente

-Nada papi-dije pestañeando inocentemente

-Ya tengo hambre y ellos no vienen ¿Mamá puedo pedir algo de comer?-dijo Emmet como niño pequeño

-No, nadie va a pedir nada hasta que vengan Bella y Edward-dijo Esme viéndolo reprobatoriamente

-Sera mejor que pidamos, ellos no van a venir-les dije viendo el menú

-¿Por qué no van a venir?-dijo Carlisle intrigado

-Porque están de viaje-dijo Nessi viendo también el menú

-¿de viaje?-dijo ahora Rose

-Sip y no van a venir dentro de un buen rato-dijo Nessi-¿Creen que el especial sea bueno?

-No lo creo porque mejor no pides una ensalada Cesar esa es rica y mas con su aderezo especial

-A ver explíquenos ¿Cómo es eso de que Bella y Edward se fueron de viaje?

-Bueno eso es lo único que sabemos que se fueron de viaje

-Espero que sea decisión de los dos y no solo de Edward

-Tranquila mamá, Bella estaba feliz de ir-dije mintiéndole

-Bien-dijo agarrando el menú

Luego de almorzar nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones para descansar ya que mañana regresábamos a casa.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

_Bella POV_

Subí al avión gracias a la señorita que me dejo entrar, aunque fue raro que me dejara pasar solo así, cuando entre vi que no era un avión si no mas bien parecía un jet privado, ¿Dónde estaba Nessi? ¿Y los demás pasajeros? Y ¿Por qué estaba en un jet privado?

-Sera mejor que te sientes ya va a despegar el avión-dijo Edward, ¿Qué hacia Edward aquí?

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? ¿Dónde esta Nessi?-dije volteando a verlo

-Nessi esta en el hotel con Alice-dijo cautelosamente

-Pero si ella me dijo que Nessi se había subido a un avión hacia Florida-dije empezando a enojarme

-Puede que eso sea una mentira-dijo fingiendo inocencia

-Pues entonces me voy a bajar-dije empezando a caminar a la puerta

-Las puerta ya se cerraron y el jet esta apunto de despegar

-¡¿Qué?! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen será mejor que empieces a hablar-dije ahora muy enojada

**Edward POV**

Dios, ella estaba furiosa me había llamado por mi nombre completo. Bien era hora de confesar, respira Edward ¿Qué es lo que podía acerté?, además de odiarme y pedirme que regresemos y se valla con mi hija y ya no las vuelva a ver. Dios, tengo que dejar de ser pesimista.

-Bueno veras, le pedí a Alice y a Nessi que me ayudaran a traerte hasta acá-dije cautelosamente

-¿Para que?-dijo con su ceño fruncido

-Quería que los dos estuviéramos solos…-me interrumpió

-¿En un jet?-dijo con incredulidad

-En realidad, quería que los dos viajáramos juntos por todo Europa-dije algo apenado

-Edward…-dijo ella en un susurro

-Por favor Bella-dije acercándome a ella y abrazándola-Dame este viaje para poder recuperar el tiempo perdido, para que mires que mi amor por ti no a cambiado nada, para que estemos juntos solo los dos recorriendo los lugares mas hermosos en Europa, sin preguntas o bromas de mis hermanos que te incomoden-le dije en su oído

-Está bien Edward-dijo abrazándome

-¿Enserio?-dije alejándome un poco de ella

-Si Edward, démonos está oportunidad-dije ella sonriendo-Pero prométeme que no va a ver mentiras entre nosotros-dijo ahora seria

-Te lo prometo…no, te lo juro-dije acariciando su mejilla

-Pero ay un problema-dijo con su ceño fruncido

-¿Cuál?

-No tengo mi equipaje

-Oh no hay problema-dije soltando un risita-Alice se encargo de eso

-Porque no me sorprende

-Porque mejor no te sientas mientras le digo al piloto que ya puede despegar-dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la cabina

-Claro-dijo sentándose

Fui hacia la cabina y le dije al piloto que ya podía despegar, aun no lo podía creer que Bella había aceptado, estaba tan feliz y no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad. Regrese a donde estaba Bella y me puse el cinturón de seguridad y pase un brazo por los hombros de Bella y ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho mientras que yo besa el tope de su cabeza.

-Como extrañaba esto-dijo ella cerrando sus ojos

-Yo también Bella, yo también-dije mientras le besaba su frente

Y así se despego el avión y nos fuimos a recorrer las mejores partes de Europa.

**Nessi POV**

Estaba en el mi habitación caminando en círculos, estaba nerviosa ¿Qué pasaba si mamá se enoja con papá? ¿Y si ya no me deja ver a mi papá y a los demás? O peor ¿y si me castiga de por-vida?

-Nessi, cielo ¿quieres parar? ¡Ya me mareaste! Y unas vueltas mas y haces un oyó en el piso-dijo Alec que estaba sentado en mi cama

-Es que estoy muy nerviosa-dije sentándome a su lado

-Hey, tranquila, si ellos vuelven es porque en realidad se aman y si no ¿Qué cosa mala podría pasar?

-Oh no lose-dije sarcásticamente-Tal vez que mi mamá se enoje con papá y me lleve de nuevo a Florida y ya no podre ver a mi padre, ni a mis abuelos, ni a mis tíos…Ah y especialmente a ti-dije viéndolo al rostro

-Esperemos que el plan de tu padre funcione-dijo abrazándome posesivamente lo que me hizo soltar una risita-Oye no es gracioso, no sé que haría sin ti

-Yo tampoco mi amor-dije dándole un piquito en los labios

-Que te parece si vamos a caminar por ahí-dijo levantándose y tendiéndome su mano

-De acuerdo, pero me quiero cambiar-dije tomando su mano

-Bien te espero en la recepción-dijo dándome un beso en mis labios y luego se fue.

Cuando se cerró la puerta fui al closet y escogí unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta gris, un suéter gris con detalles negros, me los puse y escogí unas botas de tacón pequeño de color negro, peine mi pelo, me puse brillo cuando termine agarre mi celular y salí de la habitación para tomar el elevador.

Llegue a la recepción y salimos agarrados de las manos del hotel, luego él me abrazo atrayéndome hacia él y besando mi frente cariñosamente mientras caminábamos por Londres, este estaba resultando el mejor viaje que allá echo en mi vida, fuimos a un parque (_creo que lo nuestro son los parques y eso me encantaba_) que estaba a unas calles del hotel.

Caminamos por el parque y de vez en cuando me decía palabras de cariño o de lo hermosa que era, lo que hacia que me sonrojase y se pusiera una sonrisa tonta en mis labios, estábamos caminando frente a una fuente, cuando él se detuvo y me abrazo viéndome con esos ojos que eran mi perdición. Se acercó lentamente a mí y me dio un beso, yo me sentía en las nubes como cada vez que me besaba, Alec se había hecho en alguien tan importante para mi que no sabría que hacer si lo perdía. Nos separamos lentamente cuando abrí los ojos vi que él todavía los tenia cerrados.

-Te amo mi piccolo angelo-dijo abriendo sus ojos y en ellos había emoción y amor mucho amor junto con una sonrisa

Yo no sabia que decir, solo quería saltar de felicidad como tía Alice cuando hay rebajas, él me amaba y eso me hacia sentir muy feliz. Su sonrisa se estaba borrando al ver que yo no le respondía pero antes de que dijese algo lo bese con todo mi amor, él se tardo un poco en seguirme ya que se quedo impresionado. Nos separamos gracias a que necesitábamos aire.

-Yo también te amo Alec-dije aun abrazándolo

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace mi piccolo angelo-dijo él con sus ojos llenos de amor y emoción, cosa que me hizo sonreír, estábamos tan concentrados viéndonos que me asuste cuando sonó mi celular cosa que hizo que Alec se riera, mientras que yo sacaba mi celular.

-Halo

-_Renesmee Carlie Masen Swan ¿En donde estas?, te estamos esperando para cenar hace veinte minutos-_dijo una Alice muy enojada

-¿Ya es hora de cenar?-pregunte sorprendida

-_¡Si! Te esperamos en el restaurante, te quiero aquí en diez minutos-_dijo colgando

-Wow-dije viendo mi celular

-¿Qué pasa?

-Si no voy en diez minutos al hotel para cenar…enfrentare la furia de Alice-dije agarrando su mando y empezando a correr, mientras que él se reía y me detenía-¿Qué no oíste? No quiero enfrentar la furia de Alice-dije viéndolo con el ceño fruncido

-Que tal si hacemos una carrera-dijo sonriendo juguetonamente

-De acuerdo, pero si me caigo o me pasa algo caerá en tú conciencia-dije "dramáticamente"

-Bien, en sus marcas

-Listos-dije empezando a correr

-¡Eso es trampa!-me grito él empezando a correr

Mientras que yo corría como niña pequeña que le van a regalar dulces al llegar a la meta, cuando estaba a unos pasos de llegar al hotel unas manos agarraron mi cintura impidiendo que yo siguiera.

-¡Oye estaba a punto de llegar! Eso es trampa-dije como niña pequeña

-Casi como lo que tú hiciste-dijo Alec poniéndose en frente de mi pero sin soltarme

-De acuerdo-dije rodeando los ojos-¿Empate?

-Empate-dijo él con una sonrisa

-Vamos entremos-dije tomando su mano y entrando al hotel

-Te veo después-dijo cuando estuvimos frente al comedor

-No lose estoy muy cansada-dije con una mueca

-Aunque sea un ratito-dijo haciendo un puchero, _¡Adorable!_

-Está bien pero solo un ratito-dije dándole un piquito en los labios

-Te lo prometo-dijo cuando empecé a caminar hacia donde me estaba esperando mi familia

Llegue a donde estaban ellos y me disculpe por llegar tarde.

-Si bueno el tiempo pasa cuando estas con tu novio-dijo Emmet moviendo las cejas sugestivamente y yo me hice la desentendida

-De que hablas Emmet-dije mirándolo "confundida"-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-No a nada-dijo decepcionado por mi reacción

Luego de eso la cena paso como siempre, cuando termine de cenar fui hacia mi habitación y me encontré a Jane.

-Hey ¿Dónde as estado? No te e visto desde el desfile-dije distrayéndola de su lectura

-Oh, hola… yo estaba con…mis papas-dijo algo nerviosa

-Bien-dije mientras me acostaba en mi cama y sacaba mi celular para mandarle un mensaje a Alec

**En donde nos vamos a ver**

**Besos, Ness**

A los pocos segundos recibí su respuesta.

**Lo siento mi ángel, no voy a poder verte tengo que hablar con alguien de algo muy importante.**

**Te amo, besos Alec**

Su respuesta no me gusto mucho pero me puse feliz al ver la última línea.

**No te preocupes, nos vemos maña.**

**Yo también te amo, besos Ness**

Luego deje el celular en la mesita de noche y fui al closet a agarrar mi pijama y me metí al baño a cambiarme no estaba de ganas de darme una ducha ya que estaba muy cansada de todo lo que había pasado. Me acosté en mi cama y vi mi celular que estaba vibrando.

**Eso ni se pregunta, claro que nos vemos mañana mi amor.**

**Feliz noche, Alec**

Su mensaje me hizo sonreír como tonta, deje mi celular en la mesita de noche apague la lámpara y me dormí entregándome a Morfeo.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**

_**Bella POV**_

No supe cuando me quede dormida pero me sentía tan cómoda aunque estaba sentada, no tenia ganas de abrir los ojos y que todo lo que había dicho Edward allá sido solo un sueño y que al abrir mis ojos estaría en mi habitación en Florida.

-Bella, amor despierta ya llegamos-dijo una voz aterciopelada en mi oído

-No quiero-dije como niña chiquita y él se rio por mi comportamiento

-Vamos despierta sino no te puedo dar tú beso del día-dijo él divertido y apostaría que estaba sonriendo con la sonrisa que a mí me encantaba.

-Hola-dije en un susurro y abriendo lentamente mis ojos

-Hola amor-dijo Edward a centímetros de mis labios

-¿Qué hora es?-dije embobada viendo sus ojos esméralas que tanto me gustaban

-No tengo ni la menor idea-dijo el riéndose

-mmm-dije con el ceño fruncido

-¿pasa algo malo?-dijo él preocupado

-Pasa que a pasado un minuto y no me has dado mi beso del día-dije haciendo un puchero estilo Alice mientras que él se reía

-Lo siento-dijo para después besar mis labios suavemente y yo gustosa le correspondí

-¿En donde estamos?-dije cuando terminamos de besarnos

-Bienvenida a _Rusia_

-Wow ¿enserio?

-Si-dijo él sonriendo-Sera mejor que abroches tu cinturón que ya vamos a descender

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí?

-Una semana

-¿Una semana?-dije asombrada

-Si quieres podemos quedarnos dos semanas

-No, no es eso es solo que me sorprende ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar viajando?-pregunte intrigada

-mmm…si no estoy mal como dos meses

-¡¿Dos meses?!-dije o mas bien le grite

-Bueno nos vamos a tomar una semana para los países que pienso que te gustaran-dijo él cautelosamente-Además nos tardaríamos nueve meses recorrer todo Europa

-Lo siento es solo que nunca había estado tan lejos de Nessi, cuando estaba en florida y ella aquí sentía que me moría al no saber como estaba-dije bajando mi rostro

-Mi amor si quieres descarto algunos países-dijo el levantando mi mentón con un dedo

-No, no tú planeaste esto así que vamos a recorrer todo lo que tú tienes planeado para mí-le dije

-¿Segura?-dijo él algo emocionado otra vez

-Si, además la puedo llamar-dije sonriendo-Y de todos modos este es _nuestro_ viaje-dije haciendo énfasis en nuestro

-Sr. Cullen ya aterrizamos-dijo una señorita que se comía con la mirada a mi no…Bueno él no era mi novio aun pero era Mio

-Gracias, vamos mi amor-dijo él levantándose y tendiéndome su mano

-Claro-dije desabrochando mi cinturón y tomando su mano-¿en que parte de Rusia estamos?

-En la capital Moscú-dijo encaminándome hacia la puerta

Bajamos del avión y luego fuimos por nuestro equipaje que él me impidió que yo llevara el mio, luego de eso él pidió un taxi y cuando estuvo él le dijo en un perfecto ruso que nos llevara al hotel, cuando llegamos al hotel, él dijo el nombre de la reservación y le dieron la llave de la habitación y de ahí nos subimos al elevador para ir a nuestra habitación, cuando llegamos Edward le dijo al botones que dejara las maletas en la estancia, le pago y luego se fue.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Dormir? ¿Hacer turismo?-dijo él abrazándome por la cintura

-Hagamos algo de turismo, ya dormí mucho en el vuelo-dije pasando mis brazos por su cuello para acercarlo para que me besara cosa que él entendió y me dio un beso

-Bien entonces ¿te quieres cambiar?-dijo él poniendo su frente contra la mía

-Si eso estaría bien-dije abriendo mis ojos

-De acuerdo-dijo él separándose de mí

Él agarro nuestras maletas y una la puso en la cama haci que supuse que era la mía.

-Voy a ver el hotel y te espero abajo-dijo dándome un beso-por cierto Alice me dijo que no abrieras la maleta pequeña hasta la noche

-¿Por qué?-dije intrigada

-No lose, pero tal vez allá un lindo vestido para esta cena-dijo él hiendo hacia la puerta

Cuando estuve sola abrí la maleta que se encontraba en la cama y lo que vi no era mi ropa que había empacado para ir al desfile, encima de mi no ropa había una nota que supuse era de Alice.

_Sé que estas molesta por no poner tú ropa, pero la que tenias no era buna para el viaje_ _además sé que te gustara así que no me llames a menos que no sepas que ponerte._

_Te queremos_

_Atte.: Alice y Nessi_

_PD Alice: no abras la maleta pequeña aun solo hasta que te vallas a dormir, esa maleta es mi regalo así que úsalo sabiamente ;)_

_PD Nessi: Perdón por hacerte creer que me iba a florida pero quiero que tú y papá intenten arreglar las cosas_

Luego de leer la nota la deje en la cama para buscar entre el montón de ropa algo que me pudiese poner y al final me decidí por un suéter de lana con cuello tortuga color beige, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y unos botines negros **(N/A: ya saben fotos en mi perfil)** aunque esperaba no romperme una pierna con semejante tacón, aunque eran lindos iba a matar a Alice. Luego de ponerme la ropa me peine y me puse un poco de brillo en los labios y salí de la habitación. Llegue a la recepción del hotel y ahí estaba él tan lindo como siempre, cuando me vio se levanto y se empezó a acercar a mí.

-Te ves preciosa amor-dijo él cuando estuvo frente a mi

-Gracias-dije sonrojada

-Como extrañaba esto-dijo él acariciando mi mejilla

-¿Nos vamos?-dije para no sonrojarme mas

-Vamos-dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y empezamos a caminar por las calles de Moscú.

**Nessi POV**

Los rayos del sol hicieron que me despertara y me tome mi tiempo para levantarme, luego de estar algo mas despierta revise mi celular y vi que no había ninguna llamada de mi mamá, lo que me hizo sonreír ya que acepto el viaje. Luego de dejar mi celular busque la ropa que me iba a poner y me metí al baño ya que Jane todavía estaba dormida. Me tome mí tiempo al bañarme y luego me puse mi ropa que consistía en: una camiseta azul oscuro, un suéter ancho con un búho en medio color beige, un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y unos toques de blanco, unos botines casi del mismo color que el del suéter, cuando termine de cambiarme seque mi pelo con la secadora y luego me lo peine dejando mi pelo ondulado cuando termine con mi pelo y me gusto como me quedo me puse un gorro de lana color blanco. Cuando estuve completamente lista y satisfecha con lo que hice guarde todo lo que ya no estaba utilizando en las maletas que se habían convertido en cuatro maletas por todo lo que compre con Jane y lo que me dio tía Alice en los días que estuvimos aquí ya que cada día iba de compras con Rose a distintas tiendas.

Luego de ordenar bien todo lo de mis maletas empecé con mi neceser, cuando estaba guardando las últimas cosas se despertó Jane y me dijo que tuviera un buen viaje de regreso y que nos veíamos luego ya que su familia se iba esta noche y mi familia se iba esta tarde. Cuando estaba cerrando mi neceser tocó la puerta y la fui a abrir y ahí estaba Alice con su típica sonrisa y detrás de ella estaban Emmet y Jasper.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo?-dijo Alice entrando a la habitación

-Si ya esta todo ahí-dije señalando la cama donde dormí

-¡Bien! Chicos tomen las maletas y bajen-dijo Alice en tono mandón, la cara que pusieron los chicos me hizo soltar una risita ya que pareciera que estaban artos de cargar las maletas

-¿Te llamaron mis padres?-dije en un susurro cuando los chicos fueron por mis maletas

-No, ¿A ti?-dijo ella

-Nop-dije sonriendo, cuando escucho mi respuesta Alice grito de felicidad y se puso a dar saltitos y aplaudir

-Funciono—rebote-Funciono-dijo ella muy alegre por mis padres

-Oigan ya dejen de estar cuchichiando y gritando, vámonos-dijo Emmet saliendo de la habitación

-Si ellos tienen razón, vámonos-dijo tomando mi brazo y jalándome hacia afuera

-¡Adiós Jane!-dije antes de salir de la habitación

Nos subimos al elevador y bajamos hasta el sótano, cuando salimos del elevador nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban Carlisle, Esme y Rose.

-¿Cómo nos vamos a ir?-dije intrigada ya que el auto de mi papá estaba ahí

-Bueno habíamos pensado que tú lo podías conducir-dijo Alice dándome las llave

-¿No se va a enojar mi papá?-dije tomando cuidadosamente las llaves

-Tal vez-dijo Alice-Pero dudo que se entere-dijo empujándome hacia el auto

Me subí al auto y vi que Emmet me hacia una seña para que abriera el baúl para poder meter mis maletas, lo abrí y él metió mis maletas, luego de eso espere a que todos arrancaran y yo seguí el auto donde iban Alice y Jasper ya que ellos fueron los últimos.

Estaba concentrada en no perderlos de vista ya que tenia miedo a perderme pues no conocía muy bien la ciudad, iba a poner música pero el sonido de mi celular me lo impidió, conteste sin ver quien era.

-Halo

-_¿Qué te parece si hacemos una carrera contra Emmet?-_dijo la voz de Alice

-¿Estas segura? No creo…-no pude seguir hablando ya que me interrumpió

-_Vamos, será divertido_-dijo Alice y apostaría cualquier cosa que ella estaba haciendo un puchero como si yo lo pudiese ver

-Está bien-dije con un suspiro

-¡Bien! Cuando aceleremos trata de seguirnos el paso-dijo Alice entusiasmada

-Bien-dije colgando

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando vi el auto de Alice empezando a acelerar, por lo que le metí mas velocidad y alcance a Alice, cuando ella me vio acelero más y yo antes de acelerar encendí el radio y estaba la canción de _"Sake it"_ de Metro Station lo que me hizo acelerar mas y vi que el auto de Emmet quedaba atrás y rebasábamos a Carlisle y a Esme, al parecer Emmet entendió la "competencia" de Alice y yo y él acelero por lo que yo acelere más hasta posicionarme a la par de Alice, cuando ella me vio a la par acelero más y yo ni lenta ni perezosa acelere igual que ella, vi por el retrovisor que Emmet se estaba quedando atrás pero empezó a acelerar lo que me causo gracia ya que intentaba alcanzarnos. Me seguía riendo cuando el sonido de mi celular me distrajo, conteste sin ver quien era.

-_¿Se quedo atrás?_-dijo Alice antes de que pudiese decir algo

-Si, pero está tratando de acelerar pero parece que Rose lo esta deteniendo-le informe

-_Bien, voy a acelerar más así que me llamas si ya no lo soportas y bajamos la velocidad_

_-_De acuerdo-dije y colgué

Cuando vi que Alice acelero demasiado tuve que hacerlo yo también para no quedarme atrás, después de media hora, creo, vi que nos acercábamos a casa y ahí si conocía bien por lo que acelere más dejando atrás a Alice, y llegue antes que ella, fue divertido acelerar era la primera vez que aceleraba de esa forma pues estaba acostumbrada a no ir a un exceso de velocidad.

-¡Eso no es justo! Se suponía que íbamos a quedar empatadas-dijo Alice cuando bajo del auto

-Lo siento, es solo que me emocione-dije bajando del auto-Además Emmet se quedo atrás-dije sonriendo

-Bueno eso si-dijo ella también sonriendo-Jazz ayúdanos a bajar las maletas

-Si querida-dijo cuando Alice ya se encaminaba a la casa

-Tranquilo jazz yo las puedo llevar-dije cuando vi su mueca de disgusto

-Gracias, las maletas de Alice son un montón-dijo bajando las maletas del auto de dos en dos

Yo también empecé a bajar las maletas, baje dos y las lleve a la puerta de la casa y luego regrese por las otras dos y por mi neceser, antes de entrar a casa le pedí a Jasper que si podía meter el auto de mi padre a la cochera y él dijo que no había problema.

Cuando estaba bajando por las otras maletas ya que me las lleve a mi habitación como las metí a casa, entro un Emmet enojado.

-¿Qué pasa Emmet?-dijo Jasper tratando de sofocar una carcajada

-Pasa que no me invitaron a su competencia y me dejaron de último-dijo como niño chiquito

-Técnicamente Carlisle y Esme venían detrás de ti-dije mientras tomaba las ultimas maletas

Yo no seguí escuchando las pataletas de Emmet y las metí a mi habitación, luego puse algo de música de mi IPod y me dispuse a ordenar mis cosas, cuando estaba abriendo mi tercera maleta sonó mi celular y le puse pausa a la música y conteste rápidamente cuando vi que era Alec.

-_Mi amor lamento no haberte ido a despedir-_fue lo primero que dijo cuando conteste

-No te preocupes, de seguro seguías dormido-dije sonriendo

-_Si, pero igual hubiera ido a despedirte_-dijo como un niño haciendo berrinche

-Tranquilo, de todos modos no vemos mañana ¿no?

-_Lose pero no voy a poder verte dentro de veinticuatro larguísimas horas-_dijo triste

-Te amo-dije para cambiar de tema

-_Yo también te amo il mio piccolo angelo-_dijo él

-¿eso que significa?-dije con el ceño fruncido

_-¿Qué cosa?_-apostaría a que estaba frunciendo el ceño

-Lo que acabas de decir-dije sin poder recordar lo que me dijo

-aha ¿il mio piccolo angelo?-dijo él soltando una carcajada

-Si eso ¿Qué significa?

-Significa lo que tú eres para mí

-Pero dime ¿Qué significa?-dije empezando a enojarme

-_Mi pequeño ángel_-dijo él con emoción

Después de eso hablamos como por dos horas, luego él tuvo que colgar pues tenia que ir a almorzar y que luego hablaríamos. Cuando el colgó yo me dispuse a quitarle la pausa a la música y a arreglar mi closet con las cosas que faltaban de las maletas, cuando estaba acomodando los zapato tocaron la puerta.

-Pase-dije levantándome para ver quien era

-Ness ya es hora de comer-dijo Rose entrando

-Oh, ya voy solo me lavo las manos

-Bien pero no te tarde que Emmet se va a poner berrinchudo-dijo con una cara de suplica

-Tranquila, voy en tres minutos-dije dirigiéndome al baño

Me lave mis manos y me fui al comedor donde estaba Esme colocando la comida, yo me senté y nos pusimos a comer, era raro no ver a mis padres en la mesa pero trate de que la tristeza me apoderara y empezara a llorar como niña pequeña que necesitaba a sus papas. Estaba muy feliz por ellos pero los extrañaba, trate de quitar esos pensamientos y comí algo desanimada, luego de comer me fui a mi habitación, agarre mi IPod y le puse los audífonos luego me metí a la cama y no supe cuando me quede dormida.

**Bella POV**

Después de mi paseo con Edward fuimos a comer a un restaurante donde la comida estaba rica pero no sé que nombre tenia, me la estaba pasando también que ya era de noche cuando estábamos regresando al hotel, yo no tenia ganas de ir a comer en el comedor del hotel por lo que mientras yo me bañaba Edward pedía la comida, cuando termine de bañarme al fin abrí la maleta pequeña que me daba curiosidad y lo que vi no lo podía creer Alice había un montón de pijamas algo o más bien _muy_ extravagantes que las mías, juro que cuando regresemos a casa la iba a matar. Estuve buscando una que era adecuada hasta que encontré un pijama de seda color azul eléctrico que consistía en unos shorts y una camisa de tirantes, algo que yo nunca usaría y mucho menos con Edward en la misma habitación.

Luego de varias respiraciones pude salir del baño y oí que el televisor estaba encendido así que con cuidado salí del baño pero fue en vano ya que Edward hablo.

-Bella, cariño la comida ya esta aquí-dijo desde la estancia

-Si ya voy-dije tratando de que mi voz no me delatara

Deje la maleta a un lado de la cama y me fui a reunir con él.

-Espero que te guste pedí unos emparedados de jamón y queso, unas galletas y leche-dijo volteándome a ver y puedo jurar que dejo de respirar cuando me vio

-Si gracias-dije sonrojada y bajando la mirada e hiendo hacia la mesita para tomar mi comida

-Te ves preciosa como siempre-dijo él cuando me senté a su lado y me rodeo con un brazo mis hombros

-Gracias-dije sonrojada, él solo beso mi frente cariñosamente

Luego nos pusimos a comer y a ver la televisión, luego de eso Edward se fue a cambiar para poder ir a dormir, yo apague la tele y me fui a acostar cuando sentí que un lado de la cama se hundía sabia que Edward estaba conmigo.

-Buenas noches mi amor-dijo él en un susurro

-Buenas noches-dije volteándome para darle un beso

Luego de eso me estaba quedando dormida gracias a que Edward estaba tarareando _mi_ nana, como había extrañado eso, mientras el la tarareaba yo lo abrace por la cintura y me acomode en su pecho.

-Te amo Edward-dije en un susurro y ya algo adormilada

-Yo también te amo _mi_ Bella-dijo él en un susurro y haciendo énfasis en mi-duerme pequeña yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes-dijo él besando mi frente dulcemente y luego de eso me quede dormida

**Edward POV**

Le estaba velando el sueño a mi dulce Bella, me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo que me extrañaba que no me dolieran mis mejillas de tanto sonreír, pero estaba tan feliz por que Bella me estaba dando la oportunidad de recompensar los años perdidos y eso me bastaba para hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

-Edward-dijo ella en sueños, la voltee a ver si se había despertado pero no era así

Ella hablaba en sueños, después de varios año ella seguía diciendo mi nombre en sueños que me hacia aun más feliz, aun recuerdo las veces que ella se había quedado dormida en mi casa por estar escuchando la música clásica disfrutando las notas del piano.

Suspire, viéndola dormir nuevamente luego de un rato me acomode para dormir bien pero sin despertarla. Y unos minutos después me quede dormido junto con la mujer que amaba adoraba.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

_Nessi POV_

Sentí los rayos de sol que traspasaban por las ventanas y eso hizo que me despertara, abrí los ojos lentamente para luego pestañar varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz, me di cuenta de que tenía una frazada sobre mi y supuse que alguien me la había puesto ayer cuando vieron que no había bajado a cenar, me levante y me metí al baño, cuando termine de bañarme me estaba dirigiendo hacia el closet para ponerme algo cómodo cuando sonó mi celular, era una llamada de Alec lo que me hizo sonreír y contestar rápidamente.

-Hola mi amor-dije muy sonriente como si él lo pudiese ver

-_Hola amor ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?_-dijo él muy animado

-No ¿Qué me propones?

-_Nada interesante solo pasear con tu novio_

-mmm…Solo porque no tengo nada que hacer acepto-dije soltando una risita

-_De acuerdo paso por ti en media hora_

-De acuerdo-dije colgando

Deje o más bien tire mi celular a la cama para buscar que ponerme, busque y busque algo que ponerme pero ningún conjunto me llamaba la atención, al fin decidí por un jean negro, una camisa sin mangas corinta, me lo puse y luego decidí usar unas botas ya que había mucho viento, cuando me las puse fui al espejo pero faltaba algo por lo que fui a ver al tocador y me puse unos accesorios, de paso también me peine dejando mi pelo ondulado luego regrese al closet para buscar un gorro de lana, me decidí por uno color negro.

Por ultimo me puse un poco de brillo, luego fui por mi celular y salí de mi habitación, baje las escaleras y me encamine hacia la cocina donde estaba Esme y Alice tomando café.

-Buenos días-dije abriendo el refrigerador

-Buenos días-dijeron las dos al unísono-¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno?-pregunto Esme

-No gracias-dije mientras dejaba el bote de jugo de naranja y sacaba un baso

-¿Segura? Ayer no cenaste-dijo Alice

-Si, tranquilas-dije dándole un trago a mi jugo-De todos modos voy a salir con Alec

-Está bien-Dijo Alice levantándose-Bueno me voy tengo que entregar unos conjuntos para que los empiecen a hacer

Cuando se fue solo quedamos Esme y yo en un silencio algo incomodo, no había hablado mucho con ella como tener mucha confianza.

-Y ¿A que horas vas a volver?-dijo Esme rompiendo el silencio

-No lose-dije tomando de mi jugo

Ella iba a decir algo más pero tocaron el timbre.

-Debe ser él, adiós Esme-dije dejando el vaso en el mueble

Fui hacia a la puerta no sin antes verme en el espejo que había ahí (Cortesía de Alice) para ver si todo estaba bien, contenta de que todo estaba bien abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él tan lindo como siempre.

-Hola-dije sonriéndole y cerrando la puerta para poder irnos

-Hola ¿lista?-dijo él devolviéndome con su deslumbrante sonrisa

-Si ¿A dónde vamos?-dije mientras nos caminábamos hacia su auto

-Sorpresa-dijo él sonriendo y abriéndome la puerta de su coche, cerro la puerta cuando entre y volví a hablar cuando él estaba arrancando-¿Cuándo usaremos otra vez tú moto?

-mmm…no se pero tal vez a la próxima la traiga-dijo guiñándome un ojo

-De acuerdo-Después de todo yo me iría con él como sea y a donde sea hasta el fin del mundo

**Bella POV**

Estaba muy impaciente, ya quería que me trajeran el desayuno para comer de una vez y que Edward y yo pudiésemos ir a río _Moskvá_, según me había dicho Edward haríamos el gran recorrido y nos quedaríamos en la isla _Kremlin_, parecía una niña pequeña en Disney Land.

-Bella tranquila, tenemos una semana para recorres Moscú-dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos, lo voltee a ver y vi que él tenia una sonrisa burlona

-Lose es solo que ya quiero ir-dije protestando como una niña pequeña por su dulce y antes de que él pudiese decir algo el camarero vino con nuestro pedido

-Come así nos iremos mas rápido-dijo cuando el camarero se fue y yo solo pude sonreír y empezar a comer

Cuando acabamos tuvimos que esperar como cinco minutos para que nos trajeran la cuenta y otros cinco para que trajeran la tarjeta de Edward, es como si el restaurante se hubiera puesto en mi contra para que nos pudiésemos ir. Cuando al fin vino me levante y Edward solo me miro divertido mientras se paraba y pasaba uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

-Contenta ya nos estamos hiendo

-Lo siento pero ya quiero llegar a la isla-dije apenada por mi comportamiento

-Tranquila, te comprendo yo también estoy ansioso para que veas la isla-dijo él mientras subíamos al auto, ya que él ayer alquilo un auto pero no lo habían podido llevar al hotel hasta hoy en la mañana.

Llegamos al muelle donde estaban muchos barcos y lanchas, mientras yo observaba el paisaje Edward me llevaba de la mana guiándome a un gran barco donde estaba un señor revisando unos papeles.

-¿Vse gotovo dlya resheniya*?-dijo Edward

-Yesli g-n Kallen*-dijo el señor

-A ya poydu za equipeja, i ya ostavilklyuchi ot mashiny*-dijo Edward para luego voltearme a ver-Cielo voy por nuestro equipaje mientras puedes ir a ver el barco

-De acuerdo-dije subiéndome al barco con ayuda del señor

Cuando estuve subida al barco le di una sonrisa amigable al señor, puesto que yo no hablaba ruso como Edward, recorrí las afueras del barco para admirar el hermoso paisaje que se miraba enfrente del barco, era hermoso, estaba tan embobada con el paisaje que me asuste cuando unos brazos me rodearon.

-Lo siento no te quería asustar-dijo Edward en mi oído-Es lindo el paisaje ¿verdad?

-Si mu hermoso-dije viendo las nueves

-Aunque claro no lo puedo compara contigo porque tu eres muchísimo mas linda-dijo Edward haciéndome sonrojar

-Edward-dije en un susurro

-¿Qué? Es la verdad-dijo dándome un beso

Si él seguía así me daría un paro cardiaco antes de tiempo, estar con Edward era como si el resto del mundo desapareciera y solo estuviésemos él yo en nuestra propia burbuja y eso me gustaba.

-Te amo-dijo cuando nos separamos

-Yo también te amo Edward-dije dándole otro beso

Nunca me cansaría de darle o recibir besos de él y tampoco de decirle cuanto lo amo, eso nunca cambiaria.

-Te amo mi dulce Bella-dijo Edward poniendo su frente contra la mía

-Y yo a ti-dije besándolo otra vez

**Nessi POV**

Estaba con Alec sentados en la sala de su casa, que por cierto era hermosa pero no tanto como donde yo vivía, al principio me negué salir del carro ya que pensé que sus padres estarían aquí pero él me aseguro de que ellos no iban a volver hasta mas tarde, cuando le pregunte por su hermana dijo que había salido a comprar algunas cosas.

-Ness-me llamo mi dulce novio

-¿Qué pasa?-dije volteándolo a ver

-Ven te quiero enseñar alfo-dijo levantándose

-De acuerdo-dije agarrando su mano

Nos encaminamos hacia las escaleras y subimos hasta el tercer piso, Alec abrió la última puerta, me dejo entrar primero y lo que vi me a maraville, era una sala de música, como la que había en la casa solo que mas amplia y con mas instrumentos, había un piano de cola blanco, una guitarra, una guitarra eléctrica, un bajo y una batería.

-Wow-dije admirada por los instrumentos

-¿Qué? Muy ostentoso-dijo viéndome divertido

-Algo, pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dije viéndolo intrigada

-Quiero mostrarte algo ¿me acompañas?-dijo él hiendo hacia el piano

-Claro-dije siguiéndolo

-Es pero que te guste-dijo antes de que las notas del piano empezaran

*I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
Cause I feel so secure when were together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear

And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
Its time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find

And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
Its time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore*

Cuando él termino de cantar yo tenia lagrimas cayendo silenciosamente por mi rostro, mientras que yo lo contemplaba, él aun tenia los ojos cerrados cuando los abrió se giro a mi y con sus pulgares delicadamente quitaron mis lagrimas.

-¿Te gusto?-dijo aun con una de sus manos en mis mejillas

-Fue hermosa ¿de quien es?

-De mi autoría pero tú la inspiraste

-¿Enserio?-dije sin poder creérmelo

-Si, pero no te la había enseñado ya que sentía que le faltaba algo, cuando tu te fuiste empecé a recordar cuando me dijiste que me amabas, ahí estuvo claro y la pude terminar-dijo con su hermosa sonrisa

-Es un lindo detalle de tú parte, Te amo-dije besándolo con todo el amor que le tenia

Luego de eso, me pregunto si tocaba algún instrumento y yo solo le dije que el piano, cuando se lo dije me pidió que le tocara una pieza, yo gustosa le interprete la _nana_ de mi mamá, y él se quedo extrañado de no reconocer la pieza y yo le dije que ese había sido una pieza que mi padre le había regalado a mi madre pero cuando dije eso me puso triste porque los extrañaba, intente cambiar rápido mi expresión pero él se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada-dije moviendo mi cabeza

-Cuando una mujer dice que es _nada_ en realidad es todo-dijo él viéndome preocupado

-Es solo que los extraño-dije bajando mi cabeza algo avergonzada

-Hey no tienes por qué avergonzarte, es normal que los extrañes-dijo levantando mi mentón con sus dedos

-Lose como también sé que ellos tienen que tomarse su tiempo para recuperar el tiempo perdido-dije suspirando

-Exacto además no creo que sea bueno interrumpirlos o ¿si?

-Si, creo que los llamare mañana

-Bien, ahora ¿quieres algo de comer?-cuando menciono la palabra comer mi estomago gruño y yo me sonroje-Tomare eso como un si-dijo soltando una risita

-No es gracioso-dije pegándole en el pecho

-Ven, vamos a la cocina para ver que encontramos de comer-dijo levantándose y tomando mi mano

Bajamos las escaleras hasta el primer piso y ahí Alec me dijo que me sentara mientras que el buscaba algo de comer.

-Tengo una buena y una mala noticia ¿Cuál quieres oír primero?-dijo él apoyándose sobre el mesón

-mmm…La mala

-La mala es que no hay nada preparado para calentar-dijo él apenado mientras que yo me reía por como lo dijo-La buena es que hay algunos ingredientes para preparar algo pero no sé que quieres

-¿Por qué no sacas todo lo que tienes para ver si podemos hacer algo?

-De acuerdo-dijo él regresando a sacar lo que había en el refrigerador para luego ir al mueble para sacar otras cosas-Esto es lo que hay-dijo él poniendo unas latas de salsa de tomate en el mesón

-De acuerdo-dije viendo lo que teníamos para poder preparar algo, había muchas cosas pero le faltaban algunas para ser complementadas hasta que al final se me ocurrió una idea-Lo tengo

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo viéndome extrañado

-Hagamos una pizza-dije agarrando la harina

-¿Segura? No quieres pedir algo mejor-dijo él

-Nop-dije dándole la harina y agarrando unos huevos para la mezcla

-Está bien-dijo él dejando la harina a un lado para después buscar algunos otros ingredientes

Cuando tuvimos los ingredientes necesarios guardamos los demás para que no estorbasen, le dije a Alec que se encargara de la masa mientras que yo picaba lo que iba a llevar nuestra pizza, me estaba aburriendo por lo que deje de picar el jamón para ir a ver como iba Alec, cuando lo vi se miraba muy concentrado hasta tenia el ceño fruncido como si estuviese regañando a la mesa, sin que él se diese cuenta agarre un poco de harina y me acerque más a él.

-¿Cómo va la masa?-dije _inocentemente_

-Creo que bien ¿Tú como vas?-dijo él viéndome curioso

-Bien, creo que corte de más

-Ah bueno-dijo él inclinando un poco su rostro para besarme pero di un paso hacia atrás y le llene de harina en toda su cara, su cara fue un poema cuando abrió los ojos y eso hizo que me riera a carcajadas-¿Crees que es gracioso?-dijo él quitándose algo de la harina

-M…mu…mucho-dije con dificultad ya que me seguía riendo

-Haber si esto te parece gracioso-dijo él agarrándome de sorpresa, me había tirado mas harina de lo que yo le había tirado, cuando vio mi cara de estupefacción se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia

-¡Sera mejor que corras Vulturi!-dije agarrando un gran puñado de harina

-Alcánzame si puedes Cullen-dijo él empezando a correr alrededor del segundo mesón

Cuando creí que le iba a dar se quito rápidamente y callo en él mesón pues mi puntería no era tan buena, sin que se diera cuenta agarre otro puñado para ir por él para darle una sorpresa, pero la de la sorpresa fui yo pues cuando llegue a donde se suponía que estaría él, no estaba.

-¿Me buscabas?-dijo una voz a mis espaldas ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!

-Si-dije volteando lo a ver pero no pude ya que él muy tonto me tiro harina antes de que pudiese decir algo, yo hice como si me ahogaba y él se preocupo pero cuando se acercó le llene la cabeza de harina. Luego él hizo lo mismo y haci seguimos hasta que…

-¡¿Qué le paso a mi cocina?!-grito la señora Vulturi

-Mamá, yo lo puedo explicar-dijo Alec poniéndose enfrente de mí

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Qué no encontraron otro lugar para hacer una batalla de harina?-dijo ella muy enojada

-querida ¿Qué pas…-él señor Vulturi entro en ese momento viendo impactado como estaba la cocina

-Pasa que tú hijo y esta niña hicieron una batalla de harina-dijo ella viéndonos mal

-Señora, no regañe a Alec fui yo la que empecé con esto-dije algo apenada

-Ya lo suponía yo-dijo ella mirándome feo, creo que nunca le agradare-Quiero que limpien esto ¡Ahora!

-Querida…-trato de decir el señor Vulturi

-¡Querida nada!-dijo ella saliendo de la cocina mientras que Aro suspira y se frotaba las cienes con sus dedos

-Sera mejor que vallan por algo para limpiar, yo tratare de calmarla-dijo Aro viéndonos algo apenados

-Si papá-cuando dijo eso Aro se fue dejándonos a mi y a Alec, mientras que él buscaba unas escobas en el cuarto de limpieza yo limpiaba con un trapo seco el mesón.

Cuando Alec volvió empezó a barrer para poder juntar la harina, ya había pasado como una hora y sentía como si hubiese pasado un siglo, luego de un rato me acorde de la expresión de la mamá de Alec y eso me dio risa.

-¿Cuál es el chiste?-pregunto él divertido

-Ninguno, solo me acordaba de la cara de tu mamá cuando entro a la cocina, parecía como si la hubiésemos quemado en vez de ensuciarla-dije riendo

-Si tienes razón-dijo él también riendo

-Siempre la tengo-dijo sonriendo

Cuando estuvo todo limpio y creo que limpie lo suficiente para toda mi vida, nunca me había cansado tanto ni tampoco había visto tanta harina, no creí que fuera tanta pero así fue y eso que después nos sacudimos nuestro pelo y nuestra ropa, luego de limpiarnos le pedí a Alec que me llevara a casa ya que de seguro ya se estarán preocupando pues ya casi se hacia de noche.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa como siempre él me ayudo a salir del auto y luego nos despedimos con un beso de buenas noche y un hasta mañana, entre a la casa riéndome todavía de la expresión de Sulpicia al entrar a su cocina.

-¿Qué te paso?-dijo Alice viéndome con horror-¿Te sientes mal? Te dije que desayunaras y mírate estas mas pálida de lo normal-dijo Alice acercándose a mí

-Tranquila, es solo algo de harina-dije restándole importancia-Pero si tengo hambre

-Bien, entonces ve a darte un baño mientras te preparo algo de comer ¿si?-dijo viéndome mas tranquila

-De acuerdo

Subí las escalera y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, cuando llegue me despoje de mi ropa agarre mi bata y me fui hacia el baño para llenar la tina de agua caliente, cuando estuvo lista me metí dejando que mi cuerpo se relajara al tacto del agua, luego de un rato agarre mi champú y me eche la cantidad necesaria para sacar bien la harina de mi cabello, luego lave mi cuerpo y me quede unos minutos mas en el agua, cuando se empezó a enfriar me salí de la tina y me seque.

Salí del baño y me puse ropa cómoda que consistía en una camiseta blanca, una sudadera fucsia y un pans que hacia juego, en vez de atuendo parecía pijama pero haci me sentía cómoda luego me puse unas botas con brillos color rojo. Cuando estaba cepillando mi cabello, tocaron la puerta para luego abrirse y dejando ver la cabeza de Alice.

-Pasa-dije en un susurro

-Aquí tienes tu comida-dijo ella agarrando mi cepillo y peinándome

-No tienes por qué hacerlo-dije extrañada

-Lose pero lo quiero hacer-dijo con cierto brillo en sus ojos

-¿Te sientes bien?-dije volteando a verla

-Bueno como te darás cuenta vine antes a casa

-Si, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-Bueno esto te lo diré a ti solo porque te has dado cuenta-dijo sentándose en mi cama y yo hice lo mismo a su lado-Hace ya varias semanas me he sentido algo mal…-no la deje terminar

-¡¿Estas bien?! ¿Es algo grave?-dije preocupada

-Estoy bien, pero no es nada grave-dijo tranquilizándome-Bueno como iba diciendo…hace una sema me fui hacer unos estudios, cuando me llamaron para que fuera pensé que era algo grave pero cuando el doctor me explico que no era nada grave sino que solo tenia que ir con mi ginecóloga para que me hiciera las pruebas, cuando él me dijo eso quede en shock-dijo ella ahora feliz-No lo podía creer y gustosa fui con mi ginecóloga y hace unos días me dieron los resultados que resultaron ser positivos-dijo ahora ella con lagrimas en los ojos y también con brillo diferente en ellos-Mi ginecóloga me felicito y me dijo que iba a programar una cita conmigo hoy, fui y me dijo que él bebe estaba bien y me recomendó unas vitaminas y me dio una pequeña lista de lo que debería comer

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Voy a tener una sobrinita o sobrinito!-dije emocionada y empezando a saltar

-Pero hay un problema-dijo ella ahora seria

-¿Qué cosa?

-No se como se lo diré a Jazz ni como se lo va a tomar-dijo preocupada

-Pues obviamente se va a poner feliz-dije como si fuera lo obvio

-No lo se, nunca hemos hablado sobre tener hijos-dijo poniéndose a llorar

-A ver tranquilízate ¿si?-dije abrazándola- Están casados ¿no?-ella solo asintió-Y si se caso es porque te ama ¿no es haci?-Ella solo volvió a asentir-Entonces se lo va a tomar bien

-Si tienes razón-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

-Ve a lavarte la cara y bajamos a la cocina para calentar mi comida otra vez

-De acuerdo-dijo y se fue al baño

Cuando ella salió bajamos a la cocina, calenté mi comida y luego hice un poco de agua para hacerle un té a Alice, cuando todo estuvo listo fuimos a la sala y ahí nos pusimos a ver una película, cuando termino la apagamos y empezamos o mas bien Alice empezó a planear un montón de cosas para él bebe.

Estábamos ahora en el estudio de Alice, Rose y Esme, haciendo un diseño de ropa para bebes mientras que yo le ayudaba a escoger los colores, luego de terminar algunos diseños y guardarlos para que nadie los viera fuimos a la mesa de Esme para agarrar dos planos para una habitación y empezamos a diseñar el cuarto para niño. Estábamos tan concentradas eligiendo donde poner el cunero cuando escuchamos una voz.

-¿Qué hacen?-dijo Emmet dándonos un susto de muerte

-¡Emmet!-dijimos las dos muy asustadas-¿Por qué no tocaste antes de entrar?-dijo Alice viéndolo ceñuda

-Toque, no es mi culpa que ustedes no oigas

-Bueno ya ¿Qué quieres Emmet?-dije antes de que Alice dijera otra cosa

-¿Yo?...A si Esme dice que vallamos a cenar

-¿Ya es hora de cenar?-dije sin poder creérmelo

-Sip, vamos-dijo él hiendo hacia la puerta

-Dile a Esme que no tardamos-dije antes de que saliera

-Bien pero no se tarden-dijo cerrando la puerta

-¿Se lo dirás ahora?

-¡No! De primero se lo quiero decir yo a Jazz cuando estemos solo y luego se lo decimos a los demás, ahora guardemos esto en mi carpeta, pero ¿me puedes hacer un favor?-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Claro ¿Qué es?

-¿Puedes quedarte con la carpeta?

-Claro, guarda eso y luego voy rápido a guárdala a mi habitación-dije sonriendo

-Gracias-dijo colgándose de mi cuello

-Bien, pero me estas asfixiando-dije exagerando

-Exagerada-dijo mientras me soltaba e iba a poner los diseños a la carpeta-Ten, guárdalo bien mientras que yo le voy a decir a los demás que fuiste al baño

-Está bien-dije encaminándome hacia la puerta

Fui a mi habitación y metí el folder en una gaveta de mi tocador asegurándome de que no se viera, aunque me pareciese algo ilógico ya que nadie entraría a husmear en mi cuarto. Salí de mi habitación y fui hacia el comedor donde parecía que Alice estaba nerviosa.

.!Nessi! que bueno que estas aquí así ya podemos empezar a comer-dijo tomando mi brazo para sentarme a la par de ella mientras que los demás estaban algo extrañados

-Oh Ness tengo que ensañarte las fotos de Edward, Emmet y Alice cuando eran bebes-dijo Esme sonriéndome, ahora entendía el nerviosismo de Alice

-Claro-dije agarrando algo de ensalada

La cena paso algo tensa ya que Alice se metida en sus pensamiento y cuando Jasper o alguien mas le hablaba yo tenia que sacarla de sus pensamientos, después de eso todo paso normal. Me despedí de ellos cuando termine de comer, subí a mi habitación, me cepille los dientes y luego cepille mi pelo, me metí a la cama y me quede dormida en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Bella POV**

Luego de haber recorrido casi toda la isla, Edward me llevo a cenar en un restaurante algo ostentoso para mí gusto, pero ahí estábamos los dos en una mesa privada, también algo innecesario pero me gusto donde estábamos sentados, está noche había decidido decirle a Edward lo que pensaba.

-Edward-dije viéndolo directamente

-¿Si amor?-dijo él viéndome

-Te quería pedir perdón por haberme ido hace mucho tiempo y también por no haberte dicho de Nessi-dije con los ojos algo llorosos

-Mi amor no hay nada que perdonar-dijo él acercando su mano para acariciar mi mejilla-solo quiero saber algo

-Dime

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-dijo él intrigado, había llegado la hora de la verdad

**Edward POV**

-Un día antes de que me fuera Tanya me dijo en el pasillo que tú no eras honesto conmigo, yo le dije que tú siempre me decías la verdad pero ella dijo que no era así y me entrego un folder-¿folder? ¿De que? Pero no dije nada y seguí escuchando-, luego llegue con ustedes y cuando llego la hora de que tú me llevaras a casa me dijiste que tenias que hacer algo y yo te dije que no había problema estaba haciendo mi tarea cuando tome un libro de mi mochila se cayo el folder y ahí me entro curiosidad y cuando lo abrí eran noticias de Carlisle y Esme diciendo lo que en realidad eran, me dolió que no me hubieses dicho que tu verdadero apellido no era Cullen sino que era Masen, pero aun no entendía lo que me trataba de decir Tanya pero vi otra notica donde decía que tú y ella estaban comprometidos eso fue lo que mas me dolió por eso me fui, no quería ser un estorbo para tu futuro. Y con el tiempo me arrepiente por no haberte pedido una explicación y también por no haberte dicho de Ness-dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer que todo era por culpa de Tanya, pero yo también tenía parte de culpa.

-No te sientas mal mi amor, yo también tengo parte de la culpa o mas bien toda la culpa por no habértelo dicho antes, mis hermanos me habían dicho que te lo dijese pero no le tome mucha importancia-dije quitando las lágrimas en su rostro

-¿Te parece bien si nos vamos?-dijo ella limpiándose con mi pañuelo

-Claro cielo, solo pido la cuenta y nos vamos-le dije mientras que llamaba al camarero

Cuando pague la cuenta nos fuimos al hotel, nos fuimos a nuestra habitación y Bella dijo que se iba a dar un baño mientras que yo solo asentía, me sentía mal ella pensaba que estaba enojada con ella pero no era así, cuando ella salió con su pijama puesta le di un beso en los labios y luego me metí al baño. Cuando salí del baño Bella me esperaba con un libro en sus manos.

-Quiero mostrarte algo-dijo ella sonriendo

-Claro, vamos a la sala-dije tendiéndole mi mano para que se parara, nos sentamos en el sillón de la estancia

-Toma-dijo entregándome el libro pero ahora que lo tenía era un álbum fotográfico

-¿para que es esto?

-Ahí hay fotos mías cuando estaba embarazada desde los seis meses y de Nessi cuando era pequeña hasta ahora-dijo ella sonriendo

-Oh-dije mientras abría el álbum, estaba ansioso por verlo

En la primera salió Bella comiendo un helado, dejando ver a su redonda pansa, sonreí por como se veía que disfrutaba su helado, la siguientes fueron casi las mismas, después de esas salió una donde estaba ella con nuestra hija en el hospital, recién nacida, cuando vi esa sentía mis ojos aguadarse por lo hermoso que se veían las dos en la foto, seguí con las demás, y la mayoría era de mi pequeña en sus cumpleaños, otras en el gran cañón, en otras estaba nuestra hija con Charly o con Rene, pero las que mas me gustaban eran las de mi hermosa Bella con nuestra hija, cuando le iba a preguntar algo a Bella me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormida por lo que cerré el álbum y cuidando de no moverla tanto me levante para luego tomarla en mis brazos, la puse sobre la cama, la arrope con las sabanas y luego fui a apagar las luces, cuando termine me acosté a su lado y no me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cansado ya que cuando sentí la almohada sobre mi cabeza me quede dormido junto a mi Bella.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**

**Bella POV**

Estaba admiranda por todo lo que habíamos visto en Rusia, me había encantado también la isla en donde nos habíamos quedado la mayoría del tiempo que fueron cinco días enteros, la isla era hermosa había muchas iglesias y todas tenían su propia personalidad y estaban totalmente diferentes, luego de visitar la isla regresamos a Moscú, recorrimos las calles de Moscú y compramos una cuantas cosas luego de eso Edward me dijo que quería que fuéramos a San Petersburgo que era la segunda ciudad mas importante en Rusia, era una hermosa ciudad, tenia catedrales muchos edificios grandes, iglesias y el estadio era increíble ya que estaba cerca del mar, lo que mas me había gustado fue la catedral de _Nuestra señora de Kazán _y era mucho mas hermosa de noche. Luego de a ver pasado casi una semana ahí tuvimos que regresar a Moscú para poder irnos y seguir con nuestro viaje. Cuando llego el día de irnos le hice prometer a Edward que volviéramos cosa que él dijo que si obviamente. Cuando partimos de Rusia le pregunte a Edward a donde nos dirigíamos y él me dijo que iríamos a Noruega.

Estaba ansiosa por llegar ahí, lo bueno era que no era un largo vuelo, habían pasado como cinco horas y ya habíamos llegado, pero no quería recorrer nada todavía solo quería dormir por mucho tiempo, ya que habíamos llegado a las dos de la mañana según me había dicho Edward cuando le pregunte la hora. Cuando llegamos al hotel no veía las ganas de poder dormir aunque sea unas cuantas horas, luego de que la recepcionista nos diera la llave de la habitación subimos por el elevador y Edward pulso el botón que nos llevaba hacia el piso de nuestra habitación, llegamos al piso y nos encaminamos por el amplio pasillo y al fin llegamos a la habitación, cuando Edward termino de entrar las maletas agarre mi neceser y la maleta donde estaban las pijamas y me metí al baño, cuando termine de cambiarme y de desmaquillarme salí y vi que Edward ya se había puesto su pijama. Me acosté a su lado y me quede dormida en cuestión de segundos.

**Nessi POV**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que mis padres se habían ido a su viaje y yo los extrañaba a horrores pero Alec siempre estaba ahí para mi para verle las cosas positivas hasta un día me dijo que tal vez me estaban haciendo un hermanito, lo que hizo que me sonrojara y en parte me pusiera feliz pero sabia que ellos aun no habían hecho nada de eso ya que ellos no eran como mi tío Emmet y tía Rose.

Hoy estaba muy entusiasmada iría con Alec a nuestro parque en donde él me dijo lo que sentía por mi y eso me traía muy buenos recuerdos, estaba viendo que ponerme pero no sabia que, no podía creer que tuviera tanta ropa y aun así no sabia que ponerme, seguí buscando hasta que me decidí por una camiseta fucsia de Hello kitty y me puse un short de lona, me los puse y luego fui por mi convers grises con rosado, cuando estuve vestida me fui al tocador para peinarme y luego me puse unos accesorios. Cuando estuve lista y estaba por ir a agarrar mi celular cuando sonó la bocina y supuse que era Alec, agarre rápido mi celular y me fui corriendo escaleras abajo, cuando llegue vi que Emmet iba a abrir la puerta pero yo me adelante y la abrí.

-Hola-dije sonriente

-Hola-dijo acercándose pero alguien nos interrumpió- hola Emmet-dijo viendo a Emmet sonriendo inocente

-Hola Alec ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo viéndolo seriamente, es que no era obvio para él que íbamos a salir

-Vine por Nessi-dijo mirándolo como si fuera obvio

-¿A dónde van?

-Al parque

-¡Bien! Voy con ustedes solo voy por una chaqueta y también una para ti

-Emmet espera ¿Por qué quieres venir con nosotros?-le dije algo enojada

-No van a salir ustedes solos-dijo frunciendo su ceño-Además no le as pedido permiso a nadie

-¿Te estas escuchando? Nunca le pedí permiso a nadie para salir-dije ahora molesta

-Ves, no le has pedido a nadie permiso así que voy con ustedes

-Emmet tú no vas a ir a ningún lado-dijo la voz de Alice atrás de nosotros-Pueden irse chicos-dijo viéndome con una sonrisa

-Gracias Ali-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa-Vamos Alec-dije agarrando la mano de Alec antes de que Emmet dijese algo

Nos encaminamos a la moto de Alec, cuando llegamos a ella él se subió primero para después ayudarme a subir, luego de acomodarme él arranco y partimos hacia el parque, después de unos quince o veinte minutos llegamos al parque, Alec se estaciono y luego se bajo para después ayudarme a bajar.

-¿Vamos?-dijo él aun sosteniéndome de la cintura

-No

-¿No? ¿Por qué no?-dijo frunciendo su ceño

-Por que no me has saludado como se debe-dije en broma

-Oh, lo siento-dijo acercándose a mi para besarme

Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, me beso con delicadeza como si temiera a que me rompiera, cuando él se iba a separar puse mis manos en su cuello y lo atraje mas hacia a mi para que no se separara de mi, nos seguimos besándonos hasta que el aire nos hizo falta.

-wow-dije tratando de normalizar mi respiración

-Eso es quedarse corto-dijo Alec uniendo su frente con la mía y sonriéndome-Hola

-Hola-dije soltando una risita

-Ahora si ¿vamos?-dijo separándose de mi pero sosteniendo mi mano

-Claro-dije contenta

Fuimos encaminándonos en el parque, mientras que él pasaba su brazo por mis hombros y hacia que me acercara mas a él cosa que a mi no me molestaba, algunas veces decía cosas tan hermosas como solo él las sabe decir mientras que yo me sonrojaba por sus comentarios y halagos, nos encontrábamos sentadas en una de las bancas del parque después de a ver caminado por un largo rato y yo tenia mi cabeza sobre su pecho con los ojos cerrados mientras que él me acariciaba mi cabello cariñosamente, si seguía haci me iba a quedar dormida de un momento a otro.

-Te amo-dijo en mi oído y yo solo pude sonreír con una sonrisa idiota mientras abría mis ojos

-Yo también te amo-dije levantándome mi cabeza para verlo, él solo sonrió y me dio un casto beso en mis labios

-¿quieres comer algo?

-Claro

-Bien vamos-dijo levantándose para luego tomar mi mano y levantarme

Empezamos a caminar y él puso su brazo otra vez en mis hombros, estábamos por salir del parque cuando él se separo de mí y yo me le quede viendo extrañada

-Espera un segundo-dijo hiendo a no se donde

Yo me quede ahí parada y mientras estaba ahí un señor se acercó con un volante y me lo entrego para luego irse, estaba viendo el volante con una sonrisa por lo que había ahí, era un volante diciendo que esta semana se abría un parque de diversiones.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Alec detrás de mi lo que hizo que me diera un susto-Lo siento no te quería asustar

-Está bien-dije volteándolo a ver-¿Por qué te fuiste?-le pregunte viéndola con el ceño fruncido lo que causo que él sonriera

-Solo fui por esto-dijo sacando un hermoso ramo de margaritas de colores (creo que había de todos los colores solo le faltaban que hubiera de color negro y café) detrás de su espalda

-Son hermosas, gracias Alec-dije agarrando el ramo para después darle un beso donde le demostré todo mi cariño

-No fue nada amor-dijo él cuando nos separamos- ¿Qué es eso?-dijo viendo el volante

-Oh, me lo dio un señor es sobre un nuevo parque de diversiones que se estrena este viernes-dije entregándole el volante

-¿quieres ir?-dijo viéndome

-Si-dije sonriendo

-Bien, entonces esta decidido

-Pero, puedes invitar a tu hermana y yo invito a Nahuel, hace mucho que no salimos-dije haciendo un puchero

-De acuerdo los invitaremos-dijo riendo por mi actitud

-¡Bien!-dije abrazándolo

Luego de eso nos fuimos hacia donde estaba la moto, Alec arranco y él se dirigió al Mall donde habían mas restaurantes, llegamos al Mall y nos fuimos directo al área de restaurantes, cuando llegamos me pregunto que quería comer y yo le dije que pizza, fuimos al puesto de pizza y pidió una pizza media de jamón y con mucho queso, nos fuimos a sentar a esperar nuestro pedido y luego de unos minutos vino nuestra orden, empezamos a comer.

Luego de una hora hablando de trivialidades y de comer pizza recorrimos tranquilamente el Mall, habíamos pasado por diversas tiendas, luego nos sentamos en la fuente que había ahí y vi que había una bebe en los brazos de una señora que parecía que la estaba durmiendo.

-No te hace tanta ilusión un bebe-dije viendo como la señora mecía a su bebe

-Si son lindos-dijo sonriendo-cuando duermen

-Como quisiera tener un bebe-dije pensando en tener en brazos a mi primito o primita

-¿Q…qu…que?-dijo Alec tartamudeando, no entendí su actitud hasta que me acorde de mis palabras

-Oh, no, no tuyo y mio-dije poniéndome roja

-Oh-dijo con un suspiro-¿Entonces?

-Es que ayer Alice me dijo que estaba embarazada-dije aun sonrojada

-Oh, bueno que bien por ella-dijo soltando una risita

Luego de eso seguimos sentados y después seguimos caminando por el Mall, habíamos pasado por la tienda de mascotas donde habían unos perros pequeños de apenas meses y pasamos por otras tiendas cuando pasamos por una que me llamo la atención cuando vi un trajecito de bebe color blanco con unas rayas amarillo pollito, se miraba tierno.

-¿Quieres entrar?-dijo Alec sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Si-dije sonriéndole y jalándolo para poder entrar

Cuando entramos me quede maravillada con la mayoría de ropa de bebe que tenían, luego vi la ropa de maternidad que tenían y era preciosa de seguro Alice se volvería loca comprando aquí cosas para ellas.

-¿Quieres llevarte algo?-dijo Alec sonriendo

-Si

-Veamos que hay de bueno-dijo guiándome hacia la ropa de maternidad

Estaba viendo unas blusas que eran para de seis meses que según sabia era donde se empezaba a crecer mas el estomago.

-Oye que te parece está-dijo Alec a la par mía, lo voltee a ver y vi que tenia una blusa de lona que decía "bebe a bordo" con letras rosadas y abajo un dibujo de un bebe en pañales durmiendo

-Esta hermosa de seguro a Alice le encantara-dije agarrando la blusa

-¿Alice? Pensé que estábamos viendo ropa para tu mamá

-¿Por qué vería ropa de maternidad para mi mamá?

-por que pensé que te habías acordado de lo que te dije hace unos días sobre tu hermanito

-Oh, no es para Alice-dije riéndome por lo que dijo

-Oh, ¿Te la quieres llevar?-dijo señalando la blusa

-¡Si! A ella le encantara, pero ¿Podemos ver los trajes de bebe? Quiero llevarle uno a mi primito o primita-dije haciendo un puchero

-Claro, vayamos a ver cual te gusta-dijo tomando de mi mano

Estaba viendo unos hermosos trajecitos tanto de niño como para niña, y todos me encantaron pero al final me decidí por dos uno era un pijama rosa pastel con lila y el otro era un trajecito de un pantalón celeste y una playerita blanca con un cocodrilo bebe. Agarre ambas y me fui a buscar a Alec, cuando lo encontré vi que él estaba viendo unas frazadas blancas que tenían borde color café.

-Ahora ¿tu te lo quieres llevar?-dije poniéndome a su lado

-Si, pero se lo voy a dar hasta navidad-dijo agarrando la colcha

-¡Me parece buena idea!-dije sonriendo-Yo le voy a regalar los trajecitos también para esa fecha

-¿Los?

-Si, no me decidí y al final me dije que agarrara ambos

-De acuerdo vamos a pagar esto y te llevo a tú casa ya se esta haciendo tarde-dijo guiándome hacia el mostrador

Pagamos eso o más bien él pago y salimos de la tienda, pero antes le dije a Alec que pasáramos a una tienda, entramos y me compre dos blusas y las pague cuando salí me pare enfrente de la banca donde estaba sentado Alec y metí las bolsas que habíamos comprado en la tienda anterior para que haci Alice y los demás no se dieran cuenta de lo que había comprado, luego de eso fuimos hacia donde estaba la moto y nos dirigimos hacia la casa. Cuando llegamos ya estaba empezando a obscurecer.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?-le pregunte cuando me baje de su motocicleta

-Claro-dijo para después darme un beso

-Adiós-dije cuando nos separamos-te amo

-Adiós y yo también te amo-dijo dándome un casto beso para después ponerse su casco y arrancar

Entre a mi casa y vi que Alice había venido corriendo hacia a mi, lo que me extraño.

-¡Nessi! Me alegra que ya estés aquí, tenemos que ir de compra ahora-dijo jalando de mi brazo, pero la detuve

-Aguarda Alice, necesito poner mis flores en un florero y dejar la compra que hice en mi habitación-dije soltándome de su agarre

-¡Bien! Yo te ayudo con las flores, haci nos vamos mas rápido-dijo agarrando o mas bien arrebatando mis flores

Subí las escaleras rápido y llegue a mi habitación, fui hasta el closet y metí la bolsa al fondo de este.

-¿Sabes que es lo que le pasa a Alice?-dijo la voz de Jasper dándome un susto

-Me asustaste-dije cerrando el closet

-Lo siento, ¿Sabes que le pasa?

-No-dije mintiéndole-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dije tratando de esconder mis nervios

-A estado rara desde ayer, podrías averiguar algo mientras están de compras-me pidió Jasper con una cara que no me podía negar a la petición de mi tío

-Hare lo que pueda pero no prometo nada-dije encaminándome hacia la puerta

-Gracias-dijo él-Ve antes de que se desespere

Asentí a lo que dijo mientras me iba corriendo escaleras abajo, Alice estaba esperándome moviendo un pie, de desesperación. Cuando llegue a donde estaba ella me jalo hacia a fuera y nos dirigimos a su auto. Entramos sin decir ni una sola palabra y ella condujo hacia el Mall donde me encontraba con Alec hace una media hora, nos quedamos en el auto unos minutos y luego le pregunte.

-¿Quieres un helado?

-Si pero que sea un galón-dijo quitándose el cinturón

-¿Para las dos?

-¡No! Me lo voy a comer yo sola-dijo saliendo mientras aturdida le seguía

Fuimos a una heladería que había en el segundo nivel y ella compro el galón de vainilla, cuando nos entregaron nuestra orden Alice le pidió dos cucharas y la señorita se las entrego. Luego salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos a sentamos en una banca y nos empezamos a comer el helado en silencio.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-dije unos minutos después

-Ayer cuando te fuiste a dormir Jasper le pidió a Esme los álbumes de Edward y Emmet, ya que Esme nos hizo barios a cada uno, ella se los dio pero hoy cuando llegue a la casa antes Jasper estaba viendo un álbum supuse que era de alguno de los chicos, lo salude y él me dijo que era hermosa cuando era una bebe, vi la foto que estaba viendo y era donde yo aparecía con un traje de bailarina cuando tenia unos diez u once meces. Me puse a pensar si fuera niña, ella tendría mis rasgos o algunos de Jasper, cuando él llamo mi atención y me pregunto si estaba bien yo le dije que si pero luego me pregunto por qué estaba sonriendo y me puse nerviosa y le cambie de tema pero él quería que le dijera pero luego escuche la puerta y supuse que eras tú por eso fui corriendo para verte-dijo ella agarrando mas helado

-Oh, bueno él esta preocupado por ti desde ayer noto que estabas actuando raro-dije

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Él me lo dijo antes de bajar

-Oh, me siento mal pero no se como decírselo, he pensado en un millón de cosas pero ninguna me gusta-dijo metiendo su cara entre sus manos

-E oído que los primeros mese no se notan ¿Por qué no se lo dices para navidad?-_En estos momentos le agradezco a Alec que me dio la idea_

-¡Es una excelente ida!-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja-Ahora vamos a comprar algo para que no sospechen-dijo levantándose

-¿Y el helado?

-mmm-lo agarro y lo tiro a la basura

-¡Alice!

-¿Qué?

-Lo hubiéramos guardado-dije apenada por a verlo tirado

-¡Ups! Bueno ya estuvo, ahora vamos-dijo agarrando mi brazo para entrar a una tienda

Luego de comprar algunas cosas en tres tiendas, fuimos por el carro y metimos las cosas atrás para poder irnos, nos dirigimos a casa y antes de salir vi que ya deberían estar cenando. Entramos a la casa con nuestras cosas.

-¿Dónde han estado? Me tenían preocupada-dijo Esme saliendo del corredor

-Lo siento fue mi culpa, nos entretuvimos comprando-dijo Alice poniendo una cara inocente

-Pudieron a ver avisado, ya todos estamos cenando, vallan a dejar eso y a lavarse las manos para que puedan comer-dijo Esme regresando al comedor

Nosotras subimos nuestras cosas y luego bajamos los escaleras, yo estaba apenada por lo que sucedió pero también algo enojada con Esme ya que ella no tenia derecho a tratarnos así, yo tenia a mi propia madre y Alice ya era menor de edad, llegamos al comedor y nos sentamos juntos y los demás siguieron cenando, mientras que Emmet y Jasper hablaban de lo que había sucedido en su traba y Emmet de vez en cuando hacia bromas pero ni siquiera les puse mucha atención y parece que Alice tampoco estaba poniendo atención, cuando acabamos de comer y yo me iba a levantar para irme a mi habitación Esme me llamo la atención.

-Ustedes dos recogerán y lavaran los platos y todo lo demás-dijo ella aun enojada, _¿Quién se creía ella? Ella no tenia derecho de tratarme así ¡No era mi madre!_, yo de mala gana empecé a recoger mi plato y mi vaso para llevarlo a la cocina

-Mamá no crees que estás exagerando, digo solo fueron unos minutos-dijo Emmet tratando de ayudar

-Si pero pudieron avisar y no me contradigas Carlisle-dijo lo ultimo cuando vio que Carlisle iba a decir algo y eso me enojo mas

-¿Quién te crees que eres? Tu no eres mi madre para tratarme así, apuesto a que **mi **mama solo hubiera preguntado por qué no llame y me dejaría tranquila al saber que estoy bien, además estaba con Alice no me iba a pasar nada malo-dije casi gritándole

-Eso no importa para algo tienen sus celulares y pudieron a ver avisado-dijo Esme

-Avisando o no ya estamos aquí y no nos paso nada malo y como dijo Emmet solo fueron unos minutos

-No me contestes Renesmee o estarás castigada-dijo con voz autoritaria

-¡Tu no eres mi madre como para poder castigarme! Solo eras la mama de **mi **papá-dije hiéndame del comedor

Subí a mi habitación sin importarme que ella me estuviera llamando, cuando llegue empecé a llorar de rabia y de tristeza. Rabia porque Esme no podía tratarme así y tristeza porque extrañaba a mis papas, me acosté en la cama boca-abajo y no se cuando pero me quede dormida.

**Alice POV**

Cuando Nessi se fue me quede preocupada por ella, Esme se le había pasado la mano con ella, además Nessi tenia razón Esme no era Bella como para poder decirle eso.

-Esme te pasaste con Nessi-dije viéndola

-No es cierto

-Si es cierto mamá, si ella no se hubiera ido ella hubiera empezado a llorar

-¿A llorar?-dijo Esme

-Si, a ella se le nota que extraña mucho a Bella y a Edward-dijo Emmet serio y eso solo se veía pocas veces

-Oh, me siento fatal-dijo Esme apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Carlisle

-Voy a ver como esta-dije hiendo hacia su habitación

Cuando llegue a su habitación, toque la puerta pero nadie contestaba por lo que toque otra vez pero nadie me abrió.

-Ness, cielo soy yo Alice-dije tocando la puerta, como no hubo contestación abrí la puerta y vi que ella estaba acostada.

Me acerque a ella y vi que estaba dormida, con cuidado le quite los zapatas y el short que llevaba para que no se sintiera incomoda luego fui por un shorts pero de algodón, luego le puse las mantas de la cama y me senté a la par de ella dejando que mi espalda se apoyara del cabecero le acaricie el pelo, mientras lo hacia me di cuenta de que tenia la cara de bella si no fuera por su pelo diría que es la copia exacta de Bella hace años, cuando pensé en Bella me pregunte como le estaría hiendo a ella y a mi hermano, pero por el tiempo de que llevaban lejos parece que les iba bien.

Cuando voltee a ver a Nessi me pregunte si seria una buena madre, si podía cuidarlo bien, si me vería mal con una gran panza aunque e visto algunas embarazadas que no se visten muy bien que digamos pero e visto a otras que si se miran bien y hasta en las revistas sacan algunas fotos de modelos embarazadas, tendría que contactar a una para saber como hicieron para cuidarse y todo eso.

-¿Esta todo bien?-dijo mi Jazz en un susurro

-Si, estaba dormida cuando vine-dije viéndola

-Parecías concentrada y se ve que le tienes mucho cariño a Ness

-Obvio es mi sobrina consentida-dije sonriéndole

-Serás una gran mamá-cuando dijo eso me tense

-¿P…por que lo dices?-dije tartamudeando

-Por como la tratas, la proteges como si fuera tu hija pero la tratas como a tú mejor amiga

-Bueno ya te dije, es mi sobrina consentida-dije levantándome-Vamos acostarnos es tarde

-Si, vamos

Salimos de la habitación silenciosamente y luego nos fuimos a la nuestra, cuando llegamos agarre mi pija y me la puse luego fui al baño para quitar mi maquillaje y lavar mis dientes, cuando salí Jasper se estaba poniendo la playera de su pijama, me acosté y él entro al baño luego de unos minutos la cama se hundió y unos brazos rodearon mi cintura.

-Te amo Alice-dijo mi Jazz tan lindo como siempre

-Yo también te amo Jazz-dije volteándome para darle un beso

Luego de eso cerré mis ojos y él solo acaricio mis mejilla y mi pelo lo que hizo que me quedara dormida entregándome a los brazos de Morfeo.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29**

Bella POV

Estaba cómodamente dormida cuando escuche un estruendoso sonido, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Por qué nadie apagaba eso? Solo quería dormir, después de unos minutos el sonido se fue, ahora lo único que oía era un murmullo, empecé a abrir mis ojos lentamente para acostumbrarme a la luz del sol, me levante y me fui hacia la estancia donde estaba Edward hablando con el celular y tenia el ceño fruncido.

-Luego veremos eso Alice-dijo Edward haciéndome señas para que me sentara a su lado-Adiós Alice

-¿Qué quería Alice?-dije cuando colgó la llamada

-Ayer en la noche ella y Ness llegaron tarde Esme se preocupo, después se pusieron a cenar cuando terminaron Esme de castigo les dijo que lavaran los platos Emmet intervino diciendo que solo eran unos minutos pero Esme estaba enojada con ellas por lo que paso, Ness se enojo con Esme diciéndole que no tenia derecho a castigarla y mucho menos tratarla así porque no era su madre sino que éramos nosotros como para tratarla así y luego se fue a su habitación-me explico Edward

-Oh pobre Ness pero en parte ella tiene razón nosotros somos sus padres pero Esme también tubo razón en preocuparse-dije

-Si lose, pero mi mamá se sintió mal después

-Voy a llamar después a Nessi-dije levantándome-Me voy a duchar

-De acuerdo, yo voy a pedir algo para desayunar ¿quieres algo en especial?

-No-dije hiendo al closet a sacar mi ropa

Entre al baño y me duche, luego de un rato de lavarme el pelo y mi cuerpo me tome unos minutos para que el agua relajara todos mis músculos, después me salí y seque todo mi cuerpo para luego ponerme mi ropa que consistía en una blusa sin mangas de color corinto, un short, un cinturón de cuero color café claro y unos zapatos de tacón color café. Aunque no era mi estilo me gusto como me miraba, cuando termine me seque el pelo y me lo peine dejando que callera ondulado. Salí del baño y el olor de la comida hizo que me diera cuenta de que tenía mucha hambre.

-Pedí casi de todo-dijo Edward entrando a la habitación-Te ves hermosa-dijo acercándose a mi

-¿Enserio?-dije sonrojada

-Si-dijo acercando sus labios a los míos-Ve a comer antes de que se enfríe mientras yo me baño-dijo cuando se separo, a lo que yo solo pude asentir mas sonrojada que antes

Fui a sentarme en la estancia y encendí la T.V para ver si había algo nuevo y al final deje una película que no sabia cual era pero se miraba interesante y me dispuse a comer. Después se unió Edward a comer junto a mí.

-¿Qué aremos hoy?

-Estaba pensando que fuéramos al parque de _Vigeland_, luego ir al museo de barcos vikingos, ir a los puestos de venta que hay en las zonas del puerto para comprar algo, comer en un restaurante y de último ir a Bryggen, en Bergen-dijo él dejándome con la boca abierta

-¿Lo as planeado todo?

-No, no todo-dijo él sonriendo de manera torcida como a mi me encantaba-¿Lista para irnos?

-Si-dije levantándome-solo voy al baño y a buscar una chaqueta

Luego de ir al baño a lavarme los dientes y de ver si todo estaba bien con mi atuendo, salí y fui a buscar una chaqueta mientras Edward salía del baño, cuando estuvimos listos salimos del hotel a recorrer todos los lugares que él me dijo, estaba tan ansiosa.

Nos subimos en el auto, que él rento antes de que viniéramos. En todo el camino fui viendo por la ventana admirada de las calles de noruega eran hermosas, aunque si la hubiese visto ayer en la noche hubiera sido mejor, después de media hora llegamos al parque. Me quede admirada cuando salí del auto, el parque era hermoso habían varias esculturas y también había un montón de personas.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es increíble

-Espera a ver lo demás-dijo besando mi frente

Nos encaminamos por el parque, mientras que yo veía las esculturas como si nunca hubiera visto una.

-Este parque es el más famoso de noruega, fue creado por un famoso escultor noruego Gustav Vigeland, entre los años 1907 y1942 por encargo del ayuntamiento-dijo Edward encaminándome hacia una parte donde había menos gente-Estamos en el área _La cancela de la entrada._

Mientras veía las esculturas y de vez en cuando Edward me tomaba fotos o yo me las tomaba con él, a pesar de que a mi no me gustaban mucho las fotos. Habíamos estado casi toda la mañana en el parque ya que era gigante y había varias áreas y en cada una de ellas Edward me contaba su historia. Luego de salir del parque nos subimos al auto para ir al museo.

Aunque el museo no fue como el parque, tenía cierto encanto, algunos barcos estaban bien detallados y obviamente cada uno tenia su historia pero eso no lo sabia Edward por lo que solo los vimos y admiramos. A pesar de que tenían muchos años esos barcos estaban bien mantenidos ya que parecía que en cualquier momento se fueran a despedazar con apenas un toque.

Luego de salir del muso nos fuimos al puerto para ver las ventas que habían, cuando llegamos también había un mucha gente pero no tanto como en el museo, en el mercado habían muchas cosas hermosas, desde artesanías en barro hasta accesorios y ropa. Compre algunos accesorios y unas blusas para Nessi, Rose y Alice, unas artesanías a Esme. También compre algunas cosas para mi y Edward también compro algunos cuadros para ponerlos en la casa, sabia que le iban a encantar a Carlisle.

Después de comprar fuimos a comer a un restaurante, aunque no sabia lo que había pedido Edward la comida estaba rica y me había dado cuenta de que tenia mucha hambre, luego de comer regresamos al hotel para dejar las cosas ya que eran muchas y yo de paso me puse un pantalón, porque ya me estaba dando un poco de frio, después de eso nos fuimos al Bryggen, cuando llegamos ya estaba oscureciendo pero era temprano.

El Bryggen era lindo parecía un barrio, había muchas casas de madera y enfrente había un embarcadero, Edward me encamino hacia la iglesia de _Santa María _que según me dijo Edward era el edificio mas antiguo de ahí, había muchas tiendas y restaurantes. Yo por mi parte le pedí a Edward que entráramos en una de las tiendas donde vi que había bonitos atuendos, luego de un par de horas viendo me había decidí llevarme algunas blusas y suéteres, también escogí algunas cosas para Ness.

Después de comprar algunas cosas Edward también decidió ver la tienda de discos donde compro unos CD's de música instrumental, luego de eso fuimos a ver la librería para ver que libros tenían, me habían gustado algunos pero la mayoría estaba en noruego pero por suerte tenían una sección donde había en ingles, escogí tres libros y Edward se llevo cinco, cuando estábamos en el auto y le pregunte la hora a Edward me dijo que eran las ocho, era increíble como pasaba el tiempo, habíamos decidido comer en uno de los restaurantes de ahí, como siempre Edward pido la comida pues yo no entendía nada del menú, comimos y mientras lo hacíamos Edward me preguntaba cosas como lo que mas me había gustado, si me la había pasado bien, entre otras cosas.

Luego de comer regresamos al hotel, cuando llegamos sacamos las cosas que habíamos comprados y nos fuimos directo a nuestra habitación, llegamos y dejamos las cosas junto a las otras cosas que habíamos comprado, agarre mi pijama y me metí al baño para poder cambiarme mientras que Edward hacia lo mismo en la habitación, cuando salí Edward aun no se había puesto su playera por lo que me quede estancada viéndolo, hacia tiempo que no me sentía haci, avergonzada de verlo a él así, sentía mis mejillas arder por lo que agache la cabeza y me encamine hacia la cama, me acosté y tiempo después sentí que el otro lado de la cama se hundía, mientras que un brazo se posaba en mi cintura y me hizo que me volteara.

-Buenas noches-dijo él haciendo que su aliento chocara contra el mio.

-B-buenas noches-dije tartamudeando, iba a decir algo mas pero me beso.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasamos haci y cuando me di cuenta él y yo nos habíamos hecho uno, con solo unas caricias, besos y entre él y yo diciéndonos te amo en varias ocasiones, luego de eso me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30 **

Nessi POV

Los rayos del el sol traspasaron mi ventana haciendo que despertara, estaba por ponerme a dormir otra vez cuando me acorde que hoy era viernes, al fin el día que había esperado tanto. Hoy iríamos al parque de diversiones, hace un par de días que había hablado con mis padres lo que me mantenía también feliz, después de decirme que estuve mal al haber tratado a Esme así y sé que tenían razón pero me había enojado, luego de eso les pregunte como se la estaban pasando, mamá me dijo que estaba tan contenta de visitar esos lugares a los que papá la llevaba y también me dijo que ya había comprado varias cosas para todos especialmente para mi, lo que me hacia feliz.

Luego de eso me había disculpado con Esme y ella también se disculpo conmigo por como me había tratado, luego de eso hablábamos en los jardines mientras le ayudaba con sus flores, hacia mucho que no iba al jardín la última vez había sido cuando había hablado con mi papá.

Me dirigí hacia el baño y me duche, cuando salí y me seque, luego prendí la secadora y me seque el pelo, cuando termine me puse mi bata, salí del baño y me dirigí al closet para agarrar lo que había preparado la noche anterior, no había podido dormir por la emoción, había ordenado mi closet y de paso busque lo que me pondría para hoy, luego de eso encendí mi IPod y al fin me pude dormir.

El vestuario consistía en: una blusa sin mangas color rosado, unos shorts y mis adoradas converse del mismo color que la blusa, cuando termine de vestirme me dirigí hacia el tocador y agarre un collar para después agarrar mi chaqueta y mi celular, salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras dando saltitos, estaba tan contenta hoy vería a Jane y a Nahuel, hacia tiempo que no los veía y después de todo lo que había pasado.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina y ahí se encontraba Alice con su seño fruncido y Rose que parecía enojada.

-¡Buenos días!-dije alegre

-Buenos días-respondieron las dos secamente, mientras que yo me serbia cereal en un tazón

-Uuh pero que humor-dije bromeando pero Rose solo bufeo, saque una cucharita y agarre el tazón para luego sentarme enfrente de Alice

-¿Qué aras hoy?-pregunto Alice

-Voy a ir al parque de diversiones con Alec, Jane y Nahuel-dije mientras agarraba una cucharada de cereal y me la metía a mi boca

-Oh que divertido-dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-Lose, estoy tan entusiasmada-dije feliz

Luego de eso hablamos de ropa y yo termine de desayunar, Rose solo decía algunas cosas pero luego de un rato se fue algo molesta.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-le pregunte a Alice cuando escuche un portazo

-Cuando los demás se fueron a su trabajo, ella se quedo no le tome mucha importancia pero luego de un rato ella me pregunto si todo estaba bien, yo entrañada le dije que si pero ella dijo que no era así que yo le ocultaba algo, yo solo le dije que no era cierto y me serví una taza de té y luego ella también, nos quedamos calladas hasta que tu llegaste-dijo soltando un suspiro de ultimo

-¿Crees que ella sepa de _eso_?-dije algo preocupada

-No, dudo que sepa ella algo

Cuando iba a decir algo una bocina me interrumpió, de seguro era Alec.

-Nos vemos luego Ali-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¡Que te diviertas!-dijo ella cuando salía de la cocina

Llegue hacia donde estaba la puerta y abrí, salí no sin antes asegurándome de que llevaba todo, me encamine hacia el auto y me subí.

-Hola chicos-dije cuando me subí

-Hola mi amor-dijo Alec dándome un casto beso lo que hizo que me sonrojara, nunca nos habíamos besado enfrente de su hermana y mi mejor amigo

-Hola Ness-dijeron Jane y Nahuel al mismo tiempo

Alec arranco y nos dirigimos hacia el parque, en el camino íbamos hablando de trivialidades y también a cual juego nos subíamos primero, cosa que fue imposible decidir porque nosotras queríamos subirnos a la rueda de la fortuna pero los chicos se querían subir a la montaña rusa.

Entre tanto pleito les dije que se callaran y que cuando llegáramos al parque íbamos a decidir, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo y nos pusimos a escuchar música, luego de media hora llegamos al parque, Jane y Nahuel se bajaron pero yo me quede en el auto para acompañar a Alec mientras se estacionaba.

Cuando parqueamos Alec dijo que no me bajara aun y el bajo primero para luego abrirme la puerta y tenderme su mano, la tome gustosa y me baje del auto.

-Hola-dijo él abrazándome

-Ya te salude-dije riendo

-Si, si lo hiciste pero no como se debe-dijo frunciendo el seño

-¿A no?-dije entendiendo a lo que se refería

-No, no lo hiciste-dijo él acercando su rostro al mio

-Si mi memoria no falla, tú ya me besaste-dije acercando más mi rostro al suyo

-Si pero ese no cien…-lo interrumpí besándolo

Al principio él no reacciono pero segundos después me correspondió, cada beso era tan diferente pero similar a la vez, nos besábamos con ternura y amor, mucho amor por parte de ambos, nos separamos por la falta de aire pero junto su frente con la mía.

-Te amo-dijo en el un susurro

-Yo también te amo-dije abriendo mis ojos

-Vamos, deben estar impacientes-dijo él tomando mi mano

Nos encaminamos hacia la entrada, cuando llegamos no di crédito de lo que mis ojos veían. Jane y Nahuel besándose, ¡Besándose! Voltee a ver a Alec y él también estaba impresionada, pero no podía creerlo, ni siquiera él. Agarre la mano de Alec y nos encaminamos hacia donde estaban ellos, espere un momento y luego carraspee lo suficientemente alto para que me escucharan, ellos se separaron y cuando nos vieron se quedaron callados, Jane estaba sonrojada tanto que parecía un tomatito, Nahuel estaba sonrojado pero no tanto como Jane.

-Y bien nos van a explicar ¿qué fue eso?-dije después de que no respondieron en unos minutos

-Lo que pasa es que somos novios-dijo Nahuel

-¿desde cuando?-pregunto Alec

-Hace tres semanas-dijo Jane

-¡Tres semanas!-dijimos Alec y yo al unísono

-Si-dijeron los dos sonrojados otra vez

Después de eso no los quise presionar pero me sentía tan contenta por los dos, nos subimos a la mayoría de los juegos, los chicos estaban como niños pequeños cuando decidimos subirnos a la montaña rusa, comimos luego de estar tres horas haciendo cola y subiéndonos a barios juegos.

Luego de eso pasamos por los juegos de árcade y me quede viendo los premios que habían y un peluche me llamo la atención, era un lobo de pelo rojizo además era muy grande.

-¿Lo quieres?-dijo Alec abrazadme por detrás

-Si-dije sonriendo

Nos acercamos a donde estaba el juego donde tenían al lobo, el juego consistía en el tiro al blanco, Alec pago los tiros y le dieron tres pelotas, agarro una y la trio dándole a la pirámide de botellas, luego agarra las otras dos y tiro una por una a las pirámides que estaban a los lados de donde estaba la pirámide que había tirado al principio.

-Bien echo muchacho ¿Cuál quieres?-dijo el señor señalando los premios

-Ese-dijo Alec señalando al lobo

-Aquí tienes, disfruten del parque-dijo el señor entregándole el lobo

-Aquí tienes amor-dijo él dándome al lobo

-¡Gracias amor!-dije abrazándolo y dándole un beso

-No hay de que-dijo cuando nos separamos

-¿Podemos comprar algodón de azúcar?-dije cuando vi el puesto

-Claro vamos

Nos encaminamos hacia el puesto y pidió un algodón de azúcar muy grande.

-¿Por qué compraste el grande? Hubiera bastado con uno de tamaño normal

-Lo compre por que lo compartiremos-dijo agarrando mi mano

Empezamos a caminar hasta que encontramos una banca, nos sentamos y empezamos a comernos el algodón, cuando terminamos de comer el algodón él me abrazo atrayéndome hacia él y empezamos a hablar de trivialidades, luego me recordé de una pregunta.

-¿Cómo es que Jane y Nahuel se hicieron novios?

-Bueno no lose pero unos días antes del desfile Nahuel me dijo que quería a mi hermana, yo me enoje un poco pero luego me lo explico y lo ultimo que supe es que ellos habían hablado el día del desfile por eso no estaban a la vista

-Valla-dije sin poder creerlos-Me alegra que estén juntos-dije sonriéndole

-A mi igual-dijo él devolviéndome la sonrisa

Así pasamos la tarde juntos, después de unas horas nos encontrábamos caminando un poco lejos del parque de diversiones, cuando de repente empezó a llover. Con Alec nos miramos y nos reímos, vi que él me iba a abrazar pero hui y empecé a correr.

-Alcánzame si puedes-le grite

Y haci pasamos unos minutos ya que por un descuido mio él me pudo agarrar y nos reímos, luego yo me voltee y lo bese, él me correspondió luego de un rato se separo de mí y yo lo mire extrañada.

-Sera mejor que vallamos al auto, no quiero que te enfermes

Yo solo asentí y nos encaminamos hacia el auto, cuando llegamos él puso la calefacción y minutos después pude sentir que la temperatura subía y dejamos de temblar de frío, estábamos esperando que vinieran Nahuel y Jane pero unos minutos después el celular de Alec sonó.

-Es de Jane dice que nos vallamos ellos tomaran un taxi-dijo Alec

Luego de que Alec respondiera el mensaje de Jane, nos pusimos en marcha después de unas horas llegamos a mi casa.

-¿Quieres entrar?

-Gracias pero tengo que llegar a casa antes de que la tormenta sea peor-dijo viendo el cielo

-De acuerdo-dije dándole un beso

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo él cuando nos terminamos de besar

Agarre mi chaqueta que por suerte se había quedado en el auto y no se mojo, salí del auto y me cubrí con la chaqueta, llegue a la entrada y abrí la puerta, cuando entre vi que Alice subía las escaleras corriendo.

-¿Qué paso?-les pregunte a los chicos que estaban en la sala

-Rose hizo llorar a Alice-dijo Emmet sonriendo

-¿Por qué?

-Ella es la que a estado actuando raro-dijo Rose enojada

-¿Actuando raro?-dije algo preocupada

-Si ya no es la misma de antes, solo se queda pensativa y suspira todo el tiempo, Jasper esta preocupado pero le quiere dar tiempo a que ella hable-dijo disgustada

-Bueno si ella tiene algo o no nos lo dirá, ahora me voy a dar una ducha no me quiero enfermar-dije antes de que Rose siguiera

Fui hacia mi habitación y duche con agua caliente, cuando salí me puse un pantalón de algodón color gris y me puse una blusa de manga larga color blanco, luego me puse mis pantuflas de peluche rosadas, seque mi pelo lo mejor que pude y luego salí de mi habitación para ir a la de Alice.

-¿Puedo entrar?-dije asomando mi cabeza a la habitación

-C-claro pasa-a—dijo ella entre sollozos

Me senté en la cama dejando mi espalda contra el respaldo de la cama.

-¿Por qué Rose hizo eso?-dijo entre sollozos

-No lose pero si sé que ellos se preocupan por ti, creo que deberías de ser menos obvia sino todos te aran preguntas, tú te desesperaras y gritaras que estás embarazada-dije aligerando un poco el habiente

-Tienes razón-dijo soltando una risita

Después de que Alice se calmara y se lavara su cara, fuimos a mi habitación para terminar los bosquejos que teníamos antes, los terminamos y nos quedamos acostadas en mi cama hablando de diversas cosas no supe cuando pero me quede dormida.

**Alice POV**

Luego de lo que paso con Rose Nessi me animo a que siguiéramos con los bosquejos, pudimos terminarlos pero yo quería hacer mas, pero me retuve no quería bajar y enfrentarme otra vez con Rose, empezamos a hablar y ella se quedo dormida después de un rato me agarro sueño y también me quede dormida.

**Jasper POV**

Cuando llegue a casa Emmet me comento lo que Rose le había dicho a Alice, me preocupe y subí a nuestra habitación cuando la abrí ella no estaba ahí por lo que supuse que estaría en la habitación de Nessi, cuando entre vi que las dos estaban dormidas me dio ternura verlas así, últimamente ellas estaban mas unidas y me gustaba.

Me acerque a la cama y las arrope luego me fui a ponerme algo más cómodo, cuando la cena estuvo lista y preguntaron por las chicas les dije que estaban dormidas, cenamos y luego fui al despacho para ver algunos papeles, después de leerlos y arreglar algunas cosas me fui a mi habitación.

Aunque era raro dormir solo, pero me quedaba tranquilo saber que Alice estaba bien, luego de unos minutos pude quedarme dormido ya mañana seria un nuevo día.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31**

**Bella POV**

No tenía palabras para describir lo maravilloso que era Noruega, los lugares eran maravillosos, habíamos terminado de recorrer todo el parque de esculturas ya que el primer día no quisimos recorrer solo un lugar como había dicho Edward, también habíamos hablado con nuestra hija por el incidente de Esme y todo quedo arreglado.

Mi relación con Edward cada día iba mejor, después de todo aceptar venir con él a este viaje era lo mejor que me había pasado, los lugares a los que me llevaba Edward eran los mas hermosos y los mejores. Al igual que a los mejores restaurantes a pesar de que eran muy ostentosos para mi, habíamos ido también a muchas tiendas donde había comprado muchas cosas para todos y también compre varias cosas para mis padres y para Elezar que según me había dicho él iba a pasar la navidad aquí por lo que lo invite a que pasara con nosotros, todas las cosas las habíamos tenido que pedir algunas cajas para que todo cupiera, las cajas ya las habíamos mandado al aeropuerto para que las suban de una vez al jet y así no tenemos que hacer varios viajes al venir al aeropuerto, las dos semanas se habían ido volando y ya estábamos en noviembre, aun me costaba creer que todo esto estaba pasando, según me había dicho Edward mañana iríamos a España y yo ya estaba ansiosa por llegar.

Estaba empacando mis cosas y solo había dejado mi ropa del otro día, mi pijama y mi neceser sin empacar para después guardarlas en mi equipaje de mano, Edward había ido a ver si estaba todo bien para viajar mañana, estaba por cerrar la maleta cuando sentí unos brazos por mi cintura cosa que me hizo sonreír.

-Crei que ibas a tardarte-dije bajando la maleta y volteándolo a ver

-Si pero fue cosa rápida, te extrañe

-Yo tambien te extrañe

Pense que iba a decir algo mas pero bajo su rostro hasta quedar a milímetros del mio mientras que yo posaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para acercarme un poco mas, cuando al fin sus labios tocaron los míos, otra vez me había vuelto adicta a sus besos y nunca me cansaria de eso. Cuando nos besábamos era como si estuviéramos en nuestra propia burbuja y eso me encantaba. Nos separamos gracias a que necesitábamos respirar.

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo Edward

-¿Quieres ir a caminar por ahí?

-Claro

-Bien entonces vamos-dijo agarrando mi mano

Salimos del hotel y nos encaminamos hacia donde sea que fuese pero no me importaba a donde o como fuéramos con tal de que él estuviera a mi lado, mientras que caminabamos hablábamos de diversas cosas pero en especial en nuestra hija, tambien nos besábamos o simplemente él me abrazaba. Luego de casi una hora de estar caminando regresamos al hotel y mientras yo me duchaba Edward pedía la comida, salí del baño con mi pijama puesta y con una toalla pequeña para seguir secando mi cabello.

-Ya pedí la comida

-De acuerdo yo la resibo mientras te duchas

-Ok-dijo hiendo hacia el baño

Mientras que él se duchaba yo encendí la T.V y veía si había algo bueno para ver, al final me decidí por dejar la película de _Abduction _mientras la miraba tocaron la puerta, supuse que era nuestra comida, por lo que me levante y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Aquí esta su orden señorita

-Gracias, póngalo ahí-dije señalando la mesita que había en la estancia

Luego que el señor dejo la comida, me senté y agarre el emparedado de pollo y agarre mi tasa de café para poder seguir viendo la película, minutos después Edward se unió a ver la película y a comer, luego de ver otras películas decidimos que ya era hora de dormir, nos acostamos y yo cai rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

Estaba guardando las cosas que había dejado afuera y luego cerre la bolsa, cuando termine puse las maletas y mi equipaje de mano cerca de la puerta luego regrese por mi celular y la pequeña bolsa que había dejado afuera.

-Ya esta el auto en la entrada-dijo Edward agarrando mis maletas

-Ok ¿No se te olvida nada?

-No ya guarde todo-dijo él saliendo

Salí detrás de él cerrando la puerta y luego encaminámos hacia el elevador bajamos y yo fui a dejar la llave de la habitación mientras que Edward llevaba las maletas al auto, cuando salí del hotel Edward ya estaba cerrando la parte trasera del auto.

-¿Lista?-dijo abrazandome

-Si, pero aun no nos podemos ir

-¿Por qué?-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Por esto-dije besandolo

Al principio se quedo sorprendido pero segundos después correspondido a mi beso, luego de separarnos nos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos hacia el aeropuerto. Mientras que Edward se iba a buscar a alguien para que subiera el equipaje para el avión decidí marcarle a mi hija.

-_Hola mamá_

-Hola cielo ¿Como estas?

-_Bien me estoy preparando para salir con Alice de compras y ¿ustedes?_

-Bien estamos en el aeropuerto para irnos

-_OH! asegúrate de traerme regalos pero en especial ropa ¿si?-_ya me la imaginaba haciendo su puchero

_-_De acuerdo, a este paso tendremos lleno el avión con tantas cosas-dije riendo

-_Mamá me encantaría hablar pero Alice esta impaciente_

_-¡Hola Bella!-dijo la voz de Alice_

_-_Hola Alice y no te preocupes te llamo luego

-_Adiós mamá te quiero y mandale saludos a papá_

_-¡Y mios también!-Grito otra vez Alice_

_-¡Alice a este paso quedare sorda!-_me reí por su pequeña discusión

-Adios Chicas-dije colgando mientras aun reía por su pelea

-¿Que te da risa?-dijo una voz a mi espalda mientras que posaba sus brazos en mi cintura

-Es que estaba hablando con nuestra hija y Alice se metió a la conversación pero estaba gritando haci que nuestra hija sufría por sus gritos-le explique

-Valla-dijo riendo-Bueno subamos que ya esta listo para despegar

-Bien-dije agarrando su mano para encaminarnos hacia el avión

**Nessi POV**

Luego de hablar con mi mamá y de que Alice por poco me dejaba sorda con sus gritos, nos fuimos donde el ginecólogo para ver el progreso de su bebe aunque no me gustaba la idea de acompañarla y preferiria que Jasper lo hiciera pero no lo haría hasta el próximo año, era increíble como pasaba el tiempo. Llegamos al consultorio y esperamos a que la señorita nos dijera que ya podíamos pasar, mientras esperábamos leiamos unas revistas.

-Señora Cullen ya puede pasar-dijo la recepcionista

Alice me vio y vi en su mirada que se miraba nerviosa por lo que me pare de primero.

-Vamos todo estará bien-dije sonriendole mientras le extendía mi mano para que la tomara

Ella agarro mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta donde nos indico la recepcionista, entramos y el Doc nos hizo sentarnos.

-Un gusto verla de nuevo Señora Cullen

-Igualmente Doc pero dígame Alice y ella es mi sobrina-dijo sonriendo nerviosa

-Es un gusto conocerla, bueno ¿Cómo te has sentido en este mes?

-Algo mareada y la semana pasada empece a vomitar-dijo ella con una mueca

-Bueno eso es normal, si solo es eso pasaremos a ver como esta tú bebe-dijo el Doc levantandose-Ve y acuestate en la camilla-dijo mientras buscaba algo en una de las gavetas

Alice fue a acostarse en la camilla y yo me senté a la par de ella para brindarle mi apoyo, luego el Doc regreso con un bote donde supuse que era el liquido especial para que la maquina transmitiera la "señal" desde donde estaba el bebe hacia la "televisión".

-Ahora levantate tu blusa para ponerte esto-dijo enseñandole el bote-Va a estar frío

Cuando el Doc puso el liquido Alice se estremeció a causa del frío luego el Doc tomo algo que parecía un _microfono _y lo puse encima de el estomago de Alice para luego moverlo para que el "micrófono" agarrara la "señal".

-Bueno esta todo bien, su peso y su crecimiento va muy bien

-¿Enserio?

-Si solo deves evitar enojarte todo el tiempo y sobre todo no estresarte demasiado ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo Doce

-Bueno ahora limpiate mientras que yo voy a imprimir el ultrasonido-dijo el Doc levantándose

-¿Todo bien?

-Si es increíble que este pasando todo esto-dijo Alice soltando unas lagrimas

-Oh Alice-dije abrazandola

-¿Cómo es posible que ames a alguien que aun no esta contigo?-dijo separandose para limpiarse sus lagrimas

-Bueno nose como explicarlo, pero yo estuve igual que tú

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando mamá me contaba de vez en cuando algo sobre papá, yo solo lo conocía en alguna de sus fotos y de lo que me contaba mi mamá pero lo amaba y deseaba conocerlo

-Si tienes razón ¡Ya quiero que nazca!-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

El Doc entro y nos dio un sobre donde estaban las imágenes, luego salimos y nos fuimos directo al Mall para que no sospecharan nada, luego de comprar algunas cosas comimos y después regresamos a comprar unas ultimas cosas. Cuando ya estaba empezando a oscurecer regresamos a casa.

-Ness ¿puedes hacerme un favor?-dijo Alice agarrando mi mano

-Claro

-Guarda esto por mí-dijo entregandome el sobre

-Bien-dije agarrando el sobre y guardándolo en una de mis bolsas de compras, entramos a casa y yo subí a mi habitación a guardar todo y lo primero que guarde fue el sobre donde estaban las demás cosas que había guardado para Alice, cuando estaba guardando el sobre alguien abrió la puerta y me asuste.

-Oye tu noviecito te a estado llamando y lo tienes muy preocupado-Asustada me gire y sosteniendo el sobre a mis espaldas-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Nada Emmet y gracias por el mensaje lo voy a llamar

-Bueno ya me….-y antes de darme cuenta me quito el sobre

-¡Emmet devuelveme ese sobre!-dije medio gritándole

-Ay vamos ni que tuviera algo mal…-se quedo callado cuando vio lo que contenia-¡Estas embarazada!

-Dame un segundo-dije hiendo hacia la puerta y abriendola-¡ALICE VEN EN ESTE AHORA MISMO!-le grite

Luego de unos segundos entro una Alice algo agitada, creo que la hice correr.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

-Ahora entiendo por que tu noviecito estaba tan pendiente de que lo llamaras-dijo Emmet haciendo que lo volteasemos a ver

-Eso es lo que pasa-dije señalandolo

-OH Emmet promete que no diras nada y nos dejaras explicarte-dijo Alice tomando el sobre

-De acuerdo-dijo enfurruñado

-Yo soy la que esta embarazada no Nessi

-Aja y ¿Por qué no nos han dicho nada entonces?

-Por que era una sorpresa que se las iba a dar para navidad

-Ohh bueno tranquila hermanita no diré nada-dijo haciendo la cara de "niño bueno" mientras juntaba sus manos

-Eso espero Emmet y tambien espero que no hagas comentarios ni bromas

-Si, si, si lo que digas enana-dijo despeinadola-Nos vemos en la cena

Luego de eso Alice aun así me pidió que lo guardara y así lo hice luego guarde lo que había comprado que no había sido mucho, cuando termine tome mi celular y le marque a Alec.

-_¡Al fin!_-fue lo primero que dijo

-Lo siento deje mi celular en el auto de Alice mientras íbamos de compras ¿Qué era lo que querías?

-_quería enseñarte un lugar hoy pero dudo que sea posible así que dejemoslo para mañana ¿te parece?_

-Claro ¿A que hora?

_-A las diez pasare por ti_

_-_De acuerdo y ¿A dónde vamos?-dije curiosa

-_Eso señorita es una sorpresa_

-De acuerdo señor misterioso

-_Nos vemos mi piccola, que duermas bien_

_-_Si es contigo si soñare bien-dije sonriendo

-_Lo mismo digo piccola, lo mismo digo-_dijo entre risas

-Nos vemos tengo que ir a cenar, Te quiero

-_Yo también te quiero piccola_-colgue soltando un suspiro

Baje y me fui directo a la cocina donde estaba Alice, Rose y Esme ayudando en la cocina.

-¿Ayudo en algo?

-Claro lleva esos platos a la mesa-dijo Rose mientras salia con unos vasos y cubiertos, tome los platos y la seguí.

Entre las dos pusimos la mesa mientras que Alice llevaba la comida, luego de eso fui a la sala donde estaban los chicos viendo un partido.

-Chicos la comida ya esta lista

-Ya vamos-dijeron sin quitar la vista del televisor, suspire y me fui

Unos minutos después nos acompañaron los chicos y cenamos, como ya era costumbre de las platicas y los chistes de Emmet, cuando termine recogí mi plato y lo lleve a la cocina, luego subi a mi habitación y encendí mi laptop para revisar mi correo, Facebook y Twitter. Hacia mucho que no entraba a revisarlos, vi que tenia varias notificaciones, mensajes y solicitudes de amistad acepte a los que conocía y a los demás los deseche pero hubo una con la que sonrei abiertamente, era dos solicitud de Alec, una era para aceptarlo como amigo y otra para aceptar de que rea su novia y obviamente las acepte, tambien acepte a mi cuñada, luego conteste los mensajes de mis amigas al igual que sus correos.

No sabia que había pasado chateando con mis amigas hasta tarde cuando vi que ya casi iban a ser las doce de la mañana, apague mi laptop y fui hacia el baño para ponerme la pijama, cuando me acosté y me dormí no mas mi cabeza toco la almohada.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 32**

Bella POV

España era un lugar magnifico que me dieron ganas de volver, habíamos recorrido tantas partes del país como la antigua Roma, Madrid, Las islas canarias eran una hermosura habia tanto que cada cosa que veias querías ver mas, era impresionante. Habíamos comprado muchas cosas tanto ropa como algunas esculturas, entre otras cosas.

Luego de estar en España nos fuimos a Italia esas dos semanas se me hicieron cortas, habíamos visitado el Vaticano, Florencia, Volterra, Toscana, Bolenia, Milán. Cuando le dije a mi hija que íbamos para Milán me hizo jurar que le llevara ropa, zapatos y muchas cosas mas, a este paso íbamos a tener que hacer una habitación como armario o donar la ropa que ella ya no usaba. Pero se la compre también compre ropa para Alice y Rose. Mi parte favorita del viaje fue cuando fuimos a ver las estatuas de Romeo y Julieta.

Ahora mismo me encontraba en la habitación arreglando las maletas hoy en la tarde regresábamos a casa era increíble que mañana ya fuera diciembre, era increíble ver como pasaba rápido el tiempo, en todo este tiempo había hablado con mi hija y de vez en cuando o mas bien la mayoría del tiempo nos enviavamos e-mails.

-Ya subí las otras maletas al auto solo faltan estas-dijo Edward entrando a la habitación

-Ya esta todo listo-dije bajando la maleta

-Voy a extrañar estar así contigo-dijo abrazandome

-Yo también pero ya se terminaron las vacaciones es hora de volver a casa

-Esa idea me gusta-dijo acercando sus labios a los mios-Aunque no vamos a tener privacidad

-Tonto-dije riendome y sonrojandome

Antes de que pudiese decir algo mas sus labios ya habían capturado los mios en un dulce beso, para iniciar una danza ya conocida entre ellos, luego de unos minutos nos hizo falta el aire por lo cual él se separo de primero pero dejo su frente sobre la mia.

-¿Lista para irnos?-dijo él muy entusiasmado, raro

-Si

Él se separo de mí y tomo la maleta mientras que yo tomaba mi maleta de mano, salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos hacia el elevador, cuando estuvimos en el vestíbulo yo fui hacia la recepción para entregar la llave mientras que Edward iba a dejar la maleta al auto, luego de entregar la llave salí y entre al auto del lado del copiloto, cuando cerre la puerta Edward arranco y nos dirigió hacia el aeropuerto.

El viaje hacia el aeropuerto fue muy rápido llegamos ahí como en una hora, luego de que subieramos las maletas al avión Edward y yo nos sentamos juntos como en cada viaje y vi que Edward no había quitado en su sonrisa, no es que no me gustase pero por que estaba tan contento ¿De regresar? No lo dudo él dijo que iba a extrañar los tiempos a solas pero después que me dijo eso se puso muy feliz.

-¿Edward?

-¿si?

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

-Por que te tengo junto a mi-dijo besando mi frente mientras que yo lo miraba con una ceja alsada-Y por que Te amo-yo lo mire con ternura y no me pude contener y lo bese

Y así pasamos casi todo el viaje, hablando de trivialidades, basándonos hasta que me quede dormida.

**Edward POV**

Estaba algo nervioso, no sabía si Bella se iba a enojar cuando le dijera que no estamos en Inglaterra si no que en Francia, lo único que pedía era que saliera todo bien. Habia reservado un elegante restaurante pero antes de ir a cenar iríamos a ver la torre Eiffel, suspire. Lo mejor sera dormir, pero antes de hacerlo le di un beso a Bella en su frente y luego la abrace hacia mi y me quede dormido.

Estaba soñando un futuro con mi Bella cuando sentí que alguien sacudida mi hombro, lentamente abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a mi Bella sonriéndome cariñosamente.

-Hola-dije en un susurro

-Hola, siento despertarte pero ya vamos a aterrisar-Cuando dijo lo ultimo vi la hora y eran las 4:00PM, solo esperaba que no se diera cuenta de que el viaje fue corto-Fue un vuelo rápido a comparación de otros-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Si, sobre eso…

-¿Qué?

-Bueno como tú acabas de decir fue un vuelo corto…

-aja ¿Y?

-Es por que no estamos en Inglaterra-dije en un susurro

-Oh, es por que no estamos en inglaterra-dijo sonriendo y yo levante una seja- ¡No estamos en Inglaterra!-grito viendome con el ceño fruncido

-No, estamos en francia-dije cautelosamente

-Edward solo dime ¿Qué hacemos en Francia?-dijo cerrando sus ojos

-Es una sorpresa que tengo para ti-dije poniendo mi mano bajo su mentón para levantar su rostro-Pero si quieres le digo al piloto que nos vallamos de una vez a Inglaterra

-Ya estamos en francia-dijo suspirando-Hay que aprovechar-dijo abriendo sus ojos y mostrandome su hermosa sonrisa

-Te amo-dije acercandome a su rostro

-Yo también te amo-Y sin más la bese con todo el amor y cariño que le tenía

El avión aterrizo y nosotros bajamos solo una maleta de equipaje y el equipaje de mano de Bella, nos subimos al auto que había alquilado antes y nos dirigimos al hotel, una vez llegamos al hotel le dije a Bella que yo me ducharia primero y ella acepto.

**Bella POV**

Me quede buscando algo que ponerme mientras que Edward se duchaba pero no sabía que ponerme, luego de sacar la mayoría de las cosas de la maleta encontré un hermoso vestido largo, strapless, color caqui.

Cuando Edward salio yo entre con el vestido, los zapatos y con mi neceser, me tarde un poco duchandome para quitarme la tensión y relajarme, salí luego de unos minutos, me seque y me puse mi crema favorita de fresas, luego me puse mi vestido, seque mi cabello y me maquille, cuando termine me asegure de que todo estuviera bien, después de comprobarlo me puse los zapatos de tacón del mismo color que el vestido, después de respirar profundamente tres veces salí y vi que Edward no estaba en el cuarto por lo que supuse que estaría en la estancia y ahí estaba él hermoso como siempre.

-Te ves espectacular-dijo acercandose ami

-Gracias, tu también estas guapo

-¿Lista?-dijo no sin antes darme un beso

-Si

En el camino note a Edward algo nervioso pero no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, estaba concentrada viendo las calles de paris, cuando vi que nos deteniamos enfrente de la Torre Eiffel. Estaba tan asombrada que no me di cuenta que Edward ya estaba abriendome la puerta.

-¿vamos?-dijo ofrenciendome su mano que gustosamente tome

Cuando íbamos de camino vi que no había tantas personas como siempre se mantenían, mas bien estaba desierto en la entrada solo había un hombre de traje y Edward le hizo una seña y el señor abrió la puerta dejándonos entrar, Edward me guió hacia el elevador y subimos hasta lo mas alto, cuando el elevador se detuvo.

Yo me quede asombrada cuando las puertas se abrieron, estaba todo iluminado y se podía ver la ciudad que estaba bien iluminada, todo era hermoso y estaba bien decorado.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es…es hermoso

-Si lo es pero yo tengo algo más hermoso que ver-dijo haciendo que frunciera el ceño y lo voltease a ver y cuando lo vi, vi que me estaba mirando a mí con tanta intensidad que hizo que me sonrojara

-Pero no entiendo pensé que íbamos a cenar

-Y eso aremos pero despues

Pasamos varios minutos callados y yo miraba todo amaravillada pero lo que mas me quede viendo fue la luna llena, se miraba hermosa.

-Bella si te traje aquí fue por que quiero decirte algo

-Claro Edward dime-dije volteandolo a ver

-Hace dieciocho años te conocí, luego de un tiempo te dije que no queria ser mas tu amigo y te pedí que fueras mi novia, pasamos un año juntos el año mas maravillo que he tenido en mi existencia pero el destino nos separo y hace dos meses y medio me entero que tengo una hija y eso es lo que nos vuelve a unir, hace dos meses te pedí que me dieras una oportunidad y me la diste hace un mes estuvimos juntos definitivamente y hoy primero de diciembre quisiera pedirte aquí y ahora-tomo un respiro antes de hablar-Isabella Swan ¿me harias el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa?-dijo poniendose de rodillas y mostrandome un hermoso anillo.

Yo estaba en shock no sabia que decir pero fui conciente de que mis lagrimas caían y solo fui capaz de asentir y decir.

-Si-pero apenas salio en un susurro, un susurro que el escucho perfectamente ya que se levanto y me puso el anillo

-Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo Bella, te amo-dijo poniendo su frente en la mia

-Yo tambien te amo Edward-dije pasando mis brazos por su cuello para atraerlo hacia mí y besarlo

Cuando sus labios estuvieron con los míos sentí que todo nuestro alrededor desaparecia haciéndonos quedar en nuestra propia burbuja, no supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos basándonos pero el sonido de mi estomago pidiendo comida nos separo.

-Parece que alguien tiene habre-dijo Edward soltando una risita

-Lo siento-dije sonrojada

-Vamos a comer-dijo separandose de mí

Estaba en una nube de felicidad me sentía tan pero tan feliz que no podía haber nada que lo estropeara, tanto que no me di cuenta de que ya estábamos enfrente de el auto, el camino fue muy rápido para mi gusto pero ahí estábamos en el restaurante _La Rose De France_, entramos al restaurante y le dije a Edward que ordenara por lo que él me dijo pidió un gratinado de calabacines y queso junto con el mejor vino de la casa. Cuando vino nuestra comida Edward hablo.

-Por nosotros-dijo alsando su copa y yo lo imite

-Por el amor

-Por nuestra familia

-Por nuestra hija

-Por los que vendran-dijo sonriendo y yo solo pude reír tontamente

Luego de eso cenamos tranquilamente, cuando acabamos Edward pidió el postre que no sabia como se llamaba pero estaba delicioso, luego de eso paseamos un rato por las calles de Paris y después de un rato regresamos al hotel, esa noche nos amamos, besamos y acariamos tiernamente como solo nosotros sabíamos.

**Nessi POV**

Ya había pasado dos mese realmente largos para mi y se suponía que hoy volvían mis padres o eso era lo que creían los demás exceptuando Alice y yo, estábamos cenando tranquilamente cuando hablo Emmet.

-Ness ¿Qué hoy no iban a venir Bella y Edward?-dijo haciendo que mi tenedor quedara en el aire y viera Alice

-¿A si?-dije viendolo con el ceño fruncido

-Si, es verdad ellos ya deberían estar aquí-dijo Esme frunciendo el ceño-¿les habra pasado algo?

-Si con algo te refieres a que estén juntos-dijo Alice llevándose un bocado a su boca

-Ya acabe

-Yo también, voy a estar en el estudio me acompañas Ness

-Claro

Todos nos miraban raro pero no les dimos importancia, recogidos nuestros platos y los dejamos en la cocina para luego irnos al estudio.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dije cuando Alice cerro la puerta

-Si ¿crees que Bella allá aceptado?

-Si, no se, tal vez-dije confundida

-Yo pienso que si, anda vamos a terminar el diseño del vestido de bodas para tu madre-dijo sacando la llave de un cajón en donde habíamos decidido meter las cosas que no querían que vieran ya que en mi habitación pensarían que es mio.

Estos meses habían sido magníficos los paseos con Alec, las salidas con Nahuel y Jane, tambien el lazo que nos unía a Alice y a mi, tambien me había unido un poco mas a Esme. Habia hablado mas con mis padres pero mas con mi mamá, ya que nos escribíamos e-mails, pero cuando hablamos por teléfono hablábamos los tres y eso me gustaba.

En esta ultima semana Alice y yo habíamos echo muchos diseños de bodas pero eran mas vestidos de novias yo solo hice como cinco pero Alice hizo mas mientras que yo hice mas diseños para las damas de honor y también me di la exclusividad de hacer mu propio vestido.

Luego de estar como dos horas encerradas y sin que nadie nos molestase nos fuimos cada una a nuestra habitación.

* * *

Ya estábamos a medio mes de terminar el año y eso me hacia feliz y triste a la vez, feliz por que hoy venían mis padres y al fin pasaríamos una navidad todos juntos como siempre había soñado, triste por que era un año menos y a mi solo me faltaba un año para irme a la universidad y no sabia si me tendría que separar de Alec o no, pero no me permitía, ahora nos encontrábamos Alice y yo en el aeropuerto esperando a que el vuelo de mis padres aterrizara a pesar de que en la mayoría de las aerolíneas habían cancelado la mayoría de los vuelos por la nieve.

-¡Ahí estan!-dijo o mas bien grito Alice haciéndome salir de mis divagaciones-¡Bella, Edward Aquí!-grito otra vez Alice, creo que el embarazo hizo que tuviera mas energía

Y ahí estaban mis padres, se veían muy felices y enamorados estaba tan contenta de verlos que no me importo nada y fui corriendo a abrazarlos.

Ahora si me sentía en casa.

-Los extrañe tanto-dije separandome de ellos

-Nosotros tambien te extrañamos-dijo mi mamá acariciando mi pelo

Cuando mi padre iba a decir algo Alice grito lo que hizo que la volteasemos a ver.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Su mano! ¡Mira su mano!-dijo Alice dando saltitos y aplaudiendo

-Alice te vas a marear si sigues a si-dije reprochandola

-¡Solo mira su mano!

Vi al mano de mi mamá pero no tenia iba a replicar cuando vi la otra mano y vi que algo brillaba en su dedo anular, cuando lo vi no pude evitar gritar.

-¿Como, cuando, donde?-y yo la vi extrañada

-Alice tu ya sabes el como y el donde

-¡Ustedes lo sabían!-dijo mamá

-Tecnicamente yo no lo supe hasta que vi que Alice dise...-no pude seguir hablan ya que Alice me tapo la boca

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos si no Esme se va a poner mas alterada pensando que les paso algo

-Si vamos

Nos subimos al auto, no sin antes mi padre pidiera que nos siguiera un auto con el montón de cosas que habían comprado, mientras íbamos para la casa Alice no podía evitar preguntar como les había ido y que lugares habían visitado.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa Emmet empezara con sus bromas-les dije

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-A estado diciendo que ustedes no han venido por que me darán un hermanito-dije viendolos

-¿Qué?

-Si él y Alec me han dicho tantas beses eso que ya me dieron ganas de tener uno-dije viendolos con una sonrisa de niña buena

-Ness conformate con saber que vas a tener un sobrino-dijo Alice riendo

-¿Qué?-volvieron a decir mis padres

-Ups, se me escapo

-¿De quien?-pregunto mi padre

-Mio-dijo Alice feliz

-wow felicidades y ¿Comó se lo tomo Jasper?-pregunto mi madre

-Él no lo sabe aun

-¿Por qué?-dijo ahora mi padre

-Ese sera su regalo de navidad

-¿Quien mas lo sabe?-dijo mi madre

-Yo obviamente, Ness, Emmet y ahora ustedes

-¿Comó se entero Emmet?

-Oh bueno...-empezo a decir Alice pero la corte

-¡No digas nada!-dije volteandome a ver hacia la ventana para que no vieran mi sonrojo

-Igual van a saberlo por Emmet, lo que pasa es que yo le pedí a Ness que me guardara las fotos del ultrasonido y cuando las iba a guardar Emmet entro a su habitación y vio que tenia un sobre, él tubo curiosidad y cuando vio lo que había ahí pensó que eran de Ness-dijo riendo cuando termino y yo solo me enfurruñe. Una hora después ya estábamos en casa. Que bien se oía eso.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero que les allá gustado el Cap ^^**

**También les escribo para desearles un feliz año nuevo y que espero que hallan pasado bien la Navidad.**

**Ya que se va ha acabar la historia :$ Mi mente a estado pensando en una Secuela pero seria 100% Ness y Alec no se si a ustedes les gustaría. Si les gustaría díganmelo con un Review**

**Besos,**

**Lu**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 33**

**Bella ****POV**

Estaba en la habitación de Edward que desde hoy seria mía también, componiendo las cosas en el closet cuando empece a sentirme mareada por lo que me senté en la cama y cerré mis ojos pero no ayudo del mucho por que sentí ganas de vomitar, corrí hasta el baño y sin tropezar me inque enfrente del retrete y vomite, era asqueroso no entendía por que me sentía así, cuando recupere algo de mis fuerzas me levante apoyandome en el lavabo, me moje la cara y fui a buscar en mi neceser si estaba mi cepillo de dientes y el frasco de Pepto-Bismol, lo primero que encontré fue mi cepillo, pero mientras lo buscaba sacaba las cosas una de ellas me llamo la atención, era un paquete de toallas sanitarias.

No supe cuanto tiempo me quede viendo el paquete pero estaba de segura de algo: no había tenido mi periodo desde que habíamos estado en Noruega. No lo podía creer, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que me sobresalte cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Oye Bells voy a ir por unas cosas que me pidió Esme y quería ver si me acompallas-dijo Alice entrando-¿Estas bien?-su voz sonaba preocupada

-S-si ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Isabella no me mientas estas llorando-dijo posando sus manos en sus caderas, cuando dijo eso inconscientemente lleve una de mis manos y efectivamente estaba húmeda, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando

-Que te parece si vamos a comprar las cosas que dices y de camino te digo

-De acuerdo pero lavate la cara-dijo sonriendo-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras Bells

-Lo se se Ali, lo se

Me lave la cara y me puse algo de maquillaje, mientras lo hacia me di cuenta de que tenia un brillo en mis ojos, no era como el que miraba cada mañana cuando estaba con Edward, era el mismo brillo que tenia cuando me entere de que iba a tener a Nessi, salí de mis pensamientos y me peine, luego salí del baño y Alice ya me espera en la puerta.

-¿Lista?

-Si vamos

Bajamos al primer piso y salimos de la casa, nos subimos a su Porsh, el camino al super fue silencioso y le agradecí internamente a Alice que no me bombardeara con sus preguntas_,_ ni siquiera yo sabia como comenzar, lo único que pedía era que cuando se lo dijera a Edward se lo tome bien.

_No seas tonta__Isabella__, la ultima vez el se enojo por que no le dijiste de la existencia-_esa vosecita en mi interior tenia razón, la ultima vez Edward se enojo por eso. _T__ranquilizante, Bella solo tienes que darle la noticia y listo_, aunque seria mejor si lo confirmo al 100%, tal vez esto era un malestar estomacal.

_Y como me explicas lo de tu periodo, ¡es obvio que estas embarazada!,_ esa vosecita tenía razón pero igual no quería ilucionarme tanto.

-¡Bella!-me grito Alice sacandome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Hace horas que te eh estado diciendo que ya llegamos

-Oh, no me había dado cuenta vamos-dije bajandome del auto

-Bella antes de que entremos sera mejor que hablemos-dijo tomandome del brazo mientras que yo suspiraba, ella tenia razón ademas a alguien le tenía que decir.

-De acuerdo

Nos encaminamos a unas bancas que estaban enfrente del super mercado y nos sentamos, tome varias respiraciones antes de poder hablar, cuando estuve lista empece.

-Creoqueestoyembarazada

-¿Qué? Dilo mas despacio no te entendí

-Creo…creo que…estoy embarazada-dije en un susurro

-¿Enserio?

-Si

-Oh sere tía otra vez-dijo levantadose para saltar y aplaudir, pero de pronto se detuvo-¿Edward ya lo sabe?

-No, ademas ni siquiera estoy segura de estarlo

-Bien entoces bamo-dijo tomando mi brazo y encaminarnos hacia su auto

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿No teniamos que ir a comprar lo que faltaba para la comida?

-Vamos a ir donde mi ginecólogo para que te haga una prueba de sangre y lo de la comida la podemos comprar después de que te hagan el examen-dijo empezando a manejar

Yo ya no dije nada y ella tampoco, mientras yo "veía" la ventana. Tenia que calmarme, Edward me había dicho tantas veces que me amaba y me lo había demostrado, hasta me había pedido que me casara con él y si me ama ami y ama a nuestra hija también lo ara con el bebe. Ya me lo imaginaba, un pequeño niño de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo, seria un mini Edward, inconscientemente lleve mis manos hacia mi estomago y sonreí.

-Bella ya llegamos-dijo Alice sacandome de mis pensamientos

Baje del auto y Alice mi guió por los amplios pasillos del hospital hasta que ella paro y fue al escritorio donde estaba la secretaria del ginecólogo.

-Victoria ¿esta mi ginecólogo? Necesito hablar con él

-Si, solo espera unos minutos está con alguien ahora-dijo Victoria viendo a Alice para después volver la vista a la computadora.

-Gracias Vic-dijo viniendo hacia mi-Sera mejor que nos sentemos a esperar-dijo señalando unas sillas que estaban pegadas a la pared y a los lados tenían muchas revistas, pero la mayoría era de maternidad y otras de tendencias. Agarre un de tendencias y la empece a hojear y Alice hizo lo mismo solo que agarrando una de maternidad, estaba tan distraída viendo la revista que me asusto cuando se abrió la puerta, de ahí salio un doctor que obviamente era el ginecólogo y a la par de él había una señora de unos 32 años con una panza como d meses de embarazo.

-Recueda no comer en exceso María eso no es bueno-dijo el doctor

-Gracias Doc. Stewart

-No hay de que, cuidese-la Señora Maria se fue y el ginecólogo volteo hacia nuestra dirección y se sorprendió a ve a Alice-Sra. Cullen que sorpresa verla acá

-Lose pero a qui mi amiga Bella necesita hacerse una prueba

-Oh, claro pasen-dijo él haciéndonos espacio para que pasaremos

Cuando entramos Alice se sentó enfrente del escritorio y yo hice lo mismo, el ginecólogo se sentó enfrente de nosotras y saco un par de hojas de su escritorio y luego nos vio a nosotras en especial a mi.

-¿Cuándo fue que tuviste tu ultimo periodo?

-Hace mes y medio

-¿Cuándo empezaron a aparecer los síntomas?-pergunto mientras escribía en las hojas

-Hace un par de días

-De acuerdo siéntate en la camilla y relájate voy por algunas cosas y vuelvo-dijo él levantándose y saliendo por la puerta, cuando salio me levante y Alice me siguio y yo me senté mientras que ella se quedaba a la par mía.

-Tranquila Bella todo estara bien-dijo sobando mi brazo

-Tengo miedo y si sale negativo

-Pues habra otras oportunidades Bella

-Gracias por estar conmigo Alice

-Para que son la hermanas, casi-cuñada-dijo sonriendo

El doc. Entro y traía algunas cosas en las manos, se acerco a mi y dejo un paquete donde vi que contenía una aguja por lo que supuse que lo que tenia en la mano era un bote de alcohol y un pedazo de algodón. Abrio el bote y mojo el algodón para luego pasarlo por mi brazo un poco fuerte dejando una marca roja, luego dejo el alcohol y tiro el algodón en un cesto de basura y agarro el paquete donde venia la jeringa la abrió y tiro el envoltorio y se acerco a mi otra vez y tomo mi brazo y cuidadosamente me pincho el brazo y luego extrajo sangre, yo aparte la mirada no toleraba ver u oler la sangre era asqueroso, cuando ya no sentí la jeringa en mi brazo voltee a ver al doctor y vi que mi sangre la estaba baseando en un tubo de ensallo para luego ponerle su tapa y ponerle una etiqueta con mi nombre.

-Bien ya se pueden ir, mandare la muestra al laboratorio y en un par de horas podrán venir por los resultados

-Gracias Doctor-dije levantandome de la camilla

-No hay de que

Salimos del consultorio y nos fuimos por el auto para luego ir al super mercado, habíamos quedado que luego de hacer las compras Alice iba a llamar para ver si ya estaban mis resultados y si estaban íbamos a ir y si no íbamos a esperar hasta mañana para poder venir a traerlos.

Compramos lo que necesitaba Esme y también algunas cosas que se nos antojaron a mi y a Alice, luego de eso fuimos a una tienda de ropa y Alice compro casi de todo, cuando le pregunte el por que compramos esto, me dijo que era para despistar a los demás, llevamos las cosas al auto y luego Alice llamo, se tardaron un poco para darle la respuesta pero al final le dijeron que ya estaba y yo me puse mas nerviosa, nos dirigimos hacia el hospital otra vez y le pedí favor a Alice que ella fuera por ellos yo estaba muy nerviosa y de seguro me costaría caminar hasta allá luego de unos minutos Alice salio con un sobre amarillo y entro al auto.

-¿Lo quieres ver ahora?-dijo entregandome el sobre

-No…si…no lose-dije balbuceando

-Haber, respira ondo-haci lo hice-Ahora dime ¿quieres verlos resultados ahora?

-Si-lo abri con manos temblorosas y saque la hoja.

_Pasiente: Isabella Swan_

_Edad: 33_

_Se le informa a usted que los resultados de la prueba salieron __**POSITIVOS**__ por lo tanto de vera hacer una nueva cita para el siguiente mes con la ginecóloga: Karen Lutz…_

Positivo

Un bebe

De Edward

Positivo

Y mio

Un bebe de los dos

Un mini Edward

-Y ¿Qué dice?

-Voy…a tener…un bebe-dije como pude mientras que Alice gritaba y decía "Voy a ser tía otra vez", luego de que ella dejara de gritar y yo de salirme poco a poco de mi estado de shock Alice arranco y nos fuimos a casa, sacamos las cosas y yo metí el sobre en una de las bolsas de ropa que habia comprado Alice, cada una tomo lo que pudo y entramos a la casa, ahí estaban todos sentados viendo la T.V. cuando Edward miro hacia nosotras me vio y sonrió para luego levantarse y venir hacia mi, cuando llego beso castamente mis labios y arrebato las bolsas de mis manos.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-dijo Emmet

-Por que habían ofertas en una de mis tiendas favoritas-dijo Alice

-Bien, Alice ¿compraste lo que te pedí?

-Claro Esme viene todo

-Gracias-dijo Esme levantadose para ir a la cocina, Edward también le siguió al igual que Jasper para ir a dejar las bolsas de Esme, mientras que nosotras íbamos por las bolsas de Alice y las íbamos a subir a su habitación pero me equivoque ella entro a la habitación de Edward y mia.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-No lose-dije dejando las bolsas en el suelo

-Bueno por que no se lo dices para navidad, sera como un segundo regalo-dijo Alice sonriendo

-Es una buena idea-dije devolviendole la sonrisa

-Lo se, Nessi me dijo eso cuando no sabia cuando se lo diría a Jasper

-Y que tal si le entregamos _ese _regalo al mismo tiempo

-¡Es una excelente idea!-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja-Bueno bajemos sino vendrán por nosotras

Bajamos a la sala y me senté a la par de Edward que rodeo mis hombros con su brazo mientras que yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho, no le puse mucha atención a que estaban viendo que por lo que pude escuchar era un partido de football, no supe cuanto tiempo paso pero cuando senti Esme nos llamo para almorzar.

Todos se le vantaron y yo hice lo mismo pero Edward me detuvo.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Has estado muy callada desde que viniste?-dijo con preocupación en sus ojos

-Estoy bien no me pasa nada, tranquilo-dije poniéndome de puntillas para besarlo, él al comprender lo que iba a hacer se agachó un poco y juntamos nuestros labios, nos separamos y nos dirigimos a la mesa.

Cuando nos sentamos empezamos a comer y yo apenas comí, no tenia mucho apetito, pero me llamo la atención cuando mi hija hablo.

-¿Qué vamos hacer el 23?

-Nada aun ¿por que?-respondio Edward

-Es que Alec me invito a un especial navideño que harán en su escuela ¿podemos ir?

-Por mi no hay problema-le dije

-Por mi tampoco-dijeron los demas Cullens

-Bien, le havisare que vamos a ir-dijo sonriendo

La cena paso normal después de eso, terminamos de almorzar y yo me excuse para ir arriba para terminar de acomodar mi ropa y ordenar lo de Alice, el sobre lo escondí entre mi ropa en lo mas profundo, termine de ordenar y fui hacia el baño para poner mi neceser que solo era lo principal y lo demás lo puse en el tocador que tenia Edward pero según me dijo solo lo usaba para poner sus lociones y algunos papales de su trabajo pero que podía poner lo que yo quisiera hasta me dijo que podía cambiar la habitación como yo quisiese pero me gustaba como estaba.

**Nessi POV**

después de almorzar me fui a mi habitación algo extrañada, se miraba a leguas que mi mama tenia algo pero no sabia que, no le pregunte nada por que no la quería presionar o tal vez era yo que la estaba viendo así, encendí mi netbook y me conecte a Facebook, mientras se cargaba la pagina le marque a Alec para decirle la noticia.

-_Hola cielo_

-Hola Alec, solo te llamaba para decirte que…

-_Me amas, yo también te amo_-dijo interrumpiendome y haciendo que yo riera

-No tonto-dije aun riendo

-_No me amas-_dijo triste y apostaba que él estaba haciendo un puchero

-Claro que te amo nunca lo dudes-dije sonriendo-Lo que te quería decir es que mis papas aceptaron ir a tu escuela para ir a verte

-_¿Enserio? Genial_

_-_Lo que no entiendo es el por que lo hacen

-_Oh bueno se supone que deberíamos estar estudiando aun pero estaban construyendo un nuevo edificio a la par y por eso se cancelaron las clases hasta el próximo año y como el auditorio esta del otro lado del campus decidieron seguir con el especial navideño que hacen todos los años_

_-_Oh bueno eso es genial

-_Si lo se ¿Vas a estar en mi escuela el próximo año?_

_-_No lo se, no e hablado de eso con mis padres pero es lo mas seguro

-_Bien_

Seguimos hablando por un par de horas mas y luego tuvimos que cortar ya que sus papas se iba a ir a una cena familiar con los Jeferson, yo empece a ver la computadora y ahí me quede hasta que me avisaron que era hora de cenar, la cena pasa casi igual que el almuerzo, con las bromas de Emmet y con las platicas de trabajo de los demás, luego de eso subí a mi cuarto y me quede hablando con Susan hasta muy tarde, apague la netbook y fui hacia el baño para cambiarme y ponerme mi pijama, cuando toque la almohada me quede profundamente dormida.

**Lo siento mucho se que me tarde un poquito pero en mi defensa mis clases empiezan mañana y tenia que comprar y a listar mis cosas de una vez.**

**Tal vez me tarde un poco mas en subir los caps que ya quedan pocos por cierto, pero como pueda tratare de subirlos a tiempo o al siguiente día :D**

**Besos,**

**Lu **


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo 34**

**Nessi POV**

Hoy estabamos a 22 de diciembre, era increible como pasaba el tiempo ya mañana era la obra del instituto de Alec y su hermana, el acto de ellos lo unico que sabia era que iban a cantar y de los demas iban a hacer eso o una pequeña obra, moria de ganas por saber que cancion iban a tocar pero ninguno de los dos me decia ¡ni siquiera Nahuel lo sabia! Según ellos era una sorpresa para nosotros, pero la curiosidad me mataba queria saber pero otra parte de mi no queria.

Me encontraba en la venta de mi habitacion con mi laptop en mi regazo, estaba hablando con Susan, era raro ya que casi no les hablaba pero igual seguiamos en contacto, me daba nostalgia cada vez que veo las fotos que tengo con mis amigas ya que e estado con ellas durante tanto tiempo lo bueno es que tenia las fotos de recuerdo y los regalos que me han dado, a veces hacemos conferencias en Skype y nos recordamos de todas nuestras aventuras y locuras, aunque luego de eso me ponia triste.

Cerre mi laptop ya que me habia despedido de Susan, me levante y fue hacia mi closet para sacar un sueter ya que saldria a caminar, no me gustaba quedarme tanto tiempo sin hacer nada y mucho menos en mi cuarto, agarre mi sueter negro, una gorra de lana blanca y unos guantes del mismo color que mi sueter, me peine un poco y me hice una coleta.

Sali de mi habitacion y al bajar les avice a mis padres que saldria, ellos estubieron de acuerdo y me dajaron salir, cuando Sali tuve que tener mucho cuidado ya que habia nieve y eso eran trampas mortales para mi, me fui al parque que habia enfrente y empece a caminar distraidamente.

Era increible como pasaba el tiempo hace meces atrás nunca me habia imaginado encontrar a mi papa ni mucho menos que me aceptara, le tenia miedo a venir porque pensaba que vendria por gusto pero fue todo lo contrario mi papa y toda su familia me acepto, me senti en una verdadera familia despues de mucho tiempo aunque faltase mi mama en ese tiempo me sentia bien y a veces la extrañaba y todo pero luego mi papa me dio la sorpresa de a ver traido a mi mama aquí y luego que ellos dos volvieran a estar juntos fue lo mejor. Estaba tan centrada en mis pensamientos que me asuste cuando alguien me empujo.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo ¿Alec?

-Si, pero ¿Por qué me empujaste?

-Una bicicleta te iba a tirar ¿no te diste cuenta?

-No venia muy centrada en mis pensamientos, lo siento-dije viendolo a los ojos

-Ya paso-dijo él sonriendo y yo le correspondi a la sonrisa

Me di cuenta que el estaba encima mio y no me incomodaba pero ya varias personas nos estaban viendo lo que me hizo sonrojarme mas de lo que ya estaba por el frio.

-¿podemos lenvantarnos ya?-dije en un susurro

-Oh lo siento-dijo el incorporandose para luego tenderme su mano, la tome y me pude levantar pero mi querido equilibrio hizo que me hciera para adelante dejando mi cabeza en el pecho de Alec.

-Me encanta verte sonrojada-dijo él en mi oido lo que provoco que mi sonrojo aumentara y que él soltara una risita

-No es gracioso-dije enfurruñada

-No, no es gracioso es adorable-dijo acariciando mi mejilla tiernamente

-Tonto-dije empujando su hombro lijeramente

-Es verdad

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿quieres que me valla?-dijo haciendo un puchero

-No, a lo que me referia es que estas haciendo por aquí pense que tendrias que estar practicando o decorando el auditorio para mañana

-El decorado era poco y lo de practicar no es muy necesario que digamos-dijo guiñandome el ojo

-Engreido-dije sacandole la lengua

Sin previo aviso me empezo a besar y yo solo pude seguirle, mis manos fueron a su cabello y las de el fueron a mis mejillas acariciandolas tiernamente, me sentia tan bien que no me queria separar pero el tonto aire nos empezo a falta por lo que tuvimos que parar.

-Te amo-dijo con la respiracion entrecortada y en un susurro que me parecio un arruyo hermoso para mis oidos

-Yo tambien te amo-dije cerrando mis ojos

-¿quieres seguir caminando?

-Está bien-dije tomando su mano

Pasamos ¿minutos? ¿Horas? No lo sabia, lo unico que sabia es que los dos estabamos en nuestra propia burbuja hablando de todo y nada a la vez, de vez en cuando el me dava besos en mi mejilla o en mis labios lo que hacia sonrojarme, otras veces el me decia con tan lidas al oido que hacian que me sonrojara mas, solo él sabia como hacerme sonrojar mas de lo habitual.

Estabamos sentados en una banca, cuando mi celular empezo a sonar. Lo vi y era mi mama seguro preguntandose por que me tarde tanto afuera.

-¿Qué paso mama?

-_Hija ya en quince minutos vamos a cenar y tu no has venido_

_-_Lo siento mama estoy con Alec-dije sonrojandome meintras que ella reia

-_De acuerdo pero vente pronto antes de que tu padre valla por ti y preguntale a Alec si quiere quedarce a cenar con nosotros_

-Está bien mama yo le digo, llego entre un rato

-_Ok hija adios_

-Chao ma-dije colgando el telefono

-¿todo bien?-pregunto Alec

-Sip ¿quieres cenar conmigo y mi familia?

-Me encanta la idea pero tengo que regresar a casa-dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-De acuerdo sera otro dia-dije haciendo una mueca

Nos fuimos del parque y me llevo hacia mi casa, cuando estubimos ahí nos despedimos y él se fue, entre y vi que todos estaban en la sala viendo una pelicula y cada uno con su pareja, la unica que faltaba era Esme que estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena y Carlise que la estaria ayudando o estaba en su trabajo terminando unos papeleos.

-Pense que Alec vendria-dijo mi mama viendome

-No pudo tenia que ir a cenar y ayudar a decorar la casa para mañana

-Oh bueno sera para la proxima-dijo ella

-Voy a cambiarme y bajo-dije dirigiendome hacia las escaleras

-De acuerdo peque pero no tarde-dijo mi papa

Subi las escaleras lentamente y me dirigi a mi habitacion, me quite mi sueter, mi gorra y guantes y los deje en la cama, luego me dirigi a mi closet para ponerme mi pijama de una vez, fui al baño y me la puse, mi pijama concistia en una camisa de manga larga color rojo y un pantalon comodo de algodón color blanco y mis pantuflas de peluche que eran de color negro, me dirigi hacia el tocador, me quite mi coleta y me peine, luego me puse otra vez la coleta solo que menos apretada y me dedique a quitarme el rimel y la mascara de pestañas, cuando termine tome mi celular y baje a la sala y me quede viendo la pelicula que veian aunque no le puse mucha atencion ya que era de accion.

Luego de unos 15minutos mas o menos Esme nos llamo para cenar, comimos normalmente y como siempre Emmet con sus comentariaos chistosos que no fueron muchos ya que luego los hombres empezaron a hablar de un partido de futbol y Alice, Rose y mi mama se pusieron a hablar sobre la boda, yo…yo solo comi en silencio no estaba de animos de nada me sentia muy cansada por a ver caminado tanto hoy.

-¿Estas bien hija?-pregunto mi madre

-Si, mesiento algo cansada eso es todo

-De acuerdo, si quieres pues ir a dormir de una vez

-Gracias-dije levantandome de la mesa

Agarre mi plato y mi vaso y lo lleve a la cocina, luego di buenas noches y subi a mi habitacion, me sente en la ventana un buen rato mandandome mensajes con Alec y cuando no pude mas fui al baño, me lave los dientes y luego fui hacia mi cama, me acomode bien y me quede totalmente dormida cuando toque la almohada y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Siento MUCHISIMO a verme tardado tanto en subir el cap pero me han dejado tanta tarea!**

**Es como si pusieran de acuerdo para dejarnos muchisimas tareas :/ pero aqui esta el Cap y tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible los caps.**

**Las quiero**

**Besos y abrazos estilo Emmet**

**att: Lu ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo 35**

**Nessi POV**

Al fin llegado el dia que tanto estaba esperando, aunque me habia aburrido toda la mañana sin saber que hacer, me mantube re ordenando mi closet, el tocador, algunas cosas del baño, luego de eso me meti a mi laptop para rebisar mi correo y vi varios, solo los vi y algunos los conteste, luego a Facebook ahí solo respondi algunos mensajes y me quede hablando con Susan durante un buen rato, luego me llamaron para almorzar, cuando termine decidi empezar a buscar que ponerme al final decidi algo simple una blusa sin mangas corinta, un pantalon negro, y unas botas del mismo color que el pantalon.

Lo deje sobre mi cama y luego me fui a bañar, me tome mi tiempo y para cuando el agua se estaba poniendo tibia me salí, seque mi cuerpo y mi pelo bien hasta quedar seca ecepto mi pelo, me puse mi bata y salí del baño para dirigirme al tocador.

De primero comence con mi pelo secandolo con la secadora, cuando estubo listo conecte la plancha de pelo, deje que se calentara y me puse crema en el rostro para luego ponerme algo de rimel y poniendo mi brillo favorito el de fresa que resaltaba mas mis labios ya que era rojo y con un poco se coloreaban mas, luego decidí ponerme el collar que me dio Alec, lueog agarre unos pendiendes en forma de flor que me regalo mi mama hace mucho tiempo, eran de plata y muy hermoso ya que en el centro habia un pequeño diamente, para cuando termine, fui hacia mi cama y me puse mi ropa.

Termine y fui otra vez hacia el tocador y empece a planchar mi pelo, cuando termine me peine y me hice una pequeña trensa de un lado para luego prensarla con unos clips para pelo, fui hacia el espejo y me encanto lo que vi, no necesitaba de rubor en mi rostro por que ya con el mio bastaba, estaba por ir por un gorro hacia el closet cuando sono mi celular, fui por el y vi que era un mensaje de Alec lo que hizo que una sonrisa se extendiera por mi cara.

_Estoy ancioso de que estes aquí,_

_Te extraño,_

_Te amo._

_PD: espero que te guste mi actuacion de esta noche va dedicada a ti._

Cuando lei la ultima frase mi corazon empezo a bombear bien fuerte contra mi pecho y un rubor se extendio por mis mejillas, al mismo tiempo que mi sonrisa se ensanchara.

_Yo tambien te extraño mucho,_

_Y espero no desepcionarme del acto xD_

_Tambien te amo, besos._

Con el celular en la mano fui al closet a buscar el gorro adecuado, luego de sacar la mayoria enconte uno bonito de color negro y regrese al tocador para colocarme mi perfume favorito y unos accesorios más. Cuando sono mi celular.

_¿Insinuas que no lo haré bien?_

_Me esta cuentionando señorita Cullen._

Me rei por su respuesta iba a responderle pero golpearon la puerta.

-pase-dije mientras me miraba al espejo por decima vez para ver si todo estaba bien en mi atunedo

-¿ya estas lista?-pregunto mi madre entrando

-Si-

-Bien, nos iremos en un rato-dijo abrazandome por detrás con un brillo en los ojos

-Es una lastima que no vallan a estar tia Alice y tio Jasper-dije haciendo una mueca, ellos habian salido unos dias para visitar a los padres de Jasper a las afueras de inglaterra, volverian para el 24 pero no era lo mismo.

-Lo sé, es extaño tener la casa tan silenciosa-dijo soltando una risita

-¿mamá?-me devatia internamente en preguntarle o no.

-¿si?

-¿Estás bien? Te e notado mmm…algo extraña estos días-dije timidamente

-Si, no es nada-dijo ella sonriendo con el mismo brillo, sentia su mirada más calida de lo que ya era. Deje de tomarle importancia, tal vez sean ideas mias y decidi dejarlo pasar.-Bajemos, antes de que tu padre nos reproche de que nos tardamos tanto-dijo sonriendo

Ella tenia razon, agarre mi bolso y meti mi celular no sin antes de decirle a Alec que ya iba saliendo, tambien meti mi brillo. Bajamos y ahí estaban en la sala esperandonos.

-Ya estamos listas-dijo mi mama haciendo que todos nos volearan a ver, me alegro ver que cuando mi papa vio a mi mama ya que quedo impresionado y no lo culpaba ella se veia increible, llevaba una blusa formal sin mangas, unos pantalones negros y unos tacones del mismo color que el pantalon, tambien llevaba unos accesorios que convinaban bien con el atuendo.

Luego de que mi padre se recuperara de su estado, nos fuimos cada quien en un auto diferente, Carlisle y Esme en la _Ford _de Carlisle, Rose y Emmet en el VMW de Rose y mis padres y yo en el Volvo c30 y asi salimos de casa.

En menos de lo que ubiese esperado llegamos al instituto, fueron como 40 o 45 minutos de viaje, en el estacionamiento habian demaciados autos, al igual que algunas personas ahí, salimos del auto y antes de que yo pudiese decir algo, alguien impacto contra ami dandome un abrazo.

-¡Que bueno que ya estas aquí!-dijo Jane, luego me solto y se volvio a mis padres-Hola Edward, Bella-dijo saludando con la mano

-Hola Jane-dijeron mis padres al mismo tiempo

-¿Puedo robarmela un ratito?-dijo Jane batiendo las pestañas, lo unico que le falto el puche…olvidenlo hizo el puchero

-Claro, pero la quiero en una sola pieza-dijo mi padre sonriendo

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo haciendole un saludo militar

Jane me jalo hacia la entrada mientras que algunos la saludaban y ella les correspondia pero algunos se quedaban mirandome extrañamente, deplano preguntandose quien era yo, yo solo no les preste atencion y me fije en donde ibamos. Estabamos en un pasillo largo y hasta al fondo se notaba una gran puerta, llegamos a ella y entramos, ahí estaban la mayoria de los alumnos que participarian, algunos tenian disfrases, otros tenian trajes formales, se miraba que iba haber de todo un poco esta noche. Estaba admirando el lugar cuando mis ojos se toparon con Alec, él estaba sentado con la guitarra en sus piernas y sus ojos cerrados, llevaba puesto un traje medio formal, unos pantalones grises formales, una camisa de manga larga formal solo que en vez de llevar corbata tenia los primeros dos botones abiertos, tenia tambien un chaleco haciendole juego al pantalon y unos zapatos formales.

-Ya estoy aquí hermanito-dijo Jane para que nos notara, él levanto su vista y me vio, cuando lo hizo me sonrio y yo le sonrei devuelta-Yo ire a ver si ya esta aquí Nahuel-y antes de que alguno de los dos le dijeramos algo salio corriendo

-Hey-dijo él dejando la guitarra a un lado para luego levantarse y acercarse a mí.

-Hola

-Te ves espectacular-dijo haciendo que me ruborizara y bajara mi cara

-Gracias tú tambien estas espectacular-dije sonrojandome más

Sentí su mano levantar mi menton haciendo que lo viera directamente a los ojos, cosa que hizo que me perdiera en ellos como siempre sucedia, pense que me iba a decir algo pero acerco sus labios a los mios dandome un tierno beso.

-Me alegra de que estes aquí-dijo contra mis labios

-Me alegro que te alegres-dije riendo tontamente, él rio con migo y me abrazo mas fuerte

-¿Cres que mi actuacion llene tus espectativas?-dijo él con humor en su voz

-Tendre que verlo-dije sonriendo

Él iba a decir algo más pero alguien entro e hizo que todos se quedaran callados y algunos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, me voltee hacia la puerta y vi que era una mujer que vestia un largo vestido color caqui y unos tacones negros, su cara tenia forma de corazon que por un momento me recordo a Esme, sus ojos eran esmeraldas y su cabello negro como la noche.

-¿Espero que esten todos listos?-dijo con una voz maternal

-Siii-Noo-se escucho de algunos ella solo rio ante su respuesta

-Muy bien preparence, comenzamos en 5 minutos-dijo ella para luego salir

La mayoria empezo a correr de un lugar a otro, volviendose locos, era una escena graciosa, algunas chicas intentaban maquillarse rapidamente mientras se empujaban una de las otras, otros estaban caminando de un lugar a otro leyendo unos papeles. Yo solo voltee a ver a Alec y se veia relajado como si fuera normal para él.

-Sera mejor que me valla-dije volteandolo a ver

-Claro, recuerda que mi actuacion va a ser dedicada solamente para ti-dijo dandome un beso en los labios como si sellara lo que acaba de decir, me separe de el sonriendo para luego irme corriendo, sabia que me perderia pero por fortuna no fue hacie llegue a la entrada y me dirigi donde estaban entrando todas las personas, me costo un poco pero al fin pude entrar y localice rapidamente a mi familia ya que tio Emm se estaba carcajeando aciendo eco en todo el auditorio, me acerque a ellos y me sente al lado de Nahuel que estaba sentado junto a su padre, los salude y me concentre en el escenario.

Se dio inicio y el primer acto fue una chava cantando _Blanca Navidad_, luego fue un mini acto sobre la fabrica de santa, el otro fue una interpretacion de un mix de villancicos, luego entro un grupo pequeño con instumentos para interpretar melodias navideñas tipicas de la epoca y al fin el acto que tanto habia estando esperando. El acto de Alec y Jane, según sabia y era lo unico que sabia era que era una cancion de ellos, bueno Alec escribio la mayoria y Jane añadio la musica.

-Está cancion, no es tipica navideña pero espero que les guste y esta cancion va para dos personas importantes en nuestra vida-dijo Jane viendo a Nahuel y Alec solo me veia a mi_, _yo senti el rubor subir por mis mejillas, Alec se sento en el piano y Jane en el banco que habia frende del piano y empezaron a cantar.

_(Jane)_

_Lying here with you so close to me__  
__it's hard to fight these feelings__  
__when it feels so hard to breathe__  
__Caught up in this moment__  
__Caught up in your smile__  
_

_(Alec)  
__I never open up to anyone__  
__so hard to hold back__  
__when I am holding you in my arms__  
_

_(Alec y Jane)_

_We don't need to rush this__  
__Let's just take it slow__Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight__  
__Just a touch of the fire burning so bright__  
__I don't want to mess this thing up__  
__I don't want to push too far__  
__Just a shot in the dark that you just might__  
__be the one I've been waiting for my whole life__  
__So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight__  
_

_(Jane)  
__I know that if we give this a little time__  
__it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find__ (Alec&Jane) __  
__it's never felt so real__  
__No it's never felt so right__  
_

_(Jane&Alec)  
__Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight__  
__Just a touch of the fire burning so bright__  
__I don't want to mess this thing up__  
__I don't want to push too far__  
__Just a shot in the dark that you just might__  
__be the one I've been waiting for my whole life__  
__So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight__No I don't want say goodnight__  
__I know it's time leave but you'll be in my dreams__  
__Tonight__  
__Tonight__  
__Tonight__Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight__  
__Just a touch of the fire burning so bright__  
__I don't want to mess this thing up__  
__I don't want to push too far__  
__Just a shot in the dark that you just might__  
__be the one I've been waiting for my whole life__  
__So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight__Let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight__  
__With a kiss goodnight__  
__A kiss goodnight_

Cuado terminaron de cantar todo el auditorio estallo en aplausos algunas personas se parararon hacerlo y yo no me quede atras, luche por algunas lagrimas que querian salir. Ellos agradecieron y Jane salio, dejando solo a Alec quien se sento en el piano otra vez.

-Está cancion va dedicada a el ammor de mi vida-dijo viendome haciendo que quedara en shock y que un gran rubor subiera por mis mejillas. Él empezo a tocar y senti como si estuviesemos solo nosotros dos en nuestra propia burbuja.

Desde que te conocí  
Todo cambio en mí universo  
senti el fuego  
y hoy me arriesgo a decirte

_Quiero tenerte__  
__conmigo siempre siempre siempre__  
__Para besarte pa' acarisiarte__  
__Siempre amarte hasta la muerte__Caíste desde el cielo__  
__Asi lo siento__  
__Tu nasiste para mi__  
__Junto a ti soy tan feliz__Me encantan tus carisias__  
__Tu sonrisa__  
__me encanta tu aliento__  
__que me azota con la brisa__  
__me eleva hasta el cielo__  
__contigo vuelo__  
__tan alto que yo se que esto es verdadero__  
__contigo es diferente__  
__si estas de frente__  
__y mi corazón se agita__  
__y te juro que quiero tenerte__Conmigo siempre siempre siempre siempre__  
__Para besarte acarisiarte__  
__Siempre amarte hasta la muerte__Conmigo siempre siempre siempre siempre__  
__Siempre amarte, amarte por siempre__Tú para mí__  
__eres todo lo que quiero__  
__Yo para tí quien__  
__cura tus lamentos__  
__se que aquí__  
__lo nuestro es algo eterno__  
__esto es lo que siento__  
__tu eres mi sustento__  
__yo para tí el dueño de tu fuego__  
__tú para mi las alas de mi vuelo__  
__se que sin tí__  
__caería en un avismo__  
__no seria lo mismo__  
__sin tu amor__  
__te juro que quiero tenerte__Conmigo siempre siempre siempre siempre__  
__Para besarte pa' acarisiarte__  
__Siempre amarte hasta la muerte__Conmigo siempre__  
__Sii siempre__  
__Sin tii__  
__No quiero vivir__  
__Eres todo para mi__Quiero tenerte__  
__conmigo siempre siempre siempre siempre__  
__Para besarte acarisiarte__  
__Siempre amarte hasta la muerte__  
__quiero tenerte__  
__conmigo siempre siempre siempre siempre__  
__Para besarte acarisiarte__  
__Siempre amarte hasta la muerte__Quiero tenerte__  
__conmigo siempre siempre siempre siempre__  
__Para amarte pro siempre_

La cancion hizo que mi corazon bombeara fuerte contra mi pecho, senti lagrimas caer por mi rostro pero eran de felicidad, todo el auditorio se puso de pie y le aplaudio yo solo lo miraba a él y él a mí, con sus labios articulo un "_te amo"_ una sonrisa grande se extendio por mi rostro y le respondi de igual manera "_Tambien te amo_" hacien que el tambien sonriera abiertamente, él se retiro del auditorio y salio la señorita que habia visto en el vestidor diciendo que era tiempo del medio tiempo, ya que luego de esto venia una gran obra navideña, no sabia de que se trataba solo sabia que era sobre un deseo de navidad que luego se hace realidad, yo salí del auditorio para ir a buscar a Alec y me lo encontre enfrente de la escuela.

Yo me quede en mi lugar por unos segundos para luego correr hacia el hasta que llegue y fui atrapada por sus brazos, lo bese con todo el amor que sentia por él, por ese sentimiento tan fuerte que le tenia, al principio no hizo nada pero fue cuestion de segundos que me devolviera el beso de la misma manera.

Me encantaba estar asi con él, estar en nuestra propia burbuja, luego de eso me llevo hacia una banca que daba al patio del instituto, estaba decorado con luces pequeñas dandoles forma a los arbutos y algunos pinos. No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados el uno con el otro solo mirandonos y besandonos de vez en cuando, era como que si con solo mirarnos nos deciamos todo.

* * *

**Perdon, perdon, perdon!**

**se que me e tardado con los caps :S pero en mi defensa es el colegio que conspira contra mi dejandome demaciadas tareas [:**

**pero en esta semana vere si puedo subir algunos caps ya que TENGO VACAS! [: **

**Y mmm que mas... a si!**

**Nadia: solo faltan 3 capitulos y 2 outtake's D:**

**Gracias por leer,**

**Besos y abrazos estilo Emmet ^w^**

**Nos vemos la proxima semana**


	36. Chapter 36

**Capitulo 36**

**Bella POV**

Me conmobio mucho lo que hizo Alec a nuestra hija, me recordo a Edward cuando me dedico una cancion antes de hacernos novios, la cancion habia sido compuesta por él pero nunca me habia imaginado que era para mi…

_FlashBack_

Estaba en mi ultima clase del día: Biologia, era mi materia favorita pero ya queria irme a casa, solo faltaban quince minutos para que tocaran el timbre y el trabajo que nos habia dejado el profesor ya lo habia terminado y como era en parejas y casualmente eran las mismas parejas que teniamos de compañeros lo cual significaba que me toco con el "gran" Edward Masen, él era el hermano de Alice y Emmet, la primera era una de mis mejores amigas y Emmet era mi "hermano-oso" mayor, tenia una buena relacion con ellos.

Esta tan metida en mis pensamientos cuando algo cayo en mis libros, vi que era un pedazo de papel echa una bola, la desdoble y la leí.

_Estas ocupada esta tarde,_

_Edward_

Mi corazon empezo a palpitar a mil por hora, mis mejillas se colorearon un poco, Edward era un chico estupendo, la mayoria de las chicas del instituto handan detrás de él, no las culpava, a pesar de que se mira como un modelo era muy inteligente y caballeroso y estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero él nunca se fijaria en alguien como yo, Alice me regañaba porque decia que yo era mucho mejor que cualquiera de esas arpias, sus palabras no las mias, ademas él solo me miraba como la mejor amiga de su pequeña hermana pero regresando al tema actual, mis manos empezaban a temblar y a sudar, pero como pude le respondi.

_**No, no tengo nada que hacer ¿Por qué?**_

_Quiero que vengas a mi casa, quiero mostrarte algo _

_**De a cuerdo ire a las 3:30PM**_

_Genial te estare esperando_

Lo voltee a ver y vi que tenia una hermosa sonrisa plantada en su rostro que a cualquiera le roba un suspiro y yo entraba en esa categoria pero me contuve, faltaban cinco minutos por lo que me dedique a garabatear en mi cuaderno sin darle mucha importancia y al fin tocaron el timbre tome mis cosas rapida y torpemente cuando me estaba hiendo alguien tomo mi brazo deteniendome.

-Te veo en unas horas Bella-dijo Edward en mi oido para luego irse y dejarme ahí en el salon estancada mientras que Jessica y Lauren se quedavan con la boca abierta y antes de que me preguntaran algo me fui de ahí rapidamente

Pase por mi locker y meti las cosas que no iba a necesitar y me fui al estacionamiento donde me esperaba mi pick-up algo destartalada que me habia regalado mi padre cuando me vine a vivir aquí, llegue a mi casa y para amantener mi mente ocupada le hice la cena a Charlie, al terminar fui a mi habitacion a hacer la unica tarea que me habian dejado, la termine antes de tiempo y fui hacia mi closet a buscar algo que ponerme no quise parecer muy obvia haci que solo escoji una blusa de cuadros y cambie mis converse por unas botas tambien cepille mi cabello y me hice una coleta dejando algunos mechones enfrente de mi cara, cuando vi la hora faltaban solo quince minutos y me fui, agarre mi celular, dejandole una nota a Charlie diciendole que estaria en casa de los Masen y que habia comida en el microondas lista para calentar, agarre las llaves de mi pick-up y me puse en marcha.

Llegue a tiempo vi que solo estaba el volvo de Edward y me puse mas nerviosa, baje del auto y me encamine hacia la puerta cuando iba a tocar Caroline, la ama de llaves de ellos.

-Hola señorita Bella, pase-dijo ella haciendo espacio a que pasara

-Gracias Caloline ¿esta Edward?

-Si, esta en el estudio de musica pero pasa yo mientras voy por algunas cosas al super-dijo ella saliendo

Supire, no seas cobarde nadie te comera, subi las escaleras lentamente y me encontre con Edward en la sala con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera concentrado.

-Hola-dije en un susurro que él escucho perfectamente

-Hola-dijo levantandose y situandose enfrente de mí para luego besar mi mejilla que se puso colorada-Vamos-dijo tomando mi mano

Me guio hasta el estudio de musica donde habia un piano de cola y una guitarra, un sillon para tres las paredes pintadas de blanco con unos cuadros de colores que resalltaban la habiacion tambien habia un gran ventanal dejando ver una bonita vista del bosque. Agarro la guitarra y nos llevo hacia el sillon.

-Quiero que escuches atentamente la cancion y luego me des tu opinion-dijo viendome intensamente a mis ojos.

-De acuerdo-dije subiendo mis piernas al sillon y atrayendolas hacia mi pecho, él empezo a tocar y la melodia empezo.

_Como un cuchillo__  
__en la mantequilla__  
__entraste a mi vida__  
__cuando me moria__  
__Como la luna__  
__por la rendija__  
__asi te metiste__  
__entre mis pupilas__Y asi te fui queriendo a diario__  
__sin una ley, sin un horario__  
__y asi me fuiste despertando__  
__de cada sueño,donde estabas tu__(Coro:)__  
__Y nadie lo buscaba__  
__y nadie lo planeo asi__  
__en el destino estaba__  
__que fueras para mi__  
__y nadie le apostaba__  
__que yo fuera tan feliz__  
__pero cupido se apiado de mi...__  
__se apiado de mi...__  
__se apiado de mi...__Como la lluvia__  
__en pleno desierto__  
__mojaste de fe mi corazon__  
__ahogaste mis miedos__  
__Como una dulce voz__  
__en el silencio__  
__asi nos llego el amor__  
__amor del bueno__Y asi te fui queriendo a diario__  
__sin una ley, sin un horario__  
__y asi me fuiste despertando__  
__de cada sueño, donde estabas tú_

_(Coro:)__  
__Y nadie lo buscaba__  
__y nadie lo planeo asi__  
__en el destino estaba__  
__que fueras para mi__  
__y nadie le apostaba__  
__que yo fuera tan feliz__  
__pero cupido se apiado de mi..._

_(Coro:)__  
__Y nadie lo buscaba__  
__y nadie lo planeo asi__  
__en el destino estaba__  
__que fueras para mi__  
__y nadie le apostaba__  
__que yo fuera tan feliz__  
__pero cupido se apiado de mi..._

_Se apiado de mi...__  
__se apiado de mí...__  
_

Cuando la cancion acabo, yo tenia los ojos cerrados y una lagrima resbalo por mi ojo derecho, era una cancion muy hermosa.

-¿Qué te parecio?-dijo Edward cauteloso

-Es la cancion mas linda que he escuchado-dije abriendo los ojos para verlo

-¿Enserio te gusto?

-Si

-Me alegro, esa…esa cancion…!Dios!-tomo un respiro-EsaCancionEraPara Ti

-¿Qué? Habla mas despacio Edward no te entiendo-tomo otro respiro y hablo mas calmado

-Esa…esa canción era para ti

-¿Para mí?-¡no podia ser cierto! ¡Edward Masen me habia compuesto una canción!

-Si, yo...yo…tú me gustas Bella

_FinDeFlashBack_

Y haci inicio nuestro romance adolescente, solte un suspiro y puse una mando en mi estomago plano aun.

-¿Todo bien?-dijo Edward haciendome bajar de mi nuve

-Si, todo perfecto-dije sonriendole

-¿Dónde se habra metido Nessi?-dijo con su ceño fruncido

-Tranquilo, Alec debe de estar enseñandole las instalaciones

-Hmp-dijo enfurruñandose

-Ella esta bien-dije dandole un beso en la mejia

-Eso espero

Luego de eso se quedo un poco más calmado. Termino el evento y Edward me llevo hacia donde estaba un señor con unas personas alrededor.

-dijo Edward en modo de saludo

-Oh, es un gusto verlo

-Igualmente ella es Bella mi novia-dijo señalandome y ganandome algunas miradas sorprendidas de unas señoras que estaban ahí, genial ya iban a ver cuchiceos, "El gran Edward Cullen ex prometido de Tanya Denaly tiene novia" no deje que me intimidaran sus miradas.

-Un gusto-dijo el teniendome su mana

-Igualmente-dije estrechandole la mano

-Queria hablar con usted de algo y preferiria que lo hablaramos en privado-dijo él cortesmente

-Claro, con su permiso-dijo refiriendose a los que estaban ahí-Vengan

Nos guio fuera del auditorio y pasamos a la direccion y ahí entramos a su oficina, nos hizo sentarnos mientras que él se sentaba en su lugar.

-¿De que quiere hablar ?

-Por favor digame Edward y queria hablar si podria aceptar a mi hija en este instituto

-Claro solo traiganme todos sus documentos y algunos registros de su antiguo colegio

-Gracias director

-No es nada me alegrara tener a su hija en este instituto el proximo año

-¿Cuándo empiezan las clases?-pregunte

-La segunda semana de febrero

-Gracias por su tiempo director

-No es nada

Salimos de ahí y fuimos a buscar a Nessi, no fue mucho problema encontrarla estaba con Alec y su familia.

-Oh Edward es un gusto verte-dijo un señor

-Hola Aro

-¿Me preguntaba si tu y tu familia vendran a la fiesta hoy?

-Claro ahí estaremos

-Papá

-¿si?

-¿Puedo irme con Alec?

-Claro-dijo suspirando

Me alegro mucho de que no se opusiera.

**Nessi POV**

Estaba en la casa de Alec, en el jardin trasero para ser exactos, a la fiesta habian venido algunos de los compañeros de Alec y Jane, familiares y amigos de la familia, estaba esperando a que él regresara ya que habia ido por algo de tomar.

-Aquí tiene señorita-dijo él sentandose a la par mia

-Gracias-dije tomando un sorbo

Platicamos de sus amigos eran pocos cuando le pregunte por que me dijo que los demas solo eran unos conocidos, al igual que su hermana. Estabamos admirando las estrellas cuando llego Jane agitada.

-¿Qué pasa Jane?

-Sera mejor que entres a la casa para verlo

Fuimos a dentro de la casa agarrados de la mano, todo parecia tranquilo, los adultos en sus mundos algunos chicos hablando y riendo todo estaba bi…

-¡Alec cielo!-dijo una chica abrazando a mi novio haciendo que yo me separara de él y él solo se quedo sorprendido y yo…yo solo queria matar a esa chica.

* * *

**Espero que les alla gustado.**

**La cancion es: Amor del bueno-Reyli Barba**

**Nos leemos pronto,**

**Besos&Abrazos estilo Emmet**

**att:Lu**


	37. Chapter 37

**Capitulo 37**

_-¿Qué pasa Jane?_

_-Sera mejor que entres a la casa para verlo_

_Fuimos a dentro de la casa agarrados de la mano, todo parecia tranquilo, los adultos en sus mundos algunos chicos hablando y riendo todo estaba bi…_

_-¡Alec cielo!-dijo una chica abrazando a mi novio haciendo que yo me separara de él y él solo se quedo sorprendido y yo…yo solo queria matar a esa chica._

**Nessi POV**

¿Quién rayos era esa chica? Y ¿Por qué estaba a brazando a MI NOVIO?, veia todo rojo, juro que si Alec o esa tipa no se soltaban yo misma lo haria y como si Jane me leyera la mente tomo mi brazo, la vi y solo nego con la cabeza mientras yo apretaba la mandibula y me rechineaban los dientes.

-G-Gina ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-dijo soltandose al fin de la tipeja

-¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Volvi por ti!, ademas tu madre me invito-dijo con una gran sonrisa que yo misma queria borrar

-Gina alejate de mi hermano-dijo ella acercandose a donde estaban ellos y jalandome de paso a mi

-Oh querida cuñada-dijo ella volteandonos a ver

-No soy…-deje de escuchar hablar a Jane cuando con paso decidido me puse enfrente de Alec sin importarme la tipa que estaba ahí, me puse de puntillas y puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje hacia a mi y lo bese sin importarme nada.

Escuche un jadeo de sorpresa y una gran carcajada que supuse que era proveniente de Jane, pero deje de prestarle atencion cuando Alec poso una de sus manos en mi cintura y otra en mi cuello acercandome más hacia él, estaaba segura de tres cosas: 1. La tipeja no se le volveria acercar despues de esto o eso espero, 2. Nunca me iba de cansar de besar a Alec y 3. No dejaria que nada ni nadie nos separara. Luego de un rato nos separamos gracias a que nuestro cuerpo necesitaba aire, tonto aire, yo segui con mis ojos cerrados y una sonrisa aparecio en mi rostro, pero haci como vino se fue ya que fui conciente de que estabamos en publico y entre ellos puede que se encuentre mi familia y la familia de Alec, aprate de personas casi desconocidas y ¡Los compañeros de Alec y Jane! ¡Que vergüenza!, mi rostro enrojecio como un tomate o peor si es que era posible, escondi mi rostro en el pecho de Alec y pronto senti su brazos envolviendome en ellos para luego sentir que su cuerpo se sacudia por su risa, ¡Es que no entiende de que acabamos de dar un completo show!, agggh ¡Hombres! ¿Por qué no se pone en mi lugar? Tenia ganas de hacerle un berrinche por eso pero no, no podia ya que me pondria mas en ridiculo.

-¿Por qué lo besaste chiquilla insolente?-grito la tipa haciendo que dejara mis pensamientos y que frunciera el ceño, ¿Quién se creia ella que era?

-A ver Gina, en primer lugar deja de gritarle así a MI NOVIA-dijo remarcando lo ultimo-Segundo, tú y yo nunca pero NUNCA fuimos y seremos NADA ¿entendiste o te lo dibujo?

Nunca pero nunca en el tiempo que he conocido a Alec lo escuche asi, me gusto que me defendiera.

-¡Ella no puede ser tu novia! ¡Es una chiquilla insicnificante!, ademas cuando hable con tu madre no me dijo nada de que estabas con alguien-dijo mirandome con odio [Si las miradas matasen una de las dos ya estaria muerta]-¡Pero esto no se queda asi! ¡Tú eres mio Alec! ¿Oiste? ¡MIO!-sin mas se fue perdiendose entre la gente que se habia juntado

-¡Alec! Esa no es la forma de tratar a Gina ¿No podias hacerle saber de otra manera mas discreta lo de tu noviecita?-dijo Sulpicia despues de que todo volvio a como estaba antes

-Madre tu no puedes opinar nada ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡A mi no me gusta Gina! Te lo he dichi millones de veces ¡Amo a Nessi! Y nada va hacer que cambie de parecer-dijo Alec viendo desafiante a su madre mientras que ella lo miraba sorprendida

-No me hables así Alec que soy tu madre

-Si lo fueras de verdad me apoyarias con Ness y no harias que viniera alguien que me desagada totalmente

La señora solo me dio una mirada completamente de odio y luego se fue, esto era mi culpa no de vi haber echo esa escenita, pero si no lo ubiera echo esa tipa estaria aun aquí sin importarle que yo fuese su novia, pero no queria que Alec y su madre se pelearan.

-No fue tu culpa, hiciste lo que hiciste por que estabas celosa y me gusto, no se que hubiera echo si no me hubieras beado-dijo Alec como si leyo mi mente

-Pero…

-Pero nada Ness, mamá debe de entender que Alec te escogio a ti-dijo Jane poneiendo una mano en mi hombro

-Lo mejor sera que me valla-No queria estar mas ahí necesitaba pensar

-No tienes por que…

-Si tengo, hablamos luego

-De acuerdo pero dejame que te valla a dejar a tu casa

-¡No! No es necesario…Nahuel me puede ir a dejar ¿cierto?-dije dandole una mirada suplicante mientras que en mi mente le pedia perdon a Jane por robarcelo pero necesitaba a mi mejor amigo

-Si mmm… yo igual ya me iba por papá-dijo él apoyandome

-De acuerdo…cuidala-dijo viendolo y luego me volteo a ver-Llamame cuando llegues ¿si?

-Está bien-dije con un suspiro-vi que bajaba su rostro para darme un beso pero fui más rapida y le di un beso en la mejilla rapidamente.

Salí corriendo tomando de paso a Nahuel sin dejar que se despidiera de Jane, pero necesitaba desahogarme con mi mejor amigo ademas de arreglar mis pensamientos.

**Bella POV**

La tal Gina me recordo a Tanya solo faltaba que fueran parientes, vi que Edward queria ir tras Ness cuando vio que se iba corriendo junto con Nahuel pero lo detuve.

-Ella estara bien cielo-dije tocando su brazo

-Pero…pero

-Pero nada, la conozco solo necesita pensar

-Está bien, ire con Aro para hablar con él

-De acuerdo-dije dandole un beso

Me quede con Rose ya que Emmet se fue con Edward y Esme estaba con Carlisle y otras personas que no conocia.

-Pobre Ness es como si la historia se estuviera repitiendo-dijo Rose suspirando

-Si, pero yo sé que Ness hara las cosas bien…No quisiera que mi hija sufriera lo que yo sufri-dije moviendo mi cabeza para quitar esos recuerdos de mi mente

-Tranquila dudo que se repita, se ve que Ness y Alec son fuertes y se nota su amor a leguas y ademas que es indestructible como para que esa chica lo destruya solo por aparecerse, ademas viste la cara de Alec cuando la chica lo arazo parecia uqe ella tuviera una apeste o algo asi-dijo ella riendo y haciendo que yo riera con ella

Solo rogaba que mi hija estuviera bien.

**Ness POV**

Todo el camino fue en silencio, yo no queria hablar aun y Nahuel lo entendio seguro no queria perturbarme con preguntas antes de tiempo, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio.

No sabia que hacer.

No sabia si arrepentirme o no.

No queria que Alec se enojase con su mama por culpa mia.

-Todo estara bien Ness-dijo Nahu a mi lado con la puerta del auto abierta y sus manos quitando mis lagrimas que ni sabia que estaban cayendo

-_Chiquitita dime porque tu dolor hoy te encadena en tus ojos hay una sombra de gran pena no quisiera verte asi aunque quieras disimularlo si es que tan triste estas para que quieres callarlo chiquitita dimelo tu en mi hombro aquí llorando cuenta conmigo ya para asi seguir hablando tan segura te conoci y ahora tu ala quebrada dejamela areglar yo la quiero ver curada chiquitita sabes muy bien que las penas vienen, van y desaparecen otra vez vas a bailar y seras feliz como flores que florecen chiquitita no hay que llorar las estrellas brillan por ti alla en lo alto quiero verte sonreir para compartir tu alegria chiquitita otra vez quiero compartir tu alegria chiquitita*…-_canto Nahu en mi oido mientras que de sollozos paso a llanto, siempre me la cantaba cuando me derrumbaba la primeravez que me la dedico fue cuando tenia 15 años, cuando mi abuela Renne insistio en hacerme una fiesta pero yo sabia que para eso el padre tenia que bailar con su hija antes de que bailara con los chambelanes, al final me senti muy mal y me fui de la casa para llegar corriendo a la casa de Nahu, cuando me abrio la puerta me heche en sus brazos a llorar cuando me calme me canto esa cancion y me hizo sentir mejor cuando fue de noche me llevo a casa y estaba mi mama esperandome cuando me iba a disculpar dijo que hablabamos mañana me fui a dormir y ella tambien no sin antes darme un beso en la frente como lo hacia cuando era pequeña, a la mañana siguiente mi abuela ya estaba ahí y me dijo que si queria solo se hacia una pequeña fiesta con mis amigas y demas familia de mi mamá yo acepte y tambien me disculpe por mi comportamiento.

-¿ya estas mejor?

-Si-dije en un susurro-Gracias

-Vamos entremos antes de que empice a nevar más-dijo jalandome y era verdad habian pequeños compos de nieve cayendo, entramos a casa y nos atendio una de las muchachas para ver si se nos ofrecia algo yo le dije que no y que fuera a descansar, fuimos a la cocina y yo prepare chocolate caliente mientras estaba nos sentamos en las sillas que habian en la cocina, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y el rodeo su brazo en mis hombros para atraerme mas hacia él.

-Yo no queria que se pelearan por mi culpa-dije en un susurro luego de varios minutos en silencio

-Lo sé tu no harias eso a proposito Ness

-Pero me siento mal que Alec alla peleado con su mamá y ¡por mi!

-Lo hizo por que te ama Ness, ademas si no le ponia un alto te hubieras puesto peor

-Solo espero que no le ocacione problemas a Alec… ¡Y se le prohibe que me vea! ¡Si lo manda a aestudiar a otro continente! ¡No soportaria perderlo!-dije empezando a llorar de nuevo-¡Y ahora paresco una mujer embarazada!

-Solo a ti se te ocurre eso Ness-dijo riendo por lo bajo-Mira Sulpicia tiene que entender que Alec te eligio a ti y no a un trapeador con piernas

-¿Trapeador con piernas?-termine riendome a carcajada limpia

-¿No la viste bien? ¡Parece anorexica! Creo que los palos estan mas gordos que ella Ugh-dijo estremeciendose haciendo que me riera más, siempre lograba arrancarme una sonrisa cuando me sentia mal por eso lo quiero y es mi mejor amigo/hermano que pudiese existir

-¡Nahuel! Basta esto es serio-dije despues de un rato que me limpiaba las lagrimas de la risa

-¿Qué? Es verdad he visto modelos con mas atributos que ella ¡Parece tabla de surf! ¡Como las que tengo en casa!-y solo eso basto para que me riera a carcajadas otra vez

Luego de eso él se siguio burlando, nos tomamos el chocolate en la sala y nos quedamos viendo la tele hasta que yo me quede dormida.

**Bella POV**

Cuando llegamos a casa solo se escuchava el poco volumen de la television de la sala, mientras que Edward, Emmet y Carlisle iban a dejar los autos, nosotras nos acercamos a la sala y ahí estaba Nahuel y Ness en el sillon dormidos, me recordaba cuando tenia que ir a una de esas fistas de inaguracion de proyectos junto con Elezar, siempre que él iba a mi casa o yo a la de él para traer a Ness siempre los encontrabamos asi y aveces peor, sonrei con ternura al verlos, le dije a Rose si le podia llamar a Elezar para que pudiera venir por su hijo. Mientras ella hacia eso yo me quite el abrigo y los zapatos que me estaban matando, apague la tele y ensendi una de las lamparas mas alejada dejando ver un poco más que la tele, Esme dijo que se iba a dormir, cuando estaba recojiendo las tazas que habian en la mesita escuche como los chicos entraban y Emmet se estaba carcajeando les hice una seña con mi dedo en la boca para que se cayaran y luego señale a Ness y Nahuel, ellos cayaron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-La llevare a su cuarto, no sea que mañana le duela el cuello y la espalda-dijo Edward en un susurro yo solo asenti.

Cuando iba para la cocina escuche el timbre, fui a abrir de seguro era Elezar y asi fue le dije que Nahuel estaba dormido en el sillon, él lo tomo en brazos me agradecio y se despido diciendo que mañana venia por el auto de Nahuel, le dije que no habia problema y le desee buenas noches.

Luego de eso apague la lampara que habia ensendido, subí hasta la habitacion que compartia con Edward y me sorprendio no verlo ahí, me cambie lo mas rapido que pude con un pantalon de algodón y una camisa de manga larga celeste, fui hacia la habitacion de Ness y vi que Edward estaba en la cama con Ness y parecia que le estaba tarareando un nana, pero no era la mia era una diferente ya le preguntaria despues, me entercio esa imagen, verlos a los dos haci. Vi que Edward se levantaba por lo que me fui sin hacer ruido y lo más rapido que pude hacia nuestra habitacion, llegue y me sente en la cama para luego acostarme cuando lo estaba haciendo Edward entro.

-¿Sigue dormida?-le pregunte sentandome para pegar mi espalda contra la cabecera

-Se medio desperto en el camino pero le tararee un poco para que volviera a dormir y funcion-dijo mientras agarraba su pijama e iba al baño

Me acomode en la cama para poder dormir bien, cuando toque la almohada me senti adormilada, sentí los brazos de Edward en mi cintura atrayendome hacia él.

-Buenas noches cielo-dijo besando castamente mis labios

-Buenas noches Ed-dije para luego caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Espero que esten bien x3**

**Bueno a lo que iba...**

**...laura cullen swan fijate que ya faltan poquitos para que se termine D: pero como ya habia dicho hare una secuela :DD pero de Ness&Alec!**

**Gracias pero MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...L0vuuu 15 Sien ella no hubira termina el cap, gracias enserio amiga por ayudarme con el cap[:**

**La cancion es:**

***Chiquitita version en espñol-Original de Abba/letra en espñol Amaia Montero de LaOrejaDeVanGoghuna de mis canciones favoritasx3**

**bueno eso es todo, nos leemos en el siguiente cap!**

**Besos,**

**Lu**


	38. Chapter 38

**Capitulo 38**

_24 de diciembreNavidad_

**Nessi POV**

Habian pasado dos días desde lo que paso en la fiesta de Alec, queria hablar con él pero de primero tendria que pensar y lo hice, la mamá de Alec nunca me ha querido y se noto ya que trajo a Gina desde saber donde, ella queria que pensara que ellos habian sido algo pero no le salio, a pesar de que no me gusto la discusión que tuvieron según Nahuel que le habia dicho Jane, Sulpicia se disculpo pensando que a Alec siempre le habia gustado Gina y yo solo un pasatiempo. Ridiculo.

Iba a ir con Nahuel a comprar el regalo de su padre, queria mi opinion aunque pudo a ver pedido la ayuda de Jane pero tal vez estaba ocupada. Necesitaba hablar con Alec pero creo que lo iba hacer hasta hoy en la noche, ya que según lo que me habia dicho Alice era tradicion que ellos y otros "colegas" de Carlisle y mi padre vinieran.

-Ness, Nahuel ya está aquí-dijo Alice entrando se miraba nerviosa y no puedo culparla hoy le diria a Jazz _el secreto_, Emmet se burlaba estos días por su nerviosismo pero ella lo callaba mientras que los demas no entendian ecepto mis padres y yo.

-Ya voy-dije levantandome de la ventana, lo sé devi haber visto el aunto de Nahuel pero estaba metida en mis pensamientos lo que pasa mucho desde _ese día_. Ella asintio y se fue.

Agarre mi abrigo y mi pequeño bolso, salí de la habitacion y baje las escaleras, me despedí de mis padres que estaban en la cocina y de Emmet que estaba en la sala viendo el canal de deportes. Entre al auto y lo salude para irnos al mall.

-Y… ¿Tienes pensado que regalarle a tu papa?-pregunte cuando estuvimos en el mall luego de varios minutos que la pasamos bromeando y esuchando música.

-mmmm… ¿Si?

-Si o No-dije mirandolo mal

-No, no tengo nada-dijo suspirando frustrado-¿Qué le puedo regalar?, ¡Tú siempre le regalas mejores cosas que yo! ¡Y soy su hijo!

-Bueno recoramos las tiendas y te ayudare-dije reindo por su actitud

Despues de buscar decidimos o más bien decidi que le regalara una camisa de manga larga con una corbata, pero tenia algo adentro de la camisa, lo que haria que se sorprendiera, yo busque un regalo que le pudiera dar a Jane y esta vez él me ayudo, elegi un brazalete donde traia dos dijes y se le podia poner más.

Terminamos las compras y yo queria ver algunas cosas, además queria comprarle algo más a Alec, pero no sabia que. Nahuel ya se estaba aburriendo y me estaba jalando hacia la salida cuando vi algo que me llamo mucho la atencion, me solte de él y fui hacia la tienda, cuando lo vi más de cerca me encanto y lo compre, Nahuel tambien se habia acercado para verlo y tambien le gusto, salimos de la tienda y nos fuimos.

Me dejo en casa despidiendose con un beso en la mejilla y diciendo que nos mirabamos en la noche. Entre a casa y subi a mi habitacion luego de cambiarme por algo mas comodo, luego baje para ayudar a mamá y a Esme con la cocina, yo como todos lo años que era costumbre de mamá y mia, hice mis galletas especiales, eran asi por que en el centro de la galleta tenia chocolate derretido y siempre sorprendia a todos, los chicos ayudaron a Alice a terminar con la decoracion de la sala y parte de las escaleras, la casa en si tenia muchas cosas navideñas desde pascuas hasta figuritas de santa o de renos, se miraba lindo, papá habia ido a buscar a mis abuelos junto con Emmet. Regresarian luego de una hora y media mas o menos, ya que habia demaciado trafico por la nieve y por los que compran a última hora los regalos.

Cuando eran las 7:00PM me fui a areglar ya que los invitados llegaban a las ocho, fui a mi cuarto y me metí al baño con la ropa que Alice habia escogido para mi, me relaje un poco mientras me duchaba, luego de que el agua empezara a enfriarse me salí y me seque bien de pies a cabeza, me puse una bata para mientras y seque mi pelo con la secadora, mientras me lo secaba habia dejado la tenaza para que empezara a calentarse bien al igual que la plancha, las necesitaba a ambas para lo que iba hacer, cuando termine agarre la plancha y me tarde casi media hora para que estuviera bien liso, luego use la tenaza para ondularme las puntas del pelo, lo bueno del baño es que tenia una ventana que dejaba entrar aire sino me estuviera asando ahí adentro, cuando termine me puse lo que Alice me dio que consistia en: una blusa de tiritas blanca con encaje, un jean muy ajustado para mi gusto pero se me veia bien, termine y salí del baño para irme al tocador, me sente y me puse brillo transparente haciendo que resaltaran mis labios, algo de delineador y mascara de pestallas, el rubor ya lo llevaba conmigo sin necesidad de ponermelo, luego me puse unos aretes, despues fui hacia la cama para ponerme unos hermosos y altos botines, me encantaron cuando Alice dijo que los usara casi me ponia a bailar con los zapatos en mi brazos.

Termine con tiempo record según yo pero me habia retrazado casi veinte minutos, mi mamá siempre decia que no eramos nosotros que llegabamos tarde sino que ellos llegaban demaciado puntuales, me rei de eso, salí de la habitacion con mi celular en la mano, baje las escaleras y se oian risas de señores, termine de bajar y ahí se encontraba Carlisle, Emmet y Jasper, parece que mi padre estaba aun cambiandose al igual que Esme y mi madre, tocaron la puerta y mi corazon empezo a latir rapidamente como si supiera quien estaba detrás de la puerta, fui a abrir yo ya que al parecer ninguno de ellos queria ir a abrir o no escucharon, como tambien las muchachas de la servidumbre estaban demaciado ocupadas preparando la mesa y poniendo la comida en orden como para ir a abrir.

Abri y ahí estaba _él_ y su familia pero yo le ponia más atencion a _él_.

-Buenas noches-dijo Aro haciendo que lo volteara a ver

-Buenas noches…pasen por favor-dije haciendo espacio para que pasaran

Ellos entraron dejando de último a sus hijos, Aro y Sulpicia se fueron a donde estaban Carlisle y mis tios, en ese instante bajo esme con un vestido verde sin mangas, unos zapatos de tacon mediano y unos accesorios, dejo su pelo suelto y tambien se maquillo poco, fua hacia donde estaba Sulpicia y ellas se fueron a sentar a platicar, mientras que yo estaba en un silencio incomodo con los hermanos que tenia a la par mia.

-Haci que como has estado Ness-dijo Jane rompiendo el silencio

-umm… ¿bien?-mi respuesta parecio mas pregunta

-¡Que bien!-dijo para luego quedarnos en silencio…otra vez

Alice bajo junto con Rosalie, las dos se veian hermosas, Alice vestia un simple vestido blanco junto con un delgado cinturon, unos zapatos de tancon y con algo de plataforma, unos accesorios en color plata y un maquillaje discreto y natural, mientras que Rosalie era cosa aparte. Ella llevaba un vestido negro que se le ajustaba bien a su figura casi como una segunda piel, llevaba unos zapatos de tacon inclusive mas altos que los mios y tambien tenian algo de plataforma ademas de que eran del mismo color que el vestido, tambien llevaba unos accesorios en dorado y su maquillaje era discreto eceptuando sus labios que estaban pintados de rojo, se miraba increible y Emmet sonreia orgulloso sosteniendola a su lado, mientras que los demas solo podian mirar.

Me estaba aburriendo pero no me habia dado cuenta de que Elezar y Nahuel habian venido de no a ver sido el grito que dio Jane cuando lo vio, ellos se fueron dejandome con Alec a solas, solo los dos, Dios ¿Por qué me haces esto?, mientras pensaba en que hacer, me preguntaba donde estaban mis padres y mis abuelos, se suponia que ya deverian de estar aquí.

**Bella POV**

Cuando Nessi se fue a areglar, yo me quede con Esme un rato más, mientras terminaba de acomodar las galletas que Nessi habia hecho, oi como entraban personas a la casa, de seguro eran mis padres junto con Emmet y Edward. Salí de la cocina y fui a verlos.

-Mamá, Papá que bueno verlos-dije abrazandolos a los dos-Tambien a ustedes Sue y Phil-dije abrazandolos luego de que habia de terminar de abrazar a mis padres

Se los presente a los demas aunque papá ya conocia a Alice, Rose, Jasper y a Emmet, luego de eso Esme le pidio a una ayudante que fuera a mostrarles las habitacion que les correspondian ellos se fueron y los demas regresaron a lo suyo dejandonos a Edward y a mi juntos.

-¿Cómo te fue?-dije volteandolo a ver

-mmm…bien, no fue tan malo como pense que seria-dijo riendo

-Ves, te dije que no iba a pasar nada malo-dije dandole un beso casto

-Lo sé pero no pude evitar estar nervioso-dijo haciendo un hermoso puchero

Luego de eso él se fue a la habitacion para estar listo antes mientras que yo me iba con Esme pero eso cambio cuando ella me hecho de su cocina diciendo que me fuera a areglar, asi lo hice, luego de que Edward saliera del baño yo me metí, dejando mi ropa ahí, me bañe y luego de unos minutos me salí, me seque completa y me puse el vestido que Alice habia escogido, era un vestido rojo con manga de tres cuartos y con un cinturon delgado, me puse los zapatos que me indico que tambien me los pusiera, eran unos zaparos de tancon demaciado altos para mi gusto pero sino lo hacia Alice era capaz de arrastrarme devuelta a la habitacion y ponermelos ella, salí del baño y vi que Edward ya estaba casi listo, solo le faltaba la corbata, cuando me vio sonrio y se acerco a mi en menos de cinco segundos.

-Te vez muy pero muy hermosa-dijo él a escasos centimetros de mis labios

-¿Enserio?-dije riendo tontamente mientras me sonrojaba

-Si, voy a tener que cuidarte de todos aquellos solterones que van a venir

-Esos solterones como tú los llamas son tus compañeros de trabajo

-Si pero igual lo hare-dijo besandome, cuando el beso se estaba prolongando más tocaron la puerta y él fue abrir bufeando por lo bajo, yo solo me rei y fui hacia el tocador, para ponerme algunos accesorios y algo de maquillaje, no demaciado por supuesto.

-Charly ¿pasa algo?-dijo Edward atrayendo mi atencion

-Renné y yo queremos hablar con ambos si es posible ahorita-dijo mi padre

-De acuerdo esperenos en el estudio que esta al final del pasillo en la planta baja-no escuhe respuesta de Charlie solo escuche cuando Edward cerraba la puerta suspirando

-Y decias que no querian hablar con nosotros-dijo viendome divertido

-Bueno…pense que estaba claro para ellos-dije encogiendome de hombros

-Sera mejor que vallamos-dijo agarrando la corbata y acercandoce a mi-¿Me ayudas? No se me da muy bien hacerlo-dijo con un puchero exagerado, me rei y tome la corbata pasandola por su cuello, un minuto despues ya estaba ahí.

Salimos de la habitacion agarrados de las manos, bajamos las escaleras y fuimos al estudio. Al entrar estaban Renné y Phil, Sue y Charlie, estaban hablando de algo pero se callaron cuando nos vieron entrar.

-Tomen asiento, por favor-dijo Edward cortesmente mientras que él me encaminba hacia unas sillas

-Bien vamos a ir al grano-dijo mi padre tomando la palabra-¿Qué es lo que son ustedes? O ¿solo estan juntos por Renesmee?

Era de esperarce que pensaran eso, Edward solo abrio mucho los ojos cuando Charlie dijo lo ultimo.

-Disculpeme pero si su hija y yo estamos juntos es por que nos amamos no solo por Nessi-dijo él tan seguro de eso que sonrei cuando lo dijo

-Edward tiene razon, yo lo amo y tú lo sabes al igual que tú mamá…miren se que es dificil de entender pero solo sucedió, sino ubiera sido por Ness yo estaria martirizandome por no a verle dicho la verdad, tenia miedo de que si se lo decia ahora iba a pensar que no era su hija y que era imposible ademas que pensaba que ya estaba casado, pero no fue asi-dije agregando rapidamente lo ultimo cuando vi que mi padre iba a replicar

-Si ustedes estan de acuerdo y tu Bella eres feliz no hay nada mas que decir-dijo mi madre sonriendo

-Tambien hay algo más-dije ya que se estaba dando la situacion-Edward me propuso matrimonio y le dije que si-dije sonriendo, _ademas que van a ser abuelos…otra vez_, pero no se los diria no aun

-Oh… ¡Que bien hija! ¡Felicidades!-dijo Renné

Los demas tambien me felicitaron, luego de eso salimos de ahí para ir a la "fiesta", mi madre y Sue se fueron con Esme y Sulpicia, mientras que papá y Phil iban con Carlisle, busque a Ness con la mirada pero no la encontre, solo vi a Jane y a Nahuel, de seguero Ness y Alec estaban hablando y eso era bueno. Alice se acerco a mi y me dijo que estaba nerviosa y yo tambie lo estaba, hoy cuando los invitados se fueran ibamos a entregar los regalos, lo que significaba que teniamos que decirle _nuestro secreto_. Seguimos hablando y rato despues se nos unio Rose haciendo que cortaramos nuestra conversacion sobre_ eso_.

**Ness POV**

Luego de unos minutos que para mi fueron horas de silencio, decidí romperlo y empezar a hablar.

-Alec/Ness-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo haciendonos reir.

-Tu primero-dijo luego de dejar de reir

-yo…mmm-¡rayos! Las miradas que me meandaban Rose, Alice y Jane me impedian hablar-Hablemos en otro lado ¿te parece?

-Claro

Me encamine hacia el patio trasero, no sin antes tomar una chaqueta del colgador, con Alec a unos pasos a tras mio, llegamos al jardin y me fui directo hacia una banca que estaba ahí, me sente y el solo se quedo parado y me hacia sentir algo incomoda, aunque la vista no estaba mal. En el patio habia algo de nieve que habia caido hace horas, los arboles y arbustos tenian luces tenues que resaltaban de todo y haciendo que todo se viera mas hermoso, ademas que la luz de la luna era clara como si estuviera más cerca haciendo que Alec resplandeciera y se viera más hermoso de lo que ya estaba.

-Bueno…yo lo que queria decirte es…es que lo siento tanto por mi comportamiento-dije agachando mi cabeza

-Ness mirame-pidio en un susurro pero no le hice caso-mirame por favor-dijo poniendo su mano debajo de mi menton haciendo que se levantara-Ness no llores no soporto verte asi-dijo limpiando con sus manos mis lagrimas que no me habia dado cuenta que estaba derramando

-L-lo siento-dije abrazandolo y enterrando mi rostro en su pecho

-Sshh… eso ya fue Ness-dijo acariciando mi cabello y mi espalda con sus manos, me separe de él y lo vi a los ojos

-Te amo-dije en un susurro

-Yo tambien te amo Ness, no sabes cuanto-dijo dandole un casto beso a mis labios haciendome sonreir y que mi corazon brincara de felicidad

-Se que lo que hice estuvo mal y que tambien no te hable pero yo no podia…yos solo estaba…tu mamá….-el me beso otra vez haciendo callar mis incoherencias, le devolví el beso con todo el amor que sentia por él, puso sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro y acercandome más a él, no habia duda lo _amba y siempre lo haria sin importar que._

-Eso ya no importa-dijo él separandose unos milimetros de mí

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Ness eso ya fue, ya no tiene importancia-dijo él sonriendo de la manera mas hermosa-Quiero darte algo-dijo buscando en sus bolsillos

Saco una caja rectangular larga, era de terciopelo, solo esperaba que no le hubiera costado demaciado.

-Feliz Navidad-dijo entregandome la caja

-Gracias-dije antes de abrirla

Un jadeo escapo de mi boca al ver lo que habia ahí, era un collar de plata, tenia el simbolo de infinito abajo pero tabien en el estaba la palabra _"love"_, era simplemente hermoso.

-Es…es hermoso, gracias-dije abrazandolo y dandole un beso-me lo pones-dije dandoselo

-Claro-dijo sonriente, me puse de espaldas y me lo puso-Este collar es un juramento tanto para ti como para mi-dijo abranzandome por detrás-Prometo amarte siempre sin importar que, estare contigo siempre, ahora tu eres mi vida Renesmme Cullen y no te dejare ir, nunca de los nunca.

-Yo tambien te amare y estare contigo siempre, tu tambien eres mi vida Alec, te amo y nunca te dejare ir-dije volteandome para luego besarlo con todo mi amor, me correspondio y todo nuestro alrededor desaparecio, encerrandonos en nuestra propia burbuja de felicidad.-yo tambien tengo algo para ti-dije cuando nos separamos.

-No tenías por que…-le puse un dedo en sus labios antes de que siguiera

-Lo hice y tú lo aceptaras como buen novio que eres-dije sacandolo de mi chaqueta-ten-dije dandoselo en las manos antes de que dijera algo

-Gracias aunque no tenias que-dijo abriendo el empaque dejando ver una caja cuadrada que dejaba ver el llavero enfrente con forma de corazon y de color azul que decia _"you"_

-Pero falta la mitad-dijo extrañado

-Yo tengo este-dije sacando mi llavero igual que el de él solo que en rosa y este decia _"love"_

-Ooh…Gracias me encanta, lo llevare conmigo siempre-dijo sacando el llavero de las llaves de su auto y las de su casa, ahí agrego el llavero que le di

-¡Ness, Alec! ¡Entren la cena ya esta por servirse!-grito Alice desde la puerta

-¡Ya vamos!-le grite-vallamos antes que venga por nosotros

Entramos a la casa y vi que la mayoria ya estaba en el comedor, solo faltaba Esme, mis abuelos y mis padres, lo sé aun me cuesta decirle a Esme abuela, pero no tenia caso ya que ni los padres de mi mamá me dejaban llamarlos asi desde hace mucho. Los que faltaban llegaron y nos sentamos, vi que mi mamá parecia nerviosa y feliz, ella iba vestido con un hermoso vestido rojo, le quedaba muy bien.

La cena pasó tranquilamente, Alec estaba a la par mia y hablabamos mientras que Nahu y Jane hacian lo mismo, al igual que los grandes se metieron en su propia conversacion.

Luego de la cena, la mayoria se despidio inclusive los padres de Alec y Jane, como Alec habia traido su auto ellos se quedarian un rato más, cosa que no le gusto mucho a Sulpicia, poco a poco se fueron hiendo, hasta que quedamos: Nahu, Jane, Alec, mis tios y tias, mis abuelos, Carlisle, Esme y mis padres.

-¡Bueno es hora de los regalos!-dijo Emmet muy entuciasmado como si fuera un niño pequeño esperando que su regalo se un nuevo juguete

-¿Ahora?-dijo Alice nerviosa, sonrei por eso.

-Alice tiene razon de primero va el brindis-dijo Carlisle

**Bella POV**

-¡Bueno es hora de los regalos!-dijo Emmet muy entuciasmado como siempre

-¿Ahora?-dijo Alice nerviosa y para ser sincera yo tambien lo estaba igual o más que ella

-Alice tiene razon de primero va el brindis-dijo Carlisle, ¡Gracias! Eso me daria tiempo para prepararme

Esme vino con una charola copas con champan y agua para los chicos, nos dio una a cado uno.

-Si no te molesta papá quisiera dar yo el discurso-dijo Edward

-Claro, no hay problema-dijo Carlisle

-Pero no te tardes Eddi, quiero ver mis ragalos pronto-dijo burlonamente, Edward solo rodo los ojos restandole importancia

-Este año fue llena de emociones, encuentros y sorpresas por sobre todo, estoy agradecido con Dios o el destino por haberme encontrado con mi hija, por reunirme con la persona que más amo en este mundo, tambien quiero agradecer a mis padres por apoyarme cuando los necesitaba, a mis hermanos por sus consejos y apoyo por sobre todo, Rose, Jasper tienen a personas increibles en sus vidad haci que cuidenlas y por ultimo pero no menos importante gracias Renné y Charlie por darme una segunda oportunidad prometo cuidar a Ness y a Bella como se lo merecen-dijo Edward levantando su copa-Salud

-¡salud!

Todos se tomaron un sorbo de champan menos Alice y yo que hicimos como que si lo tomamos y al parecer nadie se dio cuenta. Carlisle y Esme dijeron tambien unas palabras al igual que mis padres, luego de eso fue hora de abrir los regalos. Y era hora de la verdad. Estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa.

Por mi parte entre los regalos a cada uno y los demás hicieron lo mismo con la ecepcion de que yo no le di mi regalo a Edward, lo haria de ultimo, Alice tambien hizo lo mismo con Jasper.

Todos abrieron los regalos y agradecieron por ellos, habian pasado unos minutos cuando todos terminaron de abrir sus regalos, vi a Alice y ella me miro a mi, leyo la pregunta en mi rostro y asintio, respire dos veces y fui hacia donde Edward, al mismo tiempo que Alice iba con Jasper, se lo entregamos al mismo tiempo y ellos lo abrieron al mismo tiempo. Unos segundos que me parecieron horas, ellos seguian en shok sin decir nada, me junte con Alice atentas de las expreciones de los dos mientras que los demas nos miraban preguntandose que les pasaba, al fin reaccionaron y vi la sonrisa de Edward que crecia hasta más no poder, al igual que Jasper.

-¡Sere papá!-dijeron los dos

-¿seras papá?-dijeron los dos otra vez-No, yo sere papá ¡los dos seremos papas!-dijeron abrazandose, su conversacion hizo que toda la familia los mirara extrañados y con interes

-Alguien por el amor de lo más sagrado ¡nos pueden explicar que esta pasando!-dijo Emmet

-¡Estoy embarazada!-dijimos Alice y yo juntas

-¡¿Qué?!


	39. Fin

**Capitulo 39**

**Sorry por la confucion**

**sin mas aqui el cap ^^**

* * *

_**En el episodio anterior…**_

_-¡Sere papá!-dijeron los dos_

_-¿seras papá?-dijeron los dos otra vez-No, yo sere papá ¡los dos seremos papas!-dijeron abrazandose, su conversacion hizo que toda la familia los mirara extrañados y con interes_

_-Alguien por el amor de lo más sagrado ¡nos pueden explicar que esta pasando!-dijo Emmet_

_-¡Estoy embarazada!-dijimos Alice y yo juntas_

_-¡¿Qué?!_

* * *

_**Navidad part2**_

**Nessi POV**

No puede ser.

Iba a tener un hermano o hermana, estaba feliz por eso, aunque espero que sea una ella…mientras fantaseaba con mi hermana se me vino a la mente algo y voltee a ver a Alec que me miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Rayos.

-¡Noooooooooooooooo!-Dios, por que tenia que gritar. Me arrepenti de eso instantaneamente cuando vi la cara de mi mamá, parecia que iba a llorar, que mala hija soy.-No mamá, me alegra mucho saber que no solo voy a tener un sobrino o sobrina sino que tambien un hermano o hermana-dije rapidamente balbuceando

-Entonces ¿Por qué reaccionaste haci?-dijo mi padre, que estaba abrazando a mamá por detrás luciendo muy feliz por la noticia y cofuso por mi grito.

-Bueno…es que…yo…Alec y yo hicimos una apuesta mientras ustedes estaban de viaje-dije agachando la cabaeza avergonzada.

-¿Apuesta? ¿De que se trata la apuesta?-dijo mi mamá.

-Si yo ganaba el deveria ir de compras conmigo y Jane cuando quisieramos y sin protestar. Si él ganaba no puedo llevar más de diez bolsas del Mall-dije más avergonzada aun.

Cuando termine Emmet y Jasper soltaron una carcajada que poco a poco los demás tambien terminaron riendo, yo solo miraba mal a Alec.

Luego de eso todos felicitaron a Jasper, Alice y a mis padres, para luego quedaron las mujeres en un grupo y los hombres de otro lado, eceptuando Nahu, Jane, Alec y yo. Ellos hablaban del proximo año, el comienzo de la preparatoria yo solo prestaba atencion y hablaba de vez en cuando. Pase la mirada por la habitacion sintiendome feliz de ver a todos ahí.

Me encanto venir aquí a buscar a mi padre, sino nunca ubiea conocido a Alice y a Rose que son unas maravillosas tias, a Emmet y a Jasper, no se que pasaria si ubiese un día sin escuchar sus bromas y sus peleas como si fueran niños pequeños, a Carlise y a Esme que ahora los veia como mis abuelos. Y por el que vine a este lugar. Edward. Mi padre. Fue un sueño hecho realidad conocerlo, sino fuera por mi descicion de venir solo ubiera vivido toda mi vida con fotos de él.

Tampoco ubiese conocido a Jane, que de ser mi cuñada tambien es mi mejor amiga, con la que puedo contar. Y en especial, no ubiera conocido a Alec. _Alec._ De no haber tropezado con él, no me ubiera enamorado, nunca habia sentido eso por alguien, solo con él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Creyeron que era él fin? Esto apenas comienza.

**Bella POV**

Todas esban felices por Alice y yo, todas las chicas estaban alocadas, mi madre y Esme, hablaban de la boda y del cuarto de los bebes, todo al mismo tiempo, Alice y Rose me habian ayudad con la boda, Alice ya se habia ocupado de las dos habitaciones de los bebes, era increible que hiciera barias cosas a la vez. Estaba metida en mis pensamientos, cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba Rose. Solo espero que no sea por lo que estoy pensando.

-Alice-llame para que solo ella me oyera

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-dijo poniendome atencion

-Rose no está

-oh oh…eso no es bueno-dijo preocupada-Ahora venimos-dijo más alto para que la escucharan las demás solo asintieron y Alice me arrastro hacia las escaleras.

Subimos y fuimos directo al cuarto de Emmet y Rose, Alice entro sin tocar y ahí estaba Rose en el balcon mirando un punto fijo en la habitacion como si fuera a salir algo de ahí, cuando nos estabamos acercando ella se volteo para ver la luna, milagrosamente estaba despejado a pesar de que habia nevado.

-Rose-dije en susurro

-Largense-dijo tambien en susurro pero friamente

-Rose, lo sentimos-dijo ahora Alice

-¿Por qué?-pregunto simplemente

-¿Por qué, que?-dije confundida

-¿Por qué ninguna de las dos me lo dijo?

-Queriamos que fuera una sorpresa

-Nessi, lo sabia-dijo enojada

-Tecnicamente, solo sabia que yo estaba embarazada, tenia que contarselo a alguien y ademas estaba muy nerviosa por eso y ella se dio cuenta.

-¡Hasta Emmet lo sabia!-medio gruño

-¡Él habia pensado que Ness estaba embarazada! Se lo tubimos que decir por que sino iba a matar a Alec-Dijo Alice excusandose-Sé que te devimos haber dicho…pero…yo no sabia como se lo iba a tomar Jasper y Ness me encontro en un estado en que estaba muriendome de nervios, ella me propuso que lo dejara para hoy para que fuera su regalo…con Bella, fue distinto yo me di cuenta de que estaba rara y fuimos a hacer la prueba para que se quitara de dudas…admito que me aprobeche un poco de su situacion, para que ella tambien se lo dijera a los demas de la misma forma que yo iba a hacerlo con Jasper…no queria estar sola en esto…sé que estuvo mal no haberte dicho…pero estabamos tan desconectadas de este mundo…lo sentimos mucho Rose-dijo Alice y para ese punto ella estaba empezando a sollosar y yo tambien. Genial ya empezaba a salir mi lado hormonal.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Alice…Rose enserio lo siento tanto…yo no sabia como iba a reaccionar Edward…tenia miedo, tambien tenia miedo de como se lo iba a tomar Nessi…Esos pensamientos siempre me atormentaban…Lo siento mucho Rose.

Ella se dio vuelta dejandonos ver que ella tambien estaba llorando, se nos acerco, soy sincera pense que se iba a ir, pero no fue asi. Ella nos abrazo a las dos. Lloramos. No se por cuanto tiempo pero lloramos.

-Prometanme…que nunca…nos ocultaremos…nada de nuevo-dijo Rose entre hipeos.

-Te lo prometo-dijimos Alice y yo juntas, Rose se rio por nuestra sincronizacion. Era raro, toda la noche estubimos sincronizadas.

Nos quedamos en la habitacion hablando sobre mi boda, tambien del bebé de Alice y por supuesto el mio, no sabemos cuanto tiempo estubimos hablando, estabamos tan metidas en nuestra conversacion, que no sentimos cuando entro mi hija.

-Hay espacio para una más-dijo desde la puerta, me di cuenta que ya tenia su pijama puesto. Lo que queria decir es que los demas ya se habian ido a dormir.

-Claro, ven acá pequeña-dije haciendole espacio en la cama.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?-pregunto Alice

-Lo mismo deberia preguntarles a ustedes-dijo mirandonos, cuando ella estaba recostada en mis piernas-hace como media hora se fueron Nahu, Jane y Alec, los chicos fueron al estudio de Carlisle y papá, Sue, Reneé y Esme se fueron a dormir y yo no podia haci que vine aquí a ver que tanto platicaban-dijo simplemente

-Bueno, estabamos hablando de la boda de tu mamá y de los bebes-dijo Rose

-¡Oh! Bueno y ¿para cuando es la boda? Digo con mi hermanitao en camino, va a ser despues de que nasca o antes-dijo Ness

-¿Hermanitao?-pregunte extrañada

Ella se sonrojo y rio nerviosamente.

-Lo que pasa esque no sabemos si es un él o ella, haci que se me ocurrio decirle haci

Segundos despues nosotras estabamos riendo a carcajadas por la ocurrencia de mi hija.

-No es gracioso-dijo haciendo un puchero y sonrojandose más

-Ness, gracias-dijo Alice abrazandola, luego de que terminaramos de reir. Rose me miro pidiendome una explicacion, me encogi de hombros, dandole a entender que no sabia de lo que hablaba Alice.

-¿De nada?-dijo ella devolviendole el abrazo confundida-¿Por qué me das las gracias?

-por que de no ser por ti…mi hermano se ubiera casado con brujilda…ademas de que sin ti ellos no ubieran estado otra vez juntos

-Alice tiene razon estan _Juntos_-dijo Rose

-_¡Al fin!_-

Ellas tenian trazon de no ser por mi hija no estariamos juntos. Y yo no ubiese encontrado a nadie como él, ni alguien que ocupe su lugar en mi corazon. Lo amaba con locura. Que a pesar de todo lo que pasamos, me di cuenta que tal vez fue cosa del destino.

Pero lo que importaba era que estabamos juntos, como una familia, como devio de a ver sido.

.

**.::THE END::.**

* * *

**Bueno...este es el fin de toda la historia pero recuerden aun quedan los OUTAKES(o como se escriba^w^)**

**Espero que les alla gustado tanto como a mi x33**

**Gracias a tod s(si es que hay un chico que leyo la historia x3)**

**Gracias por apoyarme con su Reviews, Favorites & Alerts.**

**Gracias por apoyarme esta fue la primera historia que escribo y me agrado saber que me apoyaron...**

**...Ahora solo queda la secuela! x3**

**La secuela tratara de Alec y Ness como ya saben. Ya se me han ocurrido millones y millones de cosas. Pero nesecito darle forma y atar algunos cabos sueltos xDD sino no la entederan y menos yo!**

**Sinceramente nose cuando valla a subirla ya que apenas me dan tiempo de respirar con tantas tareas que me dejan **

**Pero ya vere como me las arreglo para poder subirla al igual que los outakes.**

**Nos leemos pronto...eso espero^w^**

**Besos&Abrazos estilo Emmet,**


End file.
